A True Alpha's Howl and A Huntress's Silver Arrows
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: An Unsuspecting love blooms between two Unlikely people, not just them, but more unlikely relationships come to be. Can love Truly surpass all Obstacles? Just How much do they trust each other? "A Pack's a Pack" they say. But she said something else "You Can't Trust Everyone!". Hunters, Werewolves, Vampires and Something else collide head on, "Everyone's a target", (Futa!).[14]
1. Chapter 1

Omg, yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. ANOTHER DAMN FIC!?

Lol, hehehe, I can't let this one slip from my thoughts, geez.

Forgive me! (T/-T)/

* * *

Anyways, this fic'll be a bit different from my usual ones.

This one will be rated M, not for lemons (Maybe I'll throw in a lemon, who knows?, just kidding, most likely there will be a sex scene, but not yet)

This one's gonna be quite supernatural.

Bare with me, I'm currently working on the last few chapters to my other fic, "My Heart Belongs To only One Person" soooo yeah, sorry folks, that fic will come to a close soon enough.

* * *

I apologize for any mistakes I might make, seriously, forgive me!

* * *

 _...Humans..._

 _...They believe themselves to be the top of the food chain, but in reality, they aren't..._

 _...They're nothing but potential food to us..._

 _...our kind, are the ones at the top of the food chain, not those arrogant fools who do nothing but kill their own kind..._

 _...I've watched them, I've watched them kill each other for hundreds, no, thousands of years..._

 _...My view of Humans has yet to change, I can't help but feel satisfied when I come out of hiding only to feed on their flesh, to hear their screams of fear and pain..._

 _...It was all music to my ears..._

* * *

"Calm down, Yui"

"Disgusting pig, how dare he touch me"

Two teens were standing over a deceased corpse in a dark ally way.

"Oi, Calm down. the smell of blood is bound to attract, Mitsuki and the others, we should go before they get here. You know how she is about you killing people"

Golden eyes met dark brown eyes.

"Screw her, she has no control over me-"

"But I do"

The dark brown eyed girl looked at the other girl. her lip quivered slightly.

'It's true' "R-Ritsu"

"You are under me, Yui. You are the only one of my original pack left, I don't want to give reason for Mitsuki going to the elders and telling them of how you're going around killing these humans. The elders will see you a threat if you don't control yourself."

The brunette looked away and nodded, she knew what her superior meant by, "Threat", being seen as a threat meant many things. Yui being seen as a threat however, meant that, the elders feared that the humans would catch on to the human killing and pin point it to Yui and end up discovering their kind.

Being discovered was out of the question.

"I'm sorry.", Yui rubbed the back of her head.

The tall tawny haired teen crossed her arms over her chest, "Let's go, it reeks here", she began to walk to exit the ally way.

"Right"

* * *

 _...Some rules were set up for us though, the elders, as they are called..._

 _...Decided that since Humans were growing in numbers and were getting more and more intelligent..._

 _...We must'n kill them unless we are found out by one..._

 _...The elders wanted to avoid us getting discovered, they knew that the humans were only going to start a war between our kinds..._

 _...Humans were so foolish..._

 _...and soon, any of our kind to not comply with the new laws, were locked up and trialed before the elders..._

* * *

"How long's it been since we've tasted Human flesh?"

The two teens had entered their lavish loft and settled in.

"I don't know about you, but the last time I've killed a human at all, was back when we had stayed in france, 1865-ish", Ritsu said as she looked through the fridge.

"Oh, wow...that was a while ago, huh."

Yui was always so intrigued by her superior, she knew Ritsu was far older then her, how old? she didn't know, In all the time they've been together, she'd never asked, she knew Ritsu was also quite wise and collected. she had yet to see her leader's true form.

Ritsu chuckled, "I'd ask when was your last time, but clearly, that was not too long ago"

"Hey! It's really hard to not do it", Yui pouted. "How do you resist it?"

The tall short haired teen looked at her companion of many centuries, her facial expression was slightly serious, she stood up straight and closed the fridge, "I've grown out of it...Out of that habit."

Yui hummed.

"We should head to bed, call it a night, we start school tomorrow."

Yui winced physically, "School, isn't it packed with those...those...Flesh bags"

Ritsu looked at her underling , their eyes locked, Ritsu's eyes changed color, from soft Amber, to cold glowing red. "You'll survive"

Yui got goose bumps, she couldn't help but look away. "Y-Yeah"

Fierce glowing red went back to amber, "I'll keep you in line if I have to, I don't think I can convince the elders a third time"

Yui looked down to the tiled floor.

"I'll be in my room, see you in the morning."

With that, Yui was left alone in the kitchen.

'I don't get it, I've heard Ritsu has far more authority then them, yet...why does she follow their laws?'

A question Yui had repeat in her head many times, she knew first hand, how the elders would tremble when Ritsu would go back to central, at the top of the mountains, she saw how many others, no, countless others would bow and step aside, they all feared her...They all feared Ritsu for what she was.

Ritsu, was the True Alpha of legends, A pure blood, a spawn of a the legendary Beast himself, the first True blood that appeared, many, many years ago. rumors had it that the first true alpha beast was put on earth by Satan himself, having the ruler of hell's blood run through their veins. The true Alpha had control of all Omegas, not only them, but also other alphas.

Yui wondered, she wondered how Ritsu looked like in her beastly Wolf form. It was also rumored that Ritsu's form was like no other.

"Ritsu's form is probably the biggest mystery ever", Yui sighed.

'I should get to bed, tomorrow's gonna be hell'

* * *

 _Ritsu was indeed famous amongst her kind, she was the strongest and fastest._

 _She had no mercy to give, she hadn't really gotten emotionally attached to anything, she was ruthless, she had no weakness._

* * *

"(RINNNNG)"

The sound of an alarm clock going off was heard in lavish loft apartment.

"Ughhh~", a brunette turned in her bed and smashed the noisy item to pieces. "Damn thing hurt my ears"

The brunette sighed heavily and sluggishly got out of her bed, she rubbed her eyes.

"Yui, Hurry up, food's done", Ritsu leaned casually against the open door to Yui's room.

"Hai hai", Yui yawned and began to take her clothing off as she walked towards the bathroom.

Ritsu rolled her eyes and went off to do her own things.

* * *

 _When Ritsu was much, much younger, she was slightly like Yui, but her urge to kill, was stronger tenfold, she'd kill hundreds, perhaps thousands, she was a lone wolf, she didn't believe in having a pack, she liked getting things done herself._

 _She was always alone, she preferred it that way...But then, something changed._

 _It was about 600 years ago, she met a stray alpha whom was very much like her, they got along great, and over time they hunted together, then another alpha joined them, once again, another alpha joined._

 _The four of them, rained terror on the humans at that time._

 _They were a powerful bunch, a pack of only alphas._

 _they were that way for about 200 years, then they'd bump into an underling alpha, an alpha whom was young...Yui._

 _Yui was odd, all the pack members weren't sure about the air headed blood thirsty Wolf._

 _Ritsu however, didn't mind and offered the young alpha a spot in their pack._

 _Yui accepted._

 _All was perfect, they were the ultimate pack...until about 200 years ago, the tables had turned...they were hunted._

* * *

"That felt great", Yui walked out of the shower and dried herself.

'First day of school', Yui sighed, in all her years of being alive, never had she been forced to go to school.

"Geez", Yui dressed up, her uniform on her body, she dried her hair and walked to kitchen.

The two have changed their surnames countless of times, they didn't want to be detected by human.

Ritsu was using the surname, Tainaka.

Yui was using, Hirasawa.

"Do we have to go?", Yui pouted as she walked into the kitchen and saw her companion eating scrambled eggs with bits of sausage in it.

Ritsu growled, "Shut up and eat"

Yui put her hands up defensively, "Calm down, I was just asking."

"Well, don't ask anymore questions, it's annoying me".

"Fine, fine, no more questions", Yui sighed out and sat at the table to eat her food.

'Geez, she's been mad these past few days'

* * *

 _Human hunters began to hunt them._

 _At first, their efforts were nothing, but then something happened...Humans began to use a specific kind of metal...Sliver._

 _Ritsu had no idea that silver was so effective against them, she only realized it when she'd lost all her pack members...save for Yui, Yui did well in evading the hunters._

 _Ritsu had been hit with a silver tipped arrow to her shoulder. naturally all the wounds she'd receive would heal quickly...But that just wasn't happening._

 _Till this day, she still has a scar on her right shoulder._

* * *

The two girls was commuting by train to the school...High school to be exact.

Yui was quiet the whole way, Ritsu looked out the window of the train.

'Amazing, things have changed over the centuries', The true alpha thought, she knew how things were before, horses were best to travel, then carriages came, then trains, then cars...she was amazed, she'd seen it all, from the train tracks being put down for the first time, to the first ever car.

their kind weren't exactly immortal, save for Ritsu, she was in fact that...But Yui on the other hand, was just a normal alpha.

Alphas had long life spans, they could live for about...a couple hundred years, they stop aging by the age of 18, after that, they remain the same.

Ritsu on the other hand, she wasn't bound by a life span, she didn't have to worry about it.

'Yui'

Yui was all Ritsu had left, Ritsu had matured a lot since her younger days, she was wise, she only ever wanted the best for her companion, even though Yui was still prone to killing human even when told not to, Ritsu did what she could to control the brunette.

"This is our stop right?", Yui asked, puling the True alpha out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, It is", Ritsu stood up, Yui followed.

'School huh', Yui thought.

* * *

 _Yui was rowdy and arrogant, it was tough to get her to obey Ritsu, there were a few times where Ritsu had no choice but to force the underling alpha to comply._

 _Overtime, Yui began to obey her superior, it interested the True blooded Alpha, she'd never met someone so bent on not complying, usually alphas did what she wanted them to do, Yui however, was slightly different, she wasn't really intimidated by the Superior alpha._

* * *

"Class, we have two new students today.", an old man announced to the class.

the class gasped.

"Come in, come in", the old man said as her signaled the two new students to come in.

Two teen girls stepped in, both in front of the class.

"Tell us about yourselves", the old man asked.

Ritsu looked at Yui, Yui shrugged.

"My name's, Tainaka Ritsu"

Yui sighed, "I'm, Hirsawa Yui"

The two students looked at their teacher.

"that's it?", the old man asked.

both nodded.

The man cleared his throat, "Well then, you two can sit over there, by the window, behind, Kotobuki and Akiyama. Raise your hands please"

"Hai", two girls raised their hands.

Ritsu nodded and walked over to her seat, Yui followed quietly.

the class all looked at the two.

Ritsu and Yui avoided any eye contact and both sat in their seats at the back.

"Well students, let's get back to yesturday's lesson shall we"

with that, the teacher began to teach, it was a long day indeed.

Lunch soon came.

Students got up and began to go to whatever places they went.

"Umm, Hello", a voice caught both Yui's and Ritsu's attentions.

Yui ignored it though.

Ritsu sighed, she knew Yui wasn't going to talk at all, "Uh, Hi", Ritsu spoke plainly to a certain blonde haired teen.

"Um, My name's Tsumugi Kotobuki."

Ritsu felt awkward, she elbowed Yui, Yui gave Ritsu a look, Ritsu glared slightly.

"Uh, I'm Yui Hirasawa", Yui swallowed hard, resisting the urge to be rude.

The blonde girl turned to her friend. a teen with black hair.

"Uh, I-I'm Mio Akiyama.", Mio for some reason locked eyes with Ritsu.

Ritsu noticed this and felt quickly felt something weird, she was silent.

"Out of the blue I know, but I was hoping we could be friends, all four of us.", the blonde said with a cheery voice, a small smile playing on her lips.

Yui was totally uninterested by the girls and shrugged.

"Uh, it's whatever", Ritsu said as she, for some reason began to grit her teeth silently as she looked at the Akiyama girl.

"great, I guess, it's nice making new friends.", the Kotobuki said enthusiastically.

the Akiyama smiled shyly towards the Tainaka.

Yui was starting to get uncomfortable for some reason, a strange feeling made itself present in her chest, she felt her body begin to heat up...something was wrong.

'What the hell?', an urge Yui wasn't familiar with...no, this wasn't her, it was...

'Ritsu?'

Yui looked at Ritsu, she noticed Ritsu had her hands balled up under the desk.

"Um, excuse us, we'll be back", Yui randomly announced and stood up from her seat, "I need to make a call, I totally forgot, come on Ritsu"

Ritsu nodded and stood from her seat, both girl left.

Mio and Mugi looked at each other.

"They're really reserved huh?", Mugi asked.

"It is their first day at a new school, Mugi", Mio said as she smiled softly.

* * *

Ritsu began to breath slightly faster.

Yui noticed this and dragged Ritsu to the bathroom.

"Ritsu, what's up?", Yui sounded concerned.

"I-I...I don't know", Ritsu's canine's got bigger, she let out a small growl.

Yui searched her superior's eyes. "Ritsu, you're...turning?"

Ritsu turning was something Yui had yet to see, but she wasn't curious enough to let Ritsu turn here, in a school. something was off, terribly off.

"what's got you like this?"

Ritsu huffed and tried to control herself, 'What's happening to me?'

"Grrrr", a low growl escaped Ritsu's throat.

"Control yourself, what's got you like this?"

"I...Don't...Know"

Ritsu shut her eyes and calmed herself down...this had never happened before, she'd never fought with her inner beast before, something wasn't right...and she knew what triggered her.

"You cool, now?", Yui asked as she patted her friend's shoulder.

Ritsu huffed, "Something about that girl...", Ritsu paused

"Which one?"

"...The Akiyama one..."

Yui had an eyebrow up, "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know...something about her...seems familiar, something in me snapped"

"You don't like her?"

"It's not that, I don't know what it is though"

Ritsu stood up straight now and breathed in and out. she inhaled through her nose, the Akiyama's scent reached her, she shook her head.

"I have to go home, I can't contain it", Ritsu grunted out in a strange way.

Yui was shocked, "I'll get your stuff, actually, our stuff, I'm coming with you"

Ritsu nodded, she felt herself begin to sweat.

Yui got out the bathroom and went back to the class room.

* * *

 _Something about the Akiyama girl, set the Tainaka girl off...Something wasn't right, yet..._

 _...She couldn't explain it_

* * *

"Hirasaw-san, what's up, you looked troubled?", Mugi asked with concern.

Yui grabbed her stuff and Ritsu's, "My friend isn't feeling so well"

Mugi frowned, "Oh my, what's wrong."

"She has a bit of a fever.", Yui said...she paused, something was missing, 'That girl?!', "Uhh, where's your friend?"

Mugi took a bento box out, "She went to the bathroom."

Yui's eyes widened, 'Shit!' "Uh, well bye, see you tomorrow!", Yui spoke in a rushed tone and ran out the class room in a hurry.

Mugi was confused but shrugged it off, "Bye"

* * *

'This smell, it's getting closer', Ritsu covered her mouth and nose with her hand.

the door opened, revealing the Akiyama girl.

Steel grey met Amber.

"Uh, Tainaka-san?", Mio stared at the trembling Tainaka.

Ritsu kept the eye contact, 'Her scent, it's so...alluring yet...it repulses me'

"Tainaka-san, are you okay?", Mio walked forward, only for Ritsu to step back.

"I-I'm fine", Ritsu's voice muffled through her hand.

"you don't look it", Mio said, "I can take you to the nurse if you'd like."

"No, I'm waiting for-"

"Ritsu?!". Yui practically shrieked into the bathroom.

Mio jumped, Ritsu sighed in relief.

"Let's go, Captain", Yui said as she walked past Mio and towards her friend.

Ritsu nodded and followed her long time companion.

"Where're you guys going?", Mio asked.

"Home", Yui answered, "bye"

"Oh, Uh, bye", Mio spoke quietly.

Ritsu and Yui left the bathroom.

'I can still smell her.'

* * *

Soon they had made it home, Ritsu had came down a lot, she sniffled for some reason.

Yui noticed and asked.

"What's up with your nose."

Ritsu shrugged, 'Her scent, won't leave my Nose'

Yui was slightly worried for Ritsu, Ritsu had never lost control or need help.

Yui sighed, 'We've been together for so long, yet...I feel like she hasn't fully let me in'

* * *

 _Yui was right, Ritsu had in fact, not let her fully in._

 _But that would be the least of their worries..._

 _Ritsu for some reason, can't stand being around the Akiyama girl, not with out the urge to...she didn't even know what urges she had._

 _Yui and Ritsu would soon learn something, both would be thrusted out of their new lives, posing as normal High school teens._

 _a huntress was among them, closer than Ritsu would like, one that would bring a lot of unnoticed pain._

 _Why does Ritsu feel this way around Mio?_

 _Why is she so familiar?_

 _How will Ritsu's and Yui's life change?_

* * *

Hope it's interesting so far, I got this weird idea out of no where.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed

* * *

Till next Update, Hoooowl


	2. Chapter 2 What?

Here's a chapter!

* * *

Hope your readers like it so far.

* * *

I apologize for any mistakes I might make.

* * *

 _"I don't know what's going on, I don't know why I feel this way."_

 _"I want to be near her, yet...I don't"_

 _"I want to keep her close, Yet, I don't"_

* * *

"I have to figure this out before I go back to school, Yui", Ritsu whispered as she ran a trembling hand through her unruly hair.

'Something's wrong'

Yui's eyes widened, "What? What am I going to do, you can't make me go to school-"

"Yui please, go, I need to figure out what's wrong with me", Ritsu said slowly, her amber eyes met her companion's chocolate brown eyes.

Yui looked away, "Fine, but you better come back"

Ritsu nodded, "I'll make it quick, if anyone asks about me, say I'm sick or something"

The teen nodded, she felt her chest tighten, she was going to be alone, without Ritsu...

* * *

 _"All of a sudden, My senses had became more...enhanced"_

 _"I could still smell her, even though I'm at home"_

 _"...Away from her..."_

* * *

Ritsu couldn't sleep, instead, she decided to head out and take a walk.

The door shut softly behind her as she walked off the property, she wore a simple Plain white V-neck short sleeved shirt, Black Adidas track sweats, a pair of sneakers to match.

She walked around the block and decided to check out a few late night places, she knew the owners of a few clubs and casinos, she'd go sometimes and hang around there when she had a lot on her mind, she'd even have a few drinks as well.

"It wouldn't be bad to go over to, Nishio's", the tall amber eyed teen said to herself in thought.

Ritsu walked towards the downtown area, many older people walked around, coming and going from late night bars and clubs.

Ritsu inhaled and caught a scent, she stopped in her tracks, 'Mitsuki?'

"A little too slow, don't you think", a feminine voice said from behind the tawny haired girl.

"What do you want", Ritsu spoke without turning around.

"Ouch, harsh much?", the girl spoke in a teasing tone.

"Don't fuck with me, what are you here for?", Ritsu spoke with more harshness this time.

The orangy haired girl rolled her eyes, "Tough I see...I'm here, just to check up on your Idiotic Mutt friend."

Ritsu gritted her teeth and turned around and grabbed the girl by the collar of her shirt, "(Grrr)" a low growl rumbled in her throat, her eye color changed to a slight orangy color, on the verge of turning red, "Yui, is doing well, now get off my case, or I'll kill you", Ritsu grunted out huskily.

Mitsuki trembled lightly, "God, calm down, I didn't know the unruly mutt meant so much to you-"

"She's my underling, I have to, Now leave my sight, or I'll be the first to eat our kind"

Mitsuki hissed, "Cannibalism, that's...I'm not sure my flavor'll suit your taste."

Ritsu gritted her teeth, she felt her canines sharpen, 'I'll kill thi-'

 _"Tainaka-san?"_

* * *

 _Ritsu was labeled a lone wolf, it had surprised many, even the elders when Ritsu had gathered a pack._

 _Mitsuki and Ritsu were on good terms before...an incident however occurred and forced Ritsu violent measures._

* * *

Mitsuki turned to see steel grey eyes on them. Ritsu looked away, not wanting her raven haired classmate to see her eyes.

Ritsu's body began to heat up for some reason, her hands released the orange curly haired omega.

Mio tilted her head to the side questioningly, "You alright?"

Mitsuki had an eyebrow up, she looked between the Alpha of Alphas and what she was sure, was a normal human girl.

"Yeah, Ritsu, everything alright?", Mitsuki smirked deviously as she stepped forward and took a certain yellow head band from the tawny haired teen's hair.

Ritsu gritted her teeth as her bangs feel to her face and obscured her vision slightly, she turned to the Akiyama girl. "Y-Yeah"

Mitsuki caught a scent and bit her bottom lip, she looked over to the Akiyama and at her superior, 'What?'

Ritsu trembled slightly as the Akiyama's scent drowned her nose, she felt the familiar urge to shift...But why?

Mio had an eyebrow up, her cheeks slightly reddish at the scene of her new class mate without the yellow hair accessory, "A company me", Mio spoke softly as she looked at Ritsu whom was avoiding meeting her gaze.

Ritsu with out a word...Obeyed? 'What am I doing?', she couldn't stop herself from walking towards the Ravenette.

Mitsuki felt her oxygen leave her body at that moment, 'Did she just...WAIT!', Mitsuki was hit with something, 'Has she done it!? I can't believe it, a human!?', Mitsuki was stick in place, she was at a loss for words.

Mio felt her heart rate speed up, she didn't know why she had done it, but she did, she told her new classmate to come with her...but where?

Ritsu's legs moved without her permission, this wasn't normal.

'Ritsu'. Mitsuki frowned and turned around, "We'll have our talk another time, Ritsu"

Ritsu was By Mio's side, her back facing the mumbling Omega whom she was about to most likely kill.

Mio sighed and looked at Ritsu as she saw Mitsuki disappear from her view.

"Not that it's any of my business, but...What was that all about?", Mio asked, she saw how the taller teen looked tense, she unconsciously reached out and grabbed Ritsu's arms gently and caressed it.

Ritsu's urge to shift changed, she relaxed a bit and breathed out, "I was gonna pummel her, good thing you showed up I guess."

The Akiyama smiled lightly, "I take you're feeling better?"

Ritsu hummed and finally met Mio's gaze.

Mio's cheeks slightly reddened, "You left early today"

Ritsu scratched her cheek sheepishly, "Ah, that...yeah, I'm sorta better."

Mio hummed, "Sorta?, you look perfectly fine to me", Mio had an eyebrow up in a playful manner.

Ritsu chuckled lightly.

"Say, why are you up and about at a time like this? I mean, it's dangerous for you", Ritsu asked with a questioning expression.

Mio shrugged, "I couldn't sleep, I don't why"

"Sooo, you basically risked your life and took a walk.", Ritsu chuckled out.

Mio huffed, "Tsk, you're out here too, what's the difference between us, if I'm in danger, than so are you"

Ritsu laughed.

Mio huffed. "What's so funny!?"

Ritsu held her stomach, "There's a difference between us"

"How so?"

"I can protect myself", Ritsu now stood up straight, a smirk settled onto her lips.

* * *

 _A smirk, a smile, a laugh and chuckle...Ritsu hadn't done none of that in a while..._

 _Yet, Mio somehow brought that out._

* * *

Mio crossed her arms over her busty chest as she put a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well then...I guess I'm not in much danger now then."

Ritsu hummed, her amber eyes meeting the slightly shorter girl's grey stormy eyes.

 _"You can protect me tonight"_

* * *

 _Mio didn't know where all this courage was coming from, ever since this new girl came...Literally a couple of hours ago, she couldn't stop thinking about her._

 _For some reason, she felt so drawn to her new classmate._

* * *

'P-Protect her'

Mio's cheeks slightly tainted a shade of pink.

"Unless-"

"N-No, I totally can", Ritsu piped up, her body felt warm already, it was strange, she'd never felt this way.

Mio smiled once more, "Do you think, you can walk me home?"

Ritsu answered without delay. "Sure"

The two girls walked together, both in silence, not an awkward one..

'Why am I doing this?', Ritsu thought.

The True alpha obeyed no one, yet, she clearly had obeyed this Human girl.

"Uhh, Tainaka-san?"

Ritsu snapped from her thoughts.

"Uh, Y-Yes"

"My house's here", Mio said as she took hold of Ritsu's arms and made her follow her all the way to the steps of her home. 'For some reason, I feel so...At ease'

Ritsu's muscles tensed slightly.

"My parents aren't home till next week, so that's also another reason why I'm out late" Mio spoke as they reached the steps.

Ritsu swallowed, "O-Oh"

Mio noticed how tense her new classmate looked, she did another out of character move. Mio reached forward and placed both of her hands on Ritsu's shoulders, she was on the first step so she was exactly the same height as Ritsu at the moment.

Ritsu tensed up more and looked away. 'What the hell, I'm never the shy type!'

Mio allowed a small smile to play on her lips, she slightly massaged the tawny haired teen's shoulders, "Hey, you've been tense since that little confrontation with that other girl, calm down", Mio spoke in such a soft soothing voice.

Ritsu's body obeyed and came down quick, her muscles loosened.

Mio noticed and ran her hands down from the teen's shoulders, to the teen's chest, then as she did that, she felt her face go red in realization, she jumped back, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to t-touch you like that"

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head, "I-It's cool"

'So not cool', Mio blushed, "I should head inside now, we have school tomorrow, I should atleast get a bit of sleep.", Mio said.

"Ah, Right." Ritsu almost forgot.

The Ravenette gave the taller girl a small smile, "See you tomorrow, Tainaka-san"

"Uh...w-wait", Ritsu stopped the girl.

"What is it?"

Ritsu looked around a bit, "Uh, call me...Ritsu", Ritsu's amber eyes looked away.

"...S-Sure...call me Mio"

'First name basis already', Mio thought.

"Right, well...Uhh, see you tomorrow then", Ritsu said stepping away from the Akiyama's front door.

"Yeah, Bye, goodnight"

"Yeah"

* * *

 _Ritsu didn't understand why she wanted to attend school now, something was different...she felt the need to comply with the ravenette's wishes for some reason._

* * *

Ritsu slipped into the loft undetected, she went to her room and laid down...she had an idea what was happening...but...

"She's human...I couldn't possibly..."

Ritsu was for some reason, afraid to admit it...to face it..

But you can't deny truth.

It's a wolf thing...they have no control over it, it just happens...Ritsu just thought that since she wasn't an ordinary wolf, she didn't have to go through that phase.

...She was wrong.

'From the moment I saw her.'

Ritsu had never had this happen to her...she was hoping it'd be something she can slip out of.

 _'To Imprint on a Human'_

* * *

 _Imprinting was something they had no control of..._

 _They couldn't help who they imprinted on._

* * *

 _"It's not like Love at first sight...It's deeper than that"  
_

 _"All of a sudden, gravity doesn't keep your feet on the ground...The Imprintee does, she does"_

 _"You become anything and everything to her, you do as she wishes"_

 _"You become whatever she wants you to be, whether it's a friend, protector...or even, a lover"_

 _"She comes first, at all times."_

* * *

 _Imprinting is an involuntary mechanism in which a Wolf, Finds their soul-mate._

 _Now what would happen if the Imprintee was to reject the imprinter, is not know...Though, it is virtually impossible, never had an imprinter been rejected by the Imprintee, it's deemed impossible considering the fact that, the imprinter, is the "Perfect match", for the Imprintee. The Imprinter being whatever the Imprintee wants the imprinter to be._

 _It's not like the Imprintee is forced to stay with the Imprinter, Unlike the Imprinter, the Imprintee has a choice, whether or not to stay and accept the Imprinter as her or his soul-mate, it is however, impossible for the Imprintee to reject the Imprinter, after all, the Imprinter has deep levels of commitment, adoration and compatibility, The Imprintee sees that, and stays._

 _It has also been known that the Imprintee, feels incomplete without the wolf nearby._

* * *

 _"What do I do now?"_

* * *

Uh-oh, Looks like the True Alpha has met a match, now it's up to see if Mio will see Ritsu as a match as well...

Yui will find her match as well...Soon, Hehehe.

* * *

The action will soon start, don't sweat it.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next update!


	3. Chapter 3 Dangerous Downside

I hope you readers like this fic so far.

If any of you readers want to give me ideas on this fic, I'm open to them, also leaving ideas as reviews are also welcomed, otherwise, PM me.

* * *

I apologize for any mistakes I might make, Seriously.

* * *

 _"It's a strange feeling, a need almost..."_

* * *

"I thought you weren't coming?", Yui asked, slightly perplexed as to what made her serious companion's attitude change so much.

Ritsu had this distant look, her eyes held a strange glow to them...

"I'm feeling better.", The tawny haired girl said bluntly.

"Well, then.", Yui sighed and rolled her eyes as the train came to a stop at their stop. 'Something's different about her, I can't quite put my finger on it'

Yui noticed a strange shift in the true alpha. Something just...felt really different.

"Ritsu!"

Yui and Ritsu both turned around and saw a certain blonde and Ravenette walking their way.

"Ritsu-"

"Mio", Ritsu cut Yui off and turned her full attention to the ravenette.

Yui's eyebrow went up, she observed her superior's actions, she was slightly surprised.

"Hirasawa-san", both teens greeted the chocolate brown eyed girl.

"Hey", Yui greeted back, taking glances of Ritsu.

"Let's get going shall we", The gentle blonde said.

"Yeah", Mio nodded.

"Yeah", Ritsu said as she walked up to Mio and stood by her side.

Yui walked by Mugi's side, Yui kept taking glances at Ritsu, curious as to her actions. 'Hmmm'

"So, Hirasaw-san?"

Yui snapped from her thoughts, "Yeah?"

"What school did you and Tainaka-san come from?", Mugi asked.

Yui rubbed the back of her head and looked at Ritsu, but found Ritsu and the Steel grey eyed Beauty chatting.

Mugi's eye brow went up, "Hirasawa-san?"

Yui sighed, "We were homeschooled"

"Really"

Yui nodded, "Yeah"

"I was homeschooled till I was in 7th grade, middle school", Mugi said.

Yui cocked an eyebrow up, "Oh"

* * *

 _Yui felt different, she still wasn't used to being around humans, she wasn't used to talking to them so up close._

* * *

"Ritsu?", Mio spoke softly.

Ritsu's ear twitched slightly, "What's up?"

Mio blushed slightly when her eyes met the taller teen's honey colored Eyes.

"You always seem so...serious and tense."

"Eh?", Ritsu looked at the girl slightly huffed. "I'm not, it's just..."

Mio's eyes flickered from the piercing amber eyes. "...Just?"

Ritsu shrugged, "It's just, how I am, I guess.", Ritsu chuckled.

Yui's ears twitched, she turned. 'Did she just...laugh?'

Mio smiled and faced forward as the girls walked through the gates of their school.

* * *

 _Mio couldn't help but be drawn to the teen, something was...attracting her._

 _The ravenette felt at ease, she felt like she did around Mugi and another one of her close friend...but she felt like she saw Ritsu differently, there was something about her, she was a mystery..._

* * *

"Senpais!", a small voice called out.

Mio stopped in her tracks, with that, so did Ritsu.

Mugi and Yui stopped as well.

"Azusa-chan", Mio greeted with a warm smile.

"Morning, Mio-senpai, Mugi-senpai", Azusa smiled back.

"Morning", Mugi greeted back.

Ritsu looked on in silence...

Yui however, felt her heart jump to her throat...her chocolate brown eyes flickered to Ritsu, she noticed Ritsu glance back at her.

"Ah, Azusa-chan, We wanna introduce you to two of our classmates", Mio said and turned to Ritsu and Yui. Mio gave Ritsu a nod.

"Uh, My name's Ritsu Tainaka", Ritsu said as she rubbed the back of her head, she looked away from the petite Kohai.

"I'm Azusa Nakano, Nice to meet you." the kohai bowed.

"and this is, Hirasawa", Mio said.

Yui's chocolate brow eyes met the kohai's darkish orangyish eyes.

Azusa felt heat travel to her face, "Azusa Nakano", Azusa bowed.

"Yui Hirasawa", Yui bowed as well, completely dazed for some reason.

Just as Yui bowed as well, Azusa did so as well, their skulls meeting in a painful manner.

"ITAI!", Azusa stood up straight and rubbed the top of her head, Yui however didn't feel it at all and just apologized.

"I'm so sorry", Yui said with a bit of concern.

Ritsu broke out in laughter.

Mio and Mugi jumped slightly, both caught off guard by the serious teen's laughter.

"Ritsu! It's not funny!", Yui shouted with and uncharacteristically red face.

Mio and Mugi both giggled along with the laughing Tainaka.

Azusa's eye watered up.

Yui felt horrible at that moment, "H-Hey, I'm sorry, don't cry, I'll make it up to you if you'd like!", Yui had her hands in front of her in a pleading manner.

Azusa rubbed her eyes, she huffed and walked away.

"Wait!", Yui went after the underclassmen, "I'll catch up with you guys later.", Yui waved bye to the three giggling girls and left after the kohai.

Ritsu smirked slyly, 'That look she had, the same one I have'

Mio and Mugi stopped laughing, "She'll get over it, she's probably just embarrassed", Mugi said with a small smile.

"Yeah, she's quite like that", Mio added.

"Oh", Ritsu said, the urge to continue to laugh was still there.

'Geez, maybe...it wasn't such a bad idea to try and be normal after all', Ritsu thought with a smile on her face.

* * *

 _Ritsu and Yui were both starting to get used to their new life, they thought it wasn't as bad as they thought._

 _Soon, days, turned to weeks, and weeks, turned to months...Four months to be exact._

* * *

"Mugi!", Ritsu shouted out.

"What, it was funny"

Ritsu huffed, getting the dirt off of her track uniform, she and Mugi had joined the track and field club.

"Geez, why don't you try and face plant to the ground, dirt doesn't taste that good", Ritsu dusted herself, her face and body quite sweaty from practice.

Mugi stuck her tongue out, "Ha"

Ritsu sighed, she was the best runner, all the upperclassmen acknowledged that and everyone else on the schools track team. of course, it was obvious why, well to herself, she was no human.

"Deal with it, hot shot", Mugi chuckled.

Ritsu rolled her eyes and began to stretch her arms and legs.

"Tainaka-senpai", an underclassmen came towards Mugi and Ritsu.

Ritsu wasn't really interested in having conversations with Humans besides Mio, Mugi, Azusa and some of her track mates. she didn't bother to look up from her position, she continued to stretch.

"What?"

Mugi had an eyebrow up, "Would you like me to leave?"

The girl, who ever she was, nodded.

Mugi nodded and ran off to run another lap.

Ritsu's muscles slightly glistened with a light blanket of sweat, her toned abs were visible from the sides of the sleeveless track shirt.

The girl blushed, "Um, do you have a moment?"

Ritsu sighed and stopped stretching, she stood up straight and rubbed the back of her head, her hair was disheveled, the yellow head band out of her hair.

"What is it?" Ritsu got a look at the girl, from head to toe.

a pretty underclassmen, Busty, greenish/blueish eyes, plump lips, curvy body. she was what many girls desired to be.

The girl bit her bottom lip, a blush clearly spread on her cheeks, "Umm...H-Here", the girl bowed and handed a envelope to the track star, "Consider it", the girl than ran off.

Ritsu held the envelope, she looked at the direction the girl had ran off to, she sighed. 'Another one'

Ritsu already knew what the envelope's contents were about...it was a confession.

"Another one?", a familiar voice piped up from behind the thinking Tainaka.

Ritsu turned around, a grin forming on her lips, "Yeah...how'd you know?"

"I've been hearing word about a couple of girls trying to nap you"

Ritsu hummed, "Oooh~", Ritsu picked up a slight bitterness in the ravenette's tone, she saw a moment to bother the girl, "~Jealous much, oh dear, Mio?"

Mio scoffed, "S-Shut up, here", Mio gave the Tainaka a bottle filled with an icy like shake.

Ritsu grinned and winked in a sly manner. Mio turned away.

Since Ritsu had joined the track and field club, Mio had began to stop by for her practice to drop off some stuff, from food, to drinks.

"Thanks Mio, that was good and refreshing.", the Amber eyed girl smiled.

Mio smiled as well and took the empty bottle, "You're pretty...Toned up huh", Mio poked Ritsu's stomach.

The Tainaka swallowed, "I guess"

With in these Four months, Mio and herself, had both gotten really close, both were really physical with each other, they had become really good friend, Mio had spent nights over at Ritsu's and Yui's place.

"You eat a lot too, it amazes me", Mio said as her nail from her index finger slowly ran down the Tainaka's clothed abs.

"I guess", The Amber eyed teen rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, feeling heat get to her cheeks.

"Say, Ritsu?"

Ritsu hummed, giving the Akiyama her full attention, then again, she always gave her, her full attention.

"I'm kinda curious, but...do you...like girls?", Mio spoke slightly awkwardly, she took her index finger back and off of the teen in front of her.

Ritsu tilted her head to the side, "Uh...Well", her amber eyes flickered away from the Akiyama's Grey one's

"I have no problem with it, you could tell me", Mio said softly, in a reassuring manner.

Ritsu nodded, "Uh, well...I do have my eyes on someone...and she's a girl"

Mio felt her cheeks heat up once the Tainaka's eyes were back on hers, "O-Oh, wow...by the looks of it, the girl you want hasn't confessed to you yet huh?"

Ritsu chuckled, "Nope..."

"Do you think...maybe, you can tell me who she is...I might be able to help you out.", Mio said as she held the empty bottle close to her chest.

Ritsu put her hands up and nodded, "Nahh, I got this...I'll confess to her once I get the courage to, and maybe all these other girls will leave me alone."

"Oh, well, ok", Mio looked slightly down.

Ritsu noticed this, 'I hope you feel the same way for me, Mio. I don't think I would bare it if you didn't' "Imma go run a few more laps, Mugi's topping me by a few for now, I gotta get back on track, we'll talk after practice, K?"

Mio nodded, a weak smile settled onto her lips. Ritsu waved off and ran towards the track to run a few.

'Who am I kidding, it's impossible, so many girls to compete with, and on top of all that, Ritsu already likes someone.', Mio thought bitterly to herself, her heart aching slightly.

* * *

 _Mio didn't know why, but after spending a lot of time and getting to know Ritsu a lot better, she figured out why she had been drawn to the teen, it was because she was attracted to her in a romantic way._

 _Mio never knew she felt that way towards others of her gender, she'd never like anyone like this before.._

 _But alas, The ravenette had finally came across someone that caught her eye. she found the Tainaka teen very attracting._

* * *

"Yui-senpai?"

"A-Azusa I-I'm sorry, I...", Yui looked away, she felt her heart rate pick up.

Azusa touched her lips, her face was red, just moments ago, the Hirasawa teen had just...kissed her.

Yui shook her head and walked past the kohai and gathered her things.

Azusa was stunned and didn't react fast enough to tell her senpai to wait.

the door shut, a loud thud.

Azusa trembled lightly, she walked up to a chair and sat in it, she was in thought, her senpai had just kissed her and got slighty touchy with her...

'Yui-senpai'

* * *

Yui felt her heart shatter, 'what have done!?'

Yui was running pretty fast, she was trying to get home quick enough, she was afraid she wouldn't make it.

'Damn it Damn it!'

* * *

 _Unknown to Azusa, or even Ritsu, Yui had Imprinted on the Petite Kohai, she'd done this and gotten slightly attached, maybe a tad bit too attached._

 _When a wolf Imprints, it's a painful process, All the wolf wants to do, is stay by their Imprintee's side, Each step away from their Imprintee's, hurt them physically._ _But coming back, brought physical relief._

 _...Although, There is a very dangerous down side to the Imprinter Having the Imprintee close by, if by any chance, the imprinter is angered enough, or becomes too emotional, uncontrollably phasing becomes inevitable, the imprinter may accidentally kill, or inflict life threatening damage to the Imprintee._

* * *

Yui got through the loft apartment's door and dropped all her things and ran to a bottom layer of the loft, she lifted a rug and tugged roughly at a small rope and a small door leading down opened, Yui grunted and jumped into the opening, she ran towards a metal door at the end of a small hallway, she slipped in and shut the door behind her.

"Damn it!"

Yui breathed heavily and grunted.

her breathing intensified, she was turning...

Yui began to take her clothing off, trying to control herself.

'Calm down, Yui'

Yui's body began to tremble, she fell on her hands and knees to the floor, her canines becoming larger, her eyes changing, her entire body changing...

"RRRAAAAAAAA!"

Animalistic growling boomed and echoed within the metal reinforced room.

sharp claws screeching against the metal door as the fully transformed Alpha smacked against the door.

Unlike Omegas, Alphas were bigger in size, and had more muscle mass, they were stronger and more faster and fiercer.

This no longer was Yui, at the moment, Yui was gone. a beast left behind in her place.

"(GRRRRR)", growling and huffing was heard.

Yui's wolf form was very much intimidating to many, she was pretty big, she was able to stand and walk on her hind legs, a small puff for a tail, her eye color had changed, her claws would go through anything and tare it apart with out issue.

Yui went on a rampage inside the room, smashing everything, trying to break free from the confines of the tough steel door.

Without thinking, The wolf Howled loudly.

* * *

Ritsu was running along side Mugi, she caught up with Mugi's laps and decided to just run with her now.

"Geez, Ritsu, you sure don't get tired huh?"

Ritsu chuckled, sweat running down her face, "Nah"

Mugi smiled, "So, that girl...What'd she give you?", Mugi said with a sly smirk.

Ritsu rolled her eyes, "Just the usual, a confession."

"A confession huh, she was really pretty, are you going-"

"No way", Ritsu said, cutting whatever Mugi had to say.

"Well, then. So you aren't interested in girls?", Mugi said a bit surprised.

Ritsu nodded, "It's not that...I'm interested in someone already, I can't seem to see someone else like the way I see this person."

Mugi's eyebrow shot up, "Ooooh~, cheesy much"

Ritsu scoffed, "Shut Up"

Both girls laughed as they ran side by side.

"Geez, you're a tough one huh, but a faithful one at that", Mugi said with a smile.

Ritsu chuckled once more, "Yeah, it'll be impossible for me to see someone else like this really"

Mugi hummed, "How so?"

Ritsu realized her mistake, 'Oh crap', "U-Uh, well...nothing"

The blonde got close to Ritsu and elbowed her, "Spill it, I'm curious now"

The Tawny haired teen sighed, "It's complicated-", Ritsu stopped in her tracks suddenly.

Mugi stopped as well, "Ritsu?"

The Tainaka's ears twitched, she heard it...a pack call.

Ritsu felt her insides swirl, she knew that Yui had two types of howls, one she'd do In human form, and one...she'd only be able to do while in Phase.

All the muscles tensed in her body, "I gotta go, I gotta go!", Ritsu yelled out all of a sudden, Mugi jumped back at the Tainaka's sudden announcement.

"Ritsu what's wrong?", Mugi asked concern stricken, she saw panic all over the Tainaka's face.

"No time! Fuck!", Ritsu cursed and bolted off, leaving all of her stuff behind. her being Yui's alpha, she was compelled to do what ever it took to bring Yui back, and by what she felt, she knew Yui was no longer there.

"RITSU!", Mugi yelled out to Ritsu's bolting figure, but Ritsu was so fast that she had disappeared with in a couple of seconds.

* * *

 _Ritsu being a true alpha, could feel when a wolf would shift and what may have caused it..._

 _But for some reason, she couldn't feel Yui shift at all._

* * *

Ritsu's feet hit the ground hard as she ran with as much force as her human form could with stand,she ran hard and fast, hoping over a few cars in the middle of the street, she huffed heavily not slowing down at all, the pupils of her eyes were now a glowing red, the closer she got to where Yui was, the more she felt the urge to also shift herself.

Ritsu ran into her home she shared with Yui, the first thing she saw was Yui's things thrown around, she huffed slightly and got to a small opening by the lower level of their apartment, she jumped in, she heard the steel door being pounded, low growls.

The red eyed Alpha of alphas took off her shirt and tossed it aside, she walked over to the door, she noticed the pounding stopped.

Ritsu swallowed hard, her body was wet from sweat, she took hold of a large thick steel latch and unlatched, she breathed in and out.

"It's been a while"

Ritsu pushed the door in and as soon as she did, just as she expected, Yui was in full form, ready to kill.

"Here I go!"

Ritsu sprinted towards her Shifted underling and shifted herself.

Yui roared.

Ritsu was roared even louder and tackled the smaller shifter.

In True alpha form, Ritsu was the biggest wolf in size, The true blooded alpha before her was also big in size, the same height.

Yui was a mere 7 feet and 10 inches, her fur was of a dark brown, built, bright blue eyes.

Ritsu was standing at 9 feet and 8 inches, finely built, very muscular, fur a light brown, red fierce eyes.

Yui bit Ritsu a few times, Ritsu growled and clawed Yui, both were brawling in the large underground room, Ritsu punched Yui back into a corner and grabbed the underling shifter by the throat and brought her face close to her own and roared fiercely, her red eyes looking into blue.

Yui struggled for a bit and then began to calm down, as if the beast was allowing Yui control.

 _"Down",_ Ritsu growled.

The underling shifter did what was ordered and came down.

Ritsu released Yui and soon shifted back to normal, huffing, sweat running down her face, her hair dampened by it.

Yui however, remained in wolf form, she whined quietly, as if apologizing.

Ritsu felt what Yui was feeling in her chest, she walked over and patted her companion, "It's okay, calm down, talk to me, we're a pack Yui, we have each other."

The wolf sat down and nodded slowly, back facing Ritsu, Yui shifted back.

Ritsu sighed in relief.

 _'Yui'_

* * *

 _As a true alpha, Ritsu had to keep a close eye on Yui, she knew Yui was still pretty unstable when it came to shifting, she knew Yui was also a bit abnormally stronger than your average Alpha._

 _Ritsu was able to feel Yui's pain or discomforts, but for some reason, she didn't sense the shift happen._

 _Ritsu was strong enough to deal with Yui, she knew that Yui was going to be a bit of a pain to handle when they first met...but she didn't care, she accepted Yui into her pack back then, and once you're a pack, you're companions for life._

* * *

 _"We're a pack, Yui. We have each other. I'll take care of you, I can handle you"_

* * *

Wooohooo, hope this chapter was interesting enough.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next time, Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 The rogue, Truth and Love

Hope y'all readers like this so far!

* * *

I Apologize for any mistakes I might make, seriously. :)

* * *

"Oi, Yui. What happened back there?", Ritsu asked as she got out of her room, from showering and getting dressed up again.

Yui sat silently panting in a corner with a towel on her.

Ritsu sighed, and walked out of the loft apartment, knowing she wouldn't get anything out of her companion for a while until she settled down.

"Something's got Yui in a rut huh?", a male voice questioned.

Ritsu turned around, "Kyle?"

The tall teen male with blonde hair and dark brown eyes smirked, "I thought I'd stop by after I felt a heavy shift, been a while since Yui's done it huh, can't say I remember how she looks"

Ritsu narrowed her eyes, "Whats it matter to you, Yui's with me, if you think I can't keep her down, than you're mistaken-"

"Oh no, I came around cause I had matters to discuss with you...concerning Mitsuki and the upper order as well as some other happenings", Kyle said in another language as a few humans walked by them.

Ritsu rubbed her chin in thought, "What about them", Ritsu spoke in the language, better known as French.

Kyle sighed out, "They're trying to force us alphas down with such ridiculous laws and rules, they're even making me attend school!"

Ritsu couldn't help but chuckle, "They're doing that to me and Yui as well, it's not so bad once you're used to it"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "You have no idea how many humans I have to beat on a daily basis cause they seem to dislike my hair.", the tall man scoffed.

Ritsu crossed her arms over her chest, "I bet, maybe you should dye it?"

Kyle scoffed once again, "Yeah right, I ain't changing, anyways, it seems to me, Yui's not fully adjusted to this "New thing"", Kyle Paused, "It's dangerous if you ask me, I'd rather we were all homeschooled really"

The Tainaka ran a hand through her messy hair.

"I'm guessing you also shifted right, cause just before I got here, I felt it"

Ritsu remained silent.

"I thought so"

Kyle rested his back against the wall outside the loft apartment's door, "Nice place you got here by the way"

Ritsu shrugged, "The gold back from the mining days, helped a lot"

Ritsu knew back then when her and Yui would join mining exhibitions, to save some of what they came across, they did well in that and made lots of money, enough to live off of and do many things. They still had many treasures from many years before to make money off of just incase.

"Right right...America?"

Ritsu nodded, "Nooo, they were killing each other over there, plus it took too long to get there, we went over to the lower Americas, some places were untouched and the elders gave many of us permission to recover whatever we found and keep it...they knew we'd be able to live off of what we found"

Kyle nodded, "Yeah."

Ritsu and Kyle both sighed.

Ritsu had only ever really been around Yui, it's been a while since Ritsu ran into other wolves, Mitsuki and her gang that consisted of about five, and the elders, were all that she'd run into.

"I'd let you in, but, Yui isn't all so calm at the moment."

"I understand. Listen I was thinking about something." Kyle paused and looked at Ritsu.

Ritsu hummed.

"We should be a pack"

Ritsu's eyebrow went up, "What?", her back off the wall, she was slightly taken aback.

Kyle nodded, "Something's happening, on my travels, I've been coming across rumors, rumors of-"

"Hunters", Ritsu finished.

"Yes, they're really close, no, they're everywhere, on every continent, at least a few would be around.", Kyle wore a somber expression.

'Pack huh, Yui...', "I don't know, it's been a while, I don't feel like looking after more, Yui's more than enough for me", Ritsu said as her eyes met that of Kyle's

"Think about it, please"

"How many?"

"Me, Alice, and an American, Hope"

"Hope?"

Kyle nodded, "Yes, she's a new one, I came across her two weeks ago when me and Alice were following some leads."

Ritsu was slightly intrigued, "New you say?"

Kyle nodded, "Yeah, she was turned not to long ago, we found her shifting for the first time, when she came back from that experience, she begged me and Alice to take her with us."

Ritsu swallowed heavily, "Turned? I thought it was-"

"Against the laws, yeah. we got ourselves a rogue it appears, he or she, is going around and turning random humans, we don't know why or for what purpose, me and Alice were hot on it's trail, then we got side tracked by the Newly shifted girl and a pack of hunters.", Kyle explained.

Ritsu was in thought, she was listening to everything, something ominously set into the pit of her stomach. "I'm not the only reason you're here"

Amber met dark brown.

Kyle nodded, "Alice and Hope both picked something up here, around the area"

"Wait, do the elders know?", Ritsu was slightly starting to flip out.

"They know, a few of us are scattering to try and get the rogue, but every time we come close, we lose it"

Ritsu was at a loss at the info she was getting, "Is it an Omega, or..."

"We don't know", Kyle said as his arms dropped to his sides.

"Shit"

"We need you, Ritsu, with all that's going on, we all have to look out for one another, Me and Alice can control ourselves, We'll keep an eye out for Hope, we just..."

Ritsu understood, "..."

"...The hunters aren't some random ordinary Humans, they're trained killers. This rogue, possibly lone wolf, is out there, causing random humans to turn.", Kyle was now pleading. "I wouldn't be the only one trying to make a pack, they're others forming packs to stay safe, Ritsu, You and Yui aren't strong enough in numbers to go up against what's going on, you may be strong, but Yui...Think about Yui"

Ritsu wore a distant look as she thought about it, she knew she was capable of being a lone wolf and surviving, Yui however, she didn't want Yui to fall victim to Hunters, she knew about them, she knew what the human Hunters were capable of, she lost her pack to them, Yui survived only because she had made it in time to take on an arrow meant for Yui.

"I-I...", Ritsu's eyes flickered from left to right, she wasn't sure.

"Not, Now...Listen, make a decision when you get you head in the clear, and call me, take my number.", Kyle gave Ritsu a paper with a phone number written on it, "You know Alice, she isn't like before, she's changed, I've changed as well, we both haven't killed, and neither has the newbie"

Ritsu took the paper and nodded, "I'll think it all through"

Kyle smiled, "Right, bye for now, and give Yui my reguards"

"Yeah", Ritsu nodded and spoke the last in Japanese instead of French as the whole conversation had gone on.

with that, the blond haired Teen left.

* * *

 _Ritsu felt an eerie and ominous feeling set itself in the pit of her stomach, she felt threatened with the knowledge she had just gotten, she wanted to keep Yui close to her, hunters were all around, a rogue turning random humans...this was all just so...off._

 _'Not good, at this rate, I can't trust anyone, anyone can be a hunter or the rogue'_

* * *

Ritsu sighed out, "Shit"

The Tainaka gave her apartment door a last glance and shoved the paper with Kyle's number on it, into her pocket and walked off onto the street and took her touch screen smart phone out, "Mio wanted to hang out today"

* * *

"She just ran off", Mugi said as she fixed herself in the bathroom.

Mio crossed her arms over her busty chest, "Really?"

"Yeah, she said something about being too late", the blonde said remembering what Ritsu had said before running off.

Mio hummed and sat down on the corner of her bed.

Mugi sighed, "Azusa was also acting a bit off as well, and Yui-chan wasn't around either." Mugi walked over to Mio and sat besides her.

Mio was in thought.

Mugi sighed, "My father's been warning me also, best if I warm you as well"

Mio turned to Mugi, "About what?"

"Something's been going on, my father's been getting word from your father over in paris, about shifters."

Mio felt her throat tighten, "What's going on, my father hasn't even called me."

"There's an alpha, it's said he or she is the strongest they've faced so far, it's turning humans at random, and this alpha...so happens to have made it here"

Mio swallowed hard, "It's here?"

The blonde nodded, "Yes"

Mio shifted uncomfortably, "What are they doing about the turned Humans?"

Mugi looked at Mio, their eyes met, "Putting them down, nothing much can be done"

Mio felt a knot in her throat, she felt terrible about the fate of the humans that were being turned against their wills, and then put down by them.

Mio wore a distant concerned look.

Mugi patted Mio on the back, "We'll protect Our friends, don't worry so much about it, you and me can take whatever comes our way"

Mio breathed out, "Hopefully, Mugi...Hopefully"

* * *

 _Mio and Mugi were born into hunter families, at the age of 8, they were trained to kill the wolf shifters._

 _Mio was shy and quite around her friends and at school, no one would have thought that the Akiyama was a skilled Huntress._

 _Mugi was also a skilled huntress herself, both Mio and Mugi ranked top along with their mothers._

 _The hunters were all over the world, they had started up in the early 1200s, for generations the hunters have fought the shifters._

 _The hunters were like a secret society, scattered all over the world. Hunters judged by ranks and family ties._

 _Mio's family was ranked One, for generations this rank was kept like that._

 _Mugi's family, fell at 2nd._

 _Both families were tight and worked together._

 _Mio was skilled with archery, Mugi with guns and cross bows._

* * *

"Calm down, Mio-chan, you and me can take it"

Mio sighed, "I guess-"

"Oh?", Mugi oh'ed as Mio's phone was vibrating.

Mio sighed and got up to walk over to her desk, she picked the phone up and slid her thumb over the touch screen and picked up.

"Ritsu, is everything okay?", Mio spoke into the phone.

"Uh, Yeah...Uhh Muggs told ya' huh"

Mio nodded and sighed into the phone, "Yeah, I got kinda worried about you", Mio smiled, content that she was talking to the Tainaka.

Mugi noted this and smiled in a cunning manner, blowing kissy faces to mock Mio.

Mio just rolled her eyes.

"Worried about me? Oh Mio, didn't know you felt that way about me", Ritsu chuckled on the other end of the line.

"Baka, not like that- oh whatever, listen...Umm, are we still on for tonight?", Mio crossed an arm over her stomach.

"Uh, yeah, we're still on, I was calling to make sure if you were still free hehehe".

Mio smile only grew wider, "Baka, I am. I wouldn't go and switch plans"

Ritsu chuckled once again, "Right, well...I'll pick you up at, uhh 8?"

Mio licked her lips, "Yeah, that sounds fine"

"Right, Uh well, Bye"

"Bye"

Mio soon pulled the phone off her ear and slid her thumb over the screen and on the red bar to end the call.

Mugi chuckled, "Oooooh~ a date, Mio-chan?"

Mio blushed, "Shut up, Mugi"

Mugi giggled, "She's into you, you know that"

Mio blushed, "How would you know that, Mugi"

"It's so obvious, when we first met and all, she only ever really got closer to you first, and even now she's still closer to you. she does whatever you ask her to do, she-"

"Ok Ok, Mugi, it's all in your imagination", Mio waved off as she looked at the time on the clock on top of her desk it read 7:00.

Mugi shrugged, "Ok, well...when you two get to smooching, I want you to video call me-"

"Ewwww, Mugi!", Mio's face red with embarrassment. "Ugh!"

Mugi laughed, "Oh well, worth a try"

* * *

 _It was Friday, Ritsu decided to make plans with Mio about a week in advance, they've both been waiting for today since last week._

 _Yui was slightly happy that she didn't have to face Azusa until Monday, although, her wolfy side was hurting._

 _Mugi was going to go off with her father to practice shooting._

* * *

"Yui-senpai, why?"

Azusa sighed deeply, remembering what had happened between her and her senpai when they were alone in the class room.

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _"Baka, Yui-senpai"_

 _Yui chuckled, "What, I'm just saying"_

 _Azusa blushed furiously, "I-I'm not"_

 _Yui's facial expression softened, her chocolate brown eyes met Azusa's orangy brown eyes, "You are, Azusa"_

 _Azusa blushed even more, "Senpai", she whispered softly, her lips slightly parted._

 _Azusa gazed into her senpai's eyes, Yui gazed back, and began to lean forward._

 _Their breaths mingled as Yui's forehead touch Azusa's, "You are, You're beautiful"_

 _The Kohai closed her eyes._

 _Yui smiled and closed the gap between their lips, taking her junior's soft lips into her own._

 _Azusa felt her heart jump in her chest, she felt comfortable..._

 _Yui deepened the kiss and added her tongue, she brought a hand up and rested it on her junior's thigh, slightly going under Azusa's skirt._

 _Azusa moaned softly into Yui's mouth, Yui smiled against Azusa's lips as she played with her junior's tongue, she slid her hand under the skirt of Azusa's uniform._

 _The Kohai gasped and pulled back, she stopped Yui's hand from going further up, she breathed heavily, still in a dreamy state from her senpai's kiss._

 _"S-Senpai?"_

 _"I-I'm So Sorry"_

* * *

Azusa touched her lips, "Senpai, why?"

The kohai couldn't lie to herself, she knew she liked it very much, the warmth Yui's body gave, the softness of her lips, the burning touch.

"Yui-Senpai"

* * *

Yui sighed heavily, she was in her room, on the floor, laying down.

"Damn it, I lost my cool, what'll Ritsu think", Yui breathed in softly. "Shit"

* * *

 _Yui was unaware of Ritsu's conversation outside, she didn't know that danger lurked, and that hunters weren't so far off._

 _She felt uneasy though, she had this strange gut wrenching feeling._

 _Ritsu also felt the same way, something just wasn't right, something was going to happen._

 _Truths will be brought to light sooner than they'd like._

* * *

Yui stood up and sighed, her stomach rumbled with hunger, "Ritsu's out, and there's nothing in the fridge, might as well get some take out."

Yui stretched and grabbed her sneakers and slipped them on to her feet, she then walked over to the front door and went out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Good luck on your date, Mio-chan", Mugi winked and did kissy faces.

Mio rolled her eyes, "Shut up!", Mio hissed playfully.

Mugi chuckled, she then looked out the window of Mio's house, "Your Date's here", Mugi pointed to a black and white flashy car, this year's 2016 corvette z06, "Nice car too"

Mio sighed but gave her beat friend a smile, "Yeah Yeah, uh You sure I look good?", Mio twirled around for Mugi.

Mugi gave Mio a thumbs up, "Not good, Mio, But Beautiful."

Mio blushed slightly, she wore a white short dress that stopped just above her knees, it was sparkly, a black bow belt around her waist, she looked gorgeous, her hair tied up and a pair of black flats on her feet. red lipstick colored her lips.

Mugi smiled, "Get going, Ritsu's a bit impatient, she'll leave", Mugi giggled lightly.

Mio smiled, "Yeah, Bye, Take care and be careful Mugi, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you"

The blonde gave Mio a smile, "Don't worry about me, My dad's going to be with me, It's you I'm a bit worried about."

"I'll be fine to, see", Mio opened her small black sparkly purse, inside, a small gun and a few silver bullets, some type of spray and an orange roll.

Mugi had an eyebrow up, she coughed a bit awkwardly, "Don't leave Ritsu with your bag, you'll scare her away"

Mio rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "I know I know, but I had to take precautions, Just incase", Mio closed her bag and opened the front door, "Well, Bye"

"Bye, be careful"

"Right"

Mugi saw Mio off to Ritsu's car, and waved at Ritsu.

Ritsu waved as she got out of her car to open the passenger side door for Mio to get in, "I'll bring her Home by 11:00", Ritsu joked

Mugi chuckled, "You better"

"Bye, Muggs!"

"Bye, Ricchan! Drive safe!"

Mugi stepped back into the Akiyama's house and shut the door.

Ritsu got into her car and put her seat belt on, "You look, uhh, Beautiful, Mio"

The Akiyama blushed, "And you look Handsome", Mio gave Ritsu a playful wink.

The Tainaka blushed slightly. she wore a gray Slim fit Ralph Lauren flannel button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, khakis and some dressy shoes, her hair without the yellow headband, her messy locks in an unruly fashion, Ritsu looked very attractive, in a boyish manner.

Mio smiled, she was quite comfortable with Ritsu, even knowing that Ritsu did in fact like girls, Hell, Mio herself knew she herself liked girls, or rather, she liked Ritsu.

"Where too, Princess?"

The ravenette smiled, "I don't know, you're supposed to surprise me right"

Ritsu rolled her eyes and smirked, "Well well, snappy?"

"Shut up and drive, baka"

Ritsu grinned, "Right right, Princess, I know where to go"

* * *

Azusa had gone to her house and changed, she told her mother she was going to take a walk, she had so much in mind at the moment.

Azusa walked around the wooded area and was heading towards the train station to commute to a café she wanted to try.

"It's not so late, I'll head home around 9:30ish", the kohai said as she looked at her smart phone.

she entered the train and sat down, she looked out the window as the train began to move.

* * *

 _Azusa lived a bit into the wooded area, she was also a bit far from her school, she had to take a train a bit earlier than others to go to school._

* * *

Yui walked about, she had just finished eating at some ramen place, she felt full at the moment.

"Ritsu's not gonna be home for while, I might as well, hang out by the arcade and play some games to pass the time"

* * *

Azusa got off the train and walked beside a lot of other train riders, she walked in the direction of the café she's been meaning to try, then something caught her eye, she turned, "Yui-senpai?"

"Hey", A female voice boomed from behind Azusa, Azusa jumped.

"Scared much", the woman chuckled.

Azusa jumped and turned around, she stepped away nervously, "U-Uhh, So-Sorry"

The girl in front of Azusa had reddish hair and blue/greenish eyes, she looked rather intimidating.

"Hmm, You were looking over to the mutt over there, am I wrong?", The woman crossed her arms over her busty chest and smirked in a strange devious manner.

Azusa was confused, "Uh, What?"

The woman chuckled darkly, Azusa began to feel unsafe and scared, she began to back away, but before she could get out of reach, the woman grabbed Azusa's hand painfully hard and gripped it roughly.

"Ahhh!", Azusa grunted, tears welling up in her eyes.

"He scents all over you", the woman brought Azusa closer to her and sniffed her. "No doubt about it", the woman chuckled, "A human..."

Azusa was confused, she felt fear, "Let me go!", Azusa hissed out.

"Only after I get what I Want", The woman pulled Azusa back onto the empty train, the train door closed.

"Help-", Azusa's mouth was muffled by the woman's hand, Azusa closed her eyes, 'It reeks!'

Azusa felt the stench oh...Blood on the woman's hand.

"Shut up, don't make me kill you, I've killed enough already, I want to save my remaining energy to bring the alpha mutt down quickly.

Azusa sat quietly, many thoughts running in her mind...'Yui, does she mean, Yui!?'

The train cart they were in was empty, the train came to a stop where Azusa had waited to get to the café in the first place.

'She's going to kill me', Azusa thought as the Red head lead her back into the woods.

"Now, don't try and run, or else." the red head whispered harshly into Azusa'a ear and threw her to the dirt ground.

The dark Azure haired teen huffed and scrambled on the ground as she stumbled onto her feet, she panted, she felt panic course through her body, she shivered.

"That's right, fear me, it'll only get her here faster", The red head spoke darkly and in a low voice.

Azusa trembled in fear. 'Yui-senpai'

* * *

'Yui-senpai'

Yui looked over her shoulder, she felt uneasy, she felt her chest tighten.

Yui looked at a train that had just stopped and she didn't know why, but she ran over and into the train quickly, she panted, she felt this need to find something, no, to find someone.

"Yui?", a voice piped up on Yui's right.

Yui turned quickly.

Chocolate met Green.

"Alice?"

"Oh my god", Alice said as she looked at Yui.

"I'm on the right track after all."

Yui huffed anxiously, "What, what do you mean?"

"The rogue's where you're heading, Yui.", Alice said as she noticed the scared and anxious look on Yui's face

Yui was at a loss, confused, "What?"

"I thought I caught you scent in the other direction, Yui, I thought I caught your scent along with the rogue's", Alice looked through Yui's eyes. "You've imprinted?"

Yui mouth fell slightly, she nodded.

the train came to a stop. Alice and Yui gave each other one more look before the train's doors opened and the two literally jumped out of the train and sprinted quickly.

Yui followed Alice, as Alice was quicker and ahead of her.

'Azusa!', Yui picked up the familiar scent and ran hard and fast to keep up with the black haired girl in front of her.

* * *

Azusa trembled and began to take steps back.

The red head Smirked devilishly, "Run little kitty, run. They're here, I want to see the look on the alpha's face when I eat you"

Azusa gasped and made a break for it, she sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her, sticks and leafs crushed when she stepped on them, she ran quickly, she dropped her sweater behind her and kept running.

Azusa held her breath when she heard animalistic growling and the unmistakable sound of clothing tearing.

"AHHHH!", Azusa screamed when she heard large thudding behind her.

"RAGGHH!", a roar came from behind the running teen girl.

Azusa felt her legs burning, her chest needing oxygen, but she couldn't stop, she knew that if she so much as slowed down, she would become an appetizer to whatever was chasing her.

Azusa's vision blurred with tears, "AHHHH!", she screamed loudly, fear boomed in the scream.

* * *

Yui and Alice heard the wolf's roar along with Azusa's fear filled screams.

Yui felt her chest tighten to the max, she lost it...

Alice looked back and saw Yui shift and jumped over her.

Alice shook her head in amazement as she saw Yui disappear from her field of vision and deeper into the woods, leaving claw marks on trees.

Yui's paws and claws crushed everything under her as she pushed herself faster and faster towards the scent and her imprintee's fearful screams.

The green eyed girl that was left behind, Made a pack call, she howled as she ran.

* * *

"RAAAAAAGGGHHH!", the red haired wolf grunted as she came closer and closer to Azusa.

Azusa was now crying, her legs felt like jelly at this pointed, she couldn't keep this up...she tripped.

"AHHH!" The petite Kohai fell down a hill, her body rolling and rolling, she came to a stumbling stop as she stumbled onto her feet and jumped out of the clawing wolf's way.

Azusa sobbed, sweat and dirt over her body, she scrambled back as the red haired wolf was creeping closer and closer to her.

Azusa backed and kept backing, she cried loudly, her back was now in contact with a trees, she was trapped, no where to go.

"Nooo, Please!", The teen sobbed loudly, her eyes meeting the cold empty granite colored eyes.

The wolf huffed, **_"No...Can...Do"_**

Azusa let out one last blood curdling scream, she turned away and closed her eyes as the red haired wolf jumped at her.

"RRAAAAAGGGHHHHH!", a fierce roar filled Azusa's ears.

Azusa opened her eyes and a big brown furred Wolf jumped out from her right and tackled the red furred wolf onto the ground.

Azusa was wide eyed and panted, her throat burning from screaming so much, sweat running down her face, dirty on covered and exposed skin.

The red haired wolf jumped out from under the muscular brown furred wolf.

Both wolves walking in a circle as they observed each other.

Azusa scrambled on to her feet but stood in place, she observed what was going on.

The brown furred wolf stopped right in front of her, Azusa was catching her breath, the wolf in front of her was in a defensive position, almost as if it were protecting her.

The red furred wolf showed it's teeth to the other.

The Brown furred wolf growled in a threatening manner and stood up on it's hind legs, showing the other wolf it's claws.

* * *

Ritsu and Mio were both eating cotton candy, both enjoying their day so far, Ritsu had taken Mio out to dace at a club, Mio questioned it at first, but Ritsu told her she had connections.

and now both had gone to an amusement park.

"This one's good", Mio said as she took a piece of her cotton candy and put it to Ritsu's lips.

Ritsu opened her mouth and smiled, "Yeah, here, try mine", Ritsu took some of her own and put it to Mio's lip's.

Mio nibbled it at first than she sensually slowly took the small piece into her mouth along with Ritsu's finger.

Ritsu blushed when she felt her finger against Mio's tongue.

Mio looked at Ritsu, their eyes met. The Tainaka felt her body grow hot. The ravenette allowed Ritsu's finger to slip out of her mouth.

Mio wore a seductive smile.

The Tainaka licked her lips, she dropped her cotton candy and moved closer to the beautiful Akiyama and leaned forward, Mio smiled and dropped her cotton candy and rested her hands on Ritsu's shoulders.

Their lips drawing closer.

"You want this?", Ritsu questioned softly as she rested her forehead against the Akiyama's.

Mio smiled, "I've been wanting this for quite some time now, Baka"

Ritsu smiled and rested her hands on Mio's hips, "Well, then Princess, I'll give you what you've been wanting then."

Mio smiled sweetly, her eyes fluttered shut, Ritsu closed the gap between their lips and took Mio's smile into her lips.

The Akiyama felt her body press against Her now lover's body, she allowed the Track star to deepen the kiss.

'I can't believe it', Ritsu thought as she held Mio close to her.

Mio soon locked her arms around Ritsu's neck and tilted her head to give the Amber eyed teen more access.

The two teens lost in their kiss and forgot they were still in public.

"Oi, get a room", a few teens yelled out in a playful manner.

some wolf whistled and howled as the two broke apart, both wore blushes.

"Wow", Mio said with a blush.

"Yeah, say, let's go back to my place", Ritsu said as she looked at Mio.

Mio smiled and pecked Ritsu's lips.

Ritsu wore a grin and had an arms around Mio and both went to car to get to Ritsu's and Yui's place.

Mio mentally prepared herself for what was most likely going to go down at the Tainaka's place.

'This'll be good'

* * *

 _Unknown to Ritsu, Yui had shifted and was no engaging the rogue she was told about._

 _Azusa was endanger, Alice had made a pack call, calling Kyle and Hope._

* * *

Yui roared fiercely, enraged.

Alice showed up, along with two others whom were already shifted.

Azusa looked to her left and saw three figures, two were already like beasts, one was human.

Kyle's eyes flickered to the azure haired teen by the tree, behind Yui.

"That's her Imprintee", Alice said to Hope and Kyle, "Don't hurt her, it goes against pack laws to harm a fellow wolf's Imprintee", Alice warned.

Kyle and Hope nodded.

Kyle's wolf was about 8 feet tall, heavily built, Gray fur, glowing red eyes.

Hope was 8 feet as well, slightly built, (Yui was more built) Black fur and piercing Blue eyes.

Kyle grunted and jumped down the hill and onto the spot behind the red furred wolf, Hope took on a spot to the left of red furred wolf's side.

The red furred wolf was surrounded by the three beasts and one whom was not in shift form yet.

Yui was still on her hind legs, low growls coming from her.

Kyle and Hope both stood up as well.

The red haired wolf growled and with out further time wasting, made an escape towards an unguarded side of her and ran off.

Yui was about to follow but was stopped when Alice spoke.

"Yui, let it go!. tend to your imprintee.", Alice ordered.

Kyle and Hope both shifted back to their human forms.

Azusa was in shock, 'Yui?'

Yui slowly turned to Azusa, her light yellow eyes looked at Azusa, Azusa backed away in fear.

Kyle and Hope looked at each other and then at Alice.

"Calm down, Yui was protecting you, so were we", Hope spoke softly, she covered her chest with her arms.

Alice walked down the hill and threw a towel at Kyle and Hope, they covered themselves.

"She doesn't know, does she?", Alice looked at Yui as she stood next to her.

Azusa was breathing normally now, she nodded, "Uh No, I don't.", Azusa spoke sarcastically.

Yui whined and got on fours, her ears that were pointed up were now down.

"Something, you could've shared with me before making out with me, senpai?", Azusa hissed out bitterly.

Yui shifted back, she covered herself, Alice gave her something as well, Yui turned away.

Alice sighed and looked at Azusa, "We're not going to harm you, Yui came here to protect you."

Azusa felt slightly bad for speaking out bitterly towards her senpai. "What's going on, what are you", Azusa questioned as she got closer to Alice.

"That's for you to ask your senpai over here, she'll fill you in", Hope said as she looked Yui.

"You imprinted on her and didn't even tell her?", Kyle drew near to Yui.

Yui stood up and growled loudly at Kyle.

Alice rolled her eyes and got in between the two wolves, "Kyle!"

"What, I'm just saying, it was dangerous for her not to have been warned", Kyle gestured to Azusa.

Azusa was confused, 'I-Imprinted?' "What? What's that"

Yui broke silence, "I-I couldn't help it, Azusa, I'm sorry.", Yui looked at Azusa with an apologetic look.

Azusa felt her heart melt away, she stepped forward and walked over to her senpai. "Couldn't help what?"

Yui turned around and faced Azusa, "It's something us wolves can't help but do when we first lay eyes on someone and feel attracted to them, Azusa, I imprinted on you because I-"

Azusa sighed and hugged her nude senpai, "Idiot"

Yui wrapped her arms around Azusa as well and held her tightly, "I'm sorry Azusa"

Azusa blushed, "It's okay, but we still have a lot to talk about"

Yui nodded, "Right"

Kyle, Hope and Alice all wore slight smiles.

"Listen, tomorrow, we'll be stopping by, to have a talk with you and Ritsu, tell her please.", Alice said.

"yeah"

Azusa hummed, "Wait-"

"Ritsu's been one longer than me, but we'll talk more about this later". Yui said

Azusa nodded and clung to Yui's side.

Alice and the other two all waved and ran off.

Azusa huffed, her heart was a lot more calm than it was earlier, even knowing that she was clinging to one of those beasts that was getting ready to eat her, she felt comfortable, she had this warm feeling, she knew Yui wouldn't harm her, she was just slightly mad that Yui hadn't been honest with her.

"My home's not too far from here, I'm sure you could slip us through my bedroom window, unless my mom went out"

Yui nodded, the junior smiled and led Yui to her home.

* * *

"Ritsu~", Mio moaned out as the Tainaka began to place wet kisses against her throat.

Ritsu grunted, she liked hearing her name slip out through Mio's lips.

Mio's back hit the Tainaka's bed, she brought Ritsu's face up to hers and kissed her with hunger, they kissed passionately, both began to peel off clothing, Mio unbuttoned Ritsu's shirt and began to run her hands on The teen's tightly toned abs, her nails scrapped against them lightly.

Their tongues battled for dominance, Ritsu pulled the zipper to Mio's dress down and began to slip it off.

Mio moaned when Ritsu broke the kiss and placed kisses to her exposed shoulder.

Ritsu's body rested inbetween Mio's legs, she didn't put all her weight against Mio, she didn't want to crush the Akiyama with her body.

Mio slightly shrugged so the dress could slip down faster, Ritsu groaned when she felt Mio's nails lightly rake against her abs. Ritsu pulled the dress down and pulled away from Mio and pulled the dress down her long creamy soft legs, the dress hit the floor, leaving Mio in her underwear.

Ritsu swallowed at the sight and hovered back over Mio and kissed her once again, Mio began to work on the Tainaka's pants, she unbuttoned it and pulled the zipper down, Ritsu was going to assist Mio but Mio grabbed her hand.

Mio broke the kiss, her breathing slightly breathy, lips red and slightly puffed. she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the Tainaka's ear.

"Get on your back", Mio said softly against Ritsu's ear.

Ritsu complied and did just that, Mio smiled slyly and hovered over Ritsu's, Mio planted ghost kisses against the taller teen's neck, she slowly moved down, and the kissed her way down the tawny haired teen's chest, Ritsu breathed softly and closed her eyes.

Mio smiled lightly against Ritsu's skin, her lips now over the Toned Abs, Mio marveled at how toned the track star's body truly was, her tongue stuck out to taste the skin against her lips.

Ritsu groaned, she brought a hand up and into Mio's now loose hair, she caressed the Akiyama's scalp gently.

Mio mewled and stopped as she reached the pants, Mio looked up from where she was, Ritsu locked eyes with Mio's, both teens were incredibly turned on.

The Akiyama smiled seductively and sensually brought a hand up and placed it on the taller teen's abs and slightly ran a nail down and to the pants, she slowly tugged the pants and brought then down.

Ritsu got onto her elbows. 'Holy shit', Ritsu grunted a bit impatiently.

Mio smiled at Ritsu's grunt and pulled the pants down and slid them off the Tainaka's toned legs.

Lust filled stormy gray eyes met Fierce Amber golden eyes, The ravenette slowly crawled over Ritsu once more, sensually slow.

* * *

 _Although Ritsu had been around for quite sometime now, she'd never engaged in sexual activities, she had many chances, but she'd always pass them up._

 _Ritsu was never attracted to anyone before, but now...she was, and she wanted to do so much with her._

 _But...Mio was Human, could Ritsu make love to her with out getting to rough?_

 _Ritsu knew that her natural body weight, was quite heavy, heavy enough to crush the girl she'd fallen for._

 _Ritsu would hold back_

* * *

Lips locked once more, Mio's soft, fragile, slightly toned body on Ritsu's hard body.

Mio liked this, every moment of this.

Ritsu was in black boxers and bra, her button down shirt still clung to her body.

Mio wore a blue lacy bra and panties.

Both teens were going at it roughly, Ritsu's hands gave Mio's bottom a few squeezes

Mio mewled into Ritsu's mouth, "Ritsu~"

Ritsu flipped them over and buried her face into Mio's neck and began to nip softly, being sure to leave marks, Mio's body arched off the bed and into Ritsu's body a few times.

"Ahhh~, I want...I want you, Ritsu", Mio moaned out as she slipped her hands into and under the bothersome button down shirt that clung to Ritsu's body, her hands wrapped around Ritsu and nails slightly raked Against the taller teen's back.

Ritsu growled lightly, Mio's eyes opened slightly.

'Ritsu, I can't believe it, I'm doing this with, Ritsu'

Ritsu pulled away and slid the damn shirt off her body and resumed in pleasuring Mio, "What do you want me to do?", Ritsu grunted Huskily.

Mio moaned when Ritsu spoke, "I want you to do a lot of things to me~", Mio breathed out a bit breathy.

Ritsu smirked and sat up, she pulled Mio up as well, Mio's legs on Ritsu's hips, they looked at each other.

Amber eyes darkened slightly, Ritsu wrapped her strong arms around Mio's body and ran her hands up Mio's soft back and stopped when it reached the clasp of Mio's bra.

"You sure about this?", Ritsu said as she planted subtle kisses on Mio's clothed breasts.

Mio hummed, "Yes"

Ritsu undid the object that held Mio's breasts, the bra was tossed.

Ritsu licked her lips, her breath picked up slightly, she reached up and cupped the right breast, Mio threw her head back, her nipples hardening. Ritsu smiled and leaned forward and took a nipple in between her lips, she ran her tongues over the hard nipple.

"Ahhh", The ravenette moaned, her hands clawed Ritsu's back. Her hands to unclasp The tawny haired teen's bra, Ritsu gasped lightly and pulled away to shrug the bra off.

Mio wore a dreamy expression, she felt a surge of happiness, she was happy that she was doing this with Ritsu, she truly had feelings for tall track star.

Ritsu carefully lifted Mio and laid the girl onto her back, Ritsu's heart thundered in her chest, she knew she had strong feelings for the Ravenette, she wanted to show the Ravenette and pleasure her.

"Ahhh!", Mio arched and gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"You're so wet", Ritsu said with a cheeky smirk.

"S-Shut up", Mio said with a throaty moan.

Ritsu rubbed the lacy fabric lightly, feeling the raven haired beauties' wetness, 'I made her like this' Ritsu thought with pride. Ritsu leaned down and took a nipple into her mouth, Mio gripped the bed sheets tightly with one hand and used her free hand to rake against Ritsu's back.

"Oooh Ritsu~", Mio arched when she felt Ritsu pull her panties down, and slide it off her.

Mio felt the cool air hit her heated core, she moaned.

Ritsu grunted, feeling Mio sink her nails into her back. Ritsu released Mio's nipple and moved up to kiss Mio, Mio returned the kiss eagerly, as they were sharing passionate kisses, Ritsu slipped her index finger into the Akiyama's dripping wet core, Mio moaned loudly into Ritsu's mouth and soon clung to Ritsu's body as she felt Ritsu add another digit. Mio tensed up slightly out of a slight shock of pain, but soon that pain was replaced with pleasure as Ritsu began to move her fingers in and out of the Akiyama.

"Ahh~"

Mio hugged Ritsu's body close, "faster", she commanded.

The Track star did what she was told and soon began to pump her digits into the Akiyama. a blanket of light sweat covered their bodies.

Mio's legs wrapped themselves around Ritsu's body as Ritsu Fingered her expertly.

"I-I...Ritsu, wait.", Mio huffed out.

Ritsu slowed her pace, her biceps flexing, she was holding Mio against her with an arm and used the other to pump into the smaller teen.

"W-What?", Ritsu asked in a breathy tone.

"I want you to feel good too", Mio said she tugged at Ritsu's boxers.

Ritsu huffed and pulled her digits out, Mio whimpered when she felt the fingers out of her.

Mio pushed Ritsu onto the bed and reached out and took a hold of Ritsu's boxers, Ritsu's chest heaved as she observed her now lover. Mio pulled the underwear down and off the Tainaka's toned legs.

Mio blushed, but kept a smiled on her lips, she slipped one of her legs under the Tainaka and moved forward, Ritsu gasped when she felt their cores brush each others.

Mio moaned and closed her eyes a bit and opened them again, "Come", Mio opened her arms, Ritsu licked her lips and did what she was told, both teen's wrapped their arms around each other, Mio wore a smile, "Meet my movements"

Ritsu nodded and moved her hips. Mio moved as well, both began to moan and groan when their wet cores met. Ritsu placed an arm behind her and kept an arm around Mio. Mio moaned when she felt Ritsu get slightly rough, she was starting to feel her climax already. The Tainaka was feeling a very similar feeling and soon both teens rubbed against each other quicker to solve what their bodies needed.

Mio Yelped and soon hugged Ritsu close and came, Ritsu hugged Mio back and released as well, their love juices mixed, Mio's body was limp against Ritsu's , Ritsu released a shaky breath as she slowly layed down against the cool mattress, her chest rising and falling, their breathing calming down.

"Wow", Mio said from on top of Ritsu.

"Y-Yeah", Ritsu spoke, an arm still wrapped protectively around Mio.

Mio shifted slightly and got off the Tainaka, "Sorry, I don't wanna squish you"

Ritsu chuckled tiredly, "No way, you're really light"

Mio smiled and hugged the Nude teen, "You're stronger than I would've thought you were", Mio giggled sweetly, she was a bit surprised when she realized she wasn't supporting herself, but Ritsu was, Ritsu had supported Mio's body weight like it was nothing.

Ritsu held Mio close, her eyes on the verge of closing, "I Guess", she mumbled.

Mio saw how tired Ritsu was and decided to Give her one more kiss in an attempt to feel closer.

Ritsu smiled weakly.

Mio's heart thumped in her chest

"I Love you"

The Tainaka closed her eyes.

 _"I love you too"_

* * *

 _Azusa escaped death with just minor bruises and cuts._

 _Azusa accepted Yui with open arms, Yui felt physical relief and happy, she vowed to protect her._

 _Ritsu and Mio had both made love, but something was still missing._

 _Could Mio Truly but fully understand when she finds out about her true lovers identity?_

 _Mio, a huntress._

 _Ritsu, a True alpha, the hunters true enemy._

* * *

You aren't truly together until you accept everything about each other.

Can love truly overcome anything? And just what does the rogue red haired wolf exactly hope to achieve by randomly turning humans?

* * *

 _Ritsu and Kyle's pack were going to have a discussion._

 _and soon, they would encounter the red head once more._

 _and more truths would be spilled as well._

 _Unwanted Truths._

* * *

Whale, hope y'all like this fic so far, many twists and turns will be made in this fic.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed

* * *

Till next update, bye!


	5. Chapter 5 Truth, Conflicts and Fears

Omg, I kinda like writing chapters to this fic, Hmmm, Whale it's obvious what Imma' do after I complete my main fic.

I'll be making this fic my main fic after I complete the other fic, my other incomplete fics...well...they'll be updated differently, I won't drop them, no, I'll just be a little slower at updating, Writers block with the others.

* * *

I apologize for any Mistakes I might make, Seriously. (I'm in the process of editing them)

* * *

"Senpai, mind sharing now?"

Yui's eyes flickered away from her Imprintee's, "Well, I-", Yui paused, she suddenly felt fear build up in her.

Azusa looked questioningly at her Senior and Imprinter. "What's wrong"

Yui averted eye contact, 'Could I truly trust her?'.

With all that's been happening, not once did it cross Yui's mind that, Azusa could be a hunter, or a human that would be willing to get hunters involved.

Azusa tried desperately to search for her senpai's eyes, but to no avail.

"Yui-Senpai?", Azusa said in a whisper.

'I've gone and Imprinted on someone I really wasn't sure of...then again, I couldn't help it'

By now, Yui and Azusa were in the Nakano's residence, Azusa's mother had gone out, so both were able to get into the home in a normal manner.

Yui licked her dry lips and finally spoke, "A-Are you...", Yui's voice trailed off, she was hesitant, but she knew that she had to get things cleared out.

"What? Senpai, You're killing me here, what is it?", Azusa's voice trembled slightly, she was nervous.

Yui took a deep breath, "You're not one of them are you?", Yui stepped back a few steps and was near the open window, she was prepared to jump out just incase...But was she really willing to leave her Imprintee's side?

Yui trembled at the thought of actually having to escape from Azusa.

Azusa was at a loss, "One of what? Yui-senpai, I'm human", Azusa tried getting closer, but stopped when she saw fear flash by her senior's chocolate brown eyes.

"Senpai, tell me already, Please"

Yui held the cloth close to her nude body, "A Hunter"

Azusa froze all of a sudden.

Yui's breathing picked up, along with her heart rate, "You are-"

"No! No I'm not!", Azusa piped up when she saw her senpai touch the open window.

Chocolate brow met Orangy Brown.

"You...You hesitated", Yui said.

"I-I know I did...I'm not one of them, But...I, I'm fairly close to a few of them", Azusa explained, "...I thought it was a joke...I thought they weren't serious about it...", Azusa now looked away and hugged herself.

Yui cocked an eyebrow up, "Close to them?", Yui questioned.

Azusa nodded and looked up, tears in her eyes, "Senpai...", She sobbed out, "Mio-Senpai and Mugi-senpai..."

The wolf's eyes widened, fear and hurt settled inside her, her face fell, her body grew tense. 'God No'

Azusa shivered, she knew where this would put her and Yui, it would put them on opposite sides.

"Azusa", Yui bit her bottom lip.

 _"They're both from high ranking families",_ Azusa squeaked out.

* * *

 _Azusa knew about the existence of shape shifting humans._

 _She knew hunters existed for them as well, she just pushed it aside as some joke, she never saw one face to face, she'd gone with Mio and Mugi a few times and seen them train._

 _Mio with her silver tipped or coated arrows, Mio was a pro when it came to archery._

 _The gentle blonde however, preformed better with guns and crossbows, Mugi was fierce out on the training grounds._

 _When Mio and Mugi both came clean about their life style and their families, Azusa shrugged at it and just pushed it aside, it's not that she believed they were crazy, it was just that...She didn't see a werewolf herself, she was pretty skeptical._

 _And with everything she's learned about the beasts from Mio and Mugi's family library when ever she went along with them to their family trips, she was led to believe that the beastly wolves were nothing but killers and blood thirsty monsters._

 _...But...she couldn't see Yui that way._

* * *

"Senpai"

Yui looked away, "Ritsu"

Azusa felt worry settle into the center of her chest, "Yui-senpai, what are you going to do?"

Yui's eyes changed, her eyes glowed yellowish, "Ritsu's with Mio.", Yui's eyes met Azusa's, Yui looked right through her junior. "Tell me something, Do and Mugi and Mio suspect us?"

Azusa nodded, "No, as a matter of fact, Mio-senpai...she...", Azusa felt her face heat up slightly

"She, what?", Yui stepped forward and grabbed Azusa by her shoulders, the cloth that provided a little bit of coverage to her body, fell.

Azusa blushed and looked up to her senpai's eyes, "Mio-senpai...Likes her...A lot", she spoke slowly.

"Ehhh?", Yui was slightly surprised. "Seriously?"

Azusa nodded slowly, she kept looking up to avoid getting glimpses of her nude senpai's body. Azusa swallowed nervously, "There's an attraction...something about the two of you...", Azusa breathed out shakingly, "...It's like...There's something about you that just gets my attention..."

Yui blushed slightly, her heart picked up, "Azusa"

"...If I wasn't so attracted to you, You'd be dead, In other words.", The junior spoke bluntly, her lips quivered.

Yui was taken aback, Yui swallowed, she opened her mouth to speak just as bluntly as her junior had.

 _"Same here"_

* * *

 _After the entire ordeal, Yui stayed with Azusa at her home, Azusa told her mother that a friend was staying, her mother didn't really question it for some reason and allowed it._

 _Azusa and Yui spoke over many things._

 _Azusa swore to keep everything a secret, under the condition the Mugi and Mio were not in any danger._

* * *

"Mmmm"~, Mio moaned out as she opened her eyes, she took in a deep breath and propped herself up onto her elbows, the sun's rays shun on her and a certain Tainaka's sleeping figure.

Mio winced slightly due to feeling a certain area in between her legs quite sore. Mio smiled and leaned over and gave her lover's cheek a light peck.

'So adorable', Mio thought as she observed her lover. "I'll be back, Love", the nude ravenette whispered and got out from under the covers and walked over to the Tainaka's bathroom to take a cool morning shower.

Mio hummed as she walked around the Tainaka's place completely nude, she'd forgotten that her lover had a roommate.

"Hmmm, where'd she keep a towel?", Mio mumbled to herself in thought, an index finger to her chin.

"You could just ask me", a voice piped up from behind Mio.

Mio jumped a bit and turned around, "R-Ritsu"

Ritsu smirked, her eyes quickly dropping to Mio's nude figure, "Uh, I wouldn't appreciate it if Yui saw you like this, Y'know", Ritsu gave Her lover the towel she'd been looking for.

Mio blushed when she realized, "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I forgot you shared this place with Yui", Embarrassment made her body hot, uncomfortably hot, the thought that Yui could have found her like this, was enough to make her want to disappear.

Ritsu laughed and brought Mio's body close to hers, "Calm down, Yui's not here, I think she stood over someone's place or something", Ritsu said with a chuckle.

Mio huffed, "Jerk, you scared me"

The Tainaka chuckled once more, she smiled brightly, "You're such a baby"

Mio blushed once more and looked away silently.

Ritsu's smile softened, her facial expression grew soft, she sighed contently, she hugged Mio close to her, her heart throbbed in her chest, "I love you..."

Mio hummed and looked at Ritsu, her expression equally soft as Ritsu's, "Ritsu", She spoke softly.

The taller teen leaned forwards and took her lover's lips into her own. the Akiyama Smiled into the kiss, she moved her arms up and looped them around her lover's neck.

'I feel so complete with her', The Tawny haired teen thought.

Mio hummed lightly and pulled away, "Baka, it'd be even more awkward if Yui came and saw us like this.", she giggled softly.

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and backed off a bit, "Right Right"

Mio's eyes softened, "Shower with me?", a smirk began to tug at the corner of her lips.

The taller teen gave an impish grin, "I should've stood naked then"

Mio hummed and gave a shrug, she walked in the direction of the bath, she gave Ritsu one more look and turned away, as she walked, she swayed her hips.

Ritsu gulped, 'I ain't missing that', "C-Coming", Ritsu removed her black V-neck short sleeved shirt and tossed it to a random corner along with her basket ball shorts.

* * *

"Father, me and Mio have made new friends", A certain Blonde said as she reloaded her hand gun.

"Hmm, Really. You and Mio-chan only ever associated with Azusa-chan", a tall blonde haired man said a bit surprised.

Mugi put her gun down, "Yeah, Mio-chan wanted to befriend them though, I agreed and went along with it, turns out they're really nice"

"Interesting, you're fond of them, I take it?"

Mugi nodded, "Yeah, it's been about five months since we've met them, Even Azusa liked them."

"Ah, that's good, when'll we meet them?", The man said with sparkles in his ocean blue eyes.

Mugi chuckled lightly, "Soon, as a matter of fact...Mio-chan's totally seeing one of them already", Mugi said with a blush.

"Eh?! What, Really!", The man gasped, not in disgust, but surprised, in all the time he knew the Akiyama girl, he didn't think she'd end up seeing a Girl.

"Took it well", Mugi asked

The man rubbed the back of his head, "I'm a bit free minded I guess, her father however, he'll probably try and kill the girl. Geez, what's her name?"

"Ritsu Tainaka", Mugi said, she picked her gun up and took aim.

"What about the other girl?"

"Yui Hirasawa"

Mugi steadied herself and closed one eye and took in a deep breath and fired. The bullet going through the center of the dummies head.

"Nice one, Hun!", Mugi's father clapped lightly

Mugi smiled and breathed out, "All about the breathing", Mugi said with pride as she winked.

"So, Mio-chan's going to not only bring home a new friend, but a girlfriend huh"

Mugi chuckled, "Pretty much, how would Akiyama-Kun take it?"

The Tall Kotobuki man whom was cleaning his gun stopped and got in thought, "To be honest...I'm not sure, I mean...sure we've had a few same sex goers in the family, but...I don't really know how he'll react...As far as I know, he's open minded as well, but then again, this is his daughter we're talking about, I can't really be sure"

Mugi nodded, "Mio really likes her, Like...A lot", the female blonde put the gun down and took a seat besides her father.

"It all depends on how Tainaka presents herself as well."

Mugi rubbed her chin, "Right, I'll make sure Mio makes her presentable."

"Oh boy, you sure take a lot after your mother", the Kotobuki man chuckled as he gave his daughter a pat on the head.

"Thanks"

* * *

"Ritsu~", Mio mewled playfully.

Ritsu smiled, "What"

Both Mio and Ritsu came out of the bath, both had taken about 2 hours, they did more than shower.

Mio pressed her body close to Ritsu's, "You're so warm, Ritsu"

Ritsu's eyes flickered away from Mio's, "I guess"

Mio looked at Ritsu with curiosity, she and Ritsu moved to the bed, they were both dressed, although their hair was still quite wet.

"What's wrong?", Mio asked as she took Ritsu's hand into her own.

Ritsu hummed, still averting eye contact, "Nothing."

Mio tilted her head to the side a bit, as if in a questioning manner, "Ritsu, you sure"

Mio felt that Ritsu was now hiding something, Ritsu went from lovey dovey, to suspiciously quiet.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Mio", Ritsu now turned to Mio to reassure her, "I'm kind tired though", Ritsu said with a small smile.

The Ravenette sighed, "Me too, to be honest...Geez Ritsu, I've sorta been meaning to ask, but...umm, last night.."

Ritsu cocked an eyebrow up when she saw a light blush make it's way onto Mio's cheeks, "What about Last night?"

Mio felt her face heat up, she knew what she was going to ask, "Umm, Last night...was it...your first?"

"U-Uhh, Yeah...why?", Ritsu rubbed the back of her head due to feeling slightly embarrassed.

Mio blushed, "Oh...", Mio shifted slightly, remember last night's happenings between them, although something was on her mind...two things actually.

"Why?", Ritsu asked once more.

The Akiyama girl looked at Ritsu, "You took my first time, but I didn't get the chance to do it to y-you", The ravenette stuttered, her face red.

"U-Uh...Well, Uhh"

Ritsu understood what Mio meant by "First time", Ritsu had in fact taken the girl's first time, she remembered when she slipped her fingers in, she felt Mio's body tense up in what seemed to obviously be pain.

"...And, you seemed to know what you were doing as well, like...you were so calm, even when we did it a second time in the shower...you seemed so...calm about it"

Ritsu rubbed her head, "It was my first time...you're the only girl, no...person, I've taken interest in, Mio. And You were calm as well, Mio. You seemed to know what you were doing"

Mio covered her mouth to muffle a giggle, "Believe me, I didn't. I guessed as much as I could, But you...", Mio uncovered her mouth, "..You were..great, I'm not going to lie, it just seemed like you'd done it already."

Ritsu sighed and took hold of her lover's hand, "Baka, Mio. You were the only one"

The steel grey eyed girl smiled lightly, but then it sorta dropped when she realized something.

"Ritsu?"

"Yeah", Ritsu said as she let Mio's hand go and rested her back onto her mattress.

"Do you happen to work out?"

Ritsu felt a knot form in her throat, "U-Uh" 'Yes, Idiot!' "Y-Yeah"

"Oh, geez. I was curious since last night, I mean, you say I'm light, but I was sure that I would be a bit heavy against you, You supported me through out the entire thing, You lifted me and positioned me effortlessly", Mio explained.

"Well, I work out from time to time, after track practice, I come home to put in some work out time."

* * *

 _Maybe Mio was overthinking, she was slightly paranoid with knowing that a threat in the form of an unknown shape shifter was on the loose, and they don't know for how long._

 _Ritsu's human, she's given no reason to be suspected._

 _Mio however, was in denial...she didn't want to admit it, deep down she knew she suspected something._

 _The way Ritsu never got tired, even though she said she was, but Mio knew Ritsu really wasn't._

 _The way Ritsu had such upper body strength and lower body strength._

 _when they were in the process of making love, Mio knew Ritsu was holding back, No...Mio felt it._

* * *

"Oh", Mio smiled lightly and turned to look at her lover, "To be honest, I think you working out is great, I like your body", Mio blushed as she said this.

Ritsu felt a smile play on her lips now, "Hehehe, And you not working out is great, I like how soft your is against mine"

The Ravenette turned away to hide her flaming cheeks, "Baka"

"It's true, Mio. You're perfectly fine, You're toned, yet soft.", Ritsu grinned.

"S-Shut up, Baka"

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed, Mio"

"Baka"

* * *

 _This love they shared and had for each other was strong._

 _Mio had Met Ritsu not too long ago, yet...she felt feelings so strongly, she loved the Tainaka, she really did._

 _Ritsu never would have thought a human would catch her heart._

 _But even when they've both now became something more than Friends. Now that they've made love and shared their feeling's with each other..._

 _Can their love for each other surpass the hardships to come?_

 _Can the Huntress and True Alpha be together?_

 _Would they even get over the fact that both of them are destined enemies._

 _Or would Mio and Ritsu somehow change all of that and somehow walk on the same path together._

* * *

"Alice, Ritsu's totally busy in there, we should come back another time"

"No way, This is more important. We came face to face with the rogue yesterday, she only gave up cause there were four of us", the green eyed girl said.

"Give up Kyle, she won't change her mind", Hope intervened before Kyle could come back.

Kyle rolled his eyes and rang the buzzer.

* * *

Ritsu held Mio close to her, both girls cuddled under the covers.

'Ritsu wouldn't keep anything from me, we're together now, she hadn't hidden anything from me', Mio thought as she drew circles with her index finger on her lover's toned tummy.

Ritsu was so comfortable, she was ready to take a nap until the familiar buzz of her buzzer made her fully open her eyes.

"Ritsu?"

"I'll get it, Mio. Stay here", Ritsu gave Mio one last peck and got out of the bedroom and walked over to the front door.

'Kyle and Alice'

Ritsu was hesitant to open, but reluctantly opened it.

"Kyle?"

Three hands greeted.

"Ritsu, we have something of urgence to discuss-"

Ritsu hummed, "Kyle told me to think about it"

Kyle shook his head, _"No, this is another completely different matter, Yui and us almost got into a death match with the Rogue Wolf",_ Kyle Nearly shouted.

Ritsu hushed Kyle. "Idiot, keep it down", She whispered.

Alice and Hope looked at each other.

"What happened?"

* * *

Mio was texting Mugi, she got a few texts from the blonde but didn't reply, she thought she'd reply now.

"What's taking the baka so long?", Mio questioned herself and got off the bed and decided to go and check.

As Mio got out the room and made the corner, she froze.

 _"No, This is a completely different matter, Yui and us almost got into a death match with the rogue wolf."_

'wolf'

Mio turned to a coffee table near by and saw her purse on it. she grabbed it.

The ravenette listened in carefully.

"Ritsu, this is the newbie we told you about, Hope this is, Ritsu.", Alice introduced the girl.

Hope bowed respectfully, "Oh wow, I've heard so much about you, you famous amongst us"

Mio's eyes widened, 'F-Famous, A-Among them?'

Ritsu chuckled and rubbed the back of her head, "I don't know what you're talking about", she replied nervously.

Alice chuckled, "We took her before the elders, they allowed her to be with us, she isn't a danger really, she's harmless."

Kyle joined in, "While there, she was told to avoid crossing the True alpha", Kyle nudged Ritsu with his elbow.

"Q-Quit it", Ritsu backed away slightly, she was slightly embarrassed.

Mio's mouth dropped slightly, 'The True Alpha!? No way, I-Impossible...S-She..W-Was right under our noses!?', Mio covered her mouth, she felt her heart ache terribly, her back slid against the wall's surface, 'Ritsu...she..she can't be, the true alpha is supposed to be a blood thirsty animal, one with no reguards to Human life...yet...Ritsu's not like that'

* * *

 _Since Mio was a child, she was taught about the "True Alpha", she had heard stories, many of them were of how every hunter that tried to take the True alpha down, would perish, It was said that the true alpha had the power and authority to control all others, whether it'd be Alphas or average Omegas._

 _The True alpha was as powerful as a wolf could possibly get, even gifted with immortality._

 _There could only ever be one True alpha at a time, The next true alpha is to be born from the original, to make it make better sense, Ritsu would have to have a child._

* * *

"Oi, Sooo, Uh...Ritsu, Who's the _Human chick?_ ", Kyle asked quietly, as if to whisper, but Mio still caught it.

Ritsu scoffed, "Why'd you wanna know?"

"Cause, We're curious...Listen, Ritsu, a word of warning, There're hunters around, keep a close eye on the people you surround yourself with.", Alice said quietly.

Mio gripped the gun tightly, she was conflicted, all her life she was taught to rid the world of these things, these...these...'Monsters', Mio's vision blurred, tears fell over and ran down her cheeks, she bit her lower lip to prevent a sob from escaping and giving her spot away.

"Yui Imprinted on a human girl, Ritsu, and the human girl was attacked yesterday.", The blonde haired teen explained

Ritsu gasped, "I-Imprinted? Girl?", Ritsu was surprised.

"Alice bumped into her on a train, and both followed a lead, the rogue had taken a girl by the name of..."

"Azusa", Hope Piped up.

Ritsu's eyes widened, "Azusa, Is she okay!", Ritsu yelled out

'Azusa!?', Mio mentally yelled out, fearing that the worst could have happened to her petite friend. 'Bastards!'

Mio lost it and jumped out from where she was, gun and bullets in hand.

"What'd you monsters do to her!?", Mio shouted in anger.

Ritsu and the three wolves all gave Mio their attention.

Ritsu froze, her eyes widened.

Kyle and Alice however, both went on offense, both jumped into the spacy apartment, Hope shoved in and shut the door.

"SHIT!"

"RITSU!"

"She's a huntress!", Hope shouted.

Ritsu felt her knees buck, her body shaking, not believing what was happening.

Mio stood with the gun aimed at Kyle, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Where is she!"

Kyle grunted, "She's one of the hunters that side tracked us back in America!", Kyle turned to Ritsu and shouted.

Alice shifted, she prepared herself to fight.

Hope was fearful and got down, to the floor, she crawled to a sofa and hid behind.

Kyle Growled, his canines got bigger and much sharper, he shifted in human form.

Mio's breathing picked up, it was just her against four wolves, well actually three since one went to cower away.

Mio's finger was close to pulling the trigger until Alice jumped at her, Mio stepped back but tripped, the gun fell out of her hand, the huge wolf just inches from killing her viciously until a roar stopped Alice.

Mio covered her ears and shut her eyes.

"STOP!"

As Alice did what was forcibly ordered of her, Ritsu made Alice shift back to human form just by looking at her.

Alice huffed and jumped away from Mio.

Ritsu Grabbed Kyle by his shirt when she saw he was going to approach Mio, she lifted him so his feet would dangle off the floor, her eyes a blood glowing red.

"Don't touch her!", Ritsu growled heavily, protectively.

Kyle couldn't hold Ritsu's gaze and looked away in fear, he shifted back to full Human form and shut his eyes.

Mio opened her eyes by now and saw Ritsu.

Alice Carefully observed Mio, "Ritsu, she's a damn Hunter, let her go, and she'll come back...with more hunters, and you and Yui can kiss your Fucking asses goodbye!", Alice said

Ritsu dropped Kyle, she huffed, her eyes still a reddish, although no longer glowing.

"I don't care!", Ritsu huffed.

"Yui and You are making such foolish mistakes, Humans aren't to be trusted!", Kyle Spoke trying to reason.

But Ritsu wasn't swayed into letting either of them Kill or bring harm to her lover...Wait, were they still that?

"Ritsu, It was her family that killed your pack, You idiot!, She's from the Torayama-clan, do you not remember what they did to us!?"

Ritsu froze, she was baffled, she now figured it all out...why she felt so repulsed by the Akiyama's scent at first...It was because she was a descendent of the very clan of early hunters.

"T-Torayama?", Ritsu trembled and clutched her right shoulder tightly.

Mio gasped, surprised that they knew that...'Oh my god, they'll kill me-', Mio stopped herself, 'No, Ritsu wouldn't let that happen' sweat ran down Mio's forehead.

Mio was conflicted, she didn't know if Ritsu was still the same, Ritsu was 'The' True Alpha, the very wolf her family has wanted gone for a while. Mio knew she had the chance to take Ritsu out, but...she couldn't do, she knew she couldn't...Her heart ached in her chest, she loved Ritsu very much, She wanted to trust Ritsu, but at this point...she couldn't be sure if she could.

Ritsu avoided looking at Mio, everything came spilling out way too fast, she hated the Torayama, they'd taken everything from her...her beloved Pack, and almost her best friend, Yui, whom she didn't consider that until recently, they got closer.

"Ritsu, we don't have a choice but to take her out, its a law-"

Ritsu growled, "Don't...Touch...Her"

Kyle grunted, "Damn it, Ritsu, Yui and you are out to fuck yourselves up, both of you Imprinting on Humans you didn't know fully about."

* * *

 _It was true, Ritsu had Indeed, Imprinted on Mio._

 _Ritsu had Imprinted On Mio when they were making love the night before._

 _Ritsu knew that at this point, she still wouldn't allow any harm to come to Mio._

 _Even if she wasn't sure if Mio was still her Mate._

* * *

"Ritsu, You love her, But she doesn't return those feeling-", Kyle was trying to explain, but was interrupted when a shoe flew across the room and hit his face.

"SHUT UP!", Mio Yelled out, her dried tears were now receiving new tears over them. "You don't know anything!", Mio's voice breaking.

Ritsu felt hurt herself, Seeing her beloved hurting, was hurting her.

Mio gritted her teeth and got up off the floor and walked over to Ritsu and punched her, fairly hard.

Ritsu knew that if she didn't soften her body, she'd cause Mio to break her hand...she didn't want that, she allowed the Akiyama to punch her.

"WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?". Mio sobbed out, she threw another punch, Mio felt many emotions fill her.

"Mio!", Ritsu caught the punch and also took Mio's other hand into her own. "I Was afraid!", she yelled out, "You made me feel what it felt like to be Normal", Ritsu swallowed as her red eyes met Mio's pain filled Teary Grey eyes. "I-I...I...", Ritsu couldn't undo the knot that had formed in her throat, she couldn't finish her sentence, she couldn't finish what she wanted to say so badly, 'I love you'.

Mio felt genuine hurt, but then again, she had to understand...anyone would be afraid, Mio had to try and put herself in Ritsu's shoes, she had to try...

"She won't understand, Ritsu. She's a hunter, all they want...is for us to be dead."

'I love Ritsu, I really Do...', Mio wanted to keep Ritsu by her side, she felt comfort with Ritsu by her side, but now...'What am I thinking, she's not just any wolf...she's the True Alpha, the most powerful-', Mio had some many thoughts going through her head, she wasn't sure about anything at the moment.

Ritsu let Mio's hands go.

"Mio, leave"

Alice and Kyle both gasped, "Idiot-"

"I'll kill you both if anything happens to her, understood, it also goes against our laws if you hurt her...Hurt her, and I _Will_ kill you", Ritsu said as she stepped out of Mio's way.

Mio wiped her face and swallowed her tears and sobs, "Goodbye", Mio walked past Ritsu.

Ritsu felt her heart shatter into pieces, in all honestly, she'd rather have had Mio kill her, than leave.

Mio was basically in the same position, she knew however, that she did hold true feeling towards the True Alpha, she just needed to think of things and check up on her long time friend, Azusa to make sure no harm came to her.

Although Ritsu felt a heavy weight off of her now that Mio knew about her true self, she felt an even greater fear.

* * *

 _They say Truth sets you free, yet...all truth did, was chain and trap them both in fate's net._

 _Mio knew she'd had to do something, she had to choose..._

 _Ritsu, the girl she loved or rather, The True Alpha as she should say, or Her family._

 _She had to choose._

 _Ritsu already chose, she chose Mio, her beloved Imprintee._

 _Alice and Kyle along with Hope, won't have a choice but to sit back and see what the outcome might be, they didn't like it quite much, but Ritsu had power over them._

* * *

Well, I hope y'all like this so far, many more chapters to come!

* * *

Thanks to those who've reviewed!

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next Update, Bye!


	6. Chapter 6 Mating and Waiting

Here's another chapter!

* * *

This one's quite different, like, really different.

So here's the thing...Y'all ready?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There's gonna be Futa in this...This chapter will explain why...Really. xD

* * *

Well, now, enjoy the read. xD

* * *

I Apologize any mistakes I Might make, Seriously.

* * *

 _"I Didn't see that coming"_

 _"I Didn't know"_

 _"Mio's was possibly the biggest threat to me and Yui"_

* * *

"I've grown up to know about all of these things, yet I...I didn't see it", Mio hugged her arms over her busty chest, her heart sank, she cried as she walked to her home.

"How could I not have know, how couldn't I see it!"

Mio walked a bit speedy to get home quicker, she didn't want to be seen in such a down state, she felt truly hurt, but as she was walking, she also wanted to check on Azusa, but Azusa lived quite far, she'd have to take a train and walk through a foresty area.

"I don't think I could possibly check on her now, I'm in no state.", Mio huffed as she soon saw her house come into view.

The Akiyama, was so conflicted at this moment, finding out your lover is just about every hunters dream catch and kill, wasn't really a nice feeling.

* * *

"Azusa", Yui murmured

"What is it?", Azusa questioned.

Yui sighed, "What's going to happen...to us?"

Azusa hummed slightly, she turned to her senpai, "I'm not sure, Yui. You're everything They would kill..."

Yui broke eye contact and looked away, she sat still. "Yeah"

Azusa felt her heart throb in her chest, she knew she really liked her senpai, yet...she was best friends with her senpai's enemies, they'd talked about this yesterday night.

The Junior knew that if she were to stick to her senpai's side, she'd be dragged into whatever would be thrown at Yui and not just Yui, But also Ritsu, she knew if Yui was in danger, she'd also be in just that, Azusa thought hard about it, about the entire ordeal.

"Yui-Senpai", Azusa finally spoke after what seemed to be an agonizing 5 minutes of silence.

Yui didn't turn to meet her junior, she kept her gaze away, scared of on coming rejection.

Azusa sighed softly, she placed her small hand over senpai's, "Yui-senpai, Whatever happens, I'll be by your side", she spoke oh so sincerely.

Yui slightly gasped and turned her head to see her junior, "A-Azusa, But...what about Mugi and Mio-"

"I'm not changing my mind, I'm so sick of always cowering and fearing things, I want to come out of that and be me, do who I am and not care what others think, even if those others are my best friends.", Azusa let her senpai's hand go and shifted her body to face Yui, she brought her small hands up to cup Yui's face into them, she gazed into her senpai's eyes.

"Azusa", Yui trembled slightly.

"I..I Want to be with you, no matter the cost.", Azusa spoke with confidence, determination settled inside of her.

Yui's eyes slightly became glossy and brightened a bit, Yui gave a small smile, "Are you sure, do you really want this? You might have to cut off ties with them", Yui said as she leaned in close, her forehead touched her junior's.

Azusa closed her eyes, feeling their breaths mingle, "Yes, I want this, even if I have to cut off ties with them."

Yui Smiled, her heart jumping in her chest, her imprintee picked her, and chose to stay by her side.

"I'll protect you no matter what", Yui spoke her final words before taking Azusa's lips into her own.

Azusa smiled once she felt her senpai's lips over her own, Azusa soon wrapped her arms around her senpai's neck, simple pecks turning into hot blooded, passionate kisses.

"Mmm"~, Azusa moaned softly when she felt one of Yui's hands cup her bottom and give it a firm squeeze.

Yui groaned, she felt her body heat rising, she dove her tongue into her junior's mouth when the junior allowed it. Yui was enjoying this, she didn't hesitate to peel Azusa's shirt off and toss it.

Azusa trembled when she felt the cool air hit against her hot body like waves of icy water.

Yui smirked against her kohai's lips and pulled back.

"S-Senpai", Azusa looked dreamily at her senpai.

"Get on your back", Yui said.

Azusa nodded and complied with her senpai's order. She got on her back and Yui soon hovered over her and began to place light ghost kisses against her neck.

"Y-Yui"~, The petite teen moaned and brought her hands up and under her senpai's shirt and soon dug her nails into that of her senpai's toned back.

Yui growled lightly, she knew she didn't really have to hold back, Azusa already knew full well what she was now in for. Of course Yui knew she couldn't exactly go full force on Azusa, she'd totally crush and hurt the girl, but she knew she could mate properly with petite girl.

Yui's lips traveled down and up the smaller girl's body, Azusa trembled at her senior's touch, she felt herself getting wetter and wetter by the second, Yui however, inside the sweat pants Azusa had provided for her, a throbbing hard-on sprung in and hardened.

Azusa mewled when Yui planted wet kisses against her tummy, Yui was close to her junior's sweet spot.

Yui groaned, she felt so hard now, she wanted to take Azusa now, but she knew she had to remain patient before actually doing so.

Yui pulled away from Azusa's body and opened her junior's legs, Azusa yelped and closed them together, she propped herself up on her elbows, heat rushing to her face, she blushed furiously, "S-Senpai"

Yui chuckled lightly, "Azusa, it's just me, We can sto-"

"No No", Azusa said a bit breathy, "Let's go all the way"

Yui gazed into her junior's eyes, "You sure?"

Azusa nodded, "I am, I am sure", Azusa swallowed and laid her back against the cool mattress.

Yui Smiled and slowly began to spread her beloved Imprintee's legs.

Azusa shut her eyes.

The alpha placed an index finger against a wet spot on the dark blue panties Azusa had on.

Azusa gasped at the contact, "S-Senpai"

Yui rubbed and put pressure against the clothed woman hood, "It's just me"

Azusa moaned and nodded her head, she closed her eyes.

The Senpai soon pushed the thin part of the panties aside and touched the wet opening with her fingers, she looked on in awe as the wetness coated her fingers.

"Y-Yui!"~, Azusa threw a hand over her mouth to muffle herself as she felt cool air against her opening and her senpai's fingers penetrate her

Yui bit her bottom lip, lust filled her, "Azusa, Your mother left for work remember"

Azusa nodded, "It's E-Embarrassing"

Yui smirked and rubbed a few circles against her flustered junior's love button.

"Ahh!"~, Azusa yelped once more in a mixture of surprise and pleasure.

The Alpha wore a toothy grin, her hard-on only got more harder, could it possibly get any more harder?

Yui gazed at Azusa, Azusa gazed back, both wore lustful expressions. needs flashing through their eyes.

"S-Senpai"

Yui inserted a finger into the warm, wet abyss that was Azusa's woman hood, Azusa moaned loudly, her body arched into Yui's hand, Yui cocked and eyebrow up, feeling that Azusa was trying the get her finger deeper in.

"Woah..I-It's like your sucking my finger in", Yui said with a chuckle.

"S-Shut up", Azusa turned away, looking out the window to the sunny outside, she clutched the sheet tightly.

Yui swallowed hard, she wanted to be buried inside of Azusa just like her finger was, but she knew she had to explain to Azusa first.

"A-Azusa?", Yui spoke in a sudden serious tone.

Azusa moaned, "What?"

Yui took her finger back, Azusa let out a soft moan, whether of pleasure or disappointment, Yui didn't know.

"I should've mentioned this before we got this far."

Azusa hummed and propped herself up onto her elbows, she looked at her senpai, "What is it, Yui. Geez, you always leave out important stuff"

Yui rubbed the back of her head sheepishly with the non-soaked hand, "Sorry, it's just that...well...Umm, it's a wolf thing", Yui started, Azusa giving her lover her full attention.

Azusa couldn't help but have her eyes drift downwards...she saw it then...A Pretty big tent in the sweats, she gasped out and now fully sat up, she crossed her legs.

"S-Senpai, wh-what's that", Azusa asked in awe and slightly...Lustfully?

Yui blushed, "Well, its a way we reproduce, if a female falls for another female, we could still reproduce...this way..."

Azusa's eyes staring at the bulge, she blushed. "...You had this the entire time?"

Yui nodded, "N-No, it happens when we mate...If it's a female and another female of course, one gets this.", Yui looked down, embarrassed.

Azusa smiled, the blush never leaving her cheeks, she sighed contently, she didn't mind honestly, It was her senpai, Yui was someone she wanted to be with. In order for the two of them to truly be together, Azusa knew she had to accept all of Yui...And she did.

Azusa's eyes narrowed slightly, she crawled over to where Yui was and took her beloved wolf's face into her hands, she smiled as she gazed into Yui's chocolate brown eyes, "It's fine, Just don't get me pregnant". Azusa chuckled and gave Yui a long passion filled kiss.

Yui's heart thumped and jumped in her chest, she felt pure happiness, 'Azusa'

Yui no longer felt bound by the secret of mating and what was no in her sweats, she wrapped her arms around Azusa and kissed her back with passion, Azusa moaned as she felt the hard-on hidden inside her senpai's sweats, poke her thigh.

Yui groaned and let her hand dip down, she cupped her human lover's bottom and gave firm squeezes.

Azusa moaned and did something daring, a small yet daring hand dipped down and took hold of her senpai's hard-on through the sweats.

Yui broke the kiss and gave a grunt as she felt Azusa's hand grip her firmly.

Azusa gave Yui a cheeky smile and a long firm stroke.

Yui shivered, she shut her eyes, her breathing picked up slightly. "A-Azusa."

The dark Azure haired girl look down at what she was holding, she felt something in her heat up, she wanted to do something with her lover's hard-on, she wanted the hard-on somewhere...inside her.

Confidence and lust filled, Azusa gripped what was definitively a penis, "Senpai, it's your turn to get on your back."

Yui trembled when she felt the grip on her let go, Yui complied and got on her back, her back against the matrass. a large bulge was in full stand, Yui groaned at how painful it felt to still be in those damn sweats.

"Wow, Senpai...You're painfully hard huh", Azusa said softly, teasingly, she placed and index finger on the 'head'.

Yui groaned loudly, wanting so badly for her petite lover to work on her Throbbing cock.

"A-Azusa! Please!", Yui pleaded in a whine.

Azusa smiled lustfully, she felt pride in how she had a was able to tame an alpha and make her plead.

"Someone needs to be freed", The junior chuckled lightly, her wetness dripped a bit onto her sheet, her woman hood in need of attention, but she knew she'd get that soon enough.

Azusa took hold of the sweats and slowly tugged them down, as the sweats were slid off and tossed somewhere, leaving Yui in boxers, she saw a small wet spot on top of the head of the cock. 'Pre-cum', she thought with pride.

"You're so big senpai"~ Azusa cooed as she observed the large throbbing penis.'

Yui groaned, and bit her bottom lip, "Azusa, please"

The junior licked her rosy lips and leaned over and removed the boxers, the throbbing cock sprung up, she smiled widely, tossing the boxers aside. she gazed up to her senpai's face, and saw chocolate brown eyes staring at her, as if pleading the kohai to get working on the cock.

The Kohai, still keeping eyes contact, leaned forward, and kissed the wet head of the cock softly.

"Ahhh"~ Yui gritted her teeth together and threw her head back.

Azusa giggled slightly, tasting the pre-cum, 'Not a bad taste'. Azusa got closer and took hold of the throbbing member with both hands and stroked, she licked her lips in lustful hunger and slid the head of the cock into her mouth, her tongue circled the swollen head.

Yui grunted and groaned in pleasure, "Azusa!"

Azusa closed her eye and focused on the cock she was currently stroking. the kohai wasn't really sure of what she was doing, she stroked and kept running her tongue over the heads small slit, she tasted more pre-cum, she swallowed it, enjoying the bits of taste of her senpai. Azusa knew she was doing well when Yui's hand patted her head lovingly and softly, The junior thought of something and pulled away.

"Az..usa?", Yui whined a bit breathy.

Azusa undid her twin tails, her hair now loose, she then resumed what she was doing. she once again opened her mouth and filled it with her senpai's throbbing cock, but this time, she tried to take more length in and bobbed her head, Yui swallowed hard and groaned, she caressed and massaged her lover's scalp, loving what her petite lover was doing to her member with her mouth.

Azusa focused, she felt the urge to choke a few times as she tried to take Yui deeper into her throat, she resisted and kept trying until she got used to it, a few minutes flew by and Azusa became an expert, she managed to take Yui's entire length into her mouth, Yui enjoyed it very much, she felt heat building in her lower abdomen, she held Azusa's head and assisted in sliding her cock into her lover's throat.

"Ahh, Azusa...Im..I think", Yui groan, "..F-Fuck!", she held Azusa's head in place and gave a strong final thrust into her lover's Mouth, Sending a spurt of Cum to the back of Azusa's throat.

Azusa tensed up and held the sides of Yui, she clutched the sheets tightly, warm liquid flowing down her throat, some of it, threatening to spill out of her mouth.

Yui Noticed Azusa become so tense, she apologized and slowly pulled out of Azusa's mouth, as she did so, white liquid dripped onto the sheets and out of the kohai's mouth.

"Azusa, I'm sorry.", Yui rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, embarrassed she came so much.

Azusa managed to gulp down what was in her mouth, she breathed out and wiped her mouth with her hand, she looked up to her Senpai, cum still present on her lips.

Yui noticed this and felt a rush of blood, Harden her soft member, well...what was once a soft member.

Azusa noticed her senpai get hard, a playful smile settled onto her lips, "Good, I was scared you'd be too tired to help me relieve", Azusa seductively licked the cum off her lips, she knew she was extremely wet, her wetness had dripped onto her sheets, she was slightly embarrassed, but she knew it was only natural.

Yui gulped, "Azusa-"

Azusa opened her legs wide, give Yui a full view, Yui choked on her words, her member twitched and began to ache. Who'd have thought the Kohai was capable of such lewd acts.

"I want you inside of me, Senpai", The Imprintee Cooed with a seductive smirk.

Yui's cock throbbed, Yui was harder than ever at the sight of Azusa's wet opening, "Azusa, do you really want this?", Yui asked with a gulp, she knew that once she got truly started, she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

Azusa's eyes darkened with lust, "Senpai, I need it. I want it"

Yui's lips quivered, her heart leaping in her chest, Yui nodded and took off her shirt and tossed it, Azusa smiled when Yui hovered over her, Yui gave Azusa a peck and reached behind her and unclasped the bra holding her junior's small breasts.

Azusa moaned, her senpai's body was hot against hers, she liked this very much, she looked into her senpai's eyes, "Make love to me"

Yui's facial expression softened, "I Will", Yui aligned her throbbing penis with the wet opening, noting a warmth coming out from it.

"Ahh!"~ Azusa moaned loudly when she felt the head enter her.

Yui groaned, as she felt Azusa's walls suck her cock in, but was quickly met with a resistance. Yui's eyes snapped open, "Azusa...You're a virgin?"

Azusa's eyes snapped open as well, but she was more angry, "Asshole, of course I am!", Azusa hissed and dug her nails into her senpai's back.

Yui groaned, "S-Sorry, it's just that...you seemed to know how to handle...uhh"

Azusa looked away, "You're the only one, Senpai, I was going by what I thought you'd like."

Yui blushed, "Oh...I'm sorry, Azusa..."

Azusa nodded and turned to face her senpai, "Just..Thrust in, I'll manage to get over what comes next."

Yui gulped, she knew that what happened next would hurt her. Yui took a deep breath in and thrusted in, all the way in.

"Itai!", tears well up in the smaller teen's eyes as she felt a sharp pain in her lower area.

Yui leaned down and planted kisses on her lovers face, and lips, "I Love You, Azusa"

"I-I Love You Too", Azusa uttered, "Move, Yui, Move"

Yui nodded and began to move her hips, she groaned feeling how tight her junior truly was, Yui started off slow and gentle, afraid to hurt the girl under her further.

Azusa's small gasps of pain, soon turned into Moans of pleasure, she dug her nails into the older girl's back and moaned, "I'm fine now, Yui, Harder...Faster...Deeper please"

Yui hummed and complied, she was going to get rougher even if she wasn't told to.

Azusa's vaginal muscles tightened around Yui's thick long length, Yui groaned, enjoying the warmth that held her to tightly in. Yui buried her face to the side of Azusa's and began to thrust a bit wilder and harder with speed, Azusa moaned louder and louder, enjoying the sensation of being so widely spread out and filled in by her senpai's cock. her legs wrapping tightly around Yui.

"Yui...Yui...Yui", Azusa called out her lovers name numerous times in pleasure, enjoying the each stroke of her senpai's cock.

"..Azusa, You feel so fucking..Good", Yui grunted, a few pants escaping her lips.

The bed room was filled with moans and groans of pleasure and an occasional sound of wet skin slapping together.

The Petite girl's hair spread out on the sides of her head, she hugged the older teen tightly against her, their breasts pressed tightly together, she felt her climax near.

Yui was in a similar position, she felt her cock throbbing with heat with each thrust she made, she also knew her small lover was close as well by the way her walls clenched around her.

their breaths becoming more and more like pants as she their hips met with strength.

"Senpai! Senpai, I'm close!", Azusa yelped out.

Yui grunted as she kept thrusting her hips harder and faster into the kohai's core, "I-I'm almost...Fuck!"

Yui gave one final thrust, she thrusted in all the way to the womb and came.

Azusa's eyes widened, when she felt a hot fluid fill her, "YUI!", she found her release as well as she scrapped Yui's back with her hands.

Yui shut her eyes tightly and released a loud groan of satisfaction, "Azusa", she said tenderly, she thrusted her cock a few more times to ensure her cock was also equally as satisfied as her.

Azusa breathed out in pants, a blanket of sweat covered them both, her legs dropped from Yui's sides. she was totally exhausted.

Yui huffed and her member finally softened inside the junior.

Azusa gave a small moan when she felt Yui pull out.

"God", Yui rolled off of her lover, she felt equally as exhausted as her lover, she made sure not to press her body weight onto Azusa, afraid of crushing her, she supported herself, she got tired.

Azusa felt slightly empty with out her senpai's member there, she sighed with content non the less.

"Wow", Azusa said as she curled up close to Yui.

Yui smiled weakly, "First thing in the morning too"

Azusa smiled and gave Yui one last peck before sleep would take them, "You were great"

Yui grinned, "So were you, Love", Yui turned her body and hugged Azusa close.

Azusa hugged back, "Looks like your 'Friend's' gone as well", she spoke with a sly smile.

"O-Oi, please don't call it back", Yui chuckled softly.

"Hmmm, Definitly Later", Azusa hummed playfully.

"Geez"

"I love you, Yui"

"I love you too"

* * *

 _Yui and Azusa both made love. Yui didn't really hold back much._

 _Both Yui and Azusa now have moved past mere friendship, both were lovers of an intimate nature, both now knowing each others body's._

* * *

"Oi, Idiot!?", Kyle yelled out.

"Kyle Stop it!", Hope got in between Kyle and who he was heading for.

"What?", Ritsu growled

"You shouldn't have let her go, now we're gonna have hunters on our asses!", Kyle shouted.

Alice hissed a bit, "Drop it!", she came towards the blonde haired teen, she looked at Ritsu, "It won't be a good idea staying here, she'll come back with hunters, just you watch", Alice warned.

Ritsu shrugged, she looked away, "I don't care, but I ain't going to have you guys kill her, I'd rather die than have her die"

Alice gasped slightly, "Just what the hell's gotten into you, Ritsu!? Not too long ago you didn't give a flying shit about humans, shit, you'd crush them like insects."

Hope looked at Ritsu, she herself knew something...she could see it in Ritsu, Ritsu greatly loved the human girl, even if it turned out that the human girl was a huntress.

Hope stepped away from Alice and Kyle, "I Was human once", she said and got to Ritsu's side.

Ritsu looked on.

"Akiyama-san doesn't look like the type to go and tell her fellow hunters. I saw hesitation in her actions...she wanted to believe it wasn't true.."

Hope explained, she knew what she saw, even if she had gone to cower in a corner, she knew she saw hesitation in Mio's actions, Mio didn't seem sure of what she had been doing.

Alice and Kyle looked at each other.

"Let's wait and see what happens before we go and start a war for no reason, lets let this situation move forward in what ever direction, on it's own"

Hope suggested.

Alice bit her bottom lip, Kyle crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged.

Ritsu let out a breath and sat down by the desktop she had in front of the window.

 _"Lets all be patient and see what happens"_

* * *

 _As the Beta/Omega wolf had spoken, they all agreed to wait and see what Mio would have in store for them..._

 _They all waited in Ritsu's loft apartment, The loft had a total of five room, three bathrooms and two kitchens._

 _The three wolves took upstairs, Ritsu allowed them stay._

 _Later that same day, Yui came back with Azusa._

 _Ritsu filled Yui and her mate in on everything...Ritsu also welcomed Azusa in and as a pack member, with open arms._

 _The trio pack also seemed pretty nice and warm towards the petite Azure haired girl._

 _They all trusted her and promised to protect her as she was now considered a pack member, even if she was purely human._

 _Ritsu had agreed to form a pack with the trio...Now they were a total of six, Including Azusa._ _And as the day ticked by and then the next, Monday came, and Nothing happened, Kyle and Alice along with Hope said they'd transfer to Ritsu's and Yui's school so they'd be together._

 _Ritsu agreed under the condition that Mugi and Mio were kept out of harms way._

* * *

"Yui-senpai", Azusa spoke slightly nervously.

Yui hummed, she kept a straight face as she and her lover walked through the school's gates.

"I'm scared", Azusa admitted.

Yui gave her girlfriend a smile, "There's nothing to be scared of...I'm here and I'll protect you"

Azusa nodded, "I know...But Mio and Mugi-senpai, I don't want them to get hurt."

Yui hummed once again, "Don't worry, Ritsu forbade them to hurt them, Hope's more on the controlled side, Surprisingly."

Azusa sighed, "Yeah, she's really nice as well"

"So, how's it feel to be one of us, Azusa", Yui smirked.

Azusa blushed, "Protected I guess", she giggled slightly, knowing that she was literally protected at all times when around them.

Because Azusa was Human, they'd keep her close by just incase she was in trouble or in danger.

"Azusa!", A voice called out from behind Yui and Azusa.

Azusa froze, her smile died, Yui tensed up, both girls turned around.

Mio and Mugi both with serious expressions.

'No doubt, she told Mugi', Yui thought as The blonde Glared at her.

The four girls stood in the middle of the school's ground, students passing by them like they weren't there.

Mio had her arms crossed over her busty chest. Mugi held her school bag close to her chest.

"U-Uhh, Hello, Senpais", Azusa greeted a bit awkwardly since Yui and the two other senpais refused to speak just yet.

"Hello, Azusa", Mio said, her eyes looking over Azusa's body for any injuries.

"How've you been?", Mugi asked a bit awkwardly.

Azusa felt like they were interrogating her, she felt nervous. "U-Uh...Great.."

Mio sighed and motioned for Azusa to come to them, "We have to talk about something, Azusa"

Azusa tensed up, she looked at her senpai and saw her senpai wore a straight face.

"What's wrong, Azusa?", Mugi asked.

"Um, nothing...uh can we talk after school or something, Me and Yui-senpai have something we need to straighten out with _Ritsu-senpai and the others_ " Azusa spoke in a strange manner, as if to let the two girls know, she knew, but it didn't bother her.

Mio's eyes widened briefly, Mugi was sort of surprised.

"Very well", Mio said, her arms dropped to her side, she sent Yui a cold glare, Yui ignored it and turned away and began to walk off.

Azusa noticed this and before her senpai could get out of arms reach, she grabbed her arm and turned to her senpai, " _You should straighten things out with Ritsu-senpai_ ", Azusa said finally and left with her lover.

Mio gasped slightly, Mugi hummed.

The blonde let out a heavy side, "Azusa's not going to play by our side it seems"

Mio's lips quivered, "Azusa?", she said as she saw how Azusa clung to her senpai's arm.

"When you told me..Honestly...I'm not going to lie, Mio..But, I felt hurt", Mugi admitted.

Mio swallowed, "I felt my heart break, Mugi...That's not even it", Mio spoke with a shaky tone, as if on the verge of tears.

Mugi felt her heart sink for the poor ravenette, she knew how Mio felt for Ritsu, she knew Mio wanted to be with the track star, even if it turned out that Ritsu was The True Alpha.

"C'mon, let's just head to class.", Mugi patted Mio's back

* * *

 _Mio had told Mugi the next day after it all happened and went down, she was nervous, she told Mugi that she didn't want to take action._

 _But Mugi told her that they needed to still do something about it, especially because Ritsu was the True Alpha._

 _Ritsu posed the biggest threat to them all._

* * *

"Okay class, it seems this year, we're having quite the wave of new comers", a tall man said to the class as he walked in.

Students murmured and whispered amongst each other.

Mio and Mugi noticed that Yui and Ritsu had both moved, they still sat in the back, just to the other side, next to them a pair of seats sat open.

"Okay class, welcome them with open arms."

The teacher gestured for the new comers to come in. "Come in, don't be shy".

And with that, three students came in, one male and two females.

The class erupted, "foreigners?", a few whispered.

"Introduce yourselves."

"Hello, my name's Alice Nikolachuk", Alice greeted with an accent.

"Russian", Mugi said softly."

"Uhh, My name's Hope, Hope Ford", Hope bowed.

The teacher smiled, "Well you two can take a seat where ever you two want."

They nodded and went to where Ritsu and Yui were, and took the two empty seats in front of them...next to Mio and Mugi.

"My names Kyle, Kyle Nicolas" the blonde haired boy bowed and looked at the teacher.

"Take a seat where you'd like"

"Yeah", the boy nodded and went off to sit in front of Alice.

"Alright class, we're gong to watch a documentary on-"

As the teacher kept talking and blabbering about stuff, seven students ignored what the teacher was saying, they were all in thoughts.

'Foreigners', Mugi thought.

'What are they doing here!?', Mio thought with slight panic.

'This school's not as bad as the other one', Kyle thought as he saw many students look at his hair with curiosity instead of disgust.

'Shit Shit Shit', was all Hope had in mind, she felt nervous as hell.

'They better not try anything', Alice thought while balling up her fists.

'Azusa', Yui was in thought about her future with Azusa and how it would look.

'Mio, Mugi, I hope you can understand...Especially you, Mio', Ritsu sent a warm gaze towards Mio.

Mio felt Ritsu's honey golden eyes on her, and she turned to meet them, her heart thumped in her chest, she wanted nothing but to be able to return to her lovers arms, but she knew things wouldn't be so easy. She turned away, her body trembled.

Mio missed Ritsu's touch and Body, the heat and warmth Ritsu supplied to her...Mio missed it deeply.

Mugi felt bad for Mio, she sighed.

 _'Mio-chan'_

* * *

Omg, hope this chapter was good, It seems things are starting to heat up pretty good huh.

* * *

Thanks to those whom took their time to review, it encourages me to even think of updating.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next time, Bye!


	7. Chapter 7 A Talk

Whew! Here another update...Sheesh this blizzard's got me stuck at home! xD

This chapters more of a...solution-ish type of thingy...Mio and Mugi talk with the wolfs type of thing going on.

* * *

Hope this fic's been interesting!

* * *

I Apologize for any mistakes I might make, Seriously!

* * *

After a long documentary, the lunch bell rang and students got up from their seats to go to the places they normally hang out to have their lunches.

The new comers Along with Ritsu and Yui got up from their seats.

"That was some boring shit", Kyle said in French.

Ritsu scoffed, "Get used to it", She replied.

Alice and Hope giggled, Yui just wore a serious facial expression, she felt nervous.

"Japanese please, Mutts", a voice piped up across from the French speakers.

Kyle hummed uninterested and gave Ritsu a look and walked off with Alice, Hope decided to stay.

"What's your problem?", Hope asked, her eyes narrowed.

Mugi scoffed, "You all are the problem here, Two Mutts was enough for us to handle, now we're going to have to watch over you three", the normally gentle blonde, hissed out.

Mio's heart jumped in her chest.

"Mugi, we can take care of ourselves-"

"Shut up Ritsu, I don't want to hear your mouth", Mugi spoke with a glare.

"Hey hey hey", Yui intervened, "We ain't doing nothing to you two, hope off our case", Yui growled and got close and personal with the blonde.

"Awww, what, I got the Puppy mad or something?", Mugi smirked and reached her hand out to touch Yui's face and mockingly caressed it, "Sit"

Yui balled up her fists and gritted her teeth.

"Careful Yui, Don't hurt her", Ritsu commanded

Yui hummed and a sudden smirk came onto her face.

Mio took Mugi's arm and tugged, "That's enough, Mugi"

Mugi pulled away and crossed her arms over her busty chest.

Mio looked at Ritsu, "Did you know about us? Did you plan on hurt-"

"No way, if I'd known, we would've never crossed paths, Mio, And hurting the two of you is out of the question", Ritsu spoke sincerely.

Hope observed the conversation, noting that many students had gone, just they had stood by.

Mugi huffed, "We're on different sides here, Ritsu", she pointed out a fact.

Yui growled, "Why can't we work together, me and Ritsu have the three under control, we haven't killed or done something bad, we just want to get rid of that damn loner, she almost killed Azusa!", The Brown haired teen explained.

"She?", Mugi questioned.

"Yeah, she has some bone to pick with Imprintees", Yui crossed her arms over her chest and looked away at suddenly spilling an important truth.

Mio's eye brow went up, she looked at Ritsu, but Ritsu looked down.

"Imprin- Wait, You Imprinted on Azusa!", Sudden rage filled Mugi, she felt disgust and anger at this new information, "What?! Now you think you got some wolfy claim on her or something, is that why she's avoiding us!", Mugi grunted and started a physical confrontation.

"Mugi!", Mio tried to stop the blonde, but the blonde was pretty agile and avoided getting caught in Mio's grasp.

Mugi sprinted forward and threw a punch, Yui uninterestingly dodged it and bent back to avoid the punch, Mugi leg sweeped, Yui hope on a desk, Mugi followed and kept trying to land a hit on the Hirasawa, but Yui managed to dodge them all.

"Calm down, She's fine with it", Yui said as she ducked to avoid a kick to the face.

"Mutt!"

Mugi and Yui hoped on top of many desks, Mugi trying to land something on Yui, but Yui was just too fast and hoped to the next desk when she could.

Mio was in awe, she knew Mugi was good with close combat, but...it seemed they were still outclassed by the shape shifters.

Hope rolled her eyes and took a seat and took her phone out and began texting.

Ritsu and Mio both shifted their head and eyes to follow with Mugi's every moment and Yui's constant dodging.

"Quite it, I promised Azusa I wouldn't hurt You", Yui stopped and caught Mugi's foot and gave a strong tug as to make Mugi fall on the floor, a few seat fell over.

Mugi huffed a bit exhausted, 'Shit, I was totally outclassed'

"That's right, None of us can touch the two of you, something Ritsu made sure of", Hope Piped up, "The two of you would be dead if it wasn't for Ritsu."

Mio looked at Ritsu, but found Ritsu looking forward.

"Why?", Mugi asked as she dusted herself.

"Because, we were once friends", Ritsu spoke and sighed.

"I don't understand, why can't you four still be that", Hope stood up from her chair and asked, "Ritsu and Yui are in fact what you two hunt, but keep in mind..the two of you are nothing compared to Ritsu, you wouldn't stand a chance-"

"Hope, enough", Ritsu said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, I was once human you know, That damn rogue changed me forever", Hope explained, "I don't see much difference between us really, Sure wolves are much stronger, but all we really wanna do is fit in, we just want to live normal lives like you".

Mio and Mugi both looked at each other.

'Normal lives', Mugi thought

'Up until now, everything with Ritsu did feel normal'. Mio was also in thought.

Ritsu and Yui looked at each other.

"We don't want to be on different sides", Yui admitted, she looked at Mugi, "Why can't we still be what we used to be, friends..."

Hope sighed softly.

"You see us a dangerous beings, but really, we aren't, we both have control of ourselves, as a matter of fact...we learned to control ourselves because of you two", Yui continued.

Mio felt her heart throb, she looked to her side and finally, her eyes met with Amber golden ones, Mio wanted to be on the same side, she wanted to reunite with Ritsu and continue where they started off.

Mio bit her bottom lip, "Mugi, lets try this out"

Mugi hummed, she couldn't lie, she knew she wanted everything to work out as well, she found herself having fun times with Yui and Ritsu, she liked their friendship.

"I don't know"

Ritsu couldn't hold back, she went to the blonde's side and brought her into her tight hug, "C'mon Muggs, Track'll be awkward since we only talk to each other"

Mugi smiled into Ritsu's shoulder and chuckled, "Idiot", Mugi hugged back.

Hope fist pumped and sighed contently, 'Yes!'

Mio smiled, but felt a slight pang of jealously.

"Don't worry, She only has an eye for You, Mio-san", Hope whispered to Mio as she passed by her.

Mio blushed.

"Well, before lunch completely ends, I'm going to eat something, I'm starving", Hope said as she waved off and walked out the disorganized classroom.

Yui smiled, "So?"

Mugi and Ritsu pulled away from each other.

"I guess we can try this out...I mean, Uhh, well Mio's father and mine wanted to meet you two, But, I don't that'll happen", Mugi said

Mio hummed, "Spoons, Forks, Knives and the chair handle...silver", she sighed out.

Ritsu and Yui both gasped.

"that's painful"

"That'll hurt so much", Yui whispered and winced.

* * *

 _The Huntress both decided to keep a silent friendship with them, they'd both tell their fathers that their friends went off abroad instead._

 _But that didn't mean that things would get much easier for them, a lone rogue wolf was still on the loose, and more hunters would soon appear, along with Mitsuki and her pack._

 _Terror will reach a new high when everyone crosses paths_

* * *

After their discussion of how to go by things from now on, the girls decided that they'd all skip out after school clubs and head to their homes instead, they'd all need to do a lot of thinking, even the trio of newcomers would have to get used to the idea of hunters close by.

"Ritsu?", Mio spoke softly, almost in a whisper.

Ritsu turned and hummed.

Mio wore a blush on her face, she couldn't help but remember how they made love when ever she saw Ritsu.

"Can we talk?"

"Uh, Sure", Ritsu gave Mio a small smile.

The Akiyama sighed in relief as she walked with Ritsu to her Apartment.

"You okay with the others being there?", Ritsu asked, knowing Mio might still be on edge about having Alice and Kyle around her.

Mio stopped in her tracks, Ritsu stopped as well.

"Um, actually, do you think we could go to my place?", Mio asked, slightly nervous.

Ritsu shrugged, "I don't mind, Mio".

The Akiyama blushed and nodded, both teens changed the direction they were walking in and both went to Mio's home.

* * *

 _Mio wasn't going to do much talking really, she just wanted Ritsu close to her, she wanted Ritsu to be with her._

 _Even if not even two full days went by since she'd found out about Ritsu being The true alpha, Mio just wanted to continue where their relationship left off._

* * *

"Not too warm in here is it?", Mio asked as they entered the spacy house.

"No, I'm good", Ritsu said as she put her stuff down.

Mio sighed and walked over to Ritsu, "Good", Mio dropped her stuff and took Ritsu's face into her hands and took the taller girl's lips into her own.

Ritsu hummed at the sudden kiss, but melted into it after a few seconds, she wrapped her arms around Mio's body and lifted her so that Mio's legs wrapped around her waist.

"Ritsu", Mio Mewled softly, as she broke kiss.

"We aren't going to be doing much talking are we?", Ritsu chuckled as she pecked Mio's lips.

Mio nodded and smiled sweetly, "Nope, you own me"

The taller teen chuckled, "I really am Sorry, Mio, but now that that's been settled with, we can be real with each other."

Mio nodded, "Yeah"

"I love you, Mio", The True alpha said while gazing into the Huntress's eyes.

"Baka-"

"I love her too, Y'know..I mean, that makes both of us huh", a male voice spoke up from behind Mio.

"Eeeek!", Mio yelled and hopped off of Ritsu, she blushed furiously.

Ritsu hummed and got in an offense position, but Mio got in front of Ritsu.

"A fighter huh?", a tall buff male with black hair and steel grey eyes stood by the open front door with his arms crossed.

"D-Dad!?", Mio gulped nervously.

The man rubbed the back of his head, "Wow, I come home and I see my daughter getting serious with another girl...on top of that, she doesn't even bother to tell me she's found a girlfriend...I feel hurt"

Mio frantically moved her hands in front of her, "Uhh, I can explain"

The man sighed and shrugged, he stepped in and put his stuff down, "Okay, that'd be a good start"

Ritsu blushed, 'H-Her dad?!'

"Hmmm, You're pretty lean...", the man circled Ritsu.

"u-uhh", Ritsu stood still.

"Dad!", Mio grunted and pushed her father slightly.

"What?, I have to make sure My Baby girl's protected.", The man said.

"Ritsu's fully capable of protecting me, Dad!", Mio said trying to convince her father to her girlfriend be.

"At least introduce me, will ya', and also keep her for dinner, I wanna get to know her".

Ritsu gulped, "Hey, it's okay, Mio, your dad's just doing his job"

Mio hummed and went to Ritsu side and clung off an arm, "Fine, Uh..Dad, this's Ritsu, Ritsu Tainaka"

"Uh, hello, Sir", Ritsu said nervously.

"Ritsu, this is my dad"

The man smiled lightly, "Yahiro Akiyama", he said and stretched his hand out.

Ritsu nodded and took the man's hand and shook it.

"Woah, strong grip there", Yahiro said a bit surprised.

Mio got nervous and held Ritsu's hand, "Alright, well, Me and Ritsu will be going to my room now, uh, bye dad.

"Bye, and uh...don't fool around too much", Yahiro added with a smirk. "..Especially you, Ritsu-kun"

Ritsu blushed, "Oh, Never sir", Ritsu bowed and followed Mio up the stairs.

"Never my ass, They've clearly already did it, And here I thought Mio was scared of that stuff", Yahiro sighed and went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat for the three of them. "table talk'll be fun"

* * *

"So you guys are alright right?"

"Mugi agreed, we all had a talk about it", Yui said

Azusa sighed, "At least"

Yui shrugged, "Yeah"

Azusa smiled lightly, "oh and Yui"

"Yeah"

"I got my hands on some 'Protection'", Azusa winked.

Yui blushed furiously, "B-BAKA!"

"better safe than sorry, I don't think I'm ready for children yet, Yui"

Yui's face a bright red, "G-Geez"

* * *

"Mugi-san"

"Hmm, Ah Hope-san", Mugi greeted.

Hope wore a smile, "How's everything been?"

Mugi shrugged, "Still quite surprised about the entire thing really"

Hope chuckled, "I bet you are"

Mugi smiled lightly, "So, about this 'Rogue', is it a lone?"

"Yeah, it is..the same one that bit me and turned me...she's not so kind either", Hope explained.

"Hmm, so you were one of it's many victims."

"Yeah"

"What does it hope to achieve though?", Mugi seemed slightly perplexed.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't seem to be stopping, we have to put a stop to her before she keeps on turning people"

"Right

* * *

 _They managed to patch a few things, but one things that ran through everyone's mind was, what did the lone wolf hope to achieve, and is the lone wolf, really lone?_

 _Or is she accompanied by others?_

* * *

Mind the short chapter

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed

* * *

Till next update, Bye!


	8. Chapter 8 A Small Brawl

Here's another Chapter!

* * *

Enjoy the read!

* * *

I Apologize for any mistakes I might make. :)

* * *

"You can lift more than that, Yui-senpai", Azusa said as she grinded slightly onto Yui.

"I can, I just can't concentrate with you on my...Uhh", Yui stopped herself and just focused on pushing forward.

Azusa smirked, "I certainly didn't purposely make your 'Friend' stand so don't blame me"

Yui huffed, her chest heaved as she bench pressed well over 250 pounds. "Shut up, Azusa"

Azusa stood shut and observed her senpai working out, up beat music playing through out the loft apartment.

Yui huffed as she didn't take breaks on sets, she just continually did it for a long time.

 ** _~ Stay-ay ay ay ay_**

 ** _ya away-ay ya away-ay ya~_**

 ** _~Hide the sun_**

 ** _I will leave your face out of my mind,_**

 ** _You should save your eyes_**

 ** _A thousand voices howling in my head~_**

Azusa Moaned lightly when the hard-on brushed against her clothed woman hood.

Yui gritted her teeth, 'Ignore her', her more humane side said, while her wolfy side said otherwise.

 ** _~Speak in tongues_**

 ** _I don't even recognize your face~_**

 ** _~Mirror on the wall_**

 ** _Tell me all the ways to stay away~_**

Azusa who straddled her senior seemed to be having fun with teasing her lover, while her lover bench pressed, Azusa ran her hand under her senpai's shirt and over the toned abs that belonged to the alpha.

"Senpai, I'm glad we're together", Azusa said softly and lovingly.

 _ **~Away-ay ya**_

 _ **Away-ay ya**_

 _ **and stay Away-ay ya**_

 _ **Away-ay ya**_

 _ **Away-ay ya~**_

"Me too, Azusa", Yui said A she huffed and locked the weight into a bar above her and sat up facing Azusa whom was still in her lap.

Azusa smiled cheekily, "I love you, senpai"

Yui smiled as well and leaned forward to peck her lover's rosy lips, "I love you too, My love"

The Junior felt content with everything at the moment, she liked being with her lover, she liked knowing the fact that Yui was her lover. she felt comfortable now that everything seemed to calm down a bit.

But she did have a question...one that she's been having in mind for a while...

"Senpai?"

Yui hummed as she wrapped her arms around Azusa's petite figure.

"Um, Do you have family?", Azusa asked innocently.

Yui's smile fell, her happy expression quickly disappeared and was replaced with a somber one.

"Yui?"

Yui breathed out slightly and signaled Azusa to get off her lap.

Azusa complied and got off.

"Yui?" Azusa asked once more.

All of a sudden the music died down and it seemed to get quiet.

"I did", Yui finally answered.

"What...What happened?"

Yui crossed her arms over her chest, sweat dripped off her chin a few droplets ran down her forehead, "It...", Yui winced and brought her hands up and buried her face into her hands.

Azusa felt concern build in her, she walked forward, "Yui-senpai?"

Yui's eyes glowed blue, she looked up from her hands, she looked past Azusa, her canines coming on and sharpening.

Azusa stumbled back, her back against the wall, she felt something in fill to the brim with fear...she didn't understand.

"Imprinting on Humans now, are we?", a feminine voice spoke up from next to the wall Azusa was against, Azusa yelped and got off the wall and moved to be behind Yui.

Yui's chest rose and fell, she seemed rather vexed.

"Mitsuki", Yui growled heavily

Mitsuki's eyes brightened as well, a bright green.

 _"Long time no see, Mutt"_

* * *

"You dad doesn't seem phased by us at all", Ritsu commented as Mio laid her head on her chest.

Mio used her index finger to draw circles against Ritsu's toned abs. "Suspicious if you ask me, It's like he already knew."

Ritsu hummed and placed a soft kiss onto Mio's head, Mio smiled and giggled.

"So, I have a question though"

Mio hummed slightly, "What is it?"

"Umm, where do we stand, like after everything happened that day..."

Mio propped herself onto an elbow and look at her lover, she kept a hand on Ritsu's stomach. "Idiot, I want us to continue where you and me left off"

Mio was quite surprised that Ritsu didn't understand why they'd kiss.

"Oh-ho, Sorry, I was kinda lost", Ritsu folded her arms behind her head and onto the pillow.

Mio rolled her eyes, "You so dense, Ritsu"

"Sorry"

Mio licked her lips and leaned forward, "I'm not forgiving you so easily"

"Good"

Ritsu closed her eyes and allowed Mio to dominate her this time, Mio straddled the tall teen and leaned forward to claim the true alpha's lips, Ritsu groaned at Mio taking over.

Ritsu couldn't help but bring her hands up to cup Mio's bottom.

"Mmm", Mio moaned into Ritsu mouth but soon broke the kiss to place kisses and nip against the taller teen's neck.

Ritsu felt an urge build in her, she wanted to do the Beautiful Ravenette and mate properly as she had failed to do their first two times, she slightly pushed Mio to stop her from going further.

Ritsu got an odd feeling.

"Ritsu, what's wrong?", Mio's eyes searched Ritsu's.

Ritsu felt it this time...Yui..her eyes brightened and her heart began to speed up, "Yui and Azusa...something's wrong"

Mio looked on in awe as Ritsu's eyes had changed color and were now a glowing red.

"What's wrong...where are they", Mio got off of Ritsu and locked her bedroom door and walked over to her closet.

Ritsu got off the bed and fixed her clothing, "Not too far from her actually...Mitsuki's scent, I think she's got a problem with Azusa"

Mio gasped slightly, "They're coming here?"

Ritsu's eyes flickered left to right..."No, they moved...they avoided here and they're going north-ish"

"Azusa lives around there, it's a bit densely wooded...", Mio took some gear out of her closet, the newest model of a silver arrows, an arrow holder strapped to her back, she grabbed a bow, "There's a wood trail not too far from here, it sorta connects to her area, when me and her were kids, me and Mugi found the trail and it sorta made it easy to play with her, instead of getting to ride a train, our parents didn't think it was too safe back then when we were kids"

Ritsu waved in disagreement, "You stay, the two of them are in my pack, I have to take care of this, not you, you'll get hurt"

Mio Huffed, "Azusa's my best friend, Ritsu."

Ritsu growled, "I'll get there before you anyways, come if you want, I won't slow down for you if you come though, better if I take care of it than you"

Mio frowned, 'Asshole' "Whatever, go then"

Ritsu opened Mio's window and jumped out from it and went towards a wooded trail, she ran quite fast.

Mio rolled her eyes and slowly stepped out her window and hoped out and ran towards the trail with her bow and arrows in quiver on her back.

* * *

Azusa huffed as she ran.

'Does this ever end!', she thought, Azusa huffed and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, this was now the second time that a wolf came to try and harm her.

"AH!?", Azusa tripped down a familiar hill and down to a log, "Ah, my leg", she winced as she tried to get up.

In the distance she heard growling and heavily loud shuffling, Azusa tried to get up, she limped as she felt her ankle couldn't support her no more.

"Ack!", she fell and she started crawling a bit to get to her feet.

"(THUD)", heavy steps were coming closer.

Azusa's heart leapt to her throat, she knew it wasn't her senpai.

"Human Imprintee huh, Oh no, no, no, this can't slide", Mitsuki shifted to her Human form and got closer.

"Screw you!", Azusa hissed as she turned around, her back against the very same tree that day she found out about Yui.

"Disgusting, a Human girl, Yui could do better, honestly, Ui and her aren't so different after all."

Azusa hummed, 'Ui', she kept in mind to remember that name. "Shut up, you monster!"

Azusa got up and balanced herself on one leg.

"Yui's always been slower than me, I was always one of the fastest"

"MITSUKI!"

Mitsuki's bright eyes met Glowing red ones.

"Ritsu"

Ritsu growled heavily, she stepped forward slowly, she took off her shirt and began to unbutton her pants, she was barefoot.

"Azusa's Human, but she's still a pack member!, touch her...and I'll kill you", Ritsu was now in underwear, her toned body in view, Azusa covered her eyes to avoid having Yui think the wrong way.

"Where's Yui!?", Ritsu circled Mitsuki.

"Oh you know...She's always been the slow type...actually, I think she's made it to the party..", Mitsuki and Ritsu turned and saw a shifted Yui jump down and across from them.

Ritsu huffed and stepped away, "then our talk's done, you'll be dealing against Yui now", Ritsu smirked deviously, knowing full well Yui would overpower Mitsuki.

Mitsuki took a deep breath and shifted as well.

"RRRRAAAAGH!", Yui roared fiercely, her muscles flexed.

"Shit shit shit, is that Yui?", Mugi asked as she and Alice along with Hope managed to make it to the scene.

"Yeah", Hope swallowed, "Ritsu's here this time"

Alice began to strip off clothing as well. "Just in case"

Mugi huffed a bit out of breath, not too long ago they were eating at a café until Hope said she picked up a familiar scent.

"Ritsu?"

"I'll be damned if she actually needs to shift, she's okay in partial form"

"Partial?", Mugi asked as she loaded her gun.

"It's when you're still in human form, you get a lot stronger, your canines get bigger and flash a bit more, eyes change as well...claws too", Alice explained.

Hope grunted slightly, "She's not alone"

Mugi shivered a bit, "She's got more with her huh"

"it appears so", Alice confirmed as she got the scent of more wolves.

Ritsu looked to her side and saw Mugi with Alice and Hope, "Shit, what the fuck", Ritsu said to her self.

Yui went to Azusa's side and sat in front of her.

Ritsu saw why Yui did it...

"You brought your pack", Ritsu said with a small chuckle

Four wolves came out from behind the trees and walked into the open. stopped right behind their leader, Mitsuki.

"Back off okay, we don't want problems", Ritsu said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Mitsuki flashed her teeth and growled.

Alice and Hope were ready to shift, but Mugi took their arms and pulled them, "Mio's here!"

Ritsu hummed and soon understood.

An arrow landed in the middle of all the wolves, Ritsu and Yui both looked wide eyed, both not hearing Mio and Mugi yell out a warning.

"COVER YOUR EYES!"

"LOOK AWAY!"

"(BOOM!)", a small explosion of sudden light blinded all the wolves that looked at the arrow.

"AHHH!"

"RRAAAGH!"

Yui roared and shoved her face to the ground and shuffled on the floor while hold her face, she shifted back in human form, she whined and yelped out while holding her face.

Ritsu cried out, "MY EYES!"

all the other shifted wolves also shifted back to their human forms, all covering their eyes and whining out in pain from their temporary blindness.

"Fuck!", Mitsuki yelped out

Alice and Hope both got to their feet, they hadn't seen the arrows blinding explosion of light, Mugi had distracted them from it.

"Well, shit, you saved us from that", Alice said while pointing at the crying shape shifters.

Mio huffed and got out from where she was hiding and ran to aid her lover.

"Ritsu!, Open your eyes, open them!", Mio got on a nee in front of Ritsu and got some water out of a small flask, "Look at me, Hurry up!"

Ritsu grunted and faced Mio, trying to open her eyes, Mio held Ritsu's face and put the flask above Ritsu and poured some water on her face, Ritsu's eyes blinked many times, she saw double.

"Shit, what was that?", Ritsu asked rubbing her eyes.

Mio threw a flask Azusa's way and Azusa limped to Yui's side and did the same thing.

"Your eyes are very sensitive to flashes like that when you're in phasing, I was taught that.", Mio explained as she stood up and prepared another arrow, but this time, an arrow to kill.

Ritsu stood up and stopped Mio.

"Not yet, I need answers"

Mitsuki groaned, her eyes still closed, "First Yui's imprinting on humans, and now, You've done it to a hunter!?"

"What's wrong with you", a male pack member asked while rubbing his eyes to see of it gets better.

Ritsu growled, "None of your business's, Why are you all here?"

"Humans can't have knowledge of us!", Mitsuki got up on her feet, "Befriending hunters, now that's just sick and crossing the damn line", Mitsuki shifted, she roared with anger.

Mugi took aim with her gun.

Alice and Hope now shifted, when they saw Mitsuki's pack recovering and shifting as well.

Mio hummed when she saw two new wolves come towards them.

"Don't, they're on our side, Mio", Ritsu stopped Mio from shooting an arrow at one of her pack members.

Yui groaned, she helped Azusa to a nearby tree where she wouldn't get in the way.

"Be careful Yui", Azusa said and pecked Yui's lips.

Yui grunted, "I will"

Yui turned around and jumped, she shifted in the air and landed besides Ritsu.

"Nice trick, You're getting better and better at shifting at will, Yui", Ritsu commented.

Mio was in awe, Yui's wolf was pretty big...but something that made her curious was...how her lover looked.

"You made it huh?", Mugi walked next to Mio and prepared herself for a fight.

"Yeah, Ritsu said she felt something off"

"Hope picked up that girl's smell"

Ritsu sighed heavily, "You two shouldn't get involved, stay with Azusa, she's hurt, Me and my pack can deal with these fools"

Mio and Mugi both nodded, seeing how serious Ritsu looked.

"One of us could accidently hurt you, we don't want that", Ritsu said and gave Mugi and Mio a small smile, "there's also not so much room"

The blonde understood, she knew what Ritsu meant...

"Mio, let's get with Azusa"

Mio was going to object, but Mugi pulled her along.

"Mugi?!"

"Hurry Hurry".

* * *

 _Ritsu was quite big as a wolf, this, Mugi knew, she'd learn about it from before._

* * *

Mio and Mugi went to where Azusa was and gave Azusa support.

The three human girls looked on.

"Leave now, or die", Ritsu offered.

Alice and Hope along with Yui were already shifted and ready to fight.

...But so was Mitsuki's pack.

Mitsuki nodded and stood on to her hind legs and signaled for her pack to engage.

Yui was first to react, she sprinted forward and took on a wolf, she talked it, both biting and clawing at each other fiercely and animalistic like.

Alice and Hope also took on three others.

It was just Mitsuki and Ritsu left.

Although Mitsuki had four members at the moment, and Ritsu had three with her, Ritsu's pack was wining so far.

"Last chance, Mitsuki!", Ritsu growled out.

Mitsuki roared in defiance and lurched forward.

Ritsu dodged out of the way and avoided Mitsuki, but failed to realize that Mitsuki was intentionally hoping for Ritsu to dodge her...Mitsuki was aiming for Mio and Mugi.

"Fuck!", Ritsu realized this and sprinted to stop Mitsuki.

Mugi grabbed Azusa and both fell back and behind the tree, Mio however, tripped and failed to get herself together fast enough.

Mitsuki was mere centimeters away from clawing Mio to death, but a much bigger force grabbed the dark brown furred wolf and tossed her.

Mio froze at the sight...A terribly big wolf stood in front of her, Bulky and buff, big, Glowing fierce red eyes, sharp claws, Tawny fur, ears pointed up, teeth sharp and big.

"R-Ritsu?", Mio spoke as she stood in her spot.

The tawny furred wolf looked at Mio, it stood on to it's hind legs, tall, a small six inch puff as it's tail.

Mugi and Azusa both gaped at the sight of a fully shifted True alpha.

"She's...Big", Azusa said

"...And stronger, stronger than I would anticipated really", Mugi said as she hugged her junior close to her.

The True alpha turned away and released a roar, a roar so fierce and loud, all the wolves couldn't keep themselves in shift form, they all fall to their knees, shivering in submission, even the orange curly haired girl, Mitsuki.

Yui and Alice were the only standing one, Hope couldn't handle it, and in turn, she curled herself up and stood still on the ground.

Mio was truly amazed at Ritsu's wolf form and her power over the others.

"Ritsu"

Ritsu's walked slowly to Mio and got down by her side, her pointed ears went down slightly, her red eyes going to light golden.

Mio reached out and touched her lovers snout and sorta caressed the teen wolf's face.

a smile formed on Mio's face, 'Fierce, yet...Beautiful', Mio leaned forwards and touched noses with the wolf.

Mugi and Azusa both Aww'ed at the scene.

Yui felt her cheeks burn and turned away, her tail wagged a bit.

Alice looked at her paw as she sat on the ground.

Mitsuki looked at the scene, "Ugh, you'd chose the human girl over us?", she hissed.

Ritsu shifted back, not bothering to get in clothing just yet, "Anytime any day really"

Mitsuki got up off the floor, she crossed her arms over her bare chest, she gritted her teeth, "The elders won't like this, Ritsu"

Ritsu helped Mio to her feet, she sent the girl speaking a death glare, "Screw what they think, it's not like they'd do anything about this, they never get too involved when I'm around the situation, Besides...I've Imprinted..."

Mio felt her face heat up to this information, she knew Yui had Imprinted on Azusa, and she knew full well what it meant to be Imprinted on.

Mitsuki flinched, 'Damn it'

"Hurt My Imprintees or my pack members, and they'll be hell to pay, you know full well, I have more authority than any damn elder", Ritsu said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

'Wow, This is the True alpha...', Mio's eyes shun with awe

'I-Imprintees? More than one?', Mugi was now in thought, she swore Ritsu meant more than one.

"It goes against our law to harm another's Imprintee, I've Imprinted on the two Hunters...", Ritsu trailed off and looked at Mio.

"What?", Mugi blushed furiously, "WHY!", she yelled out from where she was.

Ritsu rubbed her head sheepishly, 'cat's out the bag', "Because, that way other lower wolves avoid harming you two", she explained nervously as she felt Mio glare dagger at her.

"Asking before claiming us would have been nice, Ritsu", Mio gritted her teeth and huffed as she turned away with pursed lips. 'I'm okay with being claimed, but why did she claim Mugi as well!'

"Very well, we'll stay away, but just know...No laws keep the Rogue wolf at bay, she's not one that follows are orders", Mitsuki said while pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "We'll be taking our leave"

The other wolves got up and began to take their leave.

"I'll keep it in mind when I kill her", Ritsu said.

Finally the pack had left, Yui and Alice both went back to human form and went over to Hope whom was still shivering in fear.

"Nice job, you scared her so much she's passed out", Alice said while poking her friend's face.

Yui went over to her lover to check on her. "You Okay? I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough"

Azusa nodded, "It's fine, I'm okay"

Yui looked at Ritsu, "Thanks, Ritsu", she spoke sincerely.

Ritsu hummed, "No problem, she's apart of us Yui, and she's your Imprintee, I had to do my part and protect her"

Mugi pouted, "RITSU!"

Ritsu jumped, "Uh!? Errr Umm, M-Mugi"

Mio glared at Ritsu.

"Explain", Mio said coldly as she tapped her foot on the dirt ground.

"U-Umm, Well...I just thought-"

"Thought what?", Mugi said while tapping her foot like Mio.

"U-Uhhh"

"Calm down guys, it's not like it's a bad thing", Azusa said as Yui picked her up and carried her bridal style. "Ritsu-senpai cared enough for you two to go through with Imprinting, She just wanted to protect you two"

Yui had her lover in her arms, she sighed contently, she was worried about her lover when Mitsuki made Azusa have a head start in running away.

"ugh, fine", Mugi sighed and shrugged, "As long as I don't get anymore attention from more mut- excuse me, wolves, I guess I'll let it slide this once"

even with Mugi being okay with it, Ritsu knew Mio wasn't really accepting of it.

"Ugh Geez, Hope's knocked out, Ritsu", Alice whined.

Ritsu chuckled, "Geez, she'll need some rest probably, get her back to my place, I'll be going back with Mio"

"I'll be going back with Yui-senpai", Azusa chimed in.

"I would have been with Hope, but I guess i'll just go home", Mugi added and sighed.

"Right, well, see everyone tomorrow", Ritsu said as she began to slip her shirt over her head.

"bye"

soon everyone left to go back to their homes.

The walk between with Mio was quiet and slightly awkward, Ritsu felt like she'd done something bad.

Mio played with a silver bracelet she wore on her wrist.

"Mio?", Ritsu piped up to break the silence between them.

"What", Mio answered somewhat cold.

"Mio, I'm sorry"

"Ritsu, how many more things do you intend to keep from me, stop hiding things", the ravenette sighed out.

Ritsu sighed and took Mio's hand into her own, "Ok, ok, I promise I won't hide things anymore, I'm sorry"

Mio's face softened and she took Ritsu's arm and clung to it, "You better be serious, Ritsu"

"I am, I won't hide things, I'll share things with you, Okay", Ritsu turned to her lover and leaned forward and gave Mio a peck on the lips.

Mio hummed and smiled sweetly as her home came into view.

"Okay"

* * *

"Dinner's done and here I am, all alone, My own daughter, ditched me", Yahiro sulked alone at the table.

"Geez, Mio's-"

"BAKA!", Mio's voice was heard from her room.

Yahiro jumped up, "They can't fool me, those two went out the window to fool around else where, my feelings just keep getting hurt", he sulked as he hopped a few steps to get to his daughter's room.

"Mio, your father", Ritsu groaned as Mio pushed her to the bed.

"The door's locked", Mio said as she removed her own shirt and tossed it to the floor next to her bed, "I want you Ritsu"

Ritsu blushed, she couldn't help but give in, her inner beast wanting to ravage the beautifully Sweet yet fierce Huntress.

Mio straddled the Tainaka, a sly smile tugged her lips.

Ritsu huffed and sat up with Mio in her lap, she removed her own shirt, a low growl came from her throat.

Mio felt ever so horny for the Alpha, she felt pride in the fact that someone like Ritsu would submit to her and only her, Ritsu being the most powerful wolf among all others.

"Tell me something, Ritsu...You held back our first two times right", Mio asked as she gazed into Ritsu's eyes.

Ritsu bit her bottom lip and nodded. she knew Mio must obviously know that the two of them had mated improperly.

"Why?", Mio asked as she caressed Ritsu's broad shoulders.

"Because, I was afraid, I didn't want to get rough with you and end up hurting you...and...I wasn't sure how you'd react to...well you know, Me being..."

Mio understood, "Well, you don't have to hold back now...well, don't crush me either", Mio chuckled lightly, her sweet giggles echoed in the spacy room.

Ritsu smiled, "You sure you don't want me to hold back?"

Mio nodded, "I..I want all of you, all that comes with you...I've learned a lot from researching about you guys and how you _"Mate"_..."

Ritsu blushed, her heart thundered in her chest. "Ooh"

Mio sighed and hugged Ritsu's body close to hers. "I want us to do it properly, Make love the way you should've done it"

Ritsu got goose bumps, she wrapped her arms around her lover, "Right, I'll be gentle though"

Mio swallowed knowing full well they'd get to doing "It" properly soon enough.

"You better", Mio leaned forward and sealed her lips against her lover's.

Ritsu hummed and slowly began to glide her hands up and soon her hands met with the clasp of Mio's bra.

"No going back", Ritsu said in between kisses.

"That's fine by me", Mio said, her eyes gazed dreamingly at Ritsu.

Both teens kissed passionately and both ignored their surrounds until the sound of a shoe tapping impatiently on the floor brought them back.

Mio and Ritsu broke apart.

"DAD!", Mio yelped and grabbed the bed sheet and pulled them over her and Ritsu.

Yahiro leaned against the wall across from the two teens getting ready to take things pretty far.

"Oh Ritsu-Kun, This isn't really a good day for you is it?"

Ritsu gulped, Sweat forming on her forehead, 'Shit' "A-Akiyama-san-"

Mio blushed furiously, "It wasn't Ritsu's fault, I made her do it, she was worried you'd come in, but-"

Yahiro sighed and waved a hand to silence Mio.

"Whatever you say, Mio...Now dinner's ready, how's about we discuss this at the table?"

Mio nodded and looked away from her father. Ritsu swallowed harder.

"I'll be down stairs, **_Cleaning My Guns_** ", Yahiro pointed a finger at Ritsu and walked out the room.

"Oh shit, Mio, Your old man's soooo gonna kill me", Ritsu said with light sweat on her forehead.

Mio sighed and got off of her lover and put her shirt on, "Geez, I swore that door was locked, get dressed idiot."

Ritsu shivered and got her shirt over her head.

 _"Fuck"_

* * *

Lol, Poor Ritsu...Starting off on the wrong foot with Yahiro and all.

Whale, hope y'all liked this chapter!

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed.

* * *

and thanks to those that have already reviewed!

* * *

Till next Time, Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's another update!

* * *

A bit delayed, sorry!

It's just that, Mid-terms had approached, I've been studying like crazy xD  
Cramming and studying late into the night honestly, I don't wanna go to summer school again, it's very boring...although...there are quite a few cuties that go there...but they ain't worth me going. xD

* * *

Any Who...Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! (Even though I should be studying)

* * *

I apologize for any mistakes I might make!

* * *

"So, Ritsu-kun. Tell me about yourself.", Yahiro sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

Yahiro observed Ritsu with keen eyes.

"Uh..Um, well...Uh-hehe I uh, run for track and like to be physically active.", Ritsu rubbed the back of her head in a goofy manner.

Mio sighed and rested a hand on her Lover's leg, "Dad", she murmured.

"What?", Yahiro questioned, "You're my daughter, and if Ritsu's going to be around you...in a intimate manner, then I need to get to know her", the raven haired man said as he moved his hands in the air vigorously.

Ritsu gulped and sat back in her chair, she put her hand over Mio's and held it, caressing it with the pad of her thumb, "He's right, Mio..."

Mio rolled her eyes, 'Just trying to save you, but here you are, saving him'

Yahiro chuckled lightly, "Wow"

Mio and Ritsu looked at the man across from them.

"I didn't see this coming honestly, Mio...But...I can't say no to this matter either...", Yahiro piped up with a small smile, "Ah geez, I heard about this from someone...I'm guessing if I hadn't came by surprise and caught you two, you wouldn't have told me, Mio."

Yahiro sighed and rubbed his chin, he'd been observing Mio and Ritsu, their interactions and body language...he was a bit disappointed, he wanted grandchildren, the thought of Mio having males was enough to make him cry in happiness...But, he pushed it aside and decided he'd just accept it instead, 'Mio's happiness matters as well, and if it's with another woman, then who am I to push my own daughter away'

Mio frowned, she knew what her father said was true, she wasn't planning on telling him, especially because Ritsu was more than just some girl...she was a werewolf, scratch that, Ritsu was thee 'True Alpha', she knew her father would lose his head and quickly try to get rid of Ritsu.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I was scared, I didn't know how you'd react", Mio's facial features softened.

Yahiro smiled, 'Tainaka's not so bad either, she seems to suit Mio very much', "It's okay, Hun...Just... _don't keep me in the dark_ about important things, too long"

Ritsu sighed silently, she could hear Mio's heart beat in her ears, she felt soothed by it.

"Alright, dad.", Mio gave her father a smile.

Yahiro grinned at his daughter, 'If Tainaka's her happiness, than I'll be there and support them, after all, Mio's very attracted to the girl, and it seems it completely mutual', "I love you, Mio. You're my only daughter, I'll support you no matter what"

Ritsu's heart filled with warmth towards the Akiyama man, she could hear the man's heart beat with sincerity, his heart made no hesitating skips, Yahiro was serious about everything, he truly loved his daughter.

'What's it like to have a father? Mio's very lucky', Ritsu thought, she smiled.

Yahiro broke the father daughter moment and turned to the tall tawny haired teen.

"Now, about you, Ritsu-kun...Let me give you some words of advice", his demeanor darkened.

Ritsu broke out of her thoughts and began to listen, she gulped, "Uh, y-yeah, Akiyama-san"

Yahiro crackled his knuckles, "Mio's my only daughter, she means everything to me.", he paused.

Icy silver met Warm fierce gold.

"Mm-Hm", Ritsu nodded.

Mio looked on.

"I'm going to allow this...Seeing as you mean something to my daughter..", Yahiro's eyes locked with Ritsu's, "But that doesn't mean I'll take it easy on you"

"Hurt my Daughter, and just remember...I have a very large Gun collection, Ritsu-kun, I'll hunt you down, and-"

"DAD!", Mio yelled out as she stood up from her chair.

Ritsu shifted in her chair, avoiding the arm rests since it was made of silver.

Yahiro huffed, "What, I'm just warning her, I want her to think twice before she does something that hurts you"

Ritsu waved it off, "I-It's okay, I get it", Ritsu nervously rubbed the back of her head, she stood up, "Uh, Dinner was great, thank you, Akiyama-san."

Yahiro's expression softened, "You could call me by my first name if you'd like, Ritsu-kun. After all, you're with my daughter"

Ritsu hummed and bowed.

Mio sighed out, "Ritsu are you going to leave?"

the tall teen nodded, "Yeah, We got school tomorrow and all"

"Oh, ok, well I'll walk you to the door then"

"Alright"

Yahiro stood up and stretched. 'I'll have to get used to this'

The Akiyama girl took the Tainaka's hand into her own and walked her to the front door to say their byes.

"Why don't you stay the night, Ritsu", Mio gazed into her lover's eyes.

Ritsu chuckled, "If I stay, I don't think we'd do much sleeping"

Mio pouted, "Please"

"No way, we can totally hang out tomorrow though, I promise, we'll even get the apartment to ourselves", The Tawny haired teen grinned and opened the front door. "Bye"

Mio pursed her lips, "Fine, baka"

Ritsu rolled her eyes and leaned forward and kissed the ravenette gently, she made sure to make it short and quick.

"I love you", Mio said as her lover pulled back.

"I love you too"

* * *

"Hmmm", Azusa hummed as she looked into the toilet. "That's weird...it should have came up by no-", Azusa trailed off, her face filled with concern.

'What if I'm-', Azusa scoffed at her thoughts, "We'd only done it once without protection, I don't think..."

'What if I am?'

The Petite teen paced around in the bathroom, she felt funny, she felt nervous...she was late, well, more like her monthly was late.

Azusa touched her stomach, "I should have had it by now", Azusa sighed and put the toilet cover down and sat on it, many thoughts ran by her brain, she was concerned and nervous, she felt slight fear.

The Nakano hadn't had her monthly this month, and the month was almost coming to a close.

"I'll wait and see, I don't think it'll appear on a test just yet", Azusa said to herself as she sat on the toilet.

'We didn't do it not too long ago.'

"Azusa?", A voice from the other side of the bathroom door broke Azusa's thoughts.

"Uh, Yes?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, Alice", she said a bit shaky.

"You don't sound so fine to me, Azusa, I can hear your heart beat, you've also been mumbling to yourself", Alice said as she turned the door knob. "I'm here if you want to talk"

Azusa sat on the toilet and smiled, "U-Um", she looked away, "Thanks, but I would like to keep it to myself, for now at least. I'll tell you if anything."

Alice sighed and nodded, "Alright...Um, so...are you done in here, I sorta have to go..."

The teen got up quickly, "So Sorry", she apologized and left then bathroom to the wolf.

Azusa sighed and went down the stairs, 'I thought they were gone, but they probably came back', the girl went to the up stairs bathroom, knowing that Yui wouldn't hear her mumbling about her concerns about her monthly being quite late...'I'll wait it out a bit'

* * *

 _Azusa was quite fearful, she wasn't ready for children, the night her and Yui made love for the first time, she didn't think to tell Yui to pull out, in fact, Azusa wrapped her legs around Yui to trap her as she came into her, she didn't think about the after math or what could go wrong._

 _She was still in high school, she also hadn't even told her parents about Yui...Azusa was messing up in all types of ways._

 _Azusa hoped she was just late._

 _Or that she was just Paranoid._

* * *

"Oi!"

"Kyle, where the heck were you, man?", Hope asked in English.

"Ah-ha, about that, I was over by Nishio's place"

"Geez Kyle, Azusa almost became Mitsuki's dinner yesterday.", Alice chimed in.

Kyle frowned, "What, Really?"

"Yeah, really, Ritsu also went off and Took everyone out, Hope even passed out", Alice chuckled and poked Hope's blushing cheek.

"Shut up!", Hope huffed and pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm going to class!", Hope huffed and walked off.

"She's mad", Kyle laughed a bit.

Alice nodded, "Yeah, she felt embarrassed"

Both teen wolfs shared a few laughs about their 'younger' companion.

"Kyle, Alice", Yui and Ritsu, along with a certain trio of humans waved at them.

"'Sup, guys", Kyle greeted.

Mio smiled as she held the track star's hand, the group got quite a lot of attention, especially because, Mio and Ritsu were hold hands.

Yui and Azusa chatted a bout random things, both sharing laughs.

Alice joked with Mugi and Kyle, the three broke out in laughter.

A lot of students began to talk amongst themselves, all wondering how the new kids got mixed up with the Popular track star and the Akiyama and Kotobuki.

"Ah, Yui. I just remembered something", Azusa snapped her fingers as she remembered something she told her self she'd ask Yui.

"What is it?", Yui asked with a grin.

Azusa hummed, "Well, yesterday, when I was chased by the girl...she mentioned something...about someone."

Ritsu's ear twitched, she listened in.

Mio saw this and covered her mouth to Supress a laugh from coming on, as she saw Ritsu's ear twitch, she found it cute and adorable, but funny at the same time.

Kyle and Alice however, were too busy talking with the gentle blond huntress to listen in to what Azusa brought up...that is, until she said something that caught the wolfs off guard.

"Mentioned someone?", Yui asked, her face wore a curious expression.

Azusa nodded, "Yeah, um, someone by the name of, _Ui_ "

Yui, Ritsu, Alice and Kyle stopped in their tracks, Mio and Mugi were slightly startled, they stopped as well.

"U-Ui?", Yui's lips trembled.

Ritsu recognized the name, she knew who Ui was, but she could barely remember how the girl looked like...it had been so long ago...

Kyle and Alice both turned around.

"Ui...as in.."

"...Yui's-"

"Shut up", Yui gritted her teeth, her entire demeanor changed, she gripped her bag tightly, "I don't want to talk about this anymore"

Mio and Mugi both felt the need to intervene.

"Let's drop this", Mio suggested.

"Yeah", Mugi joined in.

Azusa was slightly surprised at how Yui's attitude changed so drastically...but she was still curious.

Kyle sighed, "Right Right Right, Sorry"

'I forgot', he thought.

Alice on the other hand, was just slightly baffled, where did Ui fit into this...'Ui, so long since I've heard that name'

Yui felt uncomfortable, she sighed, "Can we get to class now", she asked, avoiding meeting anyone in the eyes.

Azusa sighed as well, she felt guilty, she didn't know who this Ui person was, but who ever it was, mentioning Ui was something that was clearly sensitive in nature to the brown short haired teen.

"Sorry, Yui I-"

"It's fine, it's not like you knew, Azusa...lets all just get to class or we'll all be late."

Yui's grip on her bag lightened, she released a breath and gave Azusa a peck on the lips, "See you after school"

Azusa's cheeks tainted Pink. "Y-Yeah, bye"

With that, the Kohai parted ways with her senpais and went to her own class.

'Oh Geez, I made Yui mad'

* * *

 _The trio of Humans were now curious, who was Ui?_

 _The huntress' wondered why it hit Yui so hard when the Mysterious Ui was mentioned._

 _Azusa was currently concerned with many things at the moment, One being her monthly being very late, the other because she thought she may in fact be with child...Who knows, but she'd wait and see if she so happened to display signs of being with child._

 _Azusa prayed she was just extremely late._

* * *

Whale, hope this chapter was good enough, I won't update, till the weekend, I still have to close out my other fic, "My Heart Belongs To Only One Person"

And I have a chapter for another one of my current Fics all set, Plus the M rated One shot for my main fic (to get the sexual scenes out there xD).

Also, I have to study to not fail my classes, My guidance councilor's gonna have my head if I fail.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing, you know who you are!

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next Update, Bye!


	10. Chapter 10 Thoughts, family, encounter

Yay! Finals are done!.

I can work on this once again!

* * *

I Apologize for any mistakes I make!

* * *

"Geez...This is soooo Boring.", Kyle said as he put his head down.

Alice and Hope both rolled their eyes.

'Tell me about it', Alice thought.

Once again, the teacher put a documentary on, the documentary was meant to prepare them for midterms.

"You two should pay attention if you're hoping to pass this class", Hope whispered.

"True, True", Alice sat up in her seat and propped her head on her palm and watched the film.

'Wonder why Mitsuki mentioned Ui for though, something about this entire situation...just...doesn't add up', Kyle was in thought, he believed that something just wasn't right, something didn't make sense.

And he wasn't the only one thinking about current happenings.

'Ui...', Yui wore a distant look on her face, her hands balled up, 'Does Ui have anything to do with this? No she couldn't...it's been so long, how can I be sure?'

Mio's steel grey eyes flickered to Ritsu and Yui, 'Yui sure didn't like the earlier conversation, she seemed really bothered by it...'

'Something's just...weird', The blonde haired teen looked forward with narrow eyes, she had suspicions...but wasn't exactly sure, 'Ritsu's honest, she wouldn't betray us...unless...', 'No', Mugi breathed out unconsciously, 'Ritsu's imprinted on me and Mio, Wolves can't intentionally bring harm to their imprintees...But'

Mugi was quite conflicted, she couldn't help but still keep her guard up whenever around the wolfs, she still felt...uneasy still.

'Father told me once...how his closest friend, turned on the full moon, and attempted to take his life...'

Unknown to Mugi, Mio was closely observing her. Mio knew full well, Mugi didn't exactly fully trust, Ritsu and the others...Mio saw doubt written all over The Blond.

 _'Mugi'_

* * *

"Man", Kyle yawned and stood up as the teacher dismissed the class, school was finally over.

"long day today, but it'll be even longer tomorrow, the test's tomorrow", Hope slumped a bit.

"Man", Ritsu stretched out, and then walked over to the ravenette besides the blonde. "Hey, wanna study together?"

"Sure", Mio answered with a small smile.

Ritsu grinned, "Let's go to my place, Mio", the taller teen reached her hand out, "C'mon".

Mio took Ritsu's hand into her own, "Right,Bye Mugi, text me", The ravenette winked at Mugi and left with the Tainaka.

The blonde got her stuff, and began to walk out of the class, but was stopped.

"Hey, Tsumugi-san, You wanna study with us?", Alice asked with Kyle and Hope by her side.

The blonde nodded, "I guess"

Yui had and eyebrow up, 'She's not so sure about it', Yui stood up from her seat, all the other students had left, it was just them five.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow, I'm going to find Azusa", Yui waved and grabbed her stuff to go.

"Bye"

"Ja", Mugi waved her hand.

with Yui gone, It left four students, Three wolfs, and a Huntress.

"C'mon, let's go to our place, we've bothered Ritsu enough, it seems fair if we head to ours-"

"Let's go to mine", Mugi said as she cut what Alice was saying, off.

"Uh"

"E-Eh?"

Hope and Kyle both nodded.

"No way", Kyle crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm with Kyle on this, There's no way we're going there, Mugi-san"

Alice was slightly taken aback.

"Don't trust me?", Mugi said with a plain expression.

"It's Just-"

"I've been around you guys, c'mon now, If anything, It's you guys I should be keeping at arms length", Mugi clutched her bag's strap tightly.

Alice sighed out, "Fine, Fine, we'll go"

"What?!", Both Hope and Kyle yelled out.

"Are you crazy!"

"I don't want to go!"

Alice shrugged, "Mugi has a point, she's been around us...we should be around her...we have to learn to trust each other if we're going to be a functional pack" ALice explained.

Mugi gasped silently, 'P-Pack...we're a pack?', Mugi looked away, she felt guilt fill the pit of her stomach, 'They think of me as a pack member, yet...here I am, doubting them all and thinking all they want to do is hurt me and My best friends.'

* * *

"Yui-Senpai?", Azusa questioned as she saw a figure walked behind a set of shoe lockers.

Azusa sighed, "Stop trying to scare me, Yui, I'm not playing", the petite kohai pouted with pursed lips.

"Senpai?", Azusa stood in place, her eyes fixated on the row of shoe lockers she saw the figure walk behind. 'Geez, if she pops out, I swear I'll scream out loud'

Azusa walked slowly towards the set of lockers, "Yui, stop it-"

"Azusa!", Yui's voice called out to Azusa from behind.

"EEK!", the dark Azure haired teen Jumped and yelped out in freight.

"I was looking for you, geez, calm down, Azusa", Yui chuckled, knowing she caught her lover off guard.

Azusa put a hand on her chest, "Yui, You scared me!", the petite teen frowned, she was a bit shaken up.

"Geez, I really did too, You look like you've seen a ghost", Yui laughed out.

Azusa huffed and breathed out, trying to slow her heart down, she turned slightly, her eyes looked at the row of shoe lockers again, 'what? then...who was that? I swear I saw someone...she looked just like Yui'.

"Azusa what's wrong, calm down, geez", Yui was a bit concerned now, she put and arm around Azusa and kissed her cheek, "Azusa, what's wrong?"

Azusa shook her head and gave a small weak smile, "Nothing...It's...Nothing", Azusa gave the lockers one last glance, 'That was weird', "Come, let's to my house, Yui", Azusa turned around and walked off with her lover.

* * *

"You get that?", Kyle said with a serious expression.

Mugi hummed and looked at the male, "What's wrong?"

"familiar as it gets really", Alice said, "Let's avoid walking by there and head out the other direction"

"Why?", Mugi asked.

"Let's just follow what Alice asks of us, she'll explain after", Hope said.

Mugi's blonde eyes flickered away from Hope's, "R-Right".

"You're no fun Alice", Kyle said, slightly amused.

"shut up"

The four teens walked in the direction of a fire escape, a stairwell going straight out to the back yard of the school.

Mugi remained quiet, but she was definitely going to question them later.

A couple of flights down, they all eased up slightly, "Could it be?"

"I'm not sure, but...maybe".

"Alright, since you're now all in the mood to talk, answer my question. What's wrong?", Mugi asked.

"picked up a strange scent is all", The female teen wolf explained, her greenish eyes looked at the blonde.

"Then, why not investigate it?", Mugi asked as she stopped going down the steps.

"Because, cameras", Kyle said and looked up from the step he was at.

"Oh", Mugi held her bag tightly.

"Whatever it was, it's gone now anyways", Hope chimed in.

"Exactly"

The blonde haired teen girl sighed, "Well, lets get out of the school and head to my place"

"Right", the trio all nodded.

* * *

 _Kyle and Alice had suspicions on whom it was they picked up on, but they decided the push it aside for now._

* * *

"Ritsu?"

"Yeah?"

Mio's stormy eyes met with her lover's honey ones.

"Do you have family?", Mio asked, a bit curiously.

Ritsu hummed and put her text book down, "Had..."

Mio hummed, "What happened, I mean, if you want to share, you don't have to-"

"It's fine, it's fine...", Ritsu looked at her lover, her expression was soft, "Well...I had a mother and father...both are, um...gone, I also had a younger brother."

Mio now put her book down, she stared at Ritsu in front of her, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"What happened?"

Ritsu sighed softly, "They just died of...age, save for my...brother".

Mio hummed, "Age?"

Ritsu nodded, "Yeah...you'd be surprised if you knew how old I was", Ritsu rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "My mother was first to go, then...my brother...hunters caught up to him and...took him out"

Mio's eyes flickered away from Ritsu's, she felt bad.

"...My father was the true alpha before me you see...he had been around for quite some time already, then he met my mother and...they had me, with me being born, my father passed the true alpha to me, he became an alpha, although he passed the true alpha to me, he was still stronger than your average alpha, he was still large as well."

The ravenette was listening closely, she was learning more about her lover, she was quite curious to hear more and learn.

"My brother was just a beta, he wasn't really strong or fast, he'd done a mistake...one which all of us should know to avoid doing..."

Mio tilted her head in curiosity, "What was that?"

Ritsu's eyes met Mio's.

 _"He fell in love with a hunter's daughter"_

* * *

"Yui?"

Yui and Azusa laid on Azusa's bed, Yui hugged her lover close.

"What is it, love?"

Azusa sighed a bit, she was content with their current position, "I..I want to know more about you, Yui"

Yui hummed, "Oh", she shifted a bit, "What do you want to know?"

Azusa rested her hand on Yui's lower abdomen, "Your family, things about you"

Yui nodded, "Ask me"

Sure enough, The smaller teen asked away.

"Your family, how were they like"

Yui held Azusa closer to her, "Well...My father was quite...umm, hateful", Yui said, she closed her eyes, remembering how her family was, it'd been so long since she'd thought of them.

"How?", Azusa asked.

"He really disliked humans, he'd spend his time terrorizing them in near by villages.", Yui explained, "My mother how ever, was more calmer, she'd help humans out from time to time with out letting them know she was one of us. she'd kill live stock and help feed others."

Azusa was awe, it was like she learning something knew, something that was really interesting her.

"And...I...", Yui opened her eyes, she sat up, startling Azusa.

Azusa looked at Yui questioningly, "What's wrong"

Yui nodded, 'Ui', she covered her mouth, not wanting to say anymore. "Let's call it a night, shall we, I'm kinda tired"

Azusa nodded, "No, Yui, you're acting strange.", she spoke out, she rested her hand over Yui's, "I'm always here if you need someone-"

"Enough!", Yui huffed out, she quickly got out of her kohai's bed and slipped her shoes on, she was planning on leaving through the open window, but she was pulled back.

"Yui!?"

"Azusa, is everything okay!?", Azusa's mom could be heard from down stairs.

Azusa sighed, "Yeah, Mom", she yelled back to reassure her mother.

Yui narrowed her eyes, "Let me go, I need to go-"

"No you don't, something's been on your mind...ever since that conversation at school, you've been a bit off"

Yui tugged a bit, she wanted Azusa to let go, "Azusa-"

"I'm not going to let go", Azusa said firmly.

"Then, I'll take this damn shirt off-"

"Fine, leave, but don't come near me after", Azusa's eyes locked with Yui's.

Yui flinched, "Wh-"

"I need to know, I've been chased twice by killer wolfs in the last few days, I need to know if I should be prepared to protect myself", Azusa's eyes not leaving Yui's once, she was serious.

Yui was taken aback, "Azusa"

"It's only fair, I honestly do want to be by your side, but it seems I need to be able to protect myself if I'm going to be around you"

Yui looked away, "It's nothing that can hurt you, Azusa...it's something personal...It's...It..."

Azusa sighed, "I want to know more about you, You can't leave me in the dark for too long Yui"

The taller teen nodded, she relaxed a bit, "Sorry, I just hate the subject of family"

It was now Azusa's turn to flinch, "Why?"

Yui's eyes averted making contact with the dark Azure haired girl's eyes.

"My father made me and alpha", Yui paused and swallowed, "There's two ways to become an alpha"

Azusa released her grip on her lover's shirt, "Sit down with me"

Yui nodded and followed Azusa to the bed so they could sit.

"Continue, Yui"

Yui nodded, "There's two ways, One, The alpha, gives you their power when they die or just before, and two...You kill the alpha yourself."

Azusa's mouth opened slightly.

Yui faced away from Azusa, she fiddled with her thumbs, "I...I had a sister..."

Azusa remained quiet, she felt like she now knew what was coming next., her eyes widened slightly.

Yui huffed slightly, "After my father had given me his power, it made me head of the pack, our family and friends basically, we were all so close together all the time, friends felt like family...My sister, was quiet and innocent...none of us saw it coming..."

Yui buried her face into her hands, "One night, we were all playing games and hanging out with each other in the woods, when suddenly...a scream stopped all the fun...a shriek of fear..."

The petite teen was giving Yui all her attention, she felt anxious to know what had happened.

Yui closed her eyes, remembering it all, the first time in a long time...she felt sadness.

* * *

 ** _Flash back_**

 _"AHHHHH!"_

 _"Yui!"_

 _"Mrs. Sasaki!?"_

 _Yui turned, her red scarf picked up by the wind, she ran towards the screams of her mother._

 _"Mom!"_

 _"Where's Shiro!", a blonde haired young man yelled out to a girl running next to him._

 _Trio running to the cabin that the scream came from._

 _They were all met with a sight..._

 _"SHIRO!". the girl shrieked seeing the former pack leader's lifeless body covered in blood._

 _"Oh my god!"_

 _"Dad!", Yui ran over to her father and touched his cold body, she felt rage build in her, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Dad", she sobbed out._

 _"U-Ui?", the blond haired young man opened his mouth, his jaw dropped._

 _"K-Kyle", Ui sobbed out, she nodded her head in some kind of denial, Ui's eyes, changing color slowly, her chocolate brown orbs, changing and glowing into a blood red color. she was by the open door._

 _"U-Ui?", The girl's lip trembled as she tugged at Kyle's sleeve._

 _Yui turned to see what her fellow pack members were seeing. her eyes opened wide, her sister's eyes were much like hers when she became an alpha for the first time._

 _Yui stood up, "Ui...You..."_

 _Ui was covered in blood, her dress was ripped up and torn, blood stained it deeply, "No...Yui...Yui I...", her head nodding in denial._

 _Yui's nose sniffed, there was no mistaking it...Ui was covered in their mothers blood._

 _Kyle and the girl were frozen, both shocked to move._

 _"Why?", Yui breathed in and yelled out again, "WHY!?"_

 _Ui sobbed and backed into the cabin, she continued to nod, she turned and ran into the large cabin._

 _"Yui, don't!",_

 _"Got off, Alice. She...She killed...", Yui didn't finish her sentence, she sprinted forward._

 _"Kyle!", the green eyed girl yelled out._

 _"Right!", the blond haired young man ran behind Yui and into the house._

 _Alice followed._

 _It's like time slowed down, the three ran into the cabin, all met with a gruesome sight, Sasaki was in a pool of her own blood, gasping for breath, body shuddering, clinging to life by a thin thread._

 _"Mom!", Yui saw Ui jump out the window down the wooded hallway._

 _Kyle gasped and backed up as he stepped in blood, he turned away._

 _Alice yelped and began to cry, she turned away and buried her face into Kyle's shoulder._

 _Yui got to her knees and dropped next to her mother, tears streaming out of her eyes, "Mom, Mom, Mom...Stay", she pleaded as she took her mother's hand into her own._

 _Sasaki's light brown eyes met with that of her daughter's fearful eyes, she brought her other hand up and caressed her daughter's face, she began to gasp out...as if she was trying to say something..._

 _"N-No...N-Not...U-U...i...Mi-Mis...", she coughed out a spurt of blood, her eyes filled with tears, she couldn't finish her sentence, she instead shook her head, knowing she wasn't going to last any longer, she wanted to say her final words._

 _"...L-Love...You..."_

 _Yui's eyes closed, tears spilling over, her mother's hand dropping from her face and the other hand in her grasp, letting go._

 _"I Love you too, Mom"_

 _Kyle held Alice close, his blue eyes were empty, but deep down, he felt hurt._

 _Alice was showing her pain on the outside._

 _Yui slumped over, she sighed and brought her mother's deceases corpse into her arms, she lifted her up and carried her outside next to her father's body._

 _Kyle and Alice looked down..._

 _"we're...on our own now", Alice said._

 _Kyle nodded, "Yeah"_

 _Yui began to dig a hole in the ground, a deep on, deep enough so that if the ground was slightly shifted due to climate changes, their bodies wouldn't be phased._

 _The brown haired girl dragged her father body in and placed it in the ground along with her beloved mother's, she then shoveled dirt onto the bodies._

 _Alice and Kyle knew they'd separate after this, they both paid their respects to the two whom had taken them in and made them feel apart of the family._

 _"Yui, come with us", Kyle offered, "Ui...we might come across her-"_

 _"I'll take her on my own, she'll pay for what she's done...", Yui said with anger, her eyes shun in a glossy manner, pain flashing through them, "I want to be on my own for a while"_

 _Alice and Kyle both nodded, "Right"_

* * *

Azusa rubbed her Yui's back, she got close to her and wrapped her arms around the crying teen.

Yui held her head, her hair was slightly messy.

"Yui"

"She killed our parents", Tears ran down Yui's cheeks and dripped off her chin, some tears dripping off Yui's nose.

Azusa felt terrible, "Yui, look at me", Azusa's small hands took hold of Yui's hands and removed them from Yui's teary face, she grabbed Yui's face. Azusa sighed, not knowing what to say to comfort the hurting Wolf.

"Why...Why did Mitsuki Mention her to you?", Yui said.

Azusa hummed in confusion, then it hit her, "The Ui person she mentioned...Is your...Sister?"

Yui nodded.

Azusa's eyes widened, "I'm not sure why she was mentioned..."

Yui Brought her arms up and wrapped them around Azusa's smaller frame, "I don't understand why she did it, she always said she'd rather not be an alpha, yet...she killed our mother to get it...she even killed our father..."

Azusa felt her chest tighten, she didn't like to see Yui like this...so hurt. "Maybe...she didn't know how to ask for it."

"Mother offered it to her, Mother was tired of getting attention because she was an alpha, she wanted Ui to have once Ui came of age...But Ui rejected the idea because she knew she'd get attention for being an Alpha."

Azusa was perplexed, It's true what Yui was saying...why didn't Ui just accept the offer if that's what she wanted, instead of lying and killing their parents.

* * *

 _Yui, Kyle and Alice go a long way back, the trio knew each other back then, they were like family._

 _Sasaki, Yui's mother took Kyle and Alice in, Kyle and Alice were young borns, still not used to phasing, the full moon would have a strong affect on them._

 _Shiro liked the idea and began to teach the two how to control it._

 _They were close, Ui and Yui loved the company._

 _Before Ui's Betrayal, Yui loved and looked after Ui, taking care of her beloved younger sister._

* * *

It was an incomprehensible and Unfathomable thing that Ui had done.

Azusa bit her lower lip, she caressed Yui's tear stained cheeks with the pad of her thumb, "Yui, do you know where she is now?"

Yui shook her head lightly, "No...I haven't ran into her since then"

Azusa breathed in lightly, she leaned forward and kissed Yui on the lips lightly, Yui's eyes fluttered shut at the contact, she wrapped her arms around Azusa.

their lips moved slowly against each others.

Yui breathed softly through her nose as they two kissed slowly and softly.

Azusa pulled away, her eyes quickly meeting Yui's, "It's okay...We can be a family, Yui", she smiled lightly.

Yui blushed, "Azusa"

"Ritsu, Kyle, Alice, Mio, Mugi, Hope...and me, we're all close aren't we...", Azusa caressed Yui's face.

The senpai was slightly stunned, "Azusa"

"I know, you Probably miss you Mother and father, But...We can be a family, Yui". Azusa spoke more, "A pack is a family, Yui, even if you aren't blood related"

Yui nodded, "Yeah, I know", Yui allowed a small smile to play on her lips, "I...I Love you, Azusa"

"I love you too."

'I Want a family with Azusa...one day I'll make just that'

* * *

"Mitsuki!", a growl came.

The orange curly haired girl turned, "Hmm, Oh...You"

A brown haired girl looked quite mad, her eyes already in alpha color. "What the fuck were you thinking!?"

"What? Yui's out and about with a human, and on top of that, a human that associates with Hunters", Mitsuki crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what, She Imprinted!", The brown haired girl growled out in anger.

"Are you on her side or what?", Mitsuki asked with a devious smirk.

"Fuck you, I swear, I'll be glad the day, Ritsu or My sister Kills your ass", Glowing red turned back to chocolate brown eyes.

Mitsuki shrugged, "Whatever, Ui"

Ui huffed, her hands trembling.

* * *

 _Unknown to Yui, all this time, Ui had been not too far off, after everything had happened that fateful day, Ui would closely, yet farly trail her older sister._

* * *

"I think Yui'll kill you first, don't you think-"

"fuck you!", Ui hissed out and turned her back, she crossed her arms over her chest, 'I Didn't do anything that day, Yui should've known me better than anyone, I would've never murdered mother and father'

"What Yui would do to get her claws around your neck", Mitsuki chuckled

Ui gritted her teeth, "I didn't do anything", she huffed out.

"Well, she believe you did, and not just her, but many others as well."

Ui tapped her finger on her own crossed arm, "I have to prove it to her...somehow with out her trying to kill me...Help me", Ui asked.

"Oh, Now you want my help", Mitsuki's eyes rolled a bit, she scoffed, "Sorry, but there's hunters around Yui, And lets just say Ritsu wants my head...so...yeah, no"

"Damn it, Kyle and Alice were there that day, maybe if I go to them undetected-"

"They picked up your scent, Ui, Who's to say they didn't already warn Yui about your presence...especially the fact that you got too close to that Azusa girl"

'She's right...Yui would definitely react without thought then...', Ui knew how her sister was, she knew Yui would be quick to fight.

"I'm going to try my luck with Kyle and Alice, if I can convince them that it really wasn't me-"

"Ui, what proof will you have, you were the only one there when they showed up, and if you say I was with you, Yui would definitely lose it then.

Ui balled her fists up, she wanted so badly to be by her older sibling again, she didn't want to be seen as the bad guy, she really wasn't...she was framed.

"Let's give this some time and see how to go by this, me however, I'm not involved in this, I don't want to take part at all", Mitsuki said, making it clear she wants nothing to do with this at all.

"Fine", Ui said with a shrug.

* * *

 _Ui was in fact, not responsible for her Mother and father's deaths, someone else was._

* * *

"Mugi?"

"What, I want to get something, so I thought I'd walk with you guys out.", the blonde said as she walked behind them.

"Oh", Kyle chuckled a bit.

"Scared us for a minute", Alice rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Mugi rolled her eyes, "You three have been paranoid since walking in here, geez"

Hope giggled, "Sorry"

The blonde opened the front door of the large house, the four teens walked out.

"What's your father do", Alice asked as she observed the outside of the spacy house, gates just more further ahead.

"Well-", mugi was going to answer but was cut off by Kyle.

"Besides hunting us down like animals that is", Kyle said.

Mugi glared at Kyle.

Hope sighed in a tired manner, "Cut the shit Kyle, I think she knew what Alice meant"

Mugi rolled her eyes, "He's the owner of a large business over seas"

"Oh, nice", Kyle said, he gave an uncanny smile.

"Idiot", the blonde said to the other much taller blonde.

"Just sayin'", Your oldman's someone I'm going to avoid bumping into, he's experienced, I value my life"

Alice and Hope sighed out, "Enough Kyle, you're getting annoying, really".

Mugi smiled, "Very, annoying"

"Whatever"

* * *

The trio split off and went their own way, Mugi walked to a near by corner store to get a snack she'd been craving.

"Hello", the store's owner waved in greetings, Mugi waved back, "Hello"

Mugi smiled and went to the aisle she knew would have what she craved for.

"Hmm", the blond hummed as she put an index finger to her chin, she browed through racks that held candies on them, but she didn't fine what she came for. "Don't tell me they ran out", Mugi slumped when she saw the empty box where her favorite candy was usually placed in...

"Oh man", she sighed out in defeat as she touched the empty box, "They ran out".

"Not quite", a voice piped up from behind the blonde, causing the blonde to jump a bit.

"Eeek!", she yelped out as she turned around to face the stranger.

"Woah, sorry, didn't mean to scare ya'", a brown haired Teen girl said a bit surprised.

The blue eyed hunter blushed, her cheeks slightly tainted pinkish, "Oh, um...", Mugi nervously rubbed the back of her head, she then saw what was in the stranger's hand.

"You got them", Mugi asked

The chocolate brown eyed girl nodded, "I told the owner that they ran out, he gave me this box and told me to place it where it usually was.", she chuckled lightly, "Lucky huh"

Mugi nodded with a blush, "I guess".

The brown haired girl gave Mugi a toothy grin, "Love these huh, so do I, best get your share before I purchase"

Mugi's blush not ceasing, she nodded and grabbed some out of the box from the other girl's possession, "thank you for not buying them off your self"

"No problem", The stranger smiled and made her way with Mugi to the register.

after paying, both went out the store, Mugi bowed, "thanks agains"

"No problem, honestly"

Mugi smiled, her blue eyes meeting the stranger's soft chocolate brown ones, a strand of hair in Mugi's face, Mugi ignored it, but it seemed the stranger didn't, the other girl reached out and pushed the strand of hair out of Mugi's face and put it behind the blonde's ear.

"T-Thanks", Mugi blushed even more at the stranger's sudden action.

The girl simply smiled, "See you around, bye"

Mugi was still, she saw the stranger walk off and disappear.

"Such a...cute girl", Mugi felt her heart beat quicker than usual, her face not letting up with the blush, 'I didn't ask for her name'

Mugi made a mental note to remember this and make sure to ask the stranger for her name if they met again.

* * *

"Will you be leaving, Mio?", Ritsu asked as she put the text book down and sat back, resting her back against her bed.

Mio shrugged, "I don't know...do you want me to stay?"

Ritsu nodded, "Yeah, I do"

Mio smiled, "I'll call my father and let him know then"

The Tainaka smirked, "Go do that, I'll get dressed"

Mio stood up, "Right, I'll be back, Love"

The Taller teen nodded as Mio walked out the room to make the call, she remembered the last time Mio and her were in her apartment...it was the day Mio found out about her and Yui being Werewolfs.

'We're all alone, maybe we'll get to doing it', Ritsu smirked at the idea of getting it on before they fell asleep, she took her shirt off and put another one on.

'Maybe Mio's up to it'

* * *

Whale, there's an update...and Oh Gosh, Poor Yui and Ui...

Hope y'all liked this chapter!

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and follows/Favs!

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next time, Bye!


	11. Chapter 11 A New Problem

Here's an Update!

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

 _Here's character description. (A Bit of them)_

 **Ritsu Tainaka**

 _Height: 5' 8"_

 _Age: Old As Hell (not literally xD)_

 _Occupation: True Alpha_

 _Hair: Auburn_

 _Eyes: Golden brownish_

 _Alpha state Eyes: Crimson Red_

 **Mio Akiyama**

 _Height: 5' 5"_

 _Age: 16_

 _Occupation: Huntress_

 _Hair: Black_

 _Eyes: Light Greyish_

 **Tsumugi Kotobuki**

 _Height: 5' 5"_

 _Age: 17_

 _Occupation: Huntress_

 _Hair: Blonde_

 _Eyes: Blue_

 **Yui Hirasawa**

 _Height: 5' 7"_

 _Age: Pre-America (just about)_

 _Occupation: Alpha_

 _Hair: Lightish Brown_

 _Eyes: Dark brown_

 _Alpha State Eyes: Red or Bluish_

 **Azusa Nakano**

 _Height: 5' 3"_

 _Age: 15_

 _Occupation: N/A?_

 _Hair: Dark Azure_

 _Eyes: Orangy Brown_

 **Kyle Nicolas**

 _Height: 5' 11"_

 _Age: 314_

 _Occupation: Omega/Beta_

 _Hair: Blonde_

 _Eyes: Blue_

 _Wolf state: Blue or green_

 **Alice Nikolachuk**

 _Height: 5' 8"_

 _Age: 436_

 _Occupation: Alpha_

 _Hair: Black_

 _Eyes: Green_

 _Alpha state: Red or glowing yellow_

 **Hope Ford**

 _Height: 5' 5"_

 _Age: 16_

 _Occupation: Beta_

 _Hair: Dark brown_

 _Eyes: Dark brown/ Light brown_

 _Wolf state: Light brown or clear Greenish_

* * *

I Apologize for any mistakes I might make.

* * *

"Dad, but-"

"...!"

Mio rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll be home in a bit then"

"...,..."

"ok, fine. Love you too, dad"

Mio slid her thumb over the end call icon and sighed, 'what's he so worried about, Ritsu's a girl, it's not like i'll get- oh right', Mio blushed, she actually could get pregnant...but her father didn't know that...maybe he was just wary of losing his little girl.

"He said no, right?", Ritsu chuckled as she hugged Mio from behind.

Mio sighed and leaned into the Tainaka, "yeah, he'll be very onto us from now on it seems", she said.

Ritsu smiled and took in her lover's scent, "man, and we had the apartment to ourselves too", Ritsu whined with a pout.

Mio smiled, "You were planning on getting "some" tonight weren't you"

the taller teen smirked, she let Mio go and spun her around so they'd face each other, "Maybe"

The Akiyama rolled her eyes and smiled playfully, "Pervy one aren't you"

"just for you, love", Ritsu leaned in and pecked Mio's lips gently, her hands going low.

Mio moaned but broke the kiss, "Dad wants me home, as much as I'd love to stay here with you, I have to go"

Ritsu hummed in disappointment, she let Mio go and rubbed the back of her head.

"Don't worry though, he'll be leaving soon, by this coming Friday, we'll get my place to ourselves", Mio grabbed a handful of Ritsu's shirt and leaned forward and kissed Ritsu goodbye for the night, "Bye, see you tomorrow, I love you"

Ritsu's cheeks tainted red, she still got flustered whenever her and Mio would share 'I Love yous', "I love you too, Mio"

Mio winked, "Bye"

"Text me when you get home", Ritsu licked her pinkish lips.

Mio nodded, "I will"

with that, Mio left, the front door closing behind her.

"There goes tonight", Ritsu sighed, she leaned against a wall, already missing her mate.

"My mate"

* * *

"Mmm", Azusa yawned, "I think we've done enough studying, Yui, we should sleep."

Yui shrugged and closed her text book and set it down onto the coffee table.

Yui's nose twitched, she ignored it though, "C'mon, I'll help you up", Yui stretched her hand out so she could assist her lover in getting up from the floor.

Azusa smiled and put her text book on top of Yui's and took Yui's hand and allowed Yui to pull her up.

"Thanks"

Yui nodded with a smile, "No problem", Yui wrapped an arm around her girlfriend, but as soon as she did that, her chocolate brown eyes drifted down to a spot on the floor, where Azusa had been sitting. Yui blushed.

Azusa sighed, she caught Yui's awkward look, and asked "What's wrong?"

Yui licked her lips and looked at Azusa, "Uh, I think it's your time of the month"

Azusa hummed, she didn't understand at first, but then she looked to where Yui was looking at earlier and saw it...A small spot of Blood where she sat, Azusa blushed and broke contact with Yui, she ran to the bathroom quickly.

Yui hummed, she rubbed the back of her head, "Overreaction much?", she said to herself.

Azusa started to strip in the bathroom, part of her was happy, but for some reason, the other part of her, was slightly down.

'I'm not pregnant, thank god, it'd be awkward if I was and had to explain to my mom'

Azusa started the shower, she got in and decided that since she was already quite messed up, she'd just shower, she'd usually shower in the mornings but she thought she'd just do it now.

'As much as I'd like to have Yui's child, I'm not ready, and neither is Yui'

* * *

Ritsu sat patiently in a café, she didn't go to school today, she felt weird and funny, she knew when she felt like this, she'd rather just skip out on school...

'Tonight's the full moon', Ritsu thought, Ritsu wasn't affected by it, neither was Yui, although, Yui did get quite the boost from it, but Yui was always in control recently.

But her worries was a certain newbie, 'Hope', Kyle and Alice said they'd handle her, but could they really?

"Thanks for waiting", a cheery young woman set a plate of food down before the school skipping Tainaka.

"Thanks", Ritsu grabbed her eating utensils and began to eat.

'I'll just take finals when I get back', the True Alpha thought.

Ritsu's nose twitched and she stopped eating, 'does she ever learn?', Ritsu looked across the diner, her golden eyes quickly met a light brown eyes.

'Mitsuki', Ritsu put her fork down and sat back in her seat.

Mitsuki was talking to a waiter, Ritsu heard in on the conversation, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh"

"Yeah, I'm with her"

"Right, okay, what'll you like?"

"an Iced coffee, extra sugar and cream please"

"That's it?"

Mitsuki nodded.

"Right, a couple of minutes"

"Alright"

Mitsuki turned to Ritsu and walked her way.

Ritsu sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, Mitsuki smirked and sat at the same booth as her, right across her, an arms reach away.

"Mitsuki", Ritsu said plainly and in an uninterested manner.

Mitsuki sighed, "Hear me out?"

Ritsu sighed and stretched her arms over her head before setting them on the table.

"What?"

Mitsuki knew she had to start with an apology first, so she did, "Sorry for attacking your Imprintees"

The Tainaka nodded, "Ok?"

Mitsuki crossed her arms over her busty chest, her expression now fell into a somber one, "Listen, I need something...do something for me, I'll do something for you when you need it", the orange curly haired girl kept eye contact with Ritsu.

the Tall true Alpha hummed, "What's this all of a sudden?", she was quite curious, Ritsu was now slowly showing interest, she knew Mitsuki never really asked her for help unless it was something that she couldn't handle on her own, Even if her and Mitsuki weren't on the same side most of the times, they'd help each other out from time to time, even with them hating each other.

Mitsuki looked around, she looked at the counter by the entrance to the café.

Ritsu followed the eyes and turned to see a girl with brown hair tied up and...chocolate brown...eyes...'Yellow ribbon holding her hair up, no doubt'

"Well shit", Ritsu stood up, but Mitsuki pulled her sleeve to stop her from approaching then girl whom was apparently drinking coffee and eating pancakes.

"She's not the bad guy here", Mitsuki whispered harshly.

Ritsu huffed and sat down, "Then who the fuck is?", her eyes changed a bit in color, lighting up.

Mitsuki nodded, "I trust you okay, you know even if and when we're on bad terms, I'm always somehow reasonable."

The Tainaka nodded and huffed, "You can stop me, but you won't stop Yui from-"

"But you will, You have the power to", Mitsuki said, her hand held Ritsu's.

Ritsu bit her bottom lip, "You better explain, convince me to side with you, Yui is my loyal companion, we've traveled together for a while, convince me to keep a something like this away from her!", Ritsu whispered harshly.

"Excuse me, the coffee", a waiter came and held the iced coffee in hand.

Ritsu and Mitsu both sat back in their seats.

the waiter bowed as he put the coffee in front of Mitsuki.

Mitsuki took a few sips from the coffee.

Ritsu nodded her head in disbelief. 'What's Ui doing here? then again, Mitsuki's never made any real harsh attempts to shut my lights out', Ritsu always knew, that even if her and Mitsuki fought, it's not like it was a real life or death thing, they didn't really take it seriously.

"So?"

"I'm not here to start something, please hear me out", a voice spoke softly, no doubt, it was Ui talking from where she was.

Ritsu's ear twitched, "Right, Right, I mean, killing your mother and father for power isn't the worst thing ever"

Ui gritted her teeth from where she was seated, "I Didn't kill them, Someone else did", Ui gripped the coffee cup until it shattered in her hand.

People turned their heads and saw the coffee liquid running down the counter, Ui grabbed a napkin and cleaned her hands.

Ritsu and Mitsuki looked at Ui.

"Who did",Ritsu asked, eyes narrowed.

"Misako", Ui whispered before paying for what she ordered and walked out the café.

"Misako?", Ritsu hummed, the name sounded so familiar for some reason.

Mitsuki sighed, "Misako is from an Alpha regimen at central, she serves under the elders themselves."

Ritsu shook her head, "Wait a minute, the elders are involved?, this isn't a good thing, and if I get involved, things could possibly go south pretty fast, especially because-"

"You're surrounded by hunters and your mate is a damn hunter"

Ritsu nodded, her arms once again folded across her chest, "and Yui..."

Mitsuki sighed, "I wasn't planning on getting involved, but she begged me, she wants to be on the same side as her sister. Ritsu please listen to me, you have to reason Yui out a bit, she'll listen to you, and there's also another subject...something that...kinda means wars for us..."

Ritsu's eyes quickly flickered as Mitsuki continued to speak.

"War?"

Mitsuki nodded, a small sigh escaped from her lips, "It's an issues that sorta on the horizon, and...I'm pretty sure this'll mean us teaming up as well."

The ginger locked eyes with Ritsu, "What's going on?"

Mitsuki shifted in her seat.

 _"The usual, a clan of treaty breaking blood suckers on our hands"_

* * *

Ui huffed, she only wants to prove that she didn't kill their parents, but if Ritsu won't help, she can't budge from her position either.

Ui sniffed and picked up a familiar scent, she looked around and was met with a familiar blond haired figure looking her way.

The Blonde smiled lightly, Ui stopped in her tracks and waved at the blonde, an obvious smile settling on her lips.

'That girl', Ui looked on both sides and made a speedy cross to get to the blonde haired Beauty.

"Hey there", the blue eyed teen greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey, fancy seeing you again", Ui chuckled lightly.

The blonde hummed a blush tainted her cheeks.

Ui heard the blonde's heart pick up, in all honesty, she felt her own heart do the same thing, 'What's her name', "Uh, if you don't mind, what's your name?"

"Tsumugi Kotobuki...Your's?"

Ui smiled, "Ui"

Mugi's eyes widened for a moment, her grip on her bag tightened, 'Ui, where have I heard that before?'

Ui caught this and tilted her head in curiosity, "What's wrong?"

Mugi shook her head, "N-Nothing, I just thought of something is all"

"Oh...uh", Ui looked around."maybe it's quick or something, but I was wondering, you think you got time...like, to get some coffee or tea...anything really?"

Mugi blushed, "Dating so quickly, I Don't know", Mugi spoke so bluntly.

Ui jumped she waved her hands a bit, "N-not like that...", a red hue making it's presence known on her cheeks. 'I wouldn't mind though'

Mugi smiled, "Coffee", she spoke sweetly and softly.

Ui opened her mouth slightly, "U-Uh...Ok, Um, there's this new café not too far from here, let's check it out."

Mugi nodded and walked by Ui side, she felt warmth throughout her body, 'First time I feel this way'

Ui was silent, but not in an awkward fashion, just a normal friendly silence. 'She's really cute'

* * *

Mitsuki and Ritsu both walked together, both still discussing matters.

"So, the elders, what's their look on this entire situation?"

Mitsuki shrugged, "To kill them, they broke it first, we have every right to"

Ritsu huffed, she knew with this new information, she'd have to share it with Mugi and Mio, to warn them, her pack she'd warn after.

"Fine, I'll help you and Yui's sister out, and in turn, You'll join my pack"

Mitsuki stopped in her tracks, she coughed out a bit, she scoffed heavily, "WHAT?!"

Ritsu stopped in her tracks as well, her golden eyes meeting Mitsuki's Brown one's. "You heard me, listen Mitsuki, it's best if we all work together then separate, we'll be able to wipe them out quicker, and Ui and Yui might be able to get a bond growing again"

Mitsuki was in thought at this.

"You'll need me again, just join me, I can keep you and Ui safe and protected-"

"We don't need your protection!", Mitsuki hissed.

"Calm down, I don't mean to insult your pride, but you're a bit weak, Ui's not so strong either, even though she's an alpha, she seems more in the beta category really."

Mitsuki turned away, "Why are you offering me a spot, since when do you even form packs?"

Ritsu shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I've gotten pretty soft over the last couple of weeks really", The Tainaka rubbed the back of her head in thought.

"Fine, i'll join, but I'm not going to babysit those hunters-"

"We'll protect them all right"

"No way-"

"A pack's a pack, we have to protect and trust each other"

"Jesus, does that mean i'll be around them often?"

Ritsu nodded, "Yep, and you're going to go to them with me, you'll apologize and meet them"

Mitsuki shivered, "This seems more like torture, Ritsu!"

"Tsk, Deal with it, who knows, one day, the tables might turn and you'll need them", Ritsu kicked a pebble.

Mitsuki sighed and looked away, 'Whatever'

* * *

"Kyle, you believe what I'm smelling?"

The blonde haired boy scrunched his nose, he growled at the smell, "what are they doing here?"

Alice snarled, "Been a while since we've encountered them"

"Exactly"

"Quit the sniffing, Mutts."

Alice and Kyle both turned.

a tall lean pale skinned male walked in their direction, a toothy grin on his face.

Alice held Kyle by his shirt, "Calm down, don't cause a scene, Kyle"

The tall male was now in front of Alice and Kyle, "Greetings, or should I say, Woof?"

"fuck you!", Kyle growled at the young man, well, he looked young.

The male chuckled, "Wow, well, seeing as I'm here and all, you two have picked up on me, I might as well introduce my self...don't worry, I'm not the enemy you seek though"

Alice tilted her head, "Really?"

Kyle frowned heavily.

"Yeah, really, My name's Hans, Hans Redfield Woods, just call me Hans, or Woods, either works"

Alice scoffed, "Ok, "Hans", What the hell are you doing here?"

Hans smiled, he chuckled, "Well, honey, I'm here to bring back a few members that slipped away from us"

Kyle was quiet.

"few?", Alice asked.

"Yes, you see, they broke the treaty, and well, we don't want war, so me and a few others have come to put our little lost lambs, down"

Kyle bit his bottom lip, "More of you?"

Hans nodded, "Yeah"

"Well then, I suppose you'd want to meet-"

 _"Your pack leader, Or better yet, Ritsu."_

* * *

"She didn't tell you where she went?", Mio asked Yui

Yui shrugged, "Nope"

Mio sighed, she felt lonely without her lover being around.

Azusa smiled, "You're free to walk with Senpai and me"

Yui smiled, "Yeah, Mio-chan."

Mio smiled and nodded, "I'd like that, or better yet, how's about we got to this new café that opened up not too far from here"

Yui's eyes widened in a childish manner, "Yeah!"

Azusa giggled at how adorable her senpai can be.

The Akiyama smiled and led the way.

As the trio walked down the wooded path, Yui couldn't help but sniff and scrunch her nose in displeasure, she got the strange bloody smell, she didn't like it.

Azusa noticed her senpai's weird actions and questioned it. "Senpai?"

Yui narrowed her eyes, 'No way'

Mio noticed this and got her guard up, holding her bag close to her.

she recognized that scent, but on top of that scent, she smelled Ritsu and Mitsuki near by as well.

"Ritsu's close by, and something else is too."

Mio hummed.

Azusa looked around.

"Yui!"

Mio turned and saw her beloved True alpha, "Ritsu"

"Mitsuki", Yui growled, she let Azusa's hand go.

Mio stiffened when she noticed the ginger by Ritsu, 'That girl!?'

Azusa got behind Yui.

Yui tightly clenched her fists and stepped forward, but Ritsu grabbed Yui by the shirt and slightly pushed her forward, "Calm down, she's with us now"

"WHAT!?", Yui yelled out and pushed Ritsu.

Mio and Azusa stepped back.

"Yui, I'll explain-"

"No, You just can't let anyone join us, we can't trust her-"

"That's were your wrong Yui", Mitsuki intervened.

Yui growled at the ginger, but Ritsu got inbetween the ginger and Yui.

"Why are you protecting her?", Yui hissed.

"Something's going on, we need to get strong in numbers as well, Yui. You don't understand, but there's also something you need to know about."

"Trust, Ritsu, Trust!", Yui yelled out.

"You may not trust her, but I do, me and her go way back, we've had fights, but now we have to set those aside and work together, Along with someone else too."

Yui mumbled under her breath as she stepped back.

Mio and Azusa looked at each other, both feeling slightly awkward at the rising tension in the air.

"Jesus, how many?", Yui asked.

"One more, an alpha", Ritsu said.

Mitsuki looked at Ritsu.

Yui crossed her arms over her chest, "Who?"

Yui roled her eyes and turned her back, she took Azusa by the hand, she was going to walk away...

Ritsu took a deep breath in, "You don't understand the gravity of the situation, you're being childish, it's time you get over the past and this phase."

Yui nodded her head, "Whatever-"

"Ui"

Yui quickly, almost instantaneously froze, her eyes opening wide.

Azusa's breath caught in her throat.

Mitsuki stood still.

Ritsu was serious right? there's no way, Yui thought, Yui slowly turned to look at Ritsu, hoping it was some sick joke.

But Ritsu wore a serious expression.

Yui let Azusa's hand go, her heart speeding up.

"Azusa, get away from Yui!", Kyle and Alice warned as they came running towards the tension filled group.

Azusa did as she was told and stepped back quickly, Mio pulling her into her arms.

Yui huffed loudly, she was clearly pissed off beyond belief, "Ritsu...Ritsu! RITSU!", Yui growled and shifted, not bothering to undress, she tore her clothing in her shift form.

Ritsu huffed and began to undress, "You never learn the easy way, do you?"

Yui stood up on her hind legs and roared fiercely as she flashed her claws and fangs at Ritsu.

Mio pulled Azusa into her arms and both got near a tree, away from Yui and Ritsu.

Kyle and Alice guarded Mio and Azusa.

"We got company!", Alice yelled out.

Kyle huffed.

Yui and Ritsu looked around, the sound of leaves crunching under weight could be heard all around them all.

"We're surrounded", Kyle said.

Alice shifted and tore her clothing, her eyes looking around.

"New borns", Kyle warned, "Don't let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you to death!"

Mio and Azusa both shivered.

"What?", Azusa questioned with fear.

"Vampires, they're way more stronger when they're first made.", the blond haired teen said as he looked around.

Yui flashed her fangs and claws at Ritsu before calming down when she noticed they were no longer alone.

Yui growled, her anger and rage towards Ritsu, left for the moment.

Ritsu looked around, she took her short and pants off.

"Just great, at least we didn't have to search for them, Yui shifting called them to us, yay!", Mitsuki spoke in a sarcastic manner.

"Mutts!", a vampire walked out from behind the trees.

Ritsu growled, she noticed that about 12 vampires were surrounding them at the moment.

"Oh look, a baby blood sucker, great, aren't you adorable", Mitsuki cooed in a mocking manner.

"Bitch", a female vampire came out , not all the vampires were all stepping out from the trees.

"Shit", Ritsu huffed, 'Their all new borns, their capable of actually hurting us critically.'

Yui growled and stood on her hind legs.

"Mutts-ACK!", a male vampire that had stepped up was shoot in the chest with an arrow.

all eyes now went to where the arrow had came from.

"H-Hottie", Kyle said under his breath.

A beautiful, Busty, curvy, Curly brown haired girl with clear green/Greyish eyes stood with a bow and arrow in hand, ready to shoot once again, along side her, a familiar vampire.

"H-Hans?", Alice growled in her shift form.

Hans smirked, "I smelled Mutts and Sweet human blood, thought I'd stop by and...lend a hand"

'gross, she's a blood sucker!', Kyle thought with a shiver as he had previously thought the girl was attractive.

Ritsu looked at Kyle and Alice.

"Hans?"

Kyle nodded, "Let's just say He's on our side, him and a couple more"

Mitsuki rolled her eyes, "Great, say, let's all just be friends now, shall we?", she spoke in sarcasm.

"IVY!", the shot vampire growled.

Ivy smiled and took aim once again.

"You broke the treaty, now it's time we take care of you", Ivy spoke.

"You, Mutt lover!", a female vampire yelled out in anger.

Ivy chuckled, "It's not bout loving the Mutts, it's about keeping the treaty between us, it's about Peace!"

Hans smiled, "Uh, oh, seems like two more will be joining us"

Ritsu picked up a familiar scent, "Mugi"

as Ritsu was distracted, a vampire took the opportunity to strike and try to crush the Tainaka, and Arrow stopped the vampire from doing so.

Yui and Mitsuki looked to their left, and there, was a certain blonde huntress.

Mio cocked an eyebrow up, "Bow and arrow?"

Mugi jumped down from where she was and prepared another arrow.

the vampires hissed, seeing as the would now have slight difficulties in taking on the shifters.

"We're all a messed up pack, don't mind us", Kyle said to the vampires in sarcasm.

"Working with the enemy now, is that the new trend?", a vampire said.

"Shit, Victoria, I think we should shove off for now"

Victoria hissed, her eyes turning blood red, her fangs out, "No way"

Mugi huffed and got to Ritsu's side.

Ritsu sighed, "Mugi, you shouldn't have came."

Mugi shook her head, "I saw them coming here, I wasn't too far anyways, I got curious."

Hans and Ivy both walked over to Yui and the Huntress along with the two other wolfs.

"Quite the pack you got here", Hans said.

Ritsu just glanced at the man.

Yui was confused, she began to look at her claws out of boredom.

Ritsu sniffled and turned to Mugi, "Wait, what do you mean you weren't too far?"

Yui's eyes darted up.

A strong breeze blew by Mugi and everyone, Yui caught a smell and growled loudly.

Ritsu got in front of Yui, she in front of Mugi, Mugi was startled and backed up.

"Mugi, who were you with?", Ritsu asked.

Mugi shrugged, she was confused, "Wh-Why does that matter-"

"WHO!?", Ritsu yelled out.

Mugi jumped back, "I-I met her yesterday, I bumped into her today"

"Name?"

"Ui", Mugi said.

Yui growled and whined. as if she was throwing a tantrum.

Ritsu sighed, "Yui calm down, Mugi's okay"

Mugi hummed, she was perplexed. "What, what's wrong, was I supposed to not be okay?"

Mitsuki intervened, "Yui's got a sister you see, and it's believed that her sister killed their parents."

Mugi shook her head, "What does that have to do with me?"

"You see, Yui's sister's name, is just that...Ui"

Mugi froze.

Yui snarled and bonced around a bit.

"The mutt's all hyped up, can we get the show on the road or what?", Victoria said as she looked at her nails.

One vampire down, 11 to go, Ritsu thought.

Mugi was still in thought about the Ui thing, she knew it sounded familiar, but she never would have thought, 'Geez, I hate that so much, why did she have to be one of them?'

Hans coughed a bit, "Well, that's a plot twist huh"

Mugi glared at the man.

Ivy rolled her eyes and prepared herself.

"You all know how to kill them, right?", Hans asked.

Ritsu, kyle, Alice, Mugi, and Yui all nodded.

"Great, and remember, don't underestimate them, they may make you think they're open, but really, it's a trap."

"Right"

The vampire itching to fight were all in place, all of them ready to pounce on the wolves.

"Alice, go, i'll take care of Mio and Azusa"

Alice nodded and went to her pack leader's side.

"Mugi, be careful.", Ritsu warned.

Mugi nodded and set the bow down, she opened a large duffle bag she had with her and took out a cross bow, she took out some holy water and coated the tips of the arrows, 'It won't kill them, but it'll slow them down.'

"Jesus, lucky I was never curious enough to look in you bag, Mugi", Ritsu said with a small smile.

Mugi chuckled lightly.

Mitsuki rolled her eyes and shifted as well.

Victoria growled and shook her head, " _Atac_ ", she spoke in Romanian.

with that command, all the vampire went rushing towards the opposing pack.

Ivy dropped her bow and got into close combat with one of them.

Hans sighed, he was pretty fast and dodged many hits thrown at him.

Ritsu shifted now and took a vampire into her mouth, her fangs tearing the vampire apart.

Yui rammed and tackled some to the ground.

Mugi was quick and precise with her cross bow, shoot some and slowing them down.

Mio and Azusa, along with Kyle, watched in awe as they all went at it.

Victoria wore a plain face, she wasn't in the fight at all, she was merely watching.

Mitsuki clawed a vampire and began to make sure he was really going to die, she bit at his neck and ripped his head off, she clawed the vampires corpse, and hopped to the next one

Ritsu threw some vampires into each other, she avoided to get caught in their grasps.

Yui howled, she tackled on to the floor and began to tare the vampire apart.

Kyle watched closely, he saw that so far they were doing great, they were winning and the vampires were getting killed off quick...But soon, something caught his eye.

Mugi.

As Mugi was shooting, she didn't bother to look behind her, she was too preoccupied with shooting, she forgot to pay attention to her surroundings.

"Oh No, Mugi!", Kyle shouted, but it was too late.

Mugi hummed and paused, but as she did that, a female vampire caught her from behind and hugged her.

Ritsu turned, she stopped what she was doing...her glowing red eyes widened.

everything slowed down around them.

Yui howled and sprinted towards Mugi, but a vampire came and side tracked her by tackling the wolf to a near by tree.

Mugi dropped the cross bow.

Mio's eyes widened, 'MUGI!', her heart lept to her throat.

Azusa closed her eyes.

Alice tried shoving a few vampires out of her way but they clung to her.

Mugi took in a deep breath once the arms encircled her.

Victoria had gotten Mugi, and was only moments away from crushing the blonde in her arms.

'No, I was reckless'

Mitsuki huffed, she was about to get to Mugi and Victoria, but someone else did.

"Say goodbye!", Victoria tightened her arms around the Huntress, tighter and tighter, Mugi gasped as she felt something in her snapped like a twig, but before Mugi could be completely crushed.

A loud thud came from behind them, soon Mugi was tossed aside, gasping for air, Victoria however, was tossed, but grabbed by a big wolf.

Kyle's eyes opened wide.

"Holy shit"

An 8 foot wolf stood on it's hind legs, holding Victoria up by her foot.

"Mutt!", the female vampire hissed.

Yui was shock, she knew who this was, who this new comer was...it was her sister, Ui.

Ui snarled and tossed Victoria aside, she looked at Mugi, Mugi rolled to her side, she gasped for air while holding her side.

Victoria scrambled to her feet, she sprinted forward to the wolf that had damaged her pride.

"UI!"

Ui growled and took Victoria head on...but that was a mistake.

Victoria smirked, "Idiot!", she laughed deviously and encircled the inexperienced wolf.

Mitsuki sprinted forward, Ritsu and Alice left the other vampire and sprinted to Ui.

"NO UI!", Kyle shouted.

Mio let Azusa go and ran to Mugi's side.

Ui released a howl and whine of pain as Victoria now began to crush her ribs. "OOOUUUUUUUU!"

Yui's eyes watered up, she sprinted faster and harder, she jumped into them and tried ripping Victoria off her sister.

Ui Howled in agony, pure agony, her ribs were being crushed along with her left arm.

Azusa got to her knees and covered her ears.

Kyle felt tears fill his eyes, Alice stopped, she breathed fast.

'No, Ui!', Yui mentally yelled.

all of a sudden, memories flashed by her eyes, memories of when her and her younger sister would play together in their shift form, how Kyle and Alice and them two would run up mountains and challenge other animals, like bears and small wolves.

Yui's heart hurt, she pried Victoria off her younger sister.

the vampire kicked off and made a quick escape.

The other vampires were killed off by Hans and Ivy.

Hans looked on.

Ivy looked away, not wanting to see.

Ui shifted down. she gasped heavily for air, she rolled from side to side in pure pain.

Yui shifted back as well, Ritsu and the others followed and all went to Ui's side.

Mugi got up slightly and looked at the gasping Ui, Ui was sobbing, crying and gasping all together.

Ritsu huffed, she went to Mio and Mugi's side.

Kyle was with Azusa. Azusa looked away. a few tears escaping Kyle's eyes.

'She, she followed me?', Mugi thought as her vision blurred with tears.

Hans sighed, he rubbed his chin and stepped up, "I'm a doctor, let me have a look".

Yui shook her head, 'Ui, I hated you for so long, yet...I tried to save you'

Hans bent over Ui and began to inspect the whimpering girl.

"No, this isn't good", Hans spoke with a somber tone, "her left side's crushed, she's going to need to go to a hospital, or we're going to somehow treat her ourselves, and it won't be easy"

Mitsuki was wide eyed, she was frozen, she couldn't believe Ui walked into that trap, was Ui really that inexperienced? or was it something else?

The blonde haired teen looked at the nude agonizing Ui, 'She's one of them...I'm a hunter, why would...she help me?'

Ritsu stood up, "I know a doctor who's willing to help, I've gone to him when I've gotten hurt, he can take care of Ui, he has the proper tools to"

Yui wiped her face, tears had rolled down her cheeks, she looked away.

'Ui'

* * *

Hope y'all liked this chapter, Poor Ui (T-T)

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, it help to know what you readers think.

* * *

reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next time, Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Here's an Update!

Hope it's been a good read for y'all readers so far!

* * *

I Apologize for any type of mistakes I might make.

* * *

"Ui", Mugi said under her breath as she held her side, she huffed slightly, wincing from the pain she was feeling.

"C'mere Mugi, let me help you", Mio put one of Mugi's arms over her shoulder so that she'd be able to support the injured blonde.

Azusa was sticking by Kyle's side, not knowing what to do at the moment.

Mitsuki sighed heavily, she kneeled by Ui's side and took her hand into her own. "Ui, You Idiot, what was that about? You fucked up real bad"

Ui breathed in gasps, trying hard to catch her breath, she groaned in pain, "I-Is she...Alright?", Ui spoke between gasps, her eyes meeting Mitsuki's dark brown orbs.

"She's fine, you made it in time", Mitsuki replied.

Ui merely nodded, shutting her eyes in pain, gritting her teeth.

Hans looked over to Ivy, Ivy merely nodding.

"We'll carry Ui to a near by creek and get my car to get Ui where you want her to go, we need to make this snappy though, the fast healing will kick in soon and we need to make sure she heals properly or she'll suffer even more.", Hans explained, "We're going to have to position her limbs into place so they can heal properly."

"Shit", Ritsu nodded her head and ran a hand through her messy sweaty hair, 'This'll really hurt' "Hans's right, we have a limited window of time before Ui starts to heal, we can't let her heal the wrong way"

Yui winced, she knew that if Ui healed the wrong way, they'd have to hold her down and break the limbs once again.

Ivy crossed her arms over her chest, she gave Hans a look.

Hans sighed, "Someday the shoe will be on the other foot, Ivy dear, making allies with the enemy isn't always a bad thing."

"Whatever", Ivy said and just turned away.

"I got careless", Mugi spoke in a whisper, she felt so disappointed in herself.

"We all make mistakes Mugi", Mio spoke, 'If it hadn't been for that girl, Mugi would be the one on the floor, most likely dead.', The Akiyama trembled lightly.

Alice and Kyle were both just silent, Yui just looked on, not knowing what to do.

'All these years, and I promised myself i'd kill you when I had the chance...but...I...just can't', Yui clenched her jaw and balled up her fists, she just didn't have the resolves to go through with it entirely. 'Ui saved Mugi-chan...What's she-'

"Yui"

Yui snapped back from her thought, a hand on her shoulder.

"Ritsu?"

Ritsu's eyes were soft, her expression that of...calmness. "I'll explain it all to you, Ui isn't responsible, something bigger's going on and you two will eventually have to see eye to eye, Yui"

Yui felt her throat tighten, she didn't reply, she just...nodded.

"Let's get to it now", Hans said, "I'll get my car by the open near the dense creek."

Ritsu nodded and pulled her hand off Yui, "Hai"

with that, Ivy and Hans both left to get the car.

The wolves and the hunters were left in a tense and awkward atmosphere.

"Alice, Kyle, Mitsuki. Get Ui so to here feet and carry her over to the creek, Me and Yui and the others will be going with Mugi", Ritsu spoke, she waved a hand.

"Hai", the trio said and got to picking Ui up.

"Wait, where to?", Kyle asked.

"Mitsuki knows", Ritsu said.

"Ah, ok, see you guys later then", Alice spoke and helped Ui fold her arms over her chest.

Kyle and Mitsuki took Ui's legs and crossed them over each other, leaving Ui in a stiff laying position, the trio picked the injured teen wolf's body up and over their shoulders, Ui groaned and mumbled lightly.

Mugi observed this, her heart breaking slightly, she felt bad. 'Ui, Ui saved me', the blonde knew that if the Wolf hadn't had jumped in to save her from being completely crushed, she would have been the one they'd have to carry out...and not only that, but she knew that she would definitely not be breathing either.

Mio saw the concerned expression her hunter friend had, she knew the blonde was feeling some sort of guilt.

"She'll be okay Mugi, she's one of them after all, and on top of that, she's an alpha", Mio said.

Mugi nodded, she gritted her teeth and her knees bucked, she lost her balance all of a sudden, but Azusa came and helped support her blonde senpai, "Senpai?"

"Mugi?!"

"She's out", Yui said as she walked over with Ritsu to them.

"She must of broke something, her body's responding, she may also have a fever.", Ritsu took Mugi off her lover's hands and her kohai's.

"C'mon, we'll have to take her to the hospital ourselves", Ritsu said.

Mio and Azusa nodded.

"Right"

"Not me, I...sorta...don't have any extra clothing", Yui turned around, she crossed her arms over her exposed chest.

Azusa sighed, "My home's no too far from here, Yui, I have some of you clothing there, you could go in through my window and get it."

Yui nodded, "I'll meet up with you guys later then, Bye".

With that, Yui left, Mio told Ritsu to get dressed, as Ritsu had forgotten she had been half nude, Azusa covering her eyes and soon after, the trio took Mugi to a near by hospital.

* * *

"You called her father?"

"Yeah, I think it's best you leave, Mugi's father is...well...very...Well you should just go", The ravenette said.

Ritsu nodded, "Right, you think he'll get suspicious?"

Mio nodded, "Yeah, and he'll question you, he'll wonder how Mugi was hurt, and it's better if it's just me and Azusa here, he knows we know about these things, but if he sees an addition, he'll get curious and look into you, he'll probably tell my father as well", the Akiyama explained.

"Better if we stay on the safe side with your presence, Ritsu-senpai", Azusa said.

The tall tawny haired teen nodded, "Fine, I'll leave...but before I do, I want you two to ask Mugi how she and Ui knew each other exactly. Of course, when her father isn't around to hear the conversation. I'm quite curious, although I imprinted on her, Ui still got near her."

"She's an alpha, right. I thought the imprint was supposed to only keep lowers at bay.", Mio spoke.

"Well...not exactly, I'm Different, once I've...uhh, Umm..", Ritsu rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, "..."Marked", my property, no wolf's supposed to come close, unless I've "Unmarked" her, meaning of course, if I lose a dual to the other wolf wanting my "Property".", Ritsu explained, a slightly blush on her cheeks.

Azusa was all too intrigued with this conversation. "So what does this mean?"

Mio was in thought, waiting for her lover to respond.

"I don't know, but the fact that Ui was able to get closer to Mugi with out feeling repulsed by me Imprinting on Mugi...is strange and different."

"So, let me get this straight", Azusa paused and then continued, "This imprinting thing is like a wolf repellent towards other wolves?"

Mio nodded, "Not quite, it also affects others that want the same object", Mio chimed in and began to explain more, "Example, Yui did in fact Imprint on you, you gladly accepted it, now this is where the example comes in, say another wolf got attracted to you, but you were already "Claimed" the wolf can still come around you, they'd just have to not get too close to you or they'd feel unwanted, but if the want is strong, they'd feel the need to fight for you. but this "Repellent" also works on other...errr, beings, vampires are a good example, they sorta "Mark" their property as well, but they're far more forcible, they'd go as far as to steel you away from your imprinter, even if they are at first repelled by the imprint left on you"

Azusa moved her head in an understanding way. "Wow"

Ritsu hummed, her nose sniffled lightly, "I think her father's here, I should totally go".

Mio looked at her lover, "Ah, right...text me on how Yui's sister is doing, i'm sure when Mugi comes to, she'll want to know, and i'll also get to asking Mugi about it"

Ritsu nodded, "Right, bye", Ritsu turned away, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Ritsu, leaving with out properly saying goodbye to me?", Mio pouted, a blush on her cheeks.

Ritsu's cheeks also brightened bit, "But-", Ritsu sighed and smiled lightly, "Geez".

Mio hummed, her stormy grey eyes on her lover, "Kiss me, Idiot"

Ritsu smiled and did what her mate had asked of her, "Right", the taller teen turned to face her lover, she leaned forward and kissed Mio on the lips.

Mio breathed through her nose softly, her lips curled into a small smile as she wrapped her arms around the taller teen's neck. Ritsu put her hands on Mio's hips.

Azusa blushed and turned away to give her senpais privacy, 'get a room'

The Akiyama broke the kiss and smiled, "Baka, you can't leave with out saying "bye" properly."

The True alpha rolled her eyes in a playful manner, Knowing how Mushy her lover was, "So Lovey-dovey like, huh"

Mio blushed, "Whatever Idiot".

"I should go now, Mio, he's al-"

"Mio-chan!?", a deep male voice called out.

"Crap", Ritsu muttered.

Azusa jumped slightly, 'K-Kotobuki-san!'

Mio let Ritsu go, but it's not like the teen wolf could go running away now.

A tall slightly built blonde haired man came jogging their way.

"Mio-chan, How's my daughter?", he asked, panting slightly.

Mio broke the physical contact she had with her lover, "She has four fractured ribs, a dislocated shoulder and one broken rib", Mio spoke softly. "She'll be alright though"

The blonde haired man sighed in relief, "thank god, I thought something life threatening happened to my baby girl"

Ritsu observed the blonde haired man, she could tell the man was really worried.

"She'll be fine, sir, don't worry too much", Ritsu said with a small smile.

Azusa looked at Ritsu.

"Huh...uh...thanks. Errm, I don't think we've met", Mr. Kotobuki stretched his hand out. "My name's Tsunehiro Kotobuki."

Ritsu took the man's hand and gave it a firm shake, "Ritsu Tainaka"

Mio and Azusa both looked at each other, 'I thought she was planning on avoiding him, but oh well', Both teens thought.

"Nice to meet you, you a friend of my daughters?"

Ritsu nodded, "Yeah"

Mio came in, "she is"

Tsunehiro hummed, a smirk settling on his lips, "Oh Mio, your father told me...about your girlfriend, is suppose this is her?"

Mio blushed furiously, 'DAD!', Mio squeaked and nodded in silent embarrassment.

The blond haired man chuckled lightly, "You two seem perfect for each other", Tsunehiro smiled, 'Mugi told me about this girl, I thought she and the other one had left'

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head. "Uh, thanks"

Mio looked away with a blush, Azusa smiled into her hand in amusement.

"Uhrm Excuse me, sorry to interrupt you, but uh, Tsumugi is conscious, would you like to see her?", a male doctor came out of Mugi's room.

"Oh? Yes, please", Tsunehiro turned to the doctor, "Oh and uh, Mio-chan, after this, I want to talk to you privately"

Mio nodded, she knew what he wanted to talk about, "Ok"

after all was said an done, they'd seen Mugi, Mugi said she was fine, painkillers were given to her, she then was allowed to go with her father, and she did. Mio went with Mugi and her father.

Ritsu left with Azusa.

* * *

"Thanks, Ritsu-senpai", Azusa sighed out as she came to her front door.

Ritsu nodded, "No problem, I just want to make sure, you're safe, that Victoria girl is still out there as well, along with that loner"

"Yeah"

Ritsu smiled, "Well, see you later, bye"

"Wait!", Azusa stopped Ritsu from leaving

Ritsu hummed and stood in place, "What is it?"

Azusa fidgeted a bit, "About Yui's sister...what's...what's going to happen?"

Ritsu got what Azusa was getting at, "Uh, well, Yui's sister will be joining us, Ui's not responsible for what happened...I'm sure Yui explained to you"

Azusa nodded, "She was really distressed by it"

The Tainaka crossed her arms over her chest, "Ui's not the bad guy here, I want Yui to understand this, help me out with that, Azusa, you're someone she'd listen to more."

The smaller girl nodded, "I'll do what I can"

"Thanks, now, I think I should get going", Ritsu said as she pulled out her phone.

Azusa nodded, "K, Bye Senpai"

"Bye"

* * *

Short, I know, oh whale.

Next one'll be longer!

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next time, bye!


	13. Chapter 13 Heat

Here's the awaited Update!

Sorry it took long, I promised someone two days ago, I'd do it, but things got in my way, but now...It's out!

* * *

I Apologize for any type of mistakes I might make. (Seriously)

* * *

"Uhnnn", Ritsu groaned out, her canines getting sharper.

'What is this?'. The Tainaka sat in under the shower head of her bath, the running water soaked through her clothing.

After she had came from dropping Azusa off, she felt funny, hot...really hot, a strange thirst...she wanted something, really badly.

"Uhnn!", Ritsu screwed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, a growl slipped through her lips.

The thoughts of Mio began to pour in, 'Mio', the ravenette's smile, to the ravenette's perfect butt, her ample breasts...

"Looks like you're not handling it well Huh", Yui spoke up from behind the bathroom door.

Ritsu growled loudly, she stood up from the bath and stepped out, she was dripping soaked, she stepped in front of the window and saw herself, her eyes were glowing golden, her canines out, she panted slightly.

"Ritsu, look, It can get dangerous if you suppress it...It's in our nature to get into this type of phase when we have a mate.", Alice spoke up as well.

"I'm the True alpha, I shouldn't be taken over by my wolf, I'm the one in power", Ritsu spoke lowly.

Yui and Alice both rolled their eyes.

"Listen Ritsu, you could end up hurting Mio, with out thinking, you could easily end up at her house. You don't control this, it's a way of phasing, this is clearly new to you, which makes this even more scary in a way", Yui explained.

"What is this?", Ritsu asked as she looked to the side, she gazed out the window, it was a full moon, 'Full moon, I almost forgot', Weird she thought, the full moon's never affected her, not after she learned to control herself very long ago.

Alice smiled from the other side of the door, "You're in heat, Ritsu. It's your body getting the urge to reproduce, It wants you to."

Ritsu sighed loudly, "Kids? What? I don't want that!", the teen wolf yelled out, she huffed...she was feeling angry.

Yui and Alice both got serious, "Ritsu, you don't see it, but you're already losing your grip, You're getting angry."

Ritsu growled animalistic like, "Shut up, Go take care of Hope! I don't need help!", Ritsu nearly roared, she slammed her hands hard on the marble top sink, she broke it.

Yui jumped a bit at the crashing sound, 'Shit'

Yui was affected by heat, she knew there was a cycle for them to mate, but Yui wasn't so controlled by it, she and her small lover were both quite 'Active' in the sexual area, Yui was satisfied.

Werewolves Had Two Cycles for mating, they could mate any time before it, but during these two cycles, they lose a bit of a grip and get into heat, they an get almost uncontrollable desire to mate with their Mate. and if the werewolf wasn't with someone at the moment, they weren't really affected by the mating/Heat cycle, although they do begin to look into people and see whom would fit them, basically, The single ones look out for mates.

Ritsu huffed, her nose picked up a scent she turned and sniffed.

Alice hummed, "Tsumugi..."

Ritsu licked her lips and swallowed hard, 'Mugi'

The Sexually hungry wolf felt something sprout inside her wet sweat pants, she groaned a bit, her eyes glossed over with desire, 'She'll do'

"Ritsu, don't! Don't okay, Listen, go to Mio's!", Kyle soon piped up in a worried tone.

"She's imprinted on Mugi as well, Mugi's at risk here", Kyle explained to Alice and Yui, "Stop her!"

Ritsu got by the window and jumped out.

Just then, both teen girls burst into the bathroom, Ritsu was gone.

"Fuck!"

"Mugi's coming our way, we'll have to intercept her!"

"C'mon, it'll take us three to even try and bring Ritsu down, Hope's locked and chained up down stairs, she'll be fine."

* * *

"Hello?", Mio spoke into the phone.

"Hey, Mio-senpai", a familer soft small voice spoke on the other end of the line.

"Azusa, hey. What's up?", Mio put her text book into her bag.

Azusa giggled a bit on the other end of the line, "Senpai, How's Ritsu-senpai?"

Mio hummed and sorta questioned why her junior/Best friend would ask, "Um, I haven't seen her since we left the hospital actually, Why?"

Azusa's eye brow went up, "Uh...Really?", Azusa sat up on her bed as she spoke into the phone.

Mio hummed and stood up from where she was, "Azusa?"

Azusa looked around her room, "Weird...Yui told...well um", The petite girl blushed, "Ritsu's in heat, Mio-senpai"

Mio's eyes drifted to the window and she saw why, "Full Moon...", Mio walked to the window and looked out it, why isn't she here then? from everything's she learned, she knew that Wolfs always went to their imprintees and-

Mio felt her heart drop when she realized, she always was a keen person.

"Azusa, I'll call you back later!", Mio hung the phone up and threw it onto her bed.

"That idiot, she imprinted on Mugi as well.", Mio huffed and suited up, a shoulder wrap on her right, she locked her bedroom door and went to her window, she climbed out and hopped onto the dirt ground, she ran off quickly.

* * *

 _An Imprintee is considered to be a mate if he or she is of age to bare children and or have sexual intercourse._

* * *

Ritsu jumped over logs, rocks and fallen trees.

Ritsu ran a bit through the wooded area, her eyes not straying from a straight path, she was running towards the unsuspecting blonde.

Yui and Alice both following from behind, Kyle took another way around to try and make it faster.

Mugi however, was just walking towards them, not having a clue that a certain True alpha was racing towards her and was going to most likely...well...Try and 'Mate' with her.

The Blonde walked ever so slowly, she was on her way to see if she could be updated on how Ui was doing, she was curious to know.

'Ui-san.'

a large thump stopped Mugi train of thoughts, she looked up and saw a familiar figure.

"Ah, Ricchan. hey I was actually heading to your place.", Mugi said with a small smile.

Ritsu tilted her head to the side, her eyes glowed golden.

Mugi caught this and wore a confused look.

"Ricchan, what's up?"

Ritsu didn't reply, she began to step forward, a dark lustful toothy smirk plastered on her face, a canine protruding a bit.

Mugi stepped back, she felt somewhat of a fear take root inside her, she got this strange vibe from the Tainaka.

"What are you doing?", Mugi asked, fear settled into her tone, 'I didn't come with anything'

The Blonde had in fact learned to trust the wolves, she let her guard down completely, she brought nothing with her.

Ritsu licked her lips and kept walking closer and closer to her.

The Blonde stepped back and continued until her back pressed against a tree, she shook her head, a held her injured arms close to her, the blonde had a shoulder sling supporting her dislocated shoulder.

"Ricchan, what ever's going on, stop it, please"

"What? Scared?", Ritsu finally spoke, she stood in front of the fearful blonde.

"Ricchan?"

"You're quite the catch, Mugi. Beautiful, smart, although very stubborn...I like that", Ritsu leaned in, she settled her hands onto the Blonde's hips.

'Huh?!', Mugi froze, "R-Ritsu? -"

Ritsu kissed the blonde.

Mugi's eyes were wide, she mewled a bit in shock.

Ritsu's member twitched slightly and hardened more, Ritsu growled as she felt the heat in between her legs grow hotter, she broke the kiss.

Mugi was still in shock.

"You'll do, I'm sure of that."

Mugi came back from her shock and looked at Ritsu, "What the heck are you doing?!", she hissed out in all of a sudden anger.

Ritsu smirked again, her eyes getting darker. "My name's the only thing you'll be saying once I'm done with you-"

"Ritsu!", Yui huffed out.

Ritsu turned around, "What?", she said plainly.

"You've totally lost a grip, Mugi's your imprintee, not your mate", Alice chimed in.

Ritsu shrugged, "Ok", sarcasm dripped from her tone.

Mugi breathed out, 'Oh God, I totally forgot about that! and It's the full moon!', Mugi thought as she brought a hand up to her mouth, she screwed her eyes shut, 'I forgot'

Ritsu growled.

"Ritsu, Mio's so gonna kick you ass, just so you know", Kyle piped up.

Ritsu flashed her canines to her pack, "Back off of me"

"Leave Mugi be, and we'll let you on your way, Get to Mio, She'll be able to deal with you", Alice said.

The True alpha growled louder and flashed her sharp canines once again, her eyes went from golden to crimson red fast.

"The True Alpha doesn't back down it is then", Kyle signaled the two girls.

"Right", both shifted and charged to their leader.

Ritsu left Mugi and shifted, she charged to the two alphas and tackled to the dirt ground at once.

Kyle O'ed feeling bad for his companions, knowing how rough Ritsu is.

Alice bite Ritsu's arm, Ritsu slammed the poor wolf to the ground once again, Yui howled loudly, calling for what was obviously back up.

The tawny furred, bigger wolf slammed her claws against the howling Yui's wolf.

Mugi looked on in fright, 'Ricchan's in heat, how could I forget about this.'

Mugi read all about what happens when they get into heat, it's a hard process, after all this, she wasn't going to hold it against the Tainaka, 'It's not like she has much control, she imprinted on both me and Mio, I was close by, by chance.'

Kyle grunted and decided that Alice and Yui were getting overpowered.

"Here I come", Kyle ran towards them and jumped in, shifting in mid-air, he jumped on them and joined in on the struggle.

Mugi took her phone out, not knowing whom to text, she texted Mio.

Mugi was worried that the wolves would draw attention from other hunters.

"RAGHH!", Ritsu roared.

"NNNAARGHH!", Yui Roared back.

three wolves trying to subdue their pack leader, but it proved to be harder said then done.

"Why isn't she responding!", Mugi yelled out as she hastily texted on her phone.

while the four all struggled on the ground, two new wolves joined in along with...two other Humans?

"Shit, their really having a hard time"

"Hans, why are we here again?", a familiar beauty asked her pale friend.

"Ivy dear, we're allies here, it's best we give a helping hand when we can"

Ivy rolled her emerald eyes.

Mitsuki ran down and went to aid Yui and the others in subduing Ritsu, but Mitsuki knew it was nearly impossible to take Ritsu down.

the orange haired wolf phased and joined in, but was easily slammed aside by Ritsu.

a certain chocolate brown eyed girl observed Mugi.

"You want her don't you?", Hans questioned Ui, he stood aside her. "Ritsu's imprinted on her, yet you still want her?"

"She's not Ritsu's mate, just an imprintee, Akiyama's the mate, Kotobuki got caught up in this just cause she was imprinted on, not because Ritsu viewed her as a mate."

Ivy looked at Ui, "You just gonna stand there, or are you going to jumps in, cause the others seem...well...beaten down"

Ui sighed and walked down the rocky hill and towards the blonde.

"U-Ui-san?", Mugi spoke up, her eyes shinning with...happiness in seeing the Wolf.

Ui blushed and felt her heart jump, "C'mon, go with Hans and Ivy, they'll-"

Just then, Ritsu realized Ui had came near Mugi...she lost it.

"RRAAAAGHG!", the True alpha roared clearly angry.

Mugi jumped and looked at the Tainaka.

Hans and Ivy both knew this was going to get ugly.

"Mutts are quite territorial", Hans yelled out to Ui.

Ui hummed and got nervous, Ritsu was going to fight her for Mugi?

Mugi stepped aside, "Ricchan Please stop, Control your self!", Mugi spoke trying to get Ritsu's attention onto herself.

Ui narrowed her eyes and stepped far from Mugi, Ritsu's eyes followed her figure, Ui knew she was going to have to fight now.

Ritsu's wolf was definitely bigger than hers, she could possibly even lose her life.

"Ui-san, Run!", Mugi yelled out.

Yui and Alice along with Kyle all looked on in surprise, Mitsuki got up and shifted down.

"Holy shit, their gonna totally try to kill each other.", Mitsuki Eeked a bit.

Yui growled, calling Ritsu's attention.

Ritsu only slightly turned, she looked at Yui from the corner of her eye.

Ui swallowed and then gave Mugi and nod, "Go, Ritsu's lost a grip, she'll most likely kill you by now"

Mugi trembled and ran off to the two vampires.

Ivy and Hans took Mugi along with then.

"Ui-san"

Ui breathed in then out, her eyes changed color and glowed, she then lunged forward and shifted into the True alpha, Ritsu merely tossed the smaller wolf away...

Ui growled and charged once again. Ritsu grabbed the brown furred wolf and slammed her down, Ui held on and bit Ritsu's neck, Ritsu howled and tackled the brown furred wolf down to the ground hard.

"Ui!", Mitsuki yelled out.

Yui growled and then jumped in to aid her sister.

"RAHHHHH!"

Yui got on Ritsu back and sank her claws into the Tainaka's ribs.

"RRGGGGH!", Ritsu howled out in what might of been pain, or anger.

As the fight continued on, it wasn't any longer before Mio would finally show up.

"Ritsu", Mio slowed down, she panted, she observed the scene, the other wolfs were most likely beaten up by the Tainaka.

The ravenette looked up and saw Mugi and the two vampires from earlier, Mitsuki, Alice and Kyle were just watching, they were all very dirty and messy.

"Ritsu!", Mio called out.

Ritsu growled and threw Yui off of her, she then turned to see who called her out.

Ui remained sprawled on the floor.

"Ritsu, You Idiot, I knew it was a bad idea for you to Imprint On Mugi!", Mio growled out in anger, she knew this Imprinting thing would turned around on Ritsu.

Ritsu tilted her head to the side as if trying to understand, "Uurrr", she gave a low growl. her pointed ears flattened on the sides of her head.

Mio had her arms crossed over her busty chest, "Come, Down", Mio spoke with a demanding tone, her tone surprising everyone there and shocked them even more when Ritsu complied.

"Wow, So that's the type of Power Mio has over her?", Kyle shifted back.

Yui and Ui both went back to their human forms and panted.

"It's the type of power a mate has in general, we'd never hurt our mates, no matter what, well, at least not intentionally.", Yui explained as she stood up, her body covered in leaves and mud.

Ui stood up as well, she sighed and looked over to Mugi.

Mugi wore a relieved expression.

Hans and Ivy both sighed, happy to see that no one was killed.

Yui looked at Ui and saw that Ui was looking at Mugi, "Say, if you want that type of thing with Mugi-chan, go ahead and try, I'm sure Ritsu wouldn't mind, I mean, Mio's her mate, Mio's the one she wants to stay besides"

Ui turned to her sister, it was the first time in a long time that she had spoken so up close to her sister, she felt joy, she nodded, "T-Thanks, O-Oneechan"

Yui blushed and nodded, "Go, before I change my mind on trusting you"

Ui nodded and went off to be next to Mugi.

"Ui's found something she wants in Mugi huh", Kyle and Alice both came up to Yui

Yui shrugged, "Urgh, I guess, anyways, I should totally get going, I was supposed to be at Azusa's place a little while ago."

Mitsuki sighed and quietly began to leave.

Ivy noticed this and observed the orange curly haired girl, "Who's she again?"

Hans' eye brow cocked up and then both his eyes narrowed, "Finding the mutt attractive?"

Ivy's pale skin went the slightest of light pink, "N-No, just wondering"

Hans smiled, "We'll be taking our leave now, geez, you mutts do get really rowdy often huh?"

"They've been like this as far as we know", Mugi said.

Mio on the other hand, was scolding the True alpha, "Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!, Geez, you never share things with me, then you mess up and then I have to show up. You know how fast I came running here!?"

Ritsu only released a small uninterested growl, she remained in Wolf form, her glowing red eyes looked away in another direction.

"Hey, Look at me when I'm talking to you!", Mio said.

The group was all chuckling at their leaders scolding, but soon stop when Ritsu grunted and faced them all.

"Uh!?", the group all nervously rubbed their heads.

"We'll be getting out of here now, Hehehe", Kyle, Yui and Alice all left.

Hans and Ivy left soon after.

Mitsuki been gone, Ui and Mugi both spoke over things and walked off together.

leaving Mio and Ritsu.

"Just for this, I'll let you suffer", Mio turned away from Ritsu.

Ritsu whined in an adorable manner, she gave puppy eyes to Mio.

Mio shook her head, "No, Geez, why are you even still phased?", Mio asked.

Ritsu turned around and signaled the ravenette she was going home.

Mio rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll be going to mine"

Ritsu whined once again and shrugged, she walked on four and left.

Mio sighed heavily, she was tired, she ran pretty quick and hard, she was still mad at her lover, clearly Ritsu fucked up, Ritsu literally almost raped the blonde, unintentionally, but still.

"Idiot"

* * *

Ritsu shifted halfway home, she walked stealthily home, making sure no one saw her naked.

'I fucked up, I should have gone to Mio.'

The tainaka soon made it home and went to her room, her arousal still between her legs, she bit her bottom lip, she still felt that burning in her lower abdomen. she wanted a sexual release, she wanted to mate with Mio so badly, but then all this crap happened and screwed her over.

"Yui's lucky", Ritsu said to herself.

'Azusa allows it and complies with Yui'

Ritsu knew how 'active' Yui was with Azusa, there were times where she'd even gotten the scent of arousal at school.

Ritsu slipped into some clothing, she blushed, her body still hot, incredibly hot, her prick was totally hard, it hurt. she could see the tent it made in her sweats, the bulge was pretty easily noticeable.

"I can't go to school like this", Ritsu said.

'Maybe I should go talk with Mio, she could calm me down right?', Ritsu slipped into a simple black shirt and stepped out of her room, she went to the front door and slipped on some sneakers.

The idea of seeing Mio sounded good at the time...and it'll get even better.

* * *

Mio sat on her bed, reading the texts on her phone, she was even more mad now.

"She kissed her!", Mio nearly chucked her phone to the wall.

Mio had left her phone on her bed when she left.

'idiot! geez-'

"Mio?".

Just then Ritsu's head poked out from in between her window curtains.

Mio hissed and now chucked her phone.

Ritsu easily caught the phone and hopped in.

"Wow, calm down, why so mad?"

"Why?! You ask why!?", Mio was furious.

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head, "I'm sorry, how many times do I have to say it?"

"Oh, I don't know. Till I forget this", Mio rolled her eyes and stood up from the bed, she crossed her arms over her chest, "What do you want anyways"

Ritsu licked her lips and softened her amber eyes, "I wanna talk with you, or just be near you, Mio", Ritsu admitted with a small blush.

Mio now blushed, 'Uh' "Ritsu...", Mio began to feel bad.

"fine, but that's all", The ravenette looked away and allowed her arms to drop by her sides.

Ritsu swallowed, she stepped forward and drew closer to her lover, "Mio, I'm sorry, it's not like I had much control okay"

Mio turned her back and hummed, "Whatever", she spoke softly.

Ritsu was for sure, that Yui and Azusa were getting it on, Hope was shifted, probably howling for being locked up in her basement, Alice and Kyle were both out partying, Ui and Mugi were probably...well...talking.

Everyone was doing things...she was doing much, she wanted Mio so badly, but then again, it's not like she could force her loved one to comply, it'd be selfish.

"I Love you", Ritsu said tenderly as she drew closer to Mio, she wrapped her arms around Mio and pressed herself close to her, "I Love you, So much"

Mio blushed furiously, she couldn't help but want to comply, she's been wanting Ritsu to take her properly after she found out about Ritsu being the true alpha, she really wanted it.

Mio leaned her back against Ritsu, her eyes closed, "I...I love you too, idiot"

Ritsu closed her eyes and pressed her hips forwards again the Akiyama, Mio blushed when she felt the hard bulge graze her bottom.

"You're...So hard", Mio spoke with a smile, her cheeks rosy red.

Ritsu groaned in response and pressed her hip forwards again.

Mio hummed and turned around, "Ritsu, something tells me, you wanted a bit more than talking and being near me"

Ritsu nodded, "I-I don't know, I wanted that, but now that i'm so close to you...I want you, so badly", Ritsu's tone coated in lust, her voice was slightly shaky.

Mio smiled, "Then take me", she wrapped her arms around the Tainaka.

"R-Really?", Ritsu asked.

"Yeah", Mio smiled, she herself couldn't lie, she was getting aroused herself.

Ritsu bit her bottom lip and leaned in, she kissed Mio hard on the lips, and slightly push Mio towards the wall.

Mio's back pressed against the wall's cool surface, Mio moaned lightly.

Ritsu groaned, she broke the kiss and began to kiss Mio's neck, her eyes changed color, her body now grew hotter, Ritsu's hands roamed Mio's figure.

"Take it off", Mio said as she felt Ritsu's hands tug her shirt.

Ritsu growled and did what was told of her, Mio put her arms up and allowed the Tainaka to take her shirt off, leaving her in her Light Pink Bra.

Ritsu looked at Mio with hunger, Her cock twitched, she felt goosebumps, "Mio", she spoke with lust.

Mio's hands went under Ritsu's shirt, feeling the rugged taut hardness that was Ritsu's toned Abs, she moaned.

Ritsu planted her lips against the Akiyama's neck, she kissed and suckled.

Mio closed her eyes, she felt herself getting wet between her legs.

The Tainaka thrusted forward unconsciously, her clothed hardened member brushed Mio's clothed sex.

"Ahh", Ritsu groaned and began to unbutton Mio's pants, Mio's heart thundered in her chest, she complied and wrapped her arms around Ritsu for support.

Mio huffed when she realized that she was the one losing clothing, she pinched Ritsu's side.

Ritsu stopped and looked at Mio. "baby what's wrong?"

Mio blushed at what Ritsu called her, "You...I want you to take off clothes too"

Ritsu smirked, her eyes clouded with Lust, "Sorry, baby"

The Akiyama smiled lightly and slid her hands up and over Ritsu, the shirt came off of the taller teen and hit the floor.

"Unnn", Ritsu groaned again.

Mio blushed, seeing how sexually vulnerable Ritsu was, she daringly slid a hand down her lover's body and into Ritsu's sweats, Ritsu instantly threw her head back in pleasure.

"Ahh", Ritsu moaned.

Mio blushed, "You're...Really big", Mio held the big, thick rod and stroked it firmly.

Ritsu's cock twitched, "Ah, fuck, Mio".

The ravenette licked her lips, and pulled the dick along with Ritsu towards the bed, "Get on your back, _Love_ "

Ritsu nodded, small groans escaped her lips.

Mio kept her hand on the warm thick cock, she felt her pussy get soaked, the thought of something so big and thick entering her...made her horny for the teen wolf.

The Akiyama firmly stroked the cock, giving the cock a nice hand job, Ritsu was enjoying it, she groaned, gritting her teeth.

"Fuuuck, Mio.", Ritsu swallowed and bucked her hips slightly.

The Akiyama allowed a seductive smile to settle onto her lips, she stroked the prick and crawled down slightly, her face leveled with the tent in the pants. her free hand began to tug the sweats her lover was in, she was taking it down.

"Excited?", Mio purred

The Alpha was putty in the Akiyama's hands.

Mio saw the pleading expression Ritsu had, she tugged the sweats all the way down, The prick sprung out through the hold of the boxers the Tainaka was wearing, Mio was face to face with it, her hand still around it.

'It's so big'

Ritsu looked away and covered her face with an arm.

"Don't be shy, _Baby_ ", The ravenette crawled up to Ritsu and cooed, her hand letting the dick free.

"Mio, you really want this? What if I hurt you?", Ritsu's chest rose and fell, she was a bit nervous.

"You won't, love, I know you won't", Mio leaned forwards and kiss her lover on the lips, she pulled away, "Love me, Ritsu"

Ritsu nodded, "I will"

Ritsu shook off the sweats completely and then made Mio go on her back, Mio's eyes gazed tenderly at Ritsu, as Ritsu started to work on her.

'I love Ritsu, a lot', Mio moaned when she felt Ritsu press a finger against her clothed sex, "Ahhh~"

Ritsu un did Mio's jeans and tugged them down, Revealing matching pick underwear, "You tend to always match Mio", Ritsu said as she kissed Mio's tummy.

Mio hummed and brought a hand down and into Ritsu's messy hair, she caressed the Taller teens scalp.

Ritsu kissed upwards and wrapped her arms around Mio, her hands finding the clasp of the ravenette's bra, she undid it without hesitation, releasing the ample breasts. "So beautiful", Ritsu complimented and began to show affection to the ravenette's chest, she tossed the bra away and began to run her hands to Mio's bottom.

"Ahhh~", Mio moaned and arched into Ritsu's hot body. "Ritsu~"

The Tainaka took a nipple into her mouth and suckled, a hand was brought up, she began to knead the other breast softly.

Mio blushed, Ritsu was position in between her legs, the Tainaka's cock grazed her clothed sex a few time.

Ritsu pulled away with a pop sound as the nipple came out her mouth, she licked her lips and began to travel downwards, she stopped her lips in front of the clothed sex, she knew how wet Mio was, she could smell it.

'She really wants me', the True alpha thought with pride, 'She's mine, all mine'

Mio's nipples were hardened, she felt ready, she wanted her lover to take her now.

"Ritsu~", Mio moaned out when she felt Ritsu's lips kiss her clothed pussy.

Gripping the bed sheets, she moaned, 'Lucky dad left early'

Ritsu pulled away and tugged the pink panties down to the Akiyama's small feet, and to the floor.

Ritsu's cock was in full stand, Pre-cum already glistened the top of the head, she hovered over the smaller girl and kissed her, the head of her cock pocked the entrance of Mio's glistening wet pussy, Mio moaned into Ritsu's mouth heavily when the head entered her.

Ritsu groaned, feeling her dick get coated with Mio's love juices, "Fuck", she wanted so badly to thrust in and fuck her, but she knew she'd hurt her if she did that, she went inside slowly till she was met with resistance, "Mio"

"Just...Thrust in...I'll get over it", Mio said, fear in her tone a bit, her arms wrapped around Ritsu, her hands caressing the Tainaka's strong back.

"Alright", Ritsu gave Mio a passionate kiss and thrusted all the way in.

Mio's eyes widened, she yelped into the Tainaka's mouth, tears building in her eyes, "Itai!", her nails dug into the Wolf's back.

"It's okay baby", Ritsu's hand gripped the bed sheets on Mio's sides, she sustained her weight, making sure to not crush the huntress under her.

Ritsu kissed the side of Mio's neck and whispered sweet nothings into the ear.

Mio breathed and then spoke, "Move, Move Ritsu"

Ritsu complied and groaned heavily, her cock was being strangled by Mio's tight hot womanhood.

"Fuck, so Tight"

Mio's moans of pain were slowly being replaced by moans of Pleasure, soon the pain of being so stretched out and filled in, was making her feel good.

"Ritsu, Faster", Mio moaned.

Ritsu thrusted in and out, she groaned, the pussy was almost trying to swallow her dick, she loved the feeling of buried inside her lover, her cock was surly enjoying this, Mio's pussy was hot, it was like lava around Ritsu's length, the tightness was very satisfying, Ritsu breathed slightly raggedly, she was starting to lose a grip on her strength, Ritsu pressed down a bit onto Mio, Mio moaned and dug her nails painfully hard into Ritsu's back.

"Ahh Ritsu~", Mio moaned as her pussy was being ravaged by the teen wolf's big thick length, the sound of the cock going in and out of the Akiyama's dripping cunt was heard, Ritsu growled and began to go harder and faster into the Akiyama, Mio began to spread her legs more, she wrapped them around Ritsu's hips.

"Fuck", Ritsu's cock twitched inside when Mio's walls tightened around it.

Ritsu pulled Mio up, Mio wrapped her arms around Ritsu and hugged her tightly, Ritsu only thrusted harder, Mio's wetness dripped onto the bedsheets each time Ritsu's cock came out of the dripping cunt.

"Ah, I think...I think I'm gonna...", Ritsu closed her eyes and continued to thrust.

Mio moaned, she was close herself.

"Ritsu~ Not, Not inside", Mio yelped out when Ritsu's cock hit a specific spot inside of her.

Ritsu gritted her teeth, both teens covered in a blanket of sweat. Ritsu rammed into the Akiyama's tight pleasure hole. "UNNN~", Ritsu grunted and hugged Mio close to her, Mio's breasts against her chest, "Please, Mio, Inside!~", Ritsu begged.

The Akiyama clawed Ritsu's back and moaned out, her expression was lewd, "Yesss~", she moaned out once Ritsu's cock hit the same pleasurable spot inside of her, whether she said yes out of please or agreement, was unknown, to Ritsu, but Ritsu took it as a yes either way.

Ritsu let Mio's body go, Mio's back hit the bed once again, Ritsu Pulled out and Turned Mio around, Mio panted, her chest now against the bed sheets, Ritsu mounted Mio and slide back in, Mio moaned out loud, Ritsu was doing he in another position. Ritsu hooked an arm underneath one of Mio's legs and lifted the leg, Mio moaned when Ritsu began to move again.

"Ah Fuck~", Ritsu's sweat covered body was against Mio's, her cock twitched once again, she was almost there, she was almost going to bust.

Ritsu's chest against Mio's back, she buried her face into Mio's shoulder blade as she pounded into the huntress, "A-Almost"

Mio mewled and brought a hand out, she clutched the bed sheets tightly, Ritsu's free hand began to rub Mio's clitoris, her dick going in and out, the juice dripping out and onto Mio's thigh.

Ritsu felt the building heat inside her lower abdomen overflowing, she was going to release her seed inside of the Huntress, The True alpha was going to Cum inside the daughter of a hunter.

"Mio, I Love You", Ritsu said, her face near Mio's

Mio moaned and shut her eyes, she turned her face, "I Love You Too", Mio squeaked out and kissed the Tainaka.

with that, it became final, Ritsu thrusted in, balls deep all the way to the huntress's womb, and filled her to the brim with her White Hot Sticky Cum.

Mio broke the kiss and screamed out Ritsu's name, as she climaxed with her lover, feeling the hot sticky cum fill her womb sent her even more over the edge, she tightened around the Tainaka and convulsed a bit, her body twitched as she came with a strong orgasm.

Ritsu moaned, she thrusted in once last time, making sure, for some unknown reason, that her seed was planted.

Mio panted and went limp against the Strong Wolf, The member softened inside her, her walls allowed for the cock to slip out with ease.

Ritsu breathed out contently, her cock coated with her cum and Mio's love Syrup, as well as...virgin blood.

'I was the first after all, huh'. Ritsu thought as she brought the bed sheets up to their tired bodies, she hugged Mio from behind and kissed her shoulder blade multiple times, "I Love you"

Mio mewled and calmed her breathing, "I love you too", Mio pressed herself against her lover, completely drained of energy, her core already sore, she felt slightly pain in between her legs, but then again, Ritsu wasn't exactly human, but even then, she did enjoy the rough sex.

Ritsu smiled and affectionately spooned Mio, "Good night, Baby"

Mio shut her eyes, "Good night, Love"

* * *

Whale, I hope y'all liked this chapter...Ah-hehehe

\\(^/^)/

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed

* * *

Till next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14 Arc: Mala Suerte Y Muerte I

Here's an Update!

Hope y'all readers like the fic so far

* * *

 _Rated: M_

 _Sexual Situations, Violence and Futa stuffs._

 _Genre:_

 _Supernatural, Romance, Drama, and Maybe Slight Horror._

* * *

I Apologize for any mistakes I make.

* * *

 _"Hello?"_

 _Ragged breathing_

 _"Anyone there?"_

 _"Anyone? Ritsu?"_

 _A certain Raven haired Teen dressed in her hunter attire wondered through heavily dense woods, Bow and arrows in hand, aimlessly, not sure of where she was headed._

 _"Anyone?"_

 _A small puff of vapor coming out through Pinkish lips as they parted, It was quite cold._

 _"Ritsu?", A fearful tone settled into the voice that spoke._

 _This ravenetted was no doubt, Mio Akiyama._

 _"This isn't funny anymore, Ritsu!", Mio yelled out as she stopped in her tracks, looking around, she felt a shiver go up her spine._

 _The Huntress huffed, she felt the need to keep her guard up for some reason._

 _"GGRRRR!", a loud growl hidden deeper into the dense woods._

 _Mio frowned and swallowed hard, she took cautious steps towards the growling. completely focused on the strange animalistic growling._

 _A sudden scream made Mio jump and turn quickly, in a blink of an eye...she was no longer in the woods...she wasn't wearing what she was at first, she was now wearing a white dress._

 _Mio's breathing picked up, she was in front of a mirror...her reflection, something was wrong with it..._

 _"Oh My God!", Mio shrieked._

 _Something about this...terrified her...the white dress she wore, was stained heavily in what was obviously blood, she was barefoot, she sat tied to a chair, her stomach and her legs were drenched._

 _Mio's eyes scanned to her legs, in between them, blood, it seemed to be the origin._

 _"Oh My God...Oh My God-"_

 _"Que Bien, Que Bien...Ya casi viene el monstro.", a man dressed in black, a black plague doctors mask on his face, he was drenched in water._

 _Mio looked back, she saw a familiar symbol on his shoulder, a metal Badge, one she was familiar with._

 _"What, What?"_

 _"The child...Must be eliminated", another voice joined in._

 _Mio turned to her other side, "What? Child? I...I...Wha-HAH!", Mio suddenly screamed out in pain._

 _"AHHHHGGGH!", Mio yelled out again, her head falling back._

 _The Akiyama screamed in pain, she felt a burning in her lower Abdomen, a stabbing pain in between her legs._

 _"AHHHH!"_

 _"MIO!", A voice called out._

 _"AHHHH-HAAAA!", Mio continued to scream in pain._

 _"Dread"_

 _"Doctor Muerte"_

 _"Mala Suerte, Mio"_

* * *

"MIO!", Ritsu shook the thrashing and screaming Akiyama.

"WAKE UP!"

Mio screamed and thrashed, she spoke in some strange...language

"MIO! BABY WAKE UP!", Ritsu turned in the bed and restrained the Akiyama

"NO! ESQUE CHI NO!", Mio getting louder and louder, Ritsu couldn't understand what Mio was saying.

"MIO!"

* * *

 _"NO"_

 _"Se degue Obligatores", the man clothed in black spoke in the same strange, code like langue as Mio._

 _Mio Thrashed on top of the table she was tied to, trying desperately to break free._

 _"Porfava, Porfava Desh Mingu, Porfava!, Mio pleaded._

 _Mio was crying, she was feeling pain in her lower area, a lot of it._

 _"MIO! WAKE UP!"_

 _"Ritsu!", Mio yelled out._

 _"Sin Gue, No Porfava", The doctor than, stabbed Mio's belly._

 _"AHHHHH!", Mio screamed out and gasped._

 _"MIO! MIO!"_

 _"Mal, Muerte-"_

* * *

Mio Gasped out loudly, first thing she saw was a worried Ritsu looking at her with glowing golden eyes.

"Mio, What happened!?", Ritsu shook the Akiyama.

Mio was sweating like crazy, her throat hurt, was she really screaming, something about this dream made her feel truly uneasy.

"Muerte", Mio muttered, tears already coming out of her eyes, her bangs stuck to her forehead from all the sweat.

Ritsu huffed and hugged Mio close to her, "Babe, what happened? tell me, Please, Jesus Christ"

Mio cried, something was different...

a sharp, sudden pain inside her lower area and lower abdomen made itself present.

"Ah!", Mio winced and groaned as she now held the area.

"Mio?", Ritsu let Mio go and observed, "Mio, what's wrong?"

Mio breathed heavily and gagged, she quickly got away from Ritsu and out of the bed, she ran to the bathroom, knocking over a lamp and her books as she ran by it and pushed the desk aside.

Ritsu's chest tightened, she jumped out of the bed and slipped into a shirt and sweat pants and followed the nude gagging Akiyama.

"U..Uhh-Ghhh!", Mio dropped in front of the toilet and began to...throw up.

Ritsu came in and went to her lover's side, worried, "Mio, what the hell's wrong?"

Mio didn't answer, she just...kept throwing up, tears coming out of the Akiyama's eyes.

'What is...this?!', Mio saw what was coming out of her...it was...

"What the fuck?", Ritsu's eyes widened, her chest tightened she was horrified.

A strange, Black gunky like substance came out when Mio throw up into the toilet.

 _ **"M-Mio?"**_

* * *

Let Me leave this here, this is the start of an Arc guys (And Gals)!

Omg, this Arc's gonna be pretty dark, this is a bit of an intro to the Arc this story will be getting into.

Short, I know, but this is an intro to the Arc we're getting into...sooo yeah, I hope y'all liked this chapter!

By the way, I made up a language here, not the Spanish parts of course, but I'm sure y'all would have seen what I made up. The purpose for me making up a language will be known, obviously, I mean hunters do have to communicate secretly even in public. for that, some sort of language only they can understand was made (By Me)

xD

* * *

 ** _Arc: Mala Muerte Y Suerte_**

 _Mio's Nightmare is a sign of terror to come._

 _Betrayal._

 _Death._

 _Horror._

 _Blood will be shed, but just whos?_

 _New faces. Some Friends, some foes, which is which? that's for Ritsu to figure out._

 _Will the Pack make it?_

 _Will Ritsu make the right decisions?_

 _"For Just How Much Can One Lose, Before He Loses His Mind?"_

 _Hunters, Werewolves, Vampires and Something else collide head on._

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next update, Bye!


	15. Chapter 15 Mala Suerte Y Muerte II

Whale, here's another Update!

* * *

 _Rated: M_

 _Sexual situations, Deaths, and other stuffs_

 _Genre:_

 _Supernatural, Drama, Angst, Romance, and Horror._

* * *

I Sincerely Apologize for any type of mistakes I might make.

* * *

 _ **"Mio"**_

It had been a day since that weird happening with Mio spewing that strange black substance into the toilet, they didn't go to school yesterday, but they had definitely gone today. After what happened, Mio told Ritsu to leave her alone for a bit.

Ritsu complied.

The Tainaka wondered the school building, it was lunch. she just walked about, she wasn't really going to a specific place, she was just walking where ever she could, she was in deep thought.

'Just what the heck happened yesterday? Something was really wrong.'

Something About Mio, changed, not once had Mio looked her way, 'Mio?', Ritsu frowned heavily.

'Should I talk to Mugi about this?'

* * *

"Yui-senpai~", A certain kitten like kohai mewled her senpai's name, a smile adorned her face.

Yui smiled and sat her smaller lover on a desk, both teens in an unused classroom.

"Senpai, we're in school, I'm sure you can wait till after", Azusa mewled when Yui nipped the side of her neck.

Yui smirked, "I want you, right now".

Azusa moaned when she felt Yui's bulging cock poke her clothed womanhood as Yui was inbetween her legs.

"Yui~", Azusa pouted adorably.

The Hirasawa chuckled, "You did this, not my-"

"Ah-hem", a figure by the empty classroom door cleared their throat.

Yui turned back uninterestingly to see whom it was that had interrupted their time together.

Azusa nearly pushed Yui away, but stopped once she saw who it was.

"Mio-senpai?", Azusa blushed.

Yui hummed and narrowed her eyes a bit, 'Weird, I didn't smell her coming' "Uh, Mio, 'Sup. How'd things go with Ri-"

"Azusa we need to talk, like right now, it's an emergency", Mio cut Yui off, her eyes flickered a bit, averting meeting Azusa's

Azusa hummed and looked at Yui, "Um, O-Ok, Senpai."

Yui frowned a bit, "Uh, Azusa-"

"After school, Yui", Azusa gave Yui a peck on the lips and walked over to her best friend, whom looked bothered and troubled by something.

Yui sighed, 'Weird' "Right, bye"

* * *

"Ivy, You seemed bothered, what's wrong?", Hans asked his fellow companion.

The Brown haired girl nodded, "Ritsu...the True Alpha...have you...felt anything weird about her?"

Hans kept his gaze on his partner, "How so, Ivy?"

The girl sat back in her chair, her arms crossed in front of her busty chest, "Since our first encounter...I've got this weird, unshakable feeling, something dark's around her, surrounding her even", Ivy tried to explain what she was feeling.

'I know this feeling, but from where?'

Hans nodded, "Uh, Sure it's not dislike, after all, I wouldn't expect you to like her presence right away-"

"No...It's not that, there's something in her presence, something...dark", Ivy cut her companion off, "I can't help but feel like...we're being followed"

Hans' cocked an eye brow up, "Ivy, You're not being clear enough"

The Younger vampire hissed and turned away, 'No sense in talking with this clueless idiot, I'll dig around myself.'

The Beautiful vampire couldn't help but pick something up from the True Alpha, it's not like she disliked her that much...it was something else, she felt this strange dark aura around the teen wolf...she felt slightly repelled...but also slightly attracted to it...Not Ritsu, no she wasn't attracted to her, but...whatever it was that surrounded her.

"Cool off, Ivy. Take it easy, I'm sure it'll go away"

Ivy frowned, 'I don't think so'

* * *

Azusa walked in silence with her senior, she didn't know why, but she felt uneasy.

After reaching a quiet area of the building, Mio finally turned to her, trouble written all over her face.

"M-Mio-senpai?"

Mio looked slightly pale, sick even...

"A-Azusa, listen, I know I pulled you away from Yui so suddenly, but I really need to talk to you about something", Mio explained, she visibly shivered

Azusa caught this, "Mio-senpai, you look sick, are you alright? and what is it?"

Mio looked away, "You and Yui...you two already slept together right?", Mio asked all of a sudden.

Azusa blushed furiously, "U-uhh well um.."

"Azusa please just answer the question", Mio said, almost pleading.

The Junior nearly jumped, and nodded her head, "Y-Yes we have"

Mio sighed at Azusa's answer, "G-Good", Mio said, as if out of breath.

Azusa took Mio's actions and appearance, 'Something's wrong with her...', "Mio-senpai...why the question?"

"I-It's just...", Mio paused and made this weird gagged noise, as if holding back what was coming up.

"Mio!", Azusa stepped forward and took Mio into her arms, she patted her back, "Woah, You're sick, Mio-senpai", Azusa felt her heart quicken she led Mio inside the bathroom near them.

'She's sick, that's why she chose to lead me here, to talk, we were near the bathroom just incase...something's up'

"Mio-senpai, want me to get Mu-"

"No!", Mio said from where she sat next to the toilet.

The Junior hummed, "Why?"

Mio hesitated, "Something's wrong...with me", fear settled in the usually calm Akiyama's tone.

Azusa gasped a bit, "S-Senpai...what do you mean?"

The Akiyama looked frightened, she trembled, "Azusa, how did you feel after sleeping with Yui?"

Azusa didn't hesitate to answer this time, "Sore, it hurt a bit...But I was perfectly fine."

Mio sighed heavily and turned away from Azusa.

"Senpai...Did you...Sleep with Ritsu-senpai?", Azusa couldn't help but ask, she stepped towards Mio, the toilet empty, she expected to see throw up, but she didn't see any...

Mio looked sick, she kept holding her stomach, "Yes"

Azusa hummed her eyes not leaving her friend's figure, "I thought I was pregnant to be honest...My period came very late, that was about it...", Azusa felt her chest tighten a bit, she couldn't help but ask, "Do You think you're pregnant, Mio-senpai?"

Mio nodded her head a no. "We...we did it the night before yesterday"

Azusa hummed, "Oh...It's too early to tell really", Azusa couldn't help but chuckle, Mio smiled lightly, but soon the happy mood fell once Mio gagged once again.

"Uuh-Ghh!", Mio spewed the strange gunky fluid once more.

Azusa's eyes shot wide, her heart dropped to her stomach once she saw tears falling out from Mio's eyes, the black strange substance clouded the toilet's once clear water.

"MIO!", Azusa screamed out, she covered her own mouth, not knowing what to do at the moment.

Yui barged in all of a sudden, "Azusa!? What's wrong? AACK! UHHH!?", as Yui questioned her shaken lover, a putrid smell hit her nose like a tidal wave of rotting crud.

Yui herself gagged, not handling the smell of whatever it was, she slapped her hand over her nose, "Fuck! What is that!", Yui nearly screamed out.

Azusa pointed to Yui, confused as to why Yui was flipping out, as if she had smelled something she wasn't picking up.

Yui looked, and saw Mio spewing the digusting gunk, "Mio!? Holy shit, this is so bad!, Get Mugi, Hunters know how to fix this!"

Azusa was so confused, "Fix what?"

"She's...her body's reacting against something, Hurry!", Yui shouted frantically, herself not being able to take the smell, she gagged slightly.

Azusa gasped and ran out of the bathroom.

Yui huffed, "Mio, what the hell happened to you?", Yui asked with her hand over her nose.

Mio shrugged, her lips coated in that reeking gunk, a reeking stench that for some reason, only Yui and possible Ivy could pick up.

Yui knew of this stench, she knew it was bad. This stench was none other than a...Succubus's smell, such a rotting putrid smell, almost made her want to kill herself once.

'How could this be? They've been extinct since Val Victorian and the Voturals purged them', Yui knew that somehow, it was attacking Mio.

'There's a way to stop it, I don't know if I could, Ritsu...Ritsu's not here yet, which means, I'm the only one picking this up, Kyle, Alice...Ui.

Yui stepped forward but the smell repulsed her, she couldn't handle it, "I'm so sorry, Mio, I can't handle it!", Yui stepped back and out of the bathroom, she fell outside the door and coughed, almost gagging, her canines coming out.

'Calm down!', Yui growled and shook her head

'How is this possible, Mio...attracted a Succubus, how? Could the Incubi...No...'

* * *

"What's wrong Ricchan?", Mugi asked.

"I'm really sorry about the other day", Ritsu apologized many times.

Mugi rolled her eyes, "It's okay, Ricchan, I already forgave you, you had no control over it."

Ritsu sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair, "I'll never let this go, Mugi"

"It's okay...now let's get to talking about what you've dragged me out of class for."

Ritsu nodded, "Ok...Listen, The night before yesterday...Me and Mio slept together-"

Mugi began to drool, "Hehehehe"

"Mugi!", Ritsu lightly tapped the top of Mugi's head

Mugi snapped out of it, "Oh, Sorry, go on"

Ritsu sighed, a serious expression settled in on her face, "She...began to scream in her sleep"

At this, Mugi's expression quickly changed to a serious one as well, "What?"

"I don't know what she was saying, it's like...she was speaking another language", Ritsu turned to face Mugi

Mugi's attention was now fully caught by the true alpha, "Ritsu?"

"I managed to wake her up after what seemed to be a grueling ten minutes of her thrashing wildly on the bed and screaming in some type of jibber-jabber, she was sweating...she...she then jumped out of the bed and...went to the bathroom..."

Mugi's blue eyes were glued to the wolf, "Listen, if you got my friend knocked up and you're trying to get sometype of sympathy from me, you're not working..."

Ritsu shook her head, "No...Something was really wrong...we didn't come to school, that much you know...she told me...not to tell you, she...began to throw up this, weird black, mucky gunky stuff-"

Mugi gasped and was shocked, "Black? was it, sticky?"

Ritsu nodded, "Some of it got on me, I touched it, it was like...soft gum"

"Impossible, Ritsu, you know that's impossible!", Mugi yelled out, she stood up from where she was with Ritsu, almost frantically. "Ritsu don't tell me you don't know, at this point, I'd rather have had you knock Mio up."

Ritsu was confused, "What, what are you talking about?"

The teen wolf got up.

"Succubus, There's no way, unless one could have survived, but then again...why would it attack Mio of all people?"

Ritsu reached out, "What, what is that?"

The Blonde looked at Ritsu in shock, "Ritsu, You've never encountered them, Ritsu, you're lying right, Those things would pile up around True alphas, their goal to kill your very kind"

Ritsu was nodded, still not understanding.

"Mugi"

"Senpai!"

Both teens turned to see a frantic Azusa running their way.

"Azusa, what's wrong", Mugi responded quicker than Ritsu, she stepped towards the junior.

"Mio-senpai...she's, she's...this black gooey stuff is coming out of her when she throws up"

Mugi gasped.

"Yui's with her, but she was acting up, she was gagging herself, she said she couldn't take the smell of it!"

Ritsu hummed and got beside Mugi, "What? Where?"

"on the other side!"

'If I'm right, there's no saying if she'll live through this', Mugi thought.

"C'mon, follow me!". Azusa led the two teens quickly through the hallways.

'I can't...smell her, her scent is...Gone.'

* * *

Yui was sitting outside the bathroom, still covering her nose, the smell still invading it.

"Mio-chan"

Yui looked up as she picked up her lover's scent along with her pack mates.

"Guys, Ritsu, it's bad"

Ritsu huffed and walked past Yui, ignoring Yui's plea to stay out and just let Mugi in.

"I don't get it...I can't smell anything", Ritsu muttered in shock, Mio panting in front of the toilet.

Mugi slightly pushed passed Ritsu, "Mio-chan, Mio-chan"

Mio panted, her breath was, un even. she looked paler and sick.

The Blonde kneeled before her best friend, "I'm going to have to call her father, this is something that's advancing too fast, at this rate, she could lose her life."

Ritsu felt her heart stop at that moment, "What? what do you mean?"

"Ritsu, you say you don't know them, but i'm sure you do, You can't smell it like Yui does, something tells me...you're half the problem here, listen. leave, i'll take care of this.", Mugi spoke, her back towards Ritsu.

Ritsu trembled, "Mugi I-"

"Leave", Mugi said firmly.

Ritsu looked away, "Let me help"

"Ritsu...ever since you've come around, things have started going down hill for us, my shoulder, Azusa getting chased around twice, the vampire drawing near us, all this fighting we've been doing. Now this, Ritsu-"

"I'm not leaving, I can do something, I swear I can, Hans can help us, i'm sure-"

"You can't trust just anyone!", Mugi raised her voice.

Mio was dazed off.

"Mio's my best friend, we grew up together, not once have I seen her in this state"

Ritsu gritted her teeth, "Let me look into it before you get her father involved, he'll eventually ask about me if i'm not around anyways, he knows about me and Mio being together"

Mugi huffed, "Fine, but fuck up, I will do you in", Mugi threatened.

Azusa and Yui were both overhearing, both...not knowing what they could do.

"Let me contact Hans"

* * *

The teens supported Mio out of the school, Hans agreed to take a look at Mio, but...even if he knew what it was, he didn't want to believe it.

Ivy scrunched up her nose, "There it is!"

Hans looked at Ivy, "So...you picked it up before it even came about?"

Ivy nodded, "I don't know, but that's that weird...Urgh", Ivy saw the state the Akiyama was in.

Ritsu hummed, "I don't get it"

"Succubus, she's come into some type of contact with it, her body's not to found of it...maybe even, sexually contacted-"

"What!?", Mugi and Ritsu both yelled out.

Mio laid on a bed, she tossed a bit, turning uncomfortably.

Hans looked up, "Ritsu, as disturbing as it sounds, it's happened before-"

"Before, but not now, it shouldn't be happening!", Ivy piped up from behind Hans.

Ritsu looked at Ivy.

"You seem to know a lot about these things"

Ivy looked away.

Mugi turned to Ivy, "I thought the same thing"

"Now, Now, Ivy's not one of those things, if that's what crossed your minds", Hans said, "Ivy's been complaining to me about this, saying she felt weird...but around you, Ritsu"

Mugi's blue eyes flickered to the Amber eyed teen.

"Huh?"

"I...felt it a lot when we first encountered, this thing...like...whatever it was, was attached you", Ivy explained.

Ritsu nodded, "I don't know what you're talking about"

something came to Hans' mind, he realized something, "Beings like you, were always one in a couple of lifetimes, Succuus and their counterparts swarmed you, they'd seduce your kind and try to mate. Now, You say you've never come across one before, but I think...You have, you just forgot, either that, or you're hiding something"

Mugi gritted her teeth and glared at Ritsu.

"No, I'm not, I don't remember ever hearing of them either-"

"It was attached to you for so long, Ritsu", Ivy piped up once again.

Ritsu turned to Ivy, she was starting to get annoyed, she felt like they were blaming her.

"You slept with her didn't you Ritsu? It makes sense, it was attached to you, and when you did the act it so desperately wanted you to do, it attached itself to your mate", Ivy continued.

Ritsu clenched her jaw, she was starting to feel...cornered.

"Succubus have a lot to do with Sexual desires, they feed off of life energy, and lustful acts, They attach themselves and eventually...kill whoever they are attached to. for all we know, they aren't exactly extinct like we all thought, but in plain sight"

Ritsu's claws were coming out.

"Succubus and Incccubus were always attached to beings like us as well...but after the purge, sightings of them...stopped completely."

Mugi saw Ritsu's chest heaving.

Hans noticed, "Calm down, we're not blaming you, you wouldn't have known. it seemed to have wiped your knowledge of it's existence"

Mio made a gagging noise, Hans looked down to the Akiyama.

"I remember back in those days, how we were able to extract it...But It's not exactly a good process", Hans rubbed his chin.

Mugi shrugged, "We have a way as well, but it's very uncomfortable from what I've researched and learned of in old scripts."

"What is it?", Ritsu asked, returning to her normal human form.

"Sexual intercourse, she has to be the one on top, the dominant one."

Ritsu narrowed her eyes, "Fucker, I should've allowed Mugi to call her father"

Mugi felt a blush come onto her cheeks, "We...actually, I think that's the best way to go, Mio's in a weakened state, she could lose her life if we do it our way."

Ritsu turned to Mugi, "Mugi! What the hell!"

"Ritsu, if this gets brought to the higher order's attention, they'll cut her up and bleed her out, that was the old way, it's said that if the succubus feels threatened, it leaves the body it was once on"

"What! No way, is there any other way?", Ritsu yelled out.

The three looked at each other, Ivy and Mugi nodded, "I'm afraid not", Hans said.

Ritsu shook her head, "I'm not doing 'it' with her, not like this", she felt terrible.

"Ritsu, look at it this way...It was your fault for not being careful, you're the only one who can fix this mess, she doesn't have a lot of time left, she'll fade away and die"

Ritsu growled at Ivy loudly, a hand took hold of hers...It was Mio's.

"Ritsu, calm down", Mio whispered, only Ritsu could hear it.

"Mio", Ritsu frowned and turned to Mugi.

"That's my best friend's life there, Ritsu, I left her in your care..."

Ritsu bit her bottom lip and bent down slightly, she picked Mio off the bed and carried her, "What happened after?"

Hans looked over to Ivy.

"We'll have to 'Cleanse' You, You're strong enough to handle it, After all, you're the True alpha right?"

Ritsu nodded, "Right"

As the wolf turned to leave Hans' and Ivy's living space, Hans spoke up.

"Words of advice, It may be her body, but when you get 'Busy', the dormant Succubus'll take over"

Ritsu hummed, "What do you mean?"

"When there is no pleasure to feed off of, they remain dormant, when pleasure comes in, they awaken, it posses the body and gets as much pleasure as possible from the act of sexual intercourse, Let it take over you, you must remain under the woman for the sex demon to kick in, when it sees how weak you are to sexual pleasure, it'll attach itself back to you"

Ritsu cocked an eye brow up, "I'll try"

Hans chuckled, "In a way, a wolf is a bit like that as well"

"Good bye"

"good luck, True Alpha"

* * *

Hmmm, I'll leave this here

* * *

reviews are always welcomed

* * *

Till next update, bye!


	16. Chapter 16 Mala Suerte Y Muerte III

Here's another update!

* * *

M Rated-ness, just about, 99% of this chapter. xD

* * *

 _rated: M_

 _Sexual/Bloody Situations, Futa and other stuffs_

 _Genre:_

 _Supernatural, Angst, Romance, Drama, and Horror_

* * *

I Apologize for any type of mistakes I might make

* * *

The Blonde had stayed with the vampires for a moment after Ritsu left with Mio in her arms.

she was quite curious.

"Will this work?"

Hans nodded, "Of course it will. Ritsu's the True Alpha, I'm sure that it'll attach itself back to Ritsu"

"How do you know?"

"If Ritsu allows Mio to be on top, The succubus will take her as being weak, and well, those sex demons tend to attack the weak."

The blonde and the young man were both talking about the situation, Ivy was quite curious.

"Why would it leave Ritsu in the first place?", Ivy questioned out loud.

Hans shrugged, "Who knows"

Mugi sighed, "So, after all this, how will we kill it?"

"By Slipping Uuc into Ritsu's system"

The Blonde hummed, "What is that?"

"Poison, it's a spiritual killer, Ritsu will only suffer slightly, but for her mate, I'm sure she'd allow it.", The vampire male spoke as a matter of factly.

"How much will she suffer?"

"To be honest...A lot"

* * *

Mio walked slowly into her bed room, Ritsu had an Arm wrapped around her waist.

"Mio, how do you feel?", Ritsu asked.

The Huntress shivered, "Cold", Mio sighed and leaned her head onto Ritsu's shoulder.

'Mio, I'm so sorry', "Are you mad at me?"

The Akiyama nodded, "No, of course not. It's wasn't intentional."

Ritsu blushed, "Do you think...you can manage?"

Mio's cheeks tainted red, she knew what Ritsu was getting at, she had heard everything the vampires said, She had to be the dominating one this time, but she didn't see it happening that way, she knew she liked it when Ritsu dominated her, she loved it, the feeling of Ritsu slamming her cock into her, Fucking her roughly like their first time, sent goose bumps down her back, in a good way.

"Honestly, I'm scared. We...we need to use protection this time, or else...I'll really get pregnant"

Ritsu shivered and jumped, "Ah-ha...actually, um...don't they have pills?"

Mio hummed, her eye brow cocked up weakly, "You don't want to wear a rubber do you?"

The tainaka blushed, but couldn't lie, "get the pills?"

Mio rolled her eyes, "You get them, I don't feel like getting them, they're in my drawer"

Ritsu hummed, "Why do you have them?", Ritsu just had to question.

"My father was always gone, he was always scared that if I didn't have it in me to tell him I was 'active' i'd come out pregnant at a young age, so he just got them and he gets new ones every month, throwing out the unused packages. but now since I have you, he won't get them anymore, that's this month's pack, you'll have to get them next month if you want to keep...well, not using condoms.", Mio explained.

"R-Right, I'll uh, here", Ritsu dug into the drawer and got a small package of Pills, each saying a day. "Here's Thursday's"

Mio reached out and took the pill from Ritsu's hand, she put it in her mouth and swallowed it.

"Um, so...uh...how do we do this...it sorta feels, unnatural", Ritsu rubbed the back of her head.

"I know, let's not think about it, let's just...start off like we did last time"

"Urm...That'll result with me...taking over"

Mio shrugged, "Right, right...", 'I'll have to initiate it', "Come", Mio patted the spot on the bed, next to her.

Ritsu swallowed and complied, she walked over and sat down, she sighed a bit, and then turned to her slightly pale lover.

'She's pale, her scent, is still clouded over, I can barely smell her', Ritsu thought.

Mio smiled lightly, she licked her lips a bit and leaned forward, she kissed Ritsu softly.

Ritsu breathed softly through her nose, and shut her eyes, melting into the kiss, she was slowly going to try to submit to Mio. her wolf already urging her to ravage the huntress's body like the other night.

'No', Ritsu allowed Mio to lead.

Mio's hands cupped Ritsu's face, she deepened the kiss, her tongue slipped past Ritsu's lips, she moaned slightly, Ritsu groaned and shifted closer to Mio, a hand over Mio's knee.

"Urrr~", Ritsu growled lightly.

Mio smiled and dropped a hand from Ritsu's face, going lower, Ritsu's chest, lower abdomen, to an ever growing bulge.

'She's getting...hard', Mio closed her legs a bit, she was getting wet, knowing Ritsu was already getting hard.

Mio's scent was starting to come back, slightly, but she could smell it...her arousal.

Ritsu felt Mio's hand stroke her cock through the track sweats she had on, she groaned, and pulled away from the kiss.

Mio felt this strange surge of arousal crash over her, she pushed Ritsu onto the bed roughly and straddled her.

Ritsu groaned when she felt her cock in between the snug of Mio's panties, the skirt wasn't helping at all.

Ritsu arched she pushed her hips forwards, her throbbing clothed Dick pushed into the warmth in between Mio's legs. Mio moaned and moved against the penis.

The Tainaka groaned, she moved against Mio, she worked her hips with Mio's movements, Mio's clothed Pussy rubbed the clothed Hardened Rod that was Ritsu's dick.

"Ah, Mio~", Ritsu moaned in pleasure, this was different, they weren't even out of clothing yet, and they were so horny.

'Let Mio take over from her, from there, I get that stupid demon to myself and Hans'll get rid of it'

The two teens humped, still in clothing. Mio's pussy was starting to soak through the panties, Ritsu could feel hot warmth through her sweats, she felt her own cock soak a bit in pre-cum, "Fuck, Mio, Take my cock already", Ritsu pleaded.

"Ahh~ I'll take your cock when I want, when I say, not when you say", all of a sudden Mio spoke demandingly, Ritsu was surprised a bit, also remembering what Hans said, it could be the succubus's lust speaking through Mio.

Mio moaned and continued to move against the clothed Prick, she threw her head back and rested her hands on Ritsu's taut toned stomach, she moved, slightly faster and moaned, Ritsu groaning, she never would have expected this, Mio Humping her clothed dick, Riding It really. Ritsu gritted her teeth, the familiar sensation of pleasure building in her lower abdomen, her cock twitched with in the sweats, she was close, and that was with clothes on.

Mio moaned, "I'll suck you off as much as you want once you cream yourself inside those pants.~", the Akiyama spoke lustfully, shamelessly, Ritsu wondered if this was actually even Mio...

'Of course it's not her, but if it were, that'd be hotter', Ritsu grunted and brought her hands up to Mio's hips and assisted in helping Mio make her cum, even if it was going to ruin her pants, she rubbed her dick harder against Mio's pussy, she picked up the speed and then her back arched, she thrusted forwards and came inside her pants, a spurt of cum, coated her still throbbing hard cock.

Ritsu gasped, "Accck!", her eyes shutting.

Mio Shuddered as well, her panties were soaked through, and not only that. but the front of Ritsu's pants were also soaked, due to Mio rubbing her dripping cunt against them and Ritsu cumming hard.

"Mmmm, How does my love feel?", Mio spoke as she touched herself shamelessly, she rubbed her wet cunt a little and then she tugged Ritsu's pants down along with Ritsu's underwear. "Does my love want me to suck her off"

Ritsu got goosebumps and groaned at Mio's selection of words, "Fuck, Mio. I want you to suck my cock."~

Mio licked her lips, "I'll take you all-The-way-in", Mio spoke seductively.

'Fuck', Ritsu was really satisfied with this version of Mio, the horny, lustful slutty Mio. this would be the first time, Mio was to suck her off, their first time, Mio and her just had regular sex, not oral.

'I just wanna flip her over and make her scream my name, I wanna fuck her so hard and badly, but I have to let her do her thing'

Mio finally pulled the two clothing obstacles down an tossed them to the floor, The Cock was coated in white milky substance, Mio licked her lips and unzipped her skirt, she slid it off her legs and let it fall tot he floor, Black lacy panties covered her dripping cunt.

Ritsu swallowed and, "Mio, Please, Suck"

Mio moaned, she crawled over in between the wolf's legs and bent down, she grabbed the hard love member and kissed it softly over the shaft.

Ritsu groaned loudly, she gripped the sheets tightly, 'In a way, this is way better than our first time'

Mio kissed the cock, she licked the milky cum, lapping like a cat, she stroked the coated cock, "You're cock's so big~", Mio cooed.

Ritsu gritted her teeth, 'I already came once, she's gonna make me cum again?'

"Fuck, Mio Please just suck it, Suck my Dick, Cock, whatever you wanna call it!", Ritsu groaned slightly impatiently

The possessed Huntress moaned and did what was being begged of her, she opened her mouth over the head of the big thick cock and inserted the wolf's hard length into her mouth, she took it all the way in as she promised.

Ritsu moaned out and thrusted into the Akiyama's throat, her hand finding the Akiyama's scalp, she gripped her hair and held her there, she instantly and quickly came, sending a spurt or hot liquid into the back of Mio's throat, Mio closed her eyes and kept still, she was drinking the fluid, it didn't end there, Mio soon began to bob her head once the semen in her mouth went down her throat completely, she sucked the cock and also stroked it with her hand, the other, fondled the balls, Ritsu groaned and once again began to feel pleasure build up, she wasn't tired, no way, she was totally liking how Mio was making her cum more than once and was still sucking her cock.

"Ahhh~", Ritsu moaned, "Shit, Oh god, Mio, Your so good at this", the Tainaka slid her cock in and out of the Huntress's mouth she felt such pleasure, she was starting to get really hot though, she wanted to take off her shirt.

Mio began to roll over the cock as she deep throated the length.

"Mio, let me...let me go inside of you", Ritsu asked breathlessly.

The Ravenette opened her eyes and allowed the cock to come out of her mouth with a pop, the cock throbbed hard, it was vainy already, the semen ready to spurt out of the large penis.

Mio sighed and looked up at Ritsu, "I'll think about it"

"E-Ehhh!? Mio!", Ritsu sat up, her dick remained pointed up, in full stand.

"I want you to...eat me", Mio purred out.

Ritsu hummed and blushed, "U-Uh, Um, okay..."

Mio smiled and sat, she opened her legs widely, giving Ritsu a full view of how soaked she was, even though the panties were black, Ritsu could make out the wetness.

Ritsu swallowed, her dick twitched, she crawled over to Mio and was in between Mio's legs, Mio smiled lustfully.

"Eat me, Ritsu, Fuck my dripping Pussy with Your mouth", Mio smirked and soon reached down on herself and pulled her shirt over her, she was no in only a bra. "After I'm satisfied, I'll let your cute cock drill into me, or would you rather, I suck you off until you get dry?"

Ritsu smirked lopsidedly, "I want you to give me a tit job, that'd be nice, after that, I want you riding my dick"

Mio purred, "Ooo~ Sounds like fun, My boobs aren't so useless after all huh, I can't wait to make you cum all over me"

Ritsu groaned, her cock twitched once again, "You want my Cum?"

Mio narrowed her eyes in a seductive manner, she nodded and licked her lips.

Ritsu smiled and took hold of her self, "I wouldn't wanna drip on the bed, I'll just Cum on you right now", Ritsu smirked devilishly and began to stroke her ever hard cock, she was close to blowing anyways, why not get it on Mio and then get to preforming Cunninglingus.

Mio watched on, she removed her panties and tossed them aside, opening her legs once more, giving Ritsu the now full view of her dripping glistening Pussy, Mio rubbed her pussy slightly and opened her pussy lips, "Cum, Ritsu"

Ritsu huffed and stroked her cock, she picked up speed and then finally released her ever warm seed onto the woman she loved, her cock spurted it, The Semen parts of Mio's tummy and some even her Open Pussy.

"Mmmm, You taste good", Mio dipped her finger into the semen that had spurt onto her stomach and tasted it, "So Sweet and milky"

Ritsu gritted her teeth, as soon a she came, her member softened a bit, but seeing Mio in her cum, made a rush of blood rush to her dick and make her hard again.

"Fuck Mio, The third time I came."

Mio smirked, "we have a long day a head of us, Don't tire your cock out, I want a chance to have that Dick of Yours, Fill me with that rich milk"

Ritsu groaned and smiled, "My turn to taste", Ritsu grinned and now rested inbetween Mio's long soft legs, her cunt wide open, exposed, prepared to have Ritsu make sweet love to it with her mouth.

'My Dick's no where near tired, I could do this forever'

Ritsu sighed and dug in, she went slowly, she curiously poked the vagina with a finger and then inserted it into the wet slick pink hole.

"Ahh~", Mio moaned out.

Mio began to grope her breasts.

Ritsu stuck her tongue out and tasted the wetness, her dick was patiently waiting to be able to ravage the tight wet pussy.

Ritsu licked the folds, curiously, her tongue dipped in then out, she used two fingers to spread the wet folds, allowing her to go more in with her tongue, she kissed the petals lightly, then she sucked the clitoris lightly, her tongue going over the love pearl.

Mio moaned loudly, enjoying the sensation of being 'eaten' out, "Oh Ritsu~", Mio reached down and dug her hand into Ritsu's hair, gripping the Tainaka's head, she moaned in a lewd manner, "Fuck Ritsu"

Ritsu worked on the precious Womanhood, begin sure to have her mouth and tongue run over each part of the beautiful Cunt.

Ritsu knew that the succubus would only attach itself to her once they have intercourse, saying that, Ritsu must insert her length inside the tight abyss that is Mio's cunt.

'Damn it, I just wan to fuck her, but for some reason, I want to do more things with her, especially now that she's horny as fuck'

Mio began to shudder a bit, Ritsu knew what that meant, Mio was going to cum soon.

Ritsu used a thumb and pressed and rubbed the swollen love button, she dipped her tongue in and felt Mio tighten, her love juices squirted a bit.

Ritsu's tongue was coated in the sweet love honey, the wolf with in Ritsu, was loving this, even though at first, the olf with in her was so desperately trying to just ravage Mio.

Mio screamed out Ritsu's name, and gave a strong shudder, she caught her breath and panted a bit.

"Wow...Quite the tongue you got there", Mio said, her chest heaved a bit.

Ritsu smirked and licked her lips, tasting the sweet juices that came from Mio's womanhood, "You taste sweet Mio, very delicious"

The Huntress smiled and with a finger signaled Ritsu to come to her. Ritsu followed and was hovered over Mio.

"So, I've been thinking, since you were really good, How's about you do inside and finish the job?"

Ritsu hummed and thought about, she so desperately wanted to be on top now, she wanted to slam herself inside the Akiyama and slam her to the bed, but then again, she need to Make sure It was Mio who was on top of her.

"Well, i'd like that actually, But I want you to...well, you know"

"You want me to ride it?"

Ritsu blushed, the entire time of getting this sexual act on, Mio's vocabulary was very...Hot, in a good way.

"Yeah, I wanna see your face when I fill you with my load", Ritsu said.

To be fair, not just Mio was using such crude words, but so was Ritsu.

The ravenette Nodded, "Get on your back then"

The Tainaka did and laid there, her cock in full stand, Mio slowly straddled Ritsu, her wet hot cunt hovered just above the penis, Mio sat slowly, the head making it's way inside through the wet folds. Ritsu's head rested against the pillow, her hands holding Mio's hips, Mio moaned as half of the cock made it's way in, the cock twitched in delight.

"So Big~", Mio moaned, her hands going under Ritsu's shirt, "take It off, Ritsu"

Ritsu grunted and nodded her head, not thinking twice, Ritsu just simply ripped her shirt open and tossed it.

Mio smiled and let her hips drop, the cock no fully locked inside the pussy, Mio breath raggedly, "I don't have Shirts here that are yours, Ritsu"

Ritsu shrugged and thrusted in, "Fuck a shirt, I want you to move so I could move", Ritsu grunted.

Mio chuckled and soon moaned as she moved her hips, she went up and down, Ritsu groaned heavily, her eyes, unconsciously changed color and went to a glowing golden, she huffed and began to meet Mio's descents, The sound of wet skin against each other was becoming hearable, Mio's Love juices coated and dripped out of her cunt and Ritsu's dick.

"Ahhhh~ Ritsuuuu~", Mio mewled and rested her hands on Ritsu's bare abs, her nails piercing the skin a bit, but Ritsu didn't care, it would go as a sign for other girls to stop chasing her, she knew some girls on her track team seen the marks that Mio's left on her body, Ritsu would change in the locker room with everyone else, she wasn't ashamed.

"Ah, Fuck!", Ritsu groaned heavily and began to pick up the speed, she felt her cock well up with Semen again, her balls ready to send the cum exploding into Mio's womb.

Mio's walls strangled the cock, she was going to be cumming soon as well, she allowed Ritsu to thrust into her hard, her pussy loved Ritsu's cock, the way it slid in and out, covered with juices.

"Almost, Almost, Mio", Ritsu grunted, her body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, just like Mio's

"Me too, Ahhh!~", Mio screwed her eyes shut, Ritsu gritted her teeth and as Mio's hips were going back down, Ritsu pumped up, balls deep and sent a supple amount of rich white hot sticky semen into the Huntress's womb.

Mio screamed out, "Ritsu! Ahhh~", she felt relieved and better, her nails pinching Ritsu's abs.

as Ritsu's cum filled her to the brim, some cum came spurting out from so much Ritsu's cock sent in, Ritsu thrusted in a few more times, her cock finally softened inside, she pulled out, and a lot of Semen came out along with some of Mio's love syrup, he cock drenched, but satisfied.

"Ah, Damn~", Ritsu released a groan of contentment.

Mio fell on top of her, she panted, her bare breasts against her own, Ritsu smiled, she knew Mio was different, Mio no longer shivered, as a matter of fact, Mio was no longer pale.

'The Supernatural can take, the supernatural', Ritsu knew that she wouldn't really be affected, she knew that this would be the last time she would have sex this good, until Hans was able to take that damned life and pleasure sucker off of her.

"Let's have more sex like this, more often, Mio", Ritsu panted.

Mio sighed exhaustedly, "How...How was I able to keep up with all that?, I feel so drained", Mio's eyes were closed, she panted, trying to catch her breath, the sex was amazing she was so surprised that she had done and said all those things to Ritsu.

Ritsu chuckled and hugged Mio close to her, her scent returned, she smiled, "I love you, Baby"

Mio allowed her nude form to be held by the Tainaka's strong arms.

"I love you too, _Amor_ ", Mio purred playfully.

Ritsu's eyebrow went up, she just let it slip and she closed her eyes.

 _'We'll be okay now'_

* * *

Zamn!

Anyways, don't think this is it, a whole bunch of stuff will happen, and not to break any hearts here, but...as far as sex scenes from now on...there won't be any, sorry, at least not until I see a sex scene fitting in right. but otherwise from that, this'll be the last sex scene for a while, cause this fic'll be getting into a lot of other things and the characters won't really have time for such Lewd activities.

xD

* * *

Hope you readers like it so far!

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next update, Bye!


	17. Chapter 17 Mala Suerte Y Muerte IV

Here's another chappie!

Hope it's been a good read for y'all who've stopped by and read this fic.

* * *

 ** _Rated: M_**

 ** _Adult themes, Bloody situations and other stuffs_**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Supernatural, Horror, Romance, and a bit more other genres. XD_**

* * *

I Apologize for any type of mistakes I might make.

* * *

 _Chapter: Was That Supposed To Hurt._

'Damn it!', a certain Orange curly haired teen wolf gritted her, "Got away again"

"She's getting harder and harder to catch up to", a male voice spoke.

"Tsk, I'll catch up and kill her...I'll become an alpha, even if it's the last thing I do"

"Mitsuki-sama, in time you will, but not yet"

Mitsuki looked away, a yearning in the pit of her stomach, for as long as she can remember, she'd always wanted to become an alpha...she was sick of always being looked down upon.

"Damn it all...", Mitsuki mumbled.

"So, about those life suckers. Are we really going to work with them?", a male questioned.

Mitsuki turned to the male, "Pretty much, Ritsu's idea of course...What she's become, has come to such a surprise to me"

"Yeah, she's changed completely, that mate of hers is sure to blame. Just who in their right mind would chose to stay beside a Hunter?"

"I'm not sure, and I don't care. Those hunters won't last long anyways, tsk, given the chance, I won't help them."

"And the vampires?"

Mitsuki sighed out and shrugged, "I won't bother with them either, they can take care of themselves"

* * *

Mio hummed as her eyes opened, the bright morning light shun through curtains.

"Babe?", a voice spoke, an arm tightened around Mio's waist.

"Yes, Love?"

"How do you feel?", The True alpha's amber eyes gazed softly into Huntress's stormy grey ones

"I feel...Sore", Mio released a giggle, a blush decorated her cheeks.

Ritsu grinned and moved her hand down to Mio's bare hip, caressing it softly. both teens laid nude under the bed sheets, both close to each other.

"Is that good?", The Tawny haired teen chuckled

Mio smiled sweetly and nodded her head, "In a way, yes.", Mio shifted closer to her lover, wanting her lover's warmth, it was starting to get slightly chilly, the window was open and winter was coming around, "How do you feel, Love?"

the pad of Ritsu's thumb caressed the Akiyama's hip, "Uh, I'm great. very great"

Mio rolled her eyes and brought a hand up, she placed it on Ritsu's face, cupping it, she shifted more closer and touched noses with her lover.

"I Love you", Mio whispered softly, as if wanting the loving words to only reach the wolf's ears.

Ritsu hummed, "I Love you too, Mio.", Ritsu leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss against the Akiyama's lips, pulling away she began to sit up in the bed.

Mio breathed in, staying in place, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Babe. I gotta check in with Hans and Ivy is all"

Mio frowned a bit, "Oh, so...you're leaving?"

Ritsu nodded and began to get out of the bed. "Yeah, sorry, Hans told me to go see him so I could...ya'know, get rid of whatever it is that tried to stick to you."

Mio hummed, "Come back after, ok?"

Ritsu smiled, "I Will, and i'll text Mugi about us not going to school, I mean, we'd be late anyways"

"Yeah. Well, I guess since your leaving, I'll go back to sleep then", Mio said as she covered herself with most of the bed sheets now.

Ritsu chuckled, "Alright then, I'll come back when I can.", Ritsu was putting her pants on, then realized something...

"M-My shirt", she face palmed.

Mio hummed then giggled, "You were quite...well, agitated about taking your time in taking it off, you just tore it off"

Ritsu blushed, "Uh, I'm sure I left something here!", Ritsu began to looked through Mio's things.

"Check the closet, I have one of your sweaters"

"Right, right. Got it, thanks", Ritsu slipped it on and sighed, she looked herself in the mirror and grinned, her hair was messy, Mio always did mess with her hair. "Bye, Mio"

"Bye, come back after okay"

"Okay, Love you"

"Love you too"

With that, Ritsu left the Akiyama and went to the vampires.

* * *

A certain Emerald eyed girl walked silently around the city, trying different things, foods, drinks and desserts. her hips swayed slightly, she held her purse close to her.

"Hmm, I've been meaning to try sushi, wonder if it's as good as people claim it to be"

This Busty Emerald eyed beauty wasn't Japanese, she was actually European and Spanish, a great mix at that, her body was quite curvy and perfect, her hair was a light brownish color, slightly wavy, but not too much. Due to her being a vampire, she was a bit pale skinned, but the pale complexion sort of suited her.

"Hey, Baby.", a male voice called out.

The girl turned, she wore a straight face.

"Damn girl, you're beautiful", a tall male with dark brown hair, blue eyes spoke.

"Umm, Thank you?", the girl spoke uncertain about talking to the male.

"Don't be shy, What's your name, cutie?"

"Um...I sorta have to go somewhere"

The male shrugged a bit, "Oh C'mon, there's no place I can't go right? How's about I accompany you, sweet heart"

"No thank you, I'm good", the pale skinned girl turned and was starting to walk away, but that guy was just to persistent.

"Playin' hard to get?", the male followed.

'Urgh, god. I'd be fine if he'd smell better, his blood smells bitter', the vampire clicked her tongue in annoyance, she turned to an ally way, the ally way divided two food joints apart, two dumpsters were close to the walls of the food places, she stopped her tracks and turned to the male.

"Listen, You're bothering me. Mind leaving me alone?"

"Awww C'mon, don't get salty on me now, Hun-"

"I'm being serious, if you're looking for a shot with me, i'll tell you now, I'm not interested."

"Sure about that?"

"One Hundred percent sure, You don't make the cut" 'Bloody Human'

The Guy frowned a bit and stepped forward, the Vampire got ready to beat some sense into the guy, but someone came...

"You'll regret that, miss cocky", the male was obviously offended by how the pale beauty put the comeback into words, he stepped forwards but a hand fell onto his shoulder and stopped him form moving forward.

"Think she's cocky? What about you, Snobby Kid"

The emerald eyed girl felt her cheeks flush slightly, a sweet scent came her way.

The guy turned as he shrugged the hand off his shoulder, "Who the hell are you?", blue eyes glared at the Orange haired girl whom dared to insult in.

"Geez, being turned down isn't your thing huh? can't take it can ya'?", Mitsuki wore a plain expression, her hazel eyes flickered to the green eyed girl.

'Ivy-san'

'That wolf...from last time? This sweet scent, it's coming from...her?!'

The guy gritted his teeth and he huffed, "Fuck you", he rose a fist and through a punch forward.

Mitsuki was ignoring the male, her eyes were somewhat glued to Ivy's figure.

'She's...Blushing?', Mitsuki caught the boy's punch effortlessly, she didn't move her body, she only rose her hand and kept it in a high-five position, the fist punched the open hand and a crack was heard.

"FUCK! WHAT ARE YOU!", the male screamed out in pain as he held his now broken hand.

Mitsuki pried her eyes off of the vampire's figure and shrugged towards the boy, she sighed and walked past the kneeling boy whom was whimpering in pain.

"Something that can easily kill you, get out of here before I take that chance and end you"

The boy shook his head, getting to his feet, he sprinted out of the ally way.

Ivy stiffened when Mitsuki was coming close to her.

'W-What is she doing?', the vampire thought.

Mitsuki hummed and now stood in front of Ivy, she sniffed a bit.

Ivy's pale cheeks, turned the lightest shade of pink.

"W-What is it?"

Mitsuki sniffed up a bit more of her fellow pack mate's scent, her nose scrunched up a bit.

"You...Reek"

Ivy tensed and clenched her fists, something in her snapped, she reacted before thinking.

Ivy, Slapped the wolf in front of her hard across the face.

Mitsuki's face was unmoved, Ivy's hand remained against the cheek she slapped. Mitsuki was like...A cement wall.

"Was that supposed to hurt?", Mitsuki asked, unfazed.

Ivy gritted her teeth, she was getting a strange urge...one she was normally familiar with, but never had it been towards a wolf, 'A damn Mutt'

"I'll hurt you if that's what you want", Ivy hissed, her eyes changed from soft emerald, to fierce Crimson.

The wolf cocked an eyebrow up as if challenging the vampire.

"I'll show you, Mutt"

"Oooh, how scary, what'll you do?", Mitsuki brought a hand up and over Ivy's hand that rested over her cheek. She was clearly annoying the vampire purposely, "Bite me? Oh no", Mitsuki spoke in false fear.

Ivy clicked her tongue and took her hand off of Mitsuki's face, her purse slipped out of her arm and on to the floor, her sharp fangs came out, "Great idea"

"Ehhh?", Mitsuki's eyes widened, she was going to step back but the vampire already jumped on her, legs and arms wrapped around the wolf.

Ivy's eyes glowed red, she smirked and then buried her face into Mitsuki's neck...opening her mouth over the neck's pulse point, she bit down and sank her fangs into the skin, blood instantly flowing into her mouth, she closed her eyes, bliss washed over her for some reason.

"A-Ackk!", Mitsuki yelled out in surprise, her hands dropped to the Vampire's hips, "W-What the hell? you...Uhhh"

Mitsuki's sentence got caught in her throat, when she heard a soft moan come from Ivy.

The wolf didn't feel a lot of pain, it was just, a pinch. Ivy was strangely enjoying herself, her legs wrapped around Mitsuki's hips, her arms around the wolf's neck.

"O-Oi, slow down will ya', I thought you hated wolf blood", Mitsuki spoke as she pressed Ivy's back against the brick wall of a food joint.

Ivy didn't reply, she continued to drink, she felt strange, like something was coming over her, she felt...aroused?

'What's going on? Why can't I pull back?'

Mitsuki's legs trembled slightly, her eyes softened, she was getting...tired.

"O-Oi, G-Get off of me, N-Now", 'Not enough strength to shove her off, this is bad, i'm done for!'

Ivy moaned, the warmth of the blood made her body heat up, the sweetness of it made her stomach flip, in all her life, she'd never tasted such liquid.

Mitsuki's legs gave out, she grunted, "St...Stop"

Ivy's eyes snapped open, she didn't want to stop, but she knew that if she didn't, she'd be in even bigger trouble, The True alpha would definitely kill her then, but even now, Ritsu might still kill her for attacking Mitsuki.

The wolf...blocked out and went limp.

'No!', Ivy forced herself to stop, she violently pulled back, blood coated her lips, "Oh God!"

The wolf fell back as Ivy leg go.

"What've I done!", Ivy began to sweat nervously, she wiped her lips. She couldn't believe she just did that, she actually drank from a werewolf and...liked it.

"M-Mitsuki-san?", Ivy stuttered out as she tried to wake the past out wolf, her shaking hands moved the ginger.

The vampire for some reason found herself worried.

"Wak-"

"Unn", The Ginger groaned, "Everything's so spinny", Mitsuki spoke slightly slurred.

Ivy sighed out, 'she's dizzy, I really took a lot out of her'

'How will I explain this?'

"Mitsuki-san, can you stand?"

"Urrrr~", the ginger turned onto her tummy and laid there, a small wolfy growl came out of her lips.

Ivy blushed once again, licking her lips, she could still taste the sweetness of the werewolf's blood.

The Emerald eyed girl felt strange, wait a minute..."My face feels warm"

Vampires never felt warm...they were cold blooded and the fact that she kept feeling her face get slightly warm was definitely strange, very odd.

"You damn blood sucker.", Mitsuki murmured.

Ivy hissed, "Shut up before I leave you here".

Mitsuki felt very dizzy and light headed, the vampire did in fact take a lot out of her.

"It's not like you're gonna help me...Anyways", Mitsuki's chin propped up on the cement floor.

"Ugh, I am going to help you, I can't leave you here. I'm not that bad of a person"

Mitsuki's ears twitched.

"I wish you could get to see that", Ivy added.

Mitsuki's brown eyes flickered to the vampire's, "Biting me and taking a lot out of me only served to make me wanna stay away from you."

Ivy looked away, "Don't, Please", her cheeks displaying the lightest shade of pink.

the werewolf's eyes widened momentarily, 'Did she just say that?' "Uh, Help me up, I can't feel my body, it feels numbish."

Ivy nodded and bent over and used her strength to get Mitsuki to her feet, Mitsuki's arms hung over Ivy's shoulder, Ivy rested one of her hands onto the werewolf's lower abdomen, she instantly felt the werewolf's body heat warm her up, she...liked it.

Mitsuki sniffed once again, but a tad bit more subtle...'She's kinda cute, I was just joking about her reeking, she smells nice for a flesh eater.'

Ivy and Mitsuki walked out the Ally way, "Where too?"

"My place", Mitsuki said, she was slightly pale now.

"Alright"

The two walked together, unknown to them, they were seen together by a certain alpha.

"Uh that's gross", Yui scrunched up her nose.

"What is it, Yui?", Azusa said as she held her lover's hand.

"Mitsuki...she totally digging that vampire chick, I mean, she's kinda hot, but eww, I can't stand her scent, especially knowing she's a blood sucker."

Azusa glared at Yui, "Yui, don't be mean, everyone has difference preferences, If they like each other, well, let them be.", Azusa huffed, letting go of Yui's hand she crossed her arms over her chest.

Yui realized she mad her little lover mad, she apologized, "I'm sorry, It's just weird, I've never heard or seen of such a thing"

Azusa huffed and pouted, "Love is love"

Yui sighed and shrugged, giving Ivy's and Mitsuki's figure one last glance, 'Maybe i'm just getting the wrong idea, Mitsuki hates those things'

* * *

Ivy helped Mitsuki into her home, holding the door open, both girls slipped in.

"There's no other mutts here right", Ivy asked.

Mitsuki shrugged, "I don't know, I don't think so, otherwise Ui would've jumper out and bitten your head off"

Ivy glared at the ginger, "I would've snapped her in half"

"You sure about that? Ui's an alpha, the only reason why she let that blood sucker friend of yours get her, was because she was trying to protect the Blonde Huntress"

Ivy scoffed and pushed away from Mitsuki, she got mad, "You're such an asshole"

"Thanks, and you're such a 'Sucker', haha, get it-TAI!", as Mitsuki mocked, the vampire lunged herself at the werewolf.

but Mitsuki was ready to fight back, as Ivy was on top of her, Mitsuki slightly phased, her canines came out, her eyes changed to a glowing yellow, she pinned the vampire down hard onto her rug, growling lightly.

Ivy felt her heart speed up, she tried to break free, but found Mitsuki's body to be unmovable.

"Get off of me", Ivy hissed.

Mitsuki growled, "You started"

"You started, asshole", Ivy glared deeply into Mitsuki's eyes.

"You bit me first", Mitsuki brought up, she growled once again, her eyes beginning to change back to normal.

"I-"

"You want me", Mitsuki spoke up with a strange tone.

Ivy felt her cheeks warm up she shook her head, "Why would I want a dog?"

"Cause we're loyal", Mitsuki smirked lopsidedly, cheekily.

"Wha-What ever, Mutt"

"I could smell it, You like me, you want me. I'm never wrong when it comes to these things", The werewolf allowed her smirk to die down, her canines returned to normal she began to let the vampire go, backing away.

Ivy was slightly baffled, In a way, it was true, she did want the werewolf, she was strangely attracted to the Mutt's blood.

"You're being foolish", Ivy got up and dusted herself

"Whatever you say, I mean, My bed's that way if you wanna stick-"

"No thank you, I'll be going, Mutt", Ivy rolled her eyes, she knew werewolves were such sexual creatures.

"Oh, fine, but the invites open, I mean, unless I find a mate by then."

Ivy glared at Mitsuki, "Damn Mutt"

Ivy frustrated, walked towards the door, "Goodbye", she walked out and left with out another word.

Mitsuki smirked, "Was that supposed to hurt?"

* * *

Whale here's an update!

Hope y'all liked it.

A little cliché, I know...Hehehe

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed

* * *

 ** _To Be continued_** ****


	18. Chapter 18 Mala Suerte Y Muerte V

Here's an update!

* * *

I Apologize for any type of mistakes I make.

* * *

 _Chapter: Transition_

"AHHHH!"

The pain filled Roars of a certain Tainaka roared from within the vampire's hide away located within a dense wooded area.

"Alright, Alright, It's not that bad", Hans spoke with a light smirk.

Ritsu's canines clenched, she felt pure hatred towards the pale undead man. Ritsu was chained to the wall, shackled securely to make sure Ritsu wouldn't up and kill the man.

Hans sighed heavily, "Eugh", he frowned in disgust.

Ritsu growled heavily, she began to see the black mucky stuff escape from her cut wounds.

"There it is, it's trying to find a new host, but it certainly won't find one here", Hans set the silver knife down onto a table with other torture devices.

"RRRRRR". Ritsu growled, she was in pain, she was exhausted from all the torture she had endured over the last 7 hours.

Hans stretched and allowed the black thick substance to continue to flow out of Ritsu until the wounds would heal.

The black gunk had settled onto the floor just under Ritsu.

"Hurry, I can't feel my body", Ritsu's glowing red eyes closed in fatigue, her canines now just a simple set of teeth, she slackened her jaw and just allowed her body to give, the shackles held her weight.

'The wounds are healing, it looks like the demon's infection is gone and out of her system', Hans nodded and walked to black gunk, he wanted to see if he could contain it and examine it, but he knew he might fall victim to it himself, so he thought, he'd just torch it.

"Oh well", Hans looked at the limp panting, sweaty Ritsu, he stepped over the gunk and took a key out from his pocket and inserted the key into the shackles, releasing the tired Ritsu, he put the teen over his shoulders and walked away from the gunk, he began to smell it.

'It stinks'

Hans knew the Akiyama hunter wouldn't be able to handle the pain that would come with removing the succubus, or what they thought it was, in fact, it was the infection the demon left behind, which went to say, the succubus was actually long gone, and it only left what it's presence could leave behind, black poison gunk.

"It's suffocating, get it done with already", Ritsu murmured, sweat ran down her forehead.

"We should have had you drink holy water, but then again, maybe you'd have died."

Greyish eyes flickered to the black gunk, he saw the gunk move in a strange way, as if trying to reach them, or better yet, him.

Setting Ritsu on to the metal table, he picked up a torch and with his lighter, he set it a blaze, "What a specimen you could have been, but it's obvious that you can't be contained", he sighed sadly, then tossed the torch to the black puddle that moved ever so slowly, and it lit up instantly.

"That's our cue to leave", Hans chuckled as he once again took the Tainaka over his shoulder, walking out of the smoke filling torture room, he simply sniffed.

"Who'd have thought that you were infected with that...honestly, I'd still like to see Mio and make sure it's gone, we wouldn't want to celebrate too early and have it kill her with out us knowing.", Hans said.

Ritsu merely hummed as she stood limp, her arms swayed ever often as Hans walked about through the door of the hidden place and out to the woods.

"Your strength seems to have left you, interestingly enough, you're on my shoulder and weak, I could have you killed if I wanted to you know"

Ritsu's eyes widened slightly, she frowned, her hair stuck to her face from all the sweat, "You couldn't if you tried, you need me".

Hans shrugged, "Oh well, I tried to scare you", he chuckled all of a sudden.

Ritsu felt weak, too weak for a retort, she allowed her consciousness to flee from her.

* * *

Friday.

"Ritsu hasn't called or came to see me", Mio paced slightly.

"Relax Mio-senpai", Azusa said.

"Yeah, Just relax", Mugi also chimed in.

Yui stood leaning against a desk, she felt funny.

"I Don't know, I still don't trust those bloody things"

Mio huffed, it'd been more than 12 hours since seeing her wolf lover, she knew Ritsu would never keep a distance like that, she knew Ritsu had needs and needed to somehow be able to see her, Ritsu wouldn't cut off communication just like that.

Azusa got slightly suspicious, "What if...he just wanted to draw her in?"

Mugi gasped slightly, "No, No way. They wouldn't betray us"

Yui growled, "That's how they are, you can't trust them"

Mio frowned, what if it was true, what if right now, as they speak, they're hurting Ritsu.

'Ritsu'

Yui sighed.

"Guys, she's alright", Kyle said as he entered the class room, setting his bag down. "She's capable of taking them down if anything"

Alice and Hope both also came in to the class room.

"It's only been a few hours", Hope said as she sat down.

"Plus, we also have three new students, and let's just say, One of them wouldn't be here if she was guilty of something of that nature.", Alice smirked as she sat down next to Hope.

"Eh?", Mio and Mugi both hummed and looked at each other.

just then, more students came in, then the teacher finally showed up.

Azusa gasped a bit, "Oh man, I hope i'm not late to my homeroom, bye guys!", Azusa quickly got out of her senpai's class room and went to her own.

"Alright, everyone bow", the teacher said.

All the students got to their seats and bowed.

"Be seated now"

All the students sat.

"Well, looks like this year's full of newcomers, we have two new students here to join our class!", the teacher said.

Mio, Mugi, and Yui focused intently on the door, curious to see just whom these three new students were.

"Well, please welcome, Mitsuki Asagawa."

Yui covered her mouth to muffle a laugh from coming out.

Mio and Mugi both sighed out.

'She probably has a better chance of knowing where she is', Mio thought.

"Mitsuki-san", Mugi murmured.

Mitsuki walked into the class, all the students observed the attractive ginger in awe.

"Woah, she's hot", a boy student said to another.

"Woah, her hair", a girl whispered.

The ginger sighed and bowed to the class.

"Anything you want the class to know about you?", the teacher asked.

"No", Mitsuki shrugged and put a hand to her hip.

"Alrighty then, You may sit...in the back in the fourth row."

Mitsuki nodded and went to the back.

"Next is, Elizabeth Smith"

The class all gasped in awe, another beauty stepped into the room.

All the boys gasped a bit, all stunned by this girl's beauty.

Curvy, busty, Wavy light bright hair that reached just past the middle of her back, and those fierce hazle eyes.

Elizabeth wore a plain facial expression as she stood in front of the class, she bowed and looked at the teacher.

"I'm guessing, you quiet as well?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms over her busty chest, "Just tell me where to sit.", slight attitude dripped from her tone.

The class all sat back in their chairs.

"Someone's got an attitude", Mugi scoffed lightly.

"Woah, well it seems like this class'll be running out of seats, so this last new student, is this classes last. oh and Smith-san, sit around Mitsuki-san"

"Hai", Elizabeth sighed and walked down the row of seats, the boy's eyes followed her, she was able to feel it, it disgusted her.

Mitsuki flashed her canines to the Girl heading her way, Elizabeth rolled her eyes, her eyes changed a slight crimson but then changed back to the hazel they were earlier.

"And finally, Ivyella De Silva Perez"

If the class thought the last two new students were hot, well, they were all in for another world of Hot.

"EHH!", males all gasped out.

Curvy Spanish hottie, busty, wavy hair, Piercing Emerald eye, kinda pale and also had a package behind, she was an all out package, butt, boobs, and gorgeous.

Girls all blushed.

Hands on her hips, Ivy stepped into the class, all the students had their eyes glued to the goddess like teen.

the teacher cleared his throat, he felt that now, his class would definitely be quite distracted.

"Anything?", he doubted that she'd say anything about herself.

"Well, I'm a bit new to Japan, and I don't really know much about the area, so if ask for directions, please show me", with that, Ivy smiled sweetly, Innocently.

"I'd definitely show you", a few males volunteered.

Girls all gasped out at the kawaii moment Ivy created.

Mio and Mugi both even felt the Moe reached them, Kyle wore a small blush.

Hope grinned, she felt excited all of a sudden, she knew that it was only temporary that they'd all work as a team, but she felt like it'd be quite the school year and quite the time.

Vampire, Hunter and Werewolfs working together...how much more different could it get.

Alice sighed out, she also knew it herself, it was going to be quite the year alright.

and maybe, when all this mess is sorted, they could all still be friends.

"Well then, Ivy-san, Take the last seat next to Mitsuki-san"

"Hai, Sensei", Ivy bowed respectably and walked towards the stunned wolf.

Elizabeth smirked, seeing the wolf didn't make a move to intimidate the vampire girl.

Ivy smiled lightly towards Mitsuki.

Mitsuki frowned and turned away, she propped her chin onto her palm.

'Great, now I got two Blood suckers surrounding me!'

Elizabeth...well, she wasn't exactly a full vampire, in fact, she was half of one, she was the first demi vampire.

Ivy had filled in a friend of hers, with Hans's clearance, she reached out to the British girl.

"Alright class", The teacher sighed as he pushed up his glasses, "Let's get to it".

* * *

Whale, heres the update, and I've introduced a new character, whale, there will be quite a few actually, so yeah.

We'll see Ritsu next chapter XD

:D

Hope y'all liked it.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed.

* * *

Till next update.


	19. Chapter 19 Mala Suerte Y Muerte VI

Here's another update!

So, like, there will be quite the flood of OCs coming in soon, Ivyella is Ivy's full first name Btw XD.

And also, about the lone alpha omega wolf, she'll come in eventually, I'm just setting something up for that scene.

Hope it's been a good read.

* * *

I Apologize for any type of mistakes!

* * *

 _Chapter: Transition 2_

 _'There it is'_

Mitsuki sat bored in her seat, she was bored out of her mind to be honest.

Ivy on the other hand, was too busy in thought, her nose drowning in the sickly sweet smell that she knew intensified when she bit and tasted the Wolf's blood.

"So, Ivyella's your real name?". Mitsuki asked in a whisper.

Ivy blushed for now apparent reason, she merely nodded as she continued to write down notes in her notebook.

The ginger sighed out, "Oh, I would have thought it was just 'Ivy' to be honest."

Ivy didn't look at the ginger, she knew she'd blush more.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she observed her close friend, 'A Dog? Really Ivy, you'd be wasting that body of yours'

Ivy blushed bright red, she turned in her seat to her best friend and glared.

'Get out of my head!', Ivy mentally yelled.

Elizabeth grinned, 'Why so mean, Honey? Got secrets you don't want me to know about?'

both girls were speaking mentally. to outsiders, it looked like they were just staring at each other, more like glaring.

Mitsuki's eyebrow cocked up, 'What are they doing?'

"And that's about all the time we have, class", The teacher said as he began to hand out the homework.

Ivy frowned and turned around, 'Get out now, or i'll make you'

Elizabeth sighed out and rolled her eyes, 'For a dog'

Ivy gritted her teeth.

Mitsuki felt awkward, "Um, you okay there?"

"I'm fine", Ivy huffed out.

"Here you go, pass one back to Smith-san", the teacher gave Ivy three sheets of homework papers.

"Hai, Sensei"

with that, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch.

Mitsuki got up from her seat, Ivy followed.

the ginger noticed this, "Um, wanna get some lunch together?"

Ivy blushed and nodded, "u-um, No thanks I-"

"Perez-san, Smith-san, Asagawa-san!", a whole pack of males surrounded them.

Mitsuki got annoyed but kept her temper down.

"Uh, Ano, Perez-san, if you ever need to go somewhere, maybe we could go together?", a tall handsome male with black spikey hair spoke.

Ivy smiled lightly, "That'd be cool"

Mitsuki flinched lightly, she gritted her teeth a bit, slightly narrowing her eyes, a tugging in her chest.

Elizabeth noticed this, she smirked a bit.

'The mutt's getting attached to you, Ivy'

Ivy turned to see the wolf, but, Mitsuki turned away and pushed through the crowed.

'What do you mean?'

both once again speaking mentally.

"Ah, Smith-san, if you'd like, I can totally take you somewhere too?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head, "Sorry boys, but I play for the same 'team', if you know what I mean"

Ivy frowned, 'gay already'

'Cool it, from what I'm seeing between you and the hound, you're starting to play on my team too'

Ivy blushed, in all honesty, she was always interested in males, she'd gone out with them, even slept with two of them, but that was long ago.

"Oh". some guys chuckled.

'So, if getting it on with a mutt becomes a thing, I'd like a shot with the True top dog, she's quite the hottie if you ask me.'

Ivy blushed, 'The Hunter would kill you, Eliza.'

Eliza smirked, "I have my ways"

Ivy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"How's about we have lunch together?", the male was trying to obviously pick up the newest hottie, Ivy.

Ivy sighed out as she crossed her arms over her busty chest, "Sorry, Guys, I sorta have to talk to someone"

"Aww, ahh, fine, maybe some other time then"

"Yeah, will do", Ivy excused herself from the crowed and got to the hunters.

"Akiyama-san, Ritsu-san's alright, she's just recovering.", Ivy spoke first.

Mio sighed out in relief.

"What happened.", Mugi asked.

Yui, Kyle, Alice and Hope all got close to listen in.

"Hans was able to get it out of her system, it wasn't what we thought it was, it was something else, he didn't explain much, but he'd like to see you when you have time, to make sure it's all truly out of your system.", Ivy spoke.

Mio nodded, "Hai"

the Akiyama smiled towards the vampire.

The Blonde huntress frowned lightly, "Question"

Ivy looked at the blonde, "Yes?"

"Who's the other one?"

"Oh, Right. Um, That's my close friend, Eliza, or Elizabeth, which ever is fine."

"i see"

"Don't worry, she's cool", Ivy reassured.

Yui sighed out, "urgh, too many of you are surrounding us"

Mio elbowed Yui, "Shh"

Ivy rubbed the back of her neck, "We'll be out of your hair when the mess gets cleaned up, Victoria and her brother are still around, and from what Ritsu's spoke of, so is the Loner."

Mio nodded her head, "You're welcomed here, don't mind, Yui"

Yui pouted.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to go to?", Kyle popped in all of a sudden.

Yui jumped, "Oh Right, I have to go see her for lunch, Bye guys!", Yui dashed out of the classroom quickly.

Ivy smiled, 'Different'

* * *

Mitsuki sighed out, she shook her head, 'what was that about?' Mitsuki licked her lips and walked towards the school's store to purchase something to eat.

'I shouldn't care'

the ginger approached the counter and brought two yakisoba breads and a bottle of apple tea. setting it down, she paid the items and went back to hallway.

opening a bread, she put it in her mouth and held it there as she held the other two items with her hands, walking to the classroom, she was in thought.

'She's a damn blood sucker, what's wrong with me, yesterday got me riled up-'

"Mmmph? Puuh-"

"Thanks for the lunch"

Mitsuki hummed and closed her mouth, her bread was now in the object of her thought's mouth.

Ivy smiled, "What? You invited me right?"

Mitsuki sighed, "You said no earlier"

"Oh right, well, I changed my mind", Ivy said with a small smile playing on her rosy lips.

the ginger shrugged.

Ivy tilted her head to the side and brought a hand up all of a sudden and made contact with Mitsuki's mouth, her thumb wiping off the bread crumbs from the sides of the wolf's mouth.

Mitsuki felt her heart pick up, Ivy herself blushed lightly.

"Uh, t-thanks"

Ivy pulled her hand back and nodded, "Yeah, so, wanna eat in there?"

Mitsuki shrugged, "Well, yeah, but, um, don't you want something to drink?"

as soon Mitsuki said the word "Drink", Ivy's lip twitched slightly.

'Drink', Ivy nodded, "Say, why don't we go eat somewhere else"

Mitsuki shrugged, "Sure, whatever then."

Ivy led the way, both teens walked down the long hallway and up some stairs.

Mitsuki couldn't help but look up the Spanish girl's skirt, her eyes were just so glued to the girl's bottom.

'Stay out of my head, even if you're still quiet, I can still feel your presence, Eliza.'

Ivy spoke once again mentally.

'You're no fun... so where're you taking the mutt'

Ivy clicked her tongue, 'Stop calling her a mutt'

'but that's what she is, no?'

"No", Ivy spoke out loud this time.

Mitsuki hummed, "What's up, Ivy?"

Ivy blushed, "N-nothing"

As they made it to the top of the stairs, a few empty but dusty classrooms came into view, Ivy hugged her chest, she walked forwards, Mitsuki followed.

getting inside the room, Ivy continued to munch on the bread.

Mitsuki looked around and merely shrugged, she sat her tea down and opened her other bread and began to eat it as well.

Ivy's emerald eyes darting to the wolf ever so often, no words were shared between them, Mitsuki leaned against a desk and ate the remaining piece of her bread, she gulped it down and then turned to her bottle of tea and opened it, she put it up to her lips and began to drink.

Ivy licked her lips as the wolf's scent began to drown her nose once again, her teeth itching to sink into the wolf's neck once again.

Ivy finished her bread, she swallowed it and sighed out.

the ginger turned to the vampire and decided to offer the girl a drink.

"Um, Here, tea"

the bottle stretched out towards the other teen, Ivy merely looked at it, 'That's not what I want.'

'the what is it that you want, Ivy?'. the voice of her best friend filled her head mockingly.

Ivy bit her bottom lip, 'Out...Now', she spoke firmly.

Eliza chuckled from where she was in the school building, she never knew Ivy was so in denial about her ever growing feelings towards the wolf, sure it was strange, but hey, things happen.

'Fine'

Eliza wasn't your ordinary vampire either, she was a 'Gifted' as well as a demi.

"I don't want that", Ivy spoke bluntly.

The wolf took her tea back, "Oh, well"

as the wolf was going to speak more, Ivy turned towards the wolf and stepped close.

Mitsuki noticed this and stepped back a bit, not sure what Ivy was doing.

"Stop...Moving...Away", Ivy spoke with firmness.

Mitsuki's body complied and stood still.

The Brown haired girl smiled lightly, she felt this tugging in her chest, each step she took, was such a blur to her, wrapping her arms around Mitsuki's neck as she got close enough to press herself against the wolf.

a shock of electricity shot through her body as she felt the wolf's hot body.

a part of her was curious to find out just how hot it'd feel if they were naked, but then again, that couldn't happen, it wasn't right.

but Ivy couldn't help but let her need take over.

"Let me", Ivy whispered into Mitsuki's ear.

The tips of the wolf's ear turned red as a blush was coming on.

Ivy felt Mitsuki's heart race.

Mitsuki clenched her hands and remained still, feeling the strong will to comply with whatever the vampire wanted.

Ivy smiled as she buried her face into Mitsuki's neck, she inhaled softly, the sweet scent filled her nose, arousal would surely wash over her soon.

Ivy licked the spot she bit yesterday, her tongue leaving moisture, Mitsuki gritted her teeth, her eyes changed to a bright yellow.

the vampire's lips sealed against the soft smooth skin of the neck, her teeth teasing the spot as her tongue swept back and forth over the same spot.

"Just do it already", Mitsuki broke the silence with an impatient whine, a blush decorated her cheeks.

Ivy hummed and closed her eyes.

"Ack!", Mitsuki released a faint yelp as she felt the sharp pain on the side of her neck.

Ivy moaned as she felt the warm sweet liquid fill her mouth and coat her tongue, she blushed red, her body grew warm, she pressed herself harder against the wolf, her eyes fluttered shut.

Mitsuki trembled lightly, placing her hands onto Ivy's hips.

Ivy moaned when the warm sweetness went flowed down her throat.

'I've never tasted such a thing before'

Mitsuki gritted her teeth, she was starting to feel weak again, her knees began to shake.

unknown to the two, they'd just called the attention of the other wolves.

* * *

Yui and Azusa were both doing their usual, making out in a off limits room, Yui ever so often, trying to get "Some" out of Azusa, but Azusa didn't like doing "It" at school, she always thought it was better at home or at Yui's place.

Azusa always preferred a bed for sex.

"Azusa", Yui whined.

Azusa sighed as Yui's lips traveled down her throat, Yui's fingers undoing some of the buttons on Azusa's shirt.

Azusa rolled her eyes, she buried her hands into her lover's now unruly messy hair, "No", she said firmly.

Yui growled, she wasn't getting her way.

"Please, I need to"

Azusa pursed her lips, "Fine"

Yui smirked, her hands quickly fumbled under Azusa's skirt to get the panties down.

"Pink?"

The Junior smiled, her hands held onto the senior's shoulders, Azusa currently sitting ontop of the desk.

Yui pulled down her own track sweats, her bulge twitched from within the boxers, Azusa always smiled when ever her and Yui would get it on, she knew just how needy Yui's cock is.

Yui dropped her Boxers quickly and took a hold of herself, she looked at Azusa, Azusa opened her legs for Yui to get in between them, Yui groaned inpatiently as she put a hand behind Azusa and made the girl come closer to her, Yui positioned her cock and inserted the tip of her cock, Azusa moaned quietly and blushed, her nails dug into Yui's shoulders.

"Ahhhh~", Yui groaned as she began to slowly, fully enter her small lover, Azusa was always so tight around her length, she loved it. "You're so wet"

Azusa moaned and quickly hugged her lover close, "Hurry, we'll run out of time", the junior warned.

Yui groaned and obliged, she began to move her hips, her cock sliding in and out of the tight wet, hot cunt.

Azusa moaned.

"Harder, faster, deeper", Azusa moaned, Lust and plea dripping from her tone.

Yui hugged the smaller teen closer as well, and did what was told of her, she began to thrust in a bit harder at a faster pace, each thrust, got her deeper, Azusa began to spread her legs more, she wanted You all the way in.

Yui's cock was in balls deep at this point, Azusa moaned, the sound of wet faping became hearable within the off limits room.

"Ahhh, Ahhhh~ Yui~".

Yui groaned, the desk began to shake under Azusa's body as Yui slammed her cock harder and harder into the junior's pussy.

Azusa hugged Yui tightly, she bit her bottom lip, not wanting to yell out loud.

"Fuck, Azusa, I'm almost...there"

the desk moved slightly, the metal of one of the desks legs clanked slightly onto the floor.

Azusa moaned out slightly, "Yui, Me too~"

Yui's cock twitched from within the junior's cunt, Yui was hitting the womb, Azusa winced slightly, a bit out of pain at this point.

Yui sped up more and made the desk move more from under the kohai, Yui groaned, she wanted so badly to reach her peak, she didn't care about anything else at this point.

Azusa closed her eyes, she was going into orgasm.

"Ahh~ Yuuui!~", Azusa yelped out.

Yui gritted her teeth and threw her head back, she stood in place, her cock balls deep inside the Nakano, "Fuck!"

Azusa's walls clenched Yui's cock tightly, forcing Yui to sprit her white milky warm seed inside the womb.

"Ahhh~", Azusa's body twitched slightly at the feeling of being so filled up with her lovers seed.

Yui huffed, sweat had formed on the teen's forehead.

"Oh Yui. that was a lot?", Azusa panted.

Yui nodded, "Mmhm, definitely."

Yui looked at her lover with a weak smile, "Fuck, Told you school sex is better."

Azusa frowned, "I think home sex is better, I didn't get to do much to you"

Yui shrugged, "Oh well, Baby, you milked me", the alpha winked.

"Baka", Azusa blushed and looked away.

Yui was still hard for some reason though, she looked up to the dusty wall clock, "We still have 15 minutes babe, I'm still hard too, so how's about I get more?"

Azusa smiled, "You're already inside of me, keep on until you're soft"

Yui nodded, and once again began to move her hips, but just as she was going to get into it, she picked up a scent.

Yui froze.

Azusa noticed this and purposely clenched her pussy around the cock.

The alpha sniffed, her nose twitched and she quickly pulled out of the wet cunt, instantly, Yui's semen flowed out of the tight hole, Azusa moaned softly and gave Yui a questioning Look.

"Yui?"

"Something's not right", Yui said, "I smell blood"

Azusa hummed, "Blood?"

"Yeah, Sorry, I have to check it out, it's what Ritsu would have done."

Yui looked at her hard Penis and shook her head, "Skip classes babe and go to my place, I'll meet you there?"

Azusa sighed and nodded, she knew Yui would convince her anyways.

Yui smiled, "I want shower sex this time, baby"

Azusa blushed, "Just don't drop me, Soap makes things...slippery"

"Hai, Love, Now go, I'll see you home"

with that, Azusa gave each other a kiss goodbye, both went their separate ways.

Yui huffed and jobbed towards the scent. 'Great, just great, I wanted to get some more, and this happens.'

as Yui was getting closer, Kyle and Alice, along with Mio joined her.

"What's up?", kyle asked as he saw how messy Yui was.

"Oh you know, just walking about is all."

Alice blushed, she smelled the other girls arousal on Yui.

Mio and Kyle both jogged with the two.

going up the stairs, Yui pin pointed the smell of the blood.

"It's Mitsuki's"

Yui picked another scent up.

"No way"

Yui and the others all went towards the room and barged in.

they all froze.

Ivy let Mitsuki's unconscious body hit the floor.

Blood smeared on her rosy lips, a blush decorated her cheeks.

Ivy's eyes soon darted to the group.

her eyes widened.

"Um...I-It's not-"

Mio opened her bag, she frowned heavily as she pulled out a vial of holy water.

'she's like that alright'

Yui's canines came out, her eyes changed to blood red.

Alice and Kyle both followed Yui in phasing.

Ivy was now struck with fear, she knew very well what she was in for...oh how she wished she was able to control herself.

'I Took too much out of her this time!'

Ivy's lips twitched, the blood smear still decorated her lips, she put her hands up in fear, "W-Wait, Let me explain! It's not what it-"

"Kill her"

* * *

Oh man, Poor Ivy...

A misunderstanding that could possibly bring about tragedy!.

or possibly where Ivy figures something out.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next time!


	20. Chapter 20 Mala Suerte Y Muerte VII

Omg! The 20th chapter is out!

* * *

Let the drama commence!

* * *

I Apologize for any mistakes I might make!

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Not Intentionally Forbidden_**

 _"Kill her"_

Emerald eyes widened in fear, she knew that once a pack made a decision of this nature, it was pretty much done.

Ivy felt her warm cheeks burn further, she felt warm as she had before, when she first took a taste of the wolf's blood.

Yui growled heavily, 'This is weird, she starting to smell different, her complexion's not so pale either', the Alpha stood in front of Mio, she knew that if Ritsu wasn't around and something went down, she herself was the leader, Alice being second in line after herself, Ritsu told her herself, Ritsu felt comfort with Yui protecting Mio if things went south in any situation.

Mitsuki's eyes were shut, she was in a daze, a strange, blissful daze, it's like, she was conscious, yet she wasn't...

'Damn it...she got me down again', the ginger was aware of what was going on...but she didn't quite have the strength to say anything, yet she knew that she had to say somethin- wait...why did she care what happened to Ivy? Didn't she say it before, that she wouldn't lend a helping hand to those...flesh suckers?

 _"Why do I care?"_

 _"It's not my fault"_

 _._

 _"Is it?"_

Alice and Yui stepped back.

"Kill her, Kyle", Yui ordered.

Kyle being a beta, took commands from any Alpha with in the pack technically, so he'd go through with anything asked of him.

"Aye", The blonde haired teen stepped forwards, claws out, ready to tear into the vampire.

Ivy shivered and quickly stepped back into a corner.

'I'm so dead'

Ivy looked at Mitsuki's unmoving body, 'Mitsuki!'

Seeing no other way, Ivy was pushed into survival mode, her eyes went to blood bright crimson, her fangs came out, she hissed fiercely.

Mio held onto the vial of holy water tightly, she felt a lump in her throat...she was sincerely growing to like the vampire's presence, and for something like this to happen all of a sudden, made her think Ritsu wasn't exactly fine.

'Ritsu'

Alice gritted her canines, "Kyle Hurry up and finish her already!"

'He's hesitating'

Kyle came closer and closer, his eyes searching hers...

"Please, let me explain, wait till she gets up", Ivy spoke

Yui and Alice looked at each other.

"What do you mean?", Mio asked from behind the two wolves.

Ivy huffed, strands of her hair in her face.

Kyle paused and turned back.

Yui gave Kyle a nod, "Nothing can justify this action, Ivy-san, It's a _Forbidden_ "

The Spanish girl tensed up...this was new.

"It's always been forbidden for something of this nature to happen between us, it's dangerous and unnatural", Alice continued.

Ivy's back hit the wall, there was no where left to go...

'No'

Ivy's emerald eyes watered...all the years she's been alive, nothing's gone wrong, she'd never broken a law, but this forbidden action they're talking about...could it be the reason why it was never talked about? never had Ivy heard of a vampire drawing blood from a wolf, it was always said, if anything, a werewolf's blood was poison and that was that, nothing further was mentioned.

Mio saw the look on Ivy's face.

"Wait, Yui-"

"She broke a law, crossed a line that should have remained uncrossed."

As Yui was getting deeper into the topic, the bell rung.

Ivy jumped slightly.

"Just...finish her"

Mio bit her bottom lip, "But they've helped us"

"I'm sure Hans would agree with us", Alice intervened.

Ivy felt like a cornered sheep.

"But...I...It's not like I knew", Ivy stuttered, "I...I Swear"

Kyle wore a sympathetic look.

"There's a reason why you don't see a werewolf and Vampire together...It's forbidden"

That word stung...for some reason, Ivy felt a slight pang to the chest.

'Idiot, what have you done!', Eliza finally entered her head once again.

'I-I...Why didn't you tell me!?'

The Ginger opened her eyes, she saw the cornered girl, her crimson eyes shun with confusion.

'why do I care?'

the wolf felt her heart skip slightly, she swore she could hear it in her ears...

all of a sudden, Mitsuki felt this urge...to protect the vampire, it was like putting on glasses for the first time and being able to see something so clearly, Mitsuki was slowly understanding.

'No, damn it blondie!'

Mitsuki shifted on the ground, her canines sharpened, her eyes changed to a blueish greenish, she growled heavily and got to her knees.

Yui and Alice both gasped a bit, seeing the ginger reacting in a hostile manner.

'She's became territorial of Ivy-san', Mio thought in surprise.

Kyle turned to Mitsuki, as Mitsuki rose up to her feet, her eyes ever so full of...anger.

"BACK OFF", the ginger spoke in a growl.

Kyle face contorted into one of fear.

"M-Mitsuki"

Mitsuki's chest heaved.

"I WON'T SAY IT TWICE"

Ivy's eyes went back to normal, she relaxed for some reason.

Kyle not sure of what to do, did what the ginger said.

Yui hummed and turned to Alice.

Alice wore a face of surprise, "Mitsuki, what are you doing? you know better than anyone else, the laws of our kind, you yourself could be char-"

"Shut up!", Mitsuki huffed, her phasing stopped, she returned to normal. "Oh, and like, fucking a hunter's cool?"

Mio flinched.

"You know damn well, that's also on the same level as my offense.", Mitsuki continued with a huff.

Alice paused...'She has a point'

Yui didn't seemed moved however, crossing her arms over her chest, "So, what you're telling me is...You've made this one your mate?"

Ivy gasped and turned to Mitsuki.

Mitsuki remained silent, she wore a perplexed expression.

'Mate'

"is she?", Yui stepped forwards, "What's Sayaka say?"

Mitsuki visibly flinched, "That's in the past-"

"Her scent's been around these past few days", Yui countered.

Mitsuki looked down, "She's not my imprintee, she was, but it's not the same, we're nothing to each other-"

"So you and Ivyella-san over there are?", Yui pushed further.

Mitsuki wasn't sure, that was clear.

Ivy observed closely...did she have any say in this? although, a part of her told her not to intervene and just let the wolf decide, but then again...she knew that wolves could be quite forcible when imprinting to be mates.

The Spainish girl's lip twitched, she wanted to speak.

"We're nothing", Mitsuki piped up before Ivy had her say.

Alice and Kyle both remained quiet.

Mitsuki sighed, "I'm sorry, I'll take full responsibility for our actions"

Yui looked over to Alice.

"This isn't right", Mio piped up

Everyone to her.

Mio sighed out.

"Sometimes we don't have control over how we feel-"

"There's nothing here, Akiyama-san, absolutely nothing", Mitsuki said with a plain expression.

"Yui, don't punish her, I should have stopped her the first time. I'll take what ever you all see fit"

Yui nodded, "We're going back to central, you'll be dealt with there"

Mitsuki swallowed, she knew how hard they'd punish her.

"Hai"

Ivy felt her heart drop, she felt like she was losing something..."Bu-"

"Stay shut! geez", Mitsuki barked In anger, "Just...Shut up already"

with out turning back, the ginger walked past the pack.

Mio frowned.

Ivy looked down, pushing the strands of her hair to the back of her ear, she sighed.

"Don't think for a minute, we won't tell Hans, I'm sure he'd be quite disappointed in you", Yui said one last time.

with that, the pack all walked out, leaving Ivy alone in the room.

Mio felt a pang in her chest, she knew deep down, those two were stuck in forbidden feelings, just like her, but she obviously had the better end of the stick, she and Ritsu were happily together'

'why can't they be happy'

* * *

Ritsu huffed out, she groaned out.

"Shit"

Hans chuckled lightly as he sipped from his tea.

"Feeling better?"

"shut up"

the vampire smiled, "Well, at least now, you can have safe sexual intercourse."

The wolf blushed, "You sound creepy", Ritsu's eyes were a bright Crimson.

"Just saying...but before that, maybe I should check that mate of yours, to make sure she's safe as well."

Ritsu nodded, she got off the couch she was laying on, "How long has it been?"

"About a day now, you should shove off before I have you pack mates come sniffing you out", Hans said.

Ritsu stood up and sighed, "My body's still killing me to be honest."

"It'll be like that for a bit actually"

Ritsu stretched, "thanks" the True Alpha spoke sincerely.

Hans nodded, "Alright, Alright, get out of here already", he smirked.

"See ya'"

with that, Ritsu collected her things and got dressed, she couldn't wait to see her Mio and take a good shower.

* * *

Mio sighed as she laid in her bed, it was already dark out, and still...no sign of her lover, oh how she yearned to feel her lover's hot body against hers.

"Oh Ritsu, where are you?"

Mio was in thought, she was also thinking of the vampire and the other wolf, Mitsuki.

'Love is love'

"me and Ritsu are doing it, why can't they?"

"Why can't they?"

Mio jumped and turned to her window, she saw a head poke through the curtains, the familiar Grin she loved so much flashed at her.

"Ritsu!", She screamed out in happiness, getting out of her bed to held her lover in.

"Hey, Baby", Ritsu smiled and hugged the Akiyama, "Sorry, Baby"

Mio sighed in relief as she buried her face into Ritsu's chest, "I was so worried about you, Ritsu"

Ritsu placed her hands on Mio's hips, "Baby, I'm sorry, things took a bit longer than we thought it would"

Mio smiled sweetly, she yearned to feel more of Ritsu for some reason, " _Amor_ ", Mio cooed all of a sudden as she gazed into Ritsu's still crimson eyes, her thumbs caressing the dirty cheeks.

Ritsu hummed, not sure what Mio said.

"Let's take a shower together?", Mio asked with a sly smile playing on her lips.

Ritsu smiled, "Hehe, sure babe, why not"

The Akiyama felt so happy being in the same room as her lover, she missed her.

" _Amor,_ There's also i'd like to speak about"

Ritsu looked at Mio, "Um, Sure, Baby"

Mio began to un button her shirt in front of Ritsu. Ritsu smirked and took the hem of her shirt and pulled the shirt over her head, Ritsu's lips curved.

Both teens undressed in front of each other, both not minding.

"Tell me anything you want, Baby"

"Amor?"

Ritsu hummed, "Yes, Princess?"

"Would you do anything for me?"

Ritsu hummed once again, both were now naked, holding hands.

"Of course, Babe, what's up?"

Mio decided it'd be better to bring up the subject while in the bathroom.

"Inside, we'll talk more"

Ritsu nodded, "Alright, Princess"

finally walking in, Mio sighed as she started pulled up the stool for Ritsu to sit on, she wanted to wash her lover's back.

Ritsu sat and sighed.

Mio got a better view of all the scars on her lover's strong back, she couldn't help but trace a few of them with her index finger.

the Tainaka smiled inwardly, "So?"

Mio sat behind Ritsu and began to scrub the soap onto the wolf's back, "Something happened today...Yui took the situation under control, but...I'm not sure if it was the right call."

Ritsu's eyebrow went up, "She hasn't told me anything"

Mio's hands worked on the strong back with gentleness, "Mitsuki-san and Ivy-san"

the True alpha sneered slightly, "What about them"

"Today, we caught them, well, Ivy... she bit Mitsuki"

Ritsu's eyes shot wide, she rose up quickly, But Mio pulled her down quickly.

"Ritsu-"

"How's Mitsuki? is she alright? Damn it, I shouldn't have trusted those-"

"Ritsu it's all fine", Mio rubbed Ritsu's shoulders, "There's more to it, listen to me"

The wolf growled a bit, Mio sighed.

"Explain"

"Well, thing is, Yui and us found out, Ivy was drawing blood from her, and Mitsuki collapsed. Yui and the others were going to Kill Ivy-san, But Mitsuki said it was alright and that she allowed it."

Ritsu growled heavily, her canines came out all of a sudden, "That, FOOL", she huffed out in anger.

Mio dug her nails into Ritsu's skin, "Ritsu, Calm down", Mio spoke firmly.

Ritsu's chest heaved, "that...fool"

"Ritsu, what's so wrong about that"

"You don't get it, it's not right, it's unnatural and a disgrace-"

"We aren't natural either, Ritsu", Mio spoke, she pulled away from Ritsu.

Ritsu turned around, "What's that supposed to mean, Mio"

Mio sighed and looked away, "Sorry, Listen, I asked you if you'd do something for me, no?"

Ritsu growled lightly, she felt like Mio was going to ask her to do something out of place.

"What is it?"

"Let them be, Yui's going to take Mitsuki back to...Central or whatever, please, don't let it happen, let them be, if it's what they want-"

"Mio, I can't do that-"

"Why?"

"I already told you why"

"But I thought you'd do anything for me"

Ritsu flinched, "I would but-"

"No you wouldn't, so if someone told you we were unnatural, you'd let them break us apart? cause you know better than me, we aren't supposed to be a thing."

Ritsu licked her lips, her red eyes drifted down, "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Tell Yui not to take Mitsuki away, I can tell, Ivy and her have feelings for each other. I only ask that you let them explore those feelings, that maybe they could have a chance at happiness."

Ritsu huffed deeply, "Damn it Mio, the shit you make me do"

Mio felt a smile curve her lips, "But you love me, No?"

Ritsu's eyes met Mio's, "Of course, Mio"

Mio smiled, "Do this please"

"Fine", Ritsu said reluctantly, she really didn't want to let those two be together, she knew how much shit she'd get for it...but times are changing after all...

"I'll talk to Yui about it, and I'll have a word with Mitsuki"

Mio felt the weight on her shoulders lighten, "Thanks, Amor. I'll reward you later", Mio winked.

The Alpha smirked, "Oh it better be good, Love"

"It will be, Amor"

The wolf wanted to ask what 'Amor' meant, but she thought she'd just leave it alone for a bit.

"But just so you know, It's also dangerous for Mitsuki to allow Ivy that kind of privlige?"

Mio's eyebrow went up, "How so?"

"It could drastically weaken Mitsuki when phasing, i'd have to warn her about that, and I'd have to have a word with the girl as well, the both of them don't seem to know better, but I know better than anyone else, Mitsuki knows what she got herself into.

Mio nodded, than a yawn slipped past her lips.

"Oh boy, we better hurry and get some sleep, I don't want you to be tired for school tomorrow."

"Yeah, let's soap up and then wash off so we could get some sleep, I'll pay you back tomorrow"

Ritsu smiled, "We'll talk more about this tomorrow"

"Of course."

* * *

Whale, hope it's good so far

* * *

Reviews always welcomed

* * *

Till next time


	21. Chapter 21 Mala Suerte Y Muerte VIII

Here's an update!

Hope it's been good so far for you readers, I Apologize for the OOCness by the way, We have quite a bit to go with this fic, it's my longest one, I have another arc coming up after this one, maybe another one after that one, who knows XD

* * *

I Apologize sincerely for any Mistakes I might make!

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Situations_**

 _Saturday:_

Steel grey eyes fluttered open, slightly squinting due to the sun's rays coming into the slightly dark room through the open blinds.

"Mmm", a small hum vibrated in the raven haired girl's throat.

'What time is it?'

"Mmm? Go to sleep~" A sluggish voice murmured from next to the Akiyama, no doubt it was the lazy Alpha.

Mio rolled her eyes, then something hit her, a realization, she jumped out of bed.

"SCHOOL!", Mio panicked

Ritsu's eyes opened, a smile curved her lips, 'Silly, she took what I said serious, we don't have school today- actually, I'll let her figure that one out on her own', the Alpha of alphas thought playfully. Proping herself on to her elbow she smirked silently.

Mio on the other hand was running around when she saw the clock's time, It read "7:15am"

"We're so late!", Mio began to strip off her clothing.

At this, The Wolf looked on in amusement, she was certainly not going to say anything to the Rushing Akiyama, she was too busy enjoying the view of her girlfriend's perfect Butt and ample bosoms.

'I'm so lovin' this', Ritsu thought, she smirked as she felt herself began to get the urge to take the huntress and fuck her somewhere, but she just pushed it aside...for now.

Mio ran hastily while nude to the bathroom, towel in hand.

"I'll be quick!", Mio yelled out.

Ritsu got up from the bed and rubbed the back of her head as she yawned, "Hai!~"

'Baka, Mio'

* * *

"Azusa!", A certain mother called out to her daughter.

Azusa whom was snuggled close to her girlfriend, called out, "Hai?!"

Yui had her arms folded behind her head, she sat still as the younger girl sat in between her legs.

"Azusa, Come down for a bit please."

"Hai, Mom"

Azusa sighed and turned to her senpai, "Wonder what she wants."

Yui shrugged, "Go and see"

Azusa hummed and gave Yui a peck on the lips. "I'll be back", she spoke plainly, getting up from Yui's lap, Yui smirked and playfully hit Azusa's bottom.

Azusa jumped and glared at Yui, "Yuuui!~", she pouted.

Yui smirked, "Go babe, I'll be waitin'"

Azusa sighed out and jogged to her door, stepping out, she shut the door behind her and went to see what her mother wanted.

'What if she knows', a thought intruded her brain.

Azusa shook her head, 'I haven't done anything to give myself away'

walking down the stairs, she caught a glimpse of someone she hadn't seen in such a long time.

'U-Uncle?'

"Azusa!", her mother called once more.

Azusa felt her heart pick up, what could her uncle be here for? she thought.

"Hai, I'm here", Azusa made her presence known as she walked off the last step.

"Hello Honey, sorry for interrupting you, but I have something to discuss with you"

Azusa nodded, she narrowed her eyes at her uncle, "What about him?"

"ah, right, he'll be joining us as well"

"Why?", Azusa asked slightly coldly.

the tall man smirked, "Don't be like that, Azusa-chan"

Azusa sneered and turned away.

"You sure, she's ready for this, Ayumi?", the man asked.

"She'll figure it out eventually, might as well tell her myself", Ayumi sighed out.

the man nodded, "Right"

Azusa grew suspicious but pushed it aside.

"So?"

Ayumi shook her head, "Living room", she said.

Azusa began to move towards the area first, stepping in to the spacy living room, she sat on the couch.

"Sit down, Hideo", Ayumi directed.

"Hai", the man sat across from Azusa.

Ayumi chewed on her bottom lip slightly, she took a seat on a one person sofa, crossing her legs, she sighed out, "Listen Azusa...something's going on", she started.

Azusa's eyebrow went up curiously.

"I haven't been entirely truthful up until now, but just know, I was only protecting you."

Azusa's mouth opened, she was about to say something, but her uncle cut her off.

"Just listen, Azusa"

Azusa looked her mother in the eyes and remained quiet.

"I'm aware of Yui-chan, just so you know"

Azusa's eyes shot wide open, she stood up, not being able to control herself with surprise, "What?!", then it hit her, "Wait, what do you mean?", looking at her uncle, and mother, she now felt uncomfortable, 'What if Yui's in danger'

Ayumi noticed her daughter's reaction. "Azusa, calm down", Ayumi saw the distress she put Azusa through at the moment.

"Listen, I've been knowing for some time now, I'm not as blind as you may think, Azusa, I knew you wouldn't tell me if I asked, so I dug around."

Azusa tensed, "Wait, Wait, what do you know?", Azusa wasn't sure what her mother was referring to.

Ayumi looked at Hideo.

Hideo decided to speak this time.

"We know as much as the Akiyamas and Kotobukis"

Azusa froze, "What?", she spoke with a breath.

Ayumi crossed her arms over her chest, "You're my only daughter, Azusa."

all of a sudden, it dawned on Azusa...

'Oh No, that's why he's here, to eliminate Yui!'

opening her mouth, Azusa screamed out.

"YUI RUN!"

Ayumi frowned and Hideo gave Ayumi a nod.

"She's not going anywhere, Azusa"

Azusa, hummed in fear.

just then, she heard Yui's unmistakable cry of pain.

Azusa began to breath faster, she turned to try and run, but her arm was caught before she got out of range.

"Azusa, she's no good to you-"

"What! No good!? She's protected me more than you have!", Azusa hissed at her mother.

Ayumi frowned, "I can't let Yui leave, Azusa, she knows who we are-"

"WE?! You, she knows who you are, not me!"

Hideo sighed and got up from the couch, he pulled out his gun and began to step out of the living room.

"NO!" Azusa yelled out, her voice breaking. "Stop! Yui's done nothing to harm us! she's saved my life twice!"

Ayumi halted Hideo, "Wait, Hideo.", her eyes looked back to her daughter's, "She's saved you?"

"Yes! her, she's kind and nice! she always puts my need ahead of hers!", Azusa huffed out as tears blurred her vision, "Please don't hurt her! Please, I'm begging you, I'll stop seeing her if that's what you want!"

Ayumi's face softened.

"You're a hunter! but please, let her be, Please!", Azusa pleaded, she begged, she dropped to her knees, all of this was to sudden.

Hideo gave Ayumi a questioning look.

"What about her pack?"

"They're all nice, their working alongside other hunters to bring a lone and a group of runaway vampires", Azusa spilled the info without hesitation.

"You knew what she was-"

"She's a person too!", Azusa hissed, she held a cold glare towards her mother. "Why haven't you told me about you being one of them?"

"I'm not, Azusa. I don't play by the hunter code, our family does something different, but similar."

Azusa's breath slowed down, "What do you mean"

Hideo hummed, "We're Omni-Hunters, we hunt anything we see a threat-"

"Yui's no threat!", Azusa yelled back full of spite

"How would you know, she won't turn around and kill you?", Ayumi asked.

Azusa's eyes met her mother's.

"Because...I'm her mate", she blushed lightly but kept her composure.

Hideo and Ayumi both hummed in surprise.

"She imprinted on me weeks ago, then we became much more than just Imprinter to Imprintee.", Azusa explained, "Why do you think she's always here? she's always around me, she's always protecting me. Please, if you want, I'll break what we have, as long as you let her free"

Hideo looked at his gun.

Ayumi slackened her grip on Azusa's arm, "Azusa...she's an alpha-"

"I know, I know all about her, she's shared everything with me, I even know all her pack mates, even their pack leader, their all so kind, all they want, is to be done with the issues and get on with their lives"

"Azusa, why-"

"I love her as much as she loves me, Mom, Please, don't hurt her."

"Ayumi, make the call?"

Ayumi wore a thoughtful look, 'how couldn't i have seen this before?'

"Let's drop this then.", Ayumi spoke.

Azusa sighed out, but then the thought of her lover made her snap, "Wait, what'd you do to Yui?"

Hideo shrugged, "Ask your mom"

Ayumi sighed, "She was threat to us, I just trapped her is all"

"trapped her?"

"Holy Fuji salt, it's like a barrier, they can't go through it", Hideo explained.

Azusa was still distrustful of her mother's intentions, "So, what'll you do to us now?"

"Like i said, we're different, yet similar to the other hunters, we aren't bound by their rules, but we do hunt like them."

"So?"

Hideo rubbed the back of his head, "She's saying, she's allowing you two to carry on with whatever it is you two do"

Ayumi wore a serious look now, "But I will be more involved in your lives, especially Yui's, I can't trust her like you can, but I'll give it shot, and if she does one wrong move, I'll stake her"

"Man, that was intense", Hideo sighed.

Azusa was still skeptical, "So you won't hurt Yui anymore?"

"For now, but if she hurts you in any way, I'll hunt her down myself."

Azusa felt herself relax a bit, "Please don't be so mean to her now"

Ayumi frowned, "I'm not happy Azusa, this is something where i know your father would have killed her"

Azusa frowned slightly.

"And also, I'm not quiet comfortable with her staying so much with you, I'm sure you know why that is", Ayumi crossed her arms over her breasts.

Azusa blushed. "Mom, get to know her more please, I really want more acceptance about this"

"There's only so much i can give, take this much, Azusa. It'll be while till i can trust her, i may even die not trusting her"

Hideo put his gun into his holster, "So do we free the mu-"

"Don't you dare call her that", Azusa turned to her uncle and gave him a cold glare

Hideo swallowed, "Ah-ha, Right, Gomen"

Ayumi shook her head, "Alright Azusa, go get her, I'll be up in a few"

Azusa nodded, "Hai"

In all honestly Ayumi wasn't happy at all, but she knew that when Wolves imprinted, it went on to say that they wouldn't bring any harm to their Imprintee's, at least, not intentionally.

'and there's a pack'

* * *

Mitsuki frowned as she walked around the Tainakas place, she was sure, Yui told her to go there by this time.

"Where's that idiot at?"

Mitsuki knew she'd get an earful from her relatives at central, she knew she'd also get a rough punishment, she'd be lucky if she wasn't banished for good

'Ivy-san', Mitsuki shook her head.

"I shouldn't have let her bite me like that, now I have to deal with the consequences"

The wolf knew deep down, she felt something towards the Vampire, she knew she found the Vampire very attracting, but she knew attractions like these, only ended up with death anyways.

'Damn it all'

* * *

Yui growled roughly when Ayumi stared at her.

Azusa rolled her eyes, "Yui, calm down"

"You lied to me Azusa, I asked you if you were one of the-"

"I didn't know, Idiot, she just told me, didn't you hear the conversation?"

Yui shook her head, "No I Didn't"

Ayumi remained on the other side of the holy salt, she wasn't going to take any risks.

Azusa stepped towards Yui, Yui only stepped back.

"Azusa, let me go", Yui spoke slightly demandingly.

Azusa crossed her arms over her chest, "Yui, you should know me better"

"Yeah, but i don't know your mother better", Yui's canines sharpened.

"Oh please, mutt", Ayumi hissed.

Azusa sighed, "Mom, stop" turning back to Yui, "Yui, please, trust me, you know i wouldn't hurt you, i wouldn't allow you to get hurt either, I promise"

Yui's chest heaved as she breathed heavily.

Azusa stepped to Yui, Yui remained still this time, Azusa smiled lightly.

"Yui, I love you", Azusa blushed, knowing her mother wasn't too far, just at the door of the room.

Yui tensed slightly, her crimson eyes began to turn to their usual color, she closed her eyes and sighed, she calmed herself down, "Azusa"

Azusa put her hands on Yui's shoulders, she leaned into the Alpha and hugged her, "Yui, if you can't trust anyone, at least trust me"

Yui relaxed completely and hugged the kohai tightly, "I will, Azusa"

Ayumi observed carefully, she analyzed the scene, she saw how Azusa was able to calm the alpha down, slightly surprised, she always thought there was no way to tame an alpha, but it's obvious that a Mate had the power to.

'Amazing'

Azusa smiled and pulled back, "My mom's not like the others, she said we have different rules"

Yui looked over to Ayumi, "Like"

"I won't have to kill you, unless you become to lethargic-"

Yui frowned and growled again.

Azusa huffed, 'oh boy, this'll be along day alright'

Azusa knew that her mother would push the Alpha's buttons.

"Mom, please, stop pushing Yui"

Yui's chest rumbled with growls.

"I don't know if i can promise you that."

* * *

"Baka! why didn't you tell me that we didn't have school today!"

Ritsu laughed out, "You just up and ran around, i wasn't sure"

Mio blushed, "Idiot"

Ritsu wiped away a tear that was in the corner of her eye, "Geez"

Mio pouted, "Tsk, for that, I'll make you wait next time you want to get into my pants"

Ritsu jumped, "Ah-ha, S-Sorry, babe, sorry"

Mio crossed her arms over her chest, "Nope"

The True alpha frowned lightly, "Fine then, when you want me to get into your pants, I'll make you wait too"

Mio gave Ritsu a playful glare, "Oh whatever, you can't resist me anyways."

"Oh-ho, don't get full of your self, This wolf can resist you, I've resisted temptation for many years, Mio, i'm sure i can resist you for a day or two."

Ritsu grinned proudly.

Mio's eyebrow went up, she sighed and got up from the bed.

"Hmm, Mio, where are you-", Ritsu's sentence died in her throat.

Mio smiled deviously, she pulled her shirt up and over her head, she swayed her hips and twirled around, she slowly and sensually began to strip more clothing off.

Ritsu's heart leapt to her throat, she felt the usual sensation of her 'Other' part sprout in between her legs.

Mio was truly a ruthless woman, don't challenge her.

Mio was left in her underwear, she swayed her hips seductively and smiled sensually towards the frozen wolf.

"Let's see how long you can last"

Ritsu swallowed hard, Mio matched...

'you know what they say, if she matches her underwear, it's not you who decided to have sex'

"You planned this didn't you?", Ritsu gulped heavily.

the sexy huntress nodded her head as she tilted it to the side adorably, "You like it when I go slutty no?~"

Ritsu's mouth watered, oh how she wanted to fuck her lover silly.

'Oh man'

* * *

Yui sat with her arms crossed, she was still at her lover's house.

"Can i go now?"

Ayumi shook her head, "in a bit, but not now"

Azusa rolled her eyes. "Mom, please, Yui's not the bad one here"

"Yeah, Yeah, but if there's any chance of me getting to that Victoria first, i want to know more."

Yui shrugged, "I don't have a scent, Nakano-san, i only have a few of the others scent, but they're on our side"

"So, let me get this straight, you imprinted on my daughter, Your pack leader thought it was a good idea to keep her as a member, then your pack leader's also with a hunter 'Hunter', a pack member likes a vampire romantically-"

Yui rolled her eyes, "I know, I know, we're a weird pack"

"Very weird, I've never heard of such a thing before, A werewolf with a hunter, a werewolf with a vampire, werewolves working with hunters and vampires in general, that's weird."

Yui shrugged, "We've had a few...well, misunderstandings"

Azusa sighed.

"So what exactly is the point to this, mom?"

Ayumi hummed, "Is there a possibility that i can meet this odd pack?"

Yui turned to Azusa.

Azusa shrugged.

"I don't know, I'd have to consult them first, after all, you yourself are a hunter"

"i'm not like them, remember that, and if i work with you all, it wouldn't be the first, there have been other occasions where this has happened."

Azusa looked at her mother. "Wait, where's Uncle?"

Ayumi hummed, "He went off on his own again, he can't stand being around um...well, you know"

Yui narrowed her eyes.

"Well, we'll see how things go from now on, I'm quite curious to know exactly who these Hunter's from the higher order are, i know it's a really bad thing if they get caught working with the...um, wolves."

Azusa shrugged, she wasn't going to risk Mio and Mugi, she kept that to herself.

Yui sighed, "Well, can i go now?"

Ayumi sighed, "Geez, you really want to got hat bad?"

"Yeah, i don't feel so comfortable with you", Yui spoke bluntly.

Azusa hummed, "But i want you to stay with me Yui", she pouted slightly.

"Come with me-"

"Oh, No way, that ain't happening, Yui-san, and i think you know why"

Azusa looked at her mother questioningly.

"Why?", Yui asked with a glare.

"Mom, she won't hurt me"

Ayumi felt her cheeks warm up slightly, "I know she won't...it's just...something else"

Yui's eyebrow went up, 'what's she mea-'

"Oh!", Yui blushed, 'Well, i mean, we already did 'It' anyways'

Azusa was still oblivious to what her mother meant.

"What?"

Yui rubbed the back of her head.

'Yui could impregnate my daughter', Ayumi glared at Yui.

"What?", Azusa asked once more, slightly annoyed.

"Um, I'll stay then, that okay?", Yui asked Ayumi

Ayumi nodded, "I still don't feel safe about that, but if you so as make her pregnant, I'll have your head"

Azusa finally understood, "Mom!"

"What, it's true!", Ayumi knew very well, Wolves had cycles of "Mating" she was just worried about Azusa getting pregnant.

* * *

Mio moaned softly, Ritsu groaned.

"I thought you said you could resist me?~". Mio teased her lover.

Ritsu began to tremble in her lover's hand.

"U-Um, well, you're touching me, how can I?"

Mio smirked as she gave the erected penis a firm stroke, her warm hand stroked the dick firmly, pumping it in an up and down motion.

Ritsu gritted her teeth as she threw her head back, "Fuck", she mumbled.

Mio hummed, she felt herself getting wet, she always got wet when she gave Ritsu a hand job, she liked how well endowed Ritsu was down there, how Ritsu's thick long length twitched in her hand, how the thick rod was coated in pre-cum at the tip, Mio liked it very much.

Ritsu groaned, "Mio~", she bucked her hips a bit.

Mio nodded, her hand stopped moving, "tsk, tsk, tsk, must hurt being inside those shorts-", Mio leaned forwards, her lips right next to Ritsu's ear, "-and not inside of me"

Ritsu, growled softly, her wolfy side wanting to make the huntress puddy under her.

"Mio~", she whined with plead

Mio stopped stroking the dick, she moved her hand lower inside the shorts, she cupped the balls and began to play with them, she massaged them.

Ritsu felt goosebumps on her arms, she was getting slightly agitated.

"Mio, please, let me take my shorts off~"

Mio kissed Ritsu's cheek.

"Nope", she spoke with the popping of the "p"

Ritsu whined.

Mio ceased the hand job and pulled her hand out from the shorts, she could clearly see the big tent in the shorts where Ritsu's cock stood rock hard with arousal.

the Akiyama smirked and as she got out from the bed.

Ritsu was in slight pain from how painfully aroused she was, she wanted release, her cock needed it.

"Mio, don't go, please", Ritsu begged.

the Huntress smiled with pride, she knew she had total control over the True Alpha, she loved that, she loved how only she could tame Ritsu.

Mio turned to the Tainaka, she was only in underwear, she narrowed her eyes seductively, her hand on the door knob, she shrugged, "Oh, I don't know"

Ritsu got out of the bed quickly and huffed, "Mio, please, i need you~"

Mio bit her bottom lip, she knew she wanted her lover's inside of her, she wanted the cock to pound into her, to ravage her womanhood like it always did.

Ritsu walked over to Mio, she slightly pushed Mio against the door, their eyes met, "Fuck, Mio, let me, let me go inside of you"

Mio sighed softly, "do what ever you want."

Ritsu gave Mio a toothy smile, Ritsu removed her own shirt, and tossed it, she leaned in and kissed Mio softly yet passionately.

Mio moaned slightly as she felt Ritsu roughen up.

Ritsu allowed her shorts to fall to the floor and pool around her feet.

Mio couldn't help but slide her hand down Ritsu's body, she gripped the dick hard and tugged it, Ritsi groaned heavily.

Ritsu's hands drifted down and to Mio's black lacy panties, she tugged the down roughly and made the panty slide down Mio's legs and to the floor next to her shorts.

Mio moaned when she felt the cool air hit her wet warm entrance.

Ritsu moved her hips forwards, her clothed dick rubbed the wet bare pussy.

Mio moaned louder.

Ritsu forgot about her boxers, she hastily removed those, Mio let the dick go, she wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, Ritsu smiled and pushed herself in between Mio's legs, she lifted Mio, making Mio's legs wrap around her waist.

"Ah~", Mio moaned when felt the rock hard love rod enter her in an instant.

Ritsu groaned heavily, quickly feeling the her cock get swallowed by her lover's hot moist, tight, cunt.

Ritsu's hands gripped Mio's butt, she began to move roughly, pounding into Mio each time Mio's hips dropped onto her cock, Mio's back hitting the door ever so often, causing the door to make a thumping noise.

Ritsu growled, feeling pure bliss when she hit the deepest part of Mio.

Mio moaned louder and louder, she was so horny, she felt such pleasure when she felt Ritsu's cock reach her womb, although slight pain.

both teens engaged in a rough make out session, Mio enjoyed the roughness of Ritsu, she loved how Rough Ritsu could be.

the door thumped loudly.

"Ri-Ritsu, we'll break the door~". Mio moaned out lewdly.

Ritsu grunted as she only pounded into Mio harder and faster, going in deeper, "I'll fix it", Ritsu grunted out.

Mio closed her eyes, "Ahh, Ahhh!~", she moaned repeatedly.

Mio's love juices dripped out each time Ritsu's penis pulled out then dived in.

the Huntress gasped out, "Ah, I-I...almost!~"

Ritsu gritted her teeth, 'I'm no where near done', truth was, Ritsu was prolonging herself, she didn't want to cum yet, she was holding it for as long as she could, of course, semen leaked from her cock when she dove back inside, but that was just it, the full load however, Ritsu planned on accumulating it until she wasn't capable of holding it no longer.

but this would produce a problem soon.

Mio forgot something, something she should have kept track of.

"Ahh!~", Mio hugged Ritsu's still moving body close.

'Ritsu!'

* * *

Whale, hope y'all liked this update!

and oh man...XD

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, they always do encourage me to update faster and or, just simply continue the fic!

I'll always try to update as fast as I can :)

* * *

Reviews always welcomed, reviews of any kind :)

Questions, Comments and or Critiques, (I always do apologize for the mistakes I make, grammar wise and technical issues. so don't hurt me) XD

* * *

Till next update.


	22. Chapter 22 Mala Suerte Y Muerte IX

22nd chapter here!

we have quite a few more chapters before this arc can come to a proper close. after this arc, there will definitely be another arc after this one.

just throwing that out there, and once again, thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

 ** _Rated: M_**

 ** _Sexual stuff, Bloody situations, Violence and other stuffs_**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Spiritual, Drama, Angst, Romance, Tragedy and Supernatural_**

* * *

I Apologize sincerely for any type of mistakes I might make.

* * *

 ** _Chapter: A Mid-Night That Ran Red_**

"Ritsu!"

Ritsu Growled lowly, huskily.

Mio blushed heavily, they had been going at it for quite sometime already, two hours to be on point. Mio was growing exhausted, she had gone through Four pleasure shaking orgasms, Ritsu however, didn't come until now...

but it wasn't the fact that Ritsu took so long to cum that bothered the raven haired huntress...no, it was the amount of semen that filled her womb, that made her giddy.

Ritsu held still, buried deep inside the huntress, her eyes glowed the Alpha Red color, sweat blanketed her muscles, she huffed slightly, her canines, slightly protruding from her mouth.

Mio's nails dug into the towel she held, "Ah~ So much", she pouted.

Ritsu chuckled lightly, still inside, she held Mio's hips, closing her eyes, she leaned forwards and rained light kisses onto Mio's shoulder blades, causing the Akiyama to release a content sigh.

"Sorry, kinda made a mess, Babe", Ritsu blushed, she knew the load quickly overfilled the Huntress's insides, the white milky seed dripped onto the tiled floor of the bathroom.

Mio's blush seemed to only darken, "I-It's fine".

Mio was slightly tired, for two whole hours, they'd gone and done it all over the place, their final destination being the bathroom.

Ritsu groaned, she stood up straight and pulled out, her cock slipped out, causing further cum to flow out of the younger teen.

Mio's legs bucked, but as this happened, Ritsu grabbed her before she fell.

"Ah! Mio!", Ritsu supported her lover, "You okay!?", the wolf asked, worried for her mate.

Mio blushed, "I-I'm fine, Just, a little...well, Very sore and tired", she looked up to the crimson eyes.

Ritsu sighed out in relief, "Ah, man, sorry I worked you hard, babe.", Ritsu picked Mio up bridal style and carried her to the tub. "I'll wash your back, Mio"

Mio smiled, "You do that"

The Tainaka smirked, "Hehehe"

the Huntress kissed Ritsu's cheek and brought up a topic, "Call Yui up please, I don't want us to be too late in stopping Yui from taking Mitsuki-san back"

Ritsu frowned lightly, 'Of course the sex came at a price' "Fine, fine"

* * *

"Mitsuki"

the ginger frowned, "What took you so long?"

Yui sighed out, she shrugged, "Sorry, I was with Azusa"

Mitsuki had her arms crossed over her chest. "So? I mean, you told me to wait here for you, are we going or-"

"Change of plans, Ritsu took pity", Yui locked eyes with the ginger.

Mitsuki frowned even more at this, "Pity? oh no way, I hate that, take me now-"

"Stop acting tough, Mitsuki-san"

Yui and the ginger both turned to the voice that spoke moments ago.

'Hope-chan'

Hope stood before them, her eyes locked with Mitsuki's, "Stop it already, you have a chance, from what I've heard, this type of thing isn't allowed, but Ritsu's giving you an all star pass to-"

Mitsuki's shoulders shook visibly, "Idiots, I've strayed far from the normal path, fuck...all of us have, even Ritsu, her authority isn't really credible now, she's fucking a damn hunter!"

Yui frowned, "Mitsuki-"

"Being around you all...it's made me...like this-"

"It's not like we could have helped it...we felt the instant attraction towards our mates, and our mates feel the same about us.", Yui crossed her arms over her chest.

Mitsuki frowned, "I'll just go myself-"

Hope gritted her teeth, "You're going against what you truly want-"

Mitsuki cut Hope off violently, "What do you know! huh! What do I want!"

Yui stepped back, feeling how riled up Mitsuki was getting, "Calm down...now", Yui growled out, her eyes went crimson...this should have stopped Mitsuki, but it only served to enrage her further.

Mitsuki huffed louder, her chest heaved, she gritted her on coming canines.

Hope stepped back now, "You want to be with Ivy-san, I could see it on you. I know you're only trying to create a distance gap between you two, but that will only hurt you more...", Hope tilted her head to the side, "...Because you've Imprinted."

Mitsuki stepped away and turned in another direction, walking away without another word, but clearly...still enraged.

Yui looked at Hope in surprise.

"S-She-"

"I don't know when, but I think it was sometime last week and yesterday that it happened.", Hope explained.

Yui turned to Mitsuki's disappearing figure.

'she Imprinted on a vampire, just what does she see in that woman?'

* * *

 **7:30pm.**

Mio laid snuggled into Ritsu, both in Mio's bed, enjoying each others warmth, both tired and drained, sex first thing in the morning was kinda tiring, after that, both bathed together, then ate some food, then studied some things from school.

the time went by fast.

"Ritsuuuu~", Mio pouted cutely.

Ritsu smiled softly, she was starting to see another side to Mio, the cute, adorable, childish side, one that didn't really pop up much, but only popped up when they had sex or Mio felt the need to "Trouble" the Shape shifter.

Ritsu hugged Mio close, wrapping her arms around the Akiyama, "Hmmm?", she hummed.

"I'm sleepy~", Mio pressed closer to Ritsu, she hugged the taller teen tightly, their chests pressed together, "Sleep here?", she gave Ritsu that cute puppy eyes look.

Ritsu hummed, "You want me to?"

Mio nodded, "of course, I want you too"

the Tainaka smiled, "Fine, I'll stay then"

Mio smiled and rested her head onto Ritsu's chest, she loved the feeling Ritsu's presence gave her, she loved the warmth Ritsu provided her with, the security and love they shared.

"I love you, Ritsu"

Ritsu's heart jumped, it always jumped, for some reason, the 'I Love you's' never got old, they always felt new and made her blush.

"I Love you too, Mio"

* * *

 _ **9:25pm**_

"Yui-san!"

Yui hopped down the stairs and looked around, "Hai, Nakano-san?"

"Do you think you can get us some lumber?", None other than Ayumi stepped from beside the hall way near the kitchen.

Yui shrugged, "I'll go do that, I don't mind."

Ayumi nodded, "Thanks"

Azusa rolled her eyes.

"I'll go with Yui, Mom"

Ayumi gave Azusa a curious look.

"Mom, We'll be back", the Nakano daughter chuckled lightly.

Ayumi was suspicious of Yui still, she didn't completely trust the wolf, especially because Yui was not only a wolf, but an Alpha, Ayumi knew they were stronger and capable of a lot of things.

but for her daughter's sake, Ayumi reframed from pushing Yui's buttons.

after all, it'd only been one day since she found out the truth behind her daughters relationship with the Alpha.

"Ok, be quick", Ayumi gave Azusa a small smile.

"Hai, we'll be back soon"

with that, Yui and Azusa both walked out of the house and around the dense area.

"It's so woody here". Yui commented.

Azusa nodded, "Yeah, Dad liked it this way."

Yui turned to Azusa, "Azusa?"

Azusa turned to her lover with a questioning look, "What is it, Yui?"

"Your father...where is he?"

Azusa flinched slightly...she shrugged.

Yui hummed, "Azusa?"

"Um, it was never made clear to me, My mom just told me...dad wasn't coming home"

"How long ago was this?"

"Five years ago, he just...disappeared...when mom told me he just wasn't coming home that day five years ago...I never pressed her, I let it hang there."

Yui's chocolate brown eyes searched Azusa's, "Do you miss him?"

Azusa shrugged once again, "I don't know", she said plainly, "It's been so long for me"

Yui smiled lightly, "I'll never leave you Azusa"

Azusa blushed, she slowed down her pace of walking and looked at Yui, "Y-Yui"

Yui stopped and took Azusa's hand into her own, "I Promise, and the day I do, if I ever do, _Kill me_ "

Azusa's eyes widened, her cheeks were slightly red from the blush, tears began to blur her vision, "Yui"

Yui grinned, she stepped forwards and leaned in, her lips grazing Azusa's.

Azusa closed her eyes, she brought her hands up and cupped Yui's face, she leaned forwards and met Yui half way, their lips connected, Azusa felt her body warm up, she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

'Oh, Yui'

Yui put a hand onto Azusa's hip, slightly tilted her head so she could deepen the kiss, but before that could happen, Azusa smiled and pulled away.

"Azusa?"

"Baka, let's get the lumber first, than we could do this, at home, in my room, I always like to do these type of things in a warm place, not a cold one"

Yui grinned, "But I'm hot, I can warm you up, Love"

Azusa rolled her eyes, "But not hot enough~", she teased.

Yui pouted, "Meanie."

with that, both teens hurriedly got the lumber and went back to Azusa's home, both wanting to enjoy some private time together in Azusa's room, not sexual, because Mrs. Nakano made it clear how forbidden it was for now...but they just wanted to be together, in a slight physical way.

* * *

 _ **11:35pm**_

"Thanks, it was fun", a certain Spanish girl smiled sweetly towards a tall handsome male.

"No problem", the guy grinned handsomely, "Glad I was able to show you around, Ivy-san"

Ivy smiled back, "me too, Sonoda-Kun"

The male smiled, "Say, how's about I call you by your first name, and you call me by mine?"

Ivy nodded, "That seems cool"

"Great, Ivy", the guy chuckled.

Ivy smiled, as she stood in place, "Hisoumou-Kun"

"Better", the Black haired teen crossed his arms over the back of his head.

Ivy smiled, but something in the back of her head was tugging at her...

'I haven't heard from Eliza in quite some time now.'

"So, Ivy, where too?", the guy asked as he shifted a bit closer to the girl.

Ivy felt this strange thing in her chest, the thoughts of a certain ginger flooded her mind, she was fuddled with them.

"Um, I think it's about time I get home, My uh, old man'll get worried", by old man, Ivy was referring to Hans.

they always did play father and daughter, considering how he looked older than her, not by a lot, but if anything, he looking like he had her young.

"Aww, you sure?", Hisoumou asked

...there it was...

Ivy frowned slightly.

that smell.

'Mutt!'

Ivy flinched, just about to turn to Hisoumou, Ivy was shoved back into a metal pole, the pole clanked hard as her back came in contact with it.

"-Wh-What?!"

Hisoumou's eyes turned golden, he smelled her thoroughly, and smirked, "You're hot. buuuuut, you've been claimed off the market."

Ivy shivered, "what are you doing?"

"Couldn't help but see how off guard you've been since the pack encounter last week."

'Pack encounter? wait a minute!'

"with the vampires?"

"yep, oh how you slew your own kind, such treason no?"

Ivy flinched, "wait a minute..."

Hisoumou's smiled darkened. "It all pieced together in that head of yours?"

'the lone wolf...isn't exactly so alone'

"It's not so complicated, We're just gonna break you all apart. one by one."

with this, Ivy felt dread.

Hisoumou shifted, he got bigger and muscular, black fur covered his entire body, his fangs sharpened, claws held Ivy in place...and no one was around.

"Starting with you"

'How couldn't I see it!'

Ivy shut her eyes, "god"

oh how a werewolf's bite, was lethal to a vampire.

Ivy turned away.

"RRRRR-UURRGHHH!", just then Ivy was flung off.

Ivy grabbed the sand and crawled to her feet quickly, she turned...

two wolves were standing off with Hisoumou.

but out of the two new comers, it was a certain ginger colored wolf that caught her eye.

"OOOOUUUUUU!", the Ginger furred wolf howled, calling the pack.

"RAGGHH!", the other wolf roared at Hisoumou.

Hisoumou growled heavily and stood still.

Ivy observed closely.

Hisoumou sneered and turned away and tried to flee.

But the ginger and the brown furred wolf, weren't having that.

both gave chase. Ivy jumped to her feet and followed, she was fast enough to keep up with the wolves.

but something was off...just where was Hisoumou leading them.

the Ginger not once, looked at the vampire, but it was clear to Ivy, just who the wolf was.

'What's wrong with me!? Why haven't I been able to pick scents up!', Ivy bit her bottom lip.

the big black furred wolf sneered and sprinted through the lonely empty streets, going further and further into an abandoned area, full of abandoned factories.

Ivy's emerald eyes scanned the area.

"OOOOUUUUUU!", Hisoumou howled and jumped onto a metal beam and disappeared into a broken window by a mil.

Ivy stopped in her tracks, seeing as the two wolves stopped as well.

"GRRRR!", a wolf turned around and growled intimidatingly towards Ivy.

the Spanish girl stepped back with caution.

"What?"

The Ginger wolf sneered and turned back and looked around.

the other wolf shifted down and stretched.

it was Ui.

"Oi, Oi, take your leave while you still can, I figure this guy brought us here to meet his pack, and meet them we will.", Ui crossed her arms over her chest.

"He attacked me-"

"Listen, just go, we already called for our pack mates, we'll handle the situation, this is werewolf business", Ui spoke firmly.

Ivy bit the inside of her cheek.

"GOOO~", the ginger furred wolf muttered in a growl.

the Spanish vampire grunted in defeat, "I won't get in the way if that's what you're all worried about"

Ui chuckled lightly, "Worried, oh no, we don't care what happens to you, we just don't want anyone in our way. if you intervene, we'll just kill you too", Ui spoke slightly darkly.

Ivy frowned and stepped back further.

'Tough crowd'

'This fool's still here', Mitsuki thought in anger, she just wanted to vampire out of the way...tonight was the night.

they finally found the lone wolf, well, not really such a lone after all.

and this wolf, just so happens to be an alpha, Mitsuki wanted that, she was prepared to kill to obtain that.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, such a disgrace, teaming up with the bloody eaters, now? and the hunters?", a female voice spoke with disgust.

Ui narrowed her crimson eyes to the metal beam and found a woman sitting there, her red hair slightly picked up by the wind, eyes blood red.

"Using you underling to lead us to you?", Ui asked.

the red head grinned, "I was hoping he'd at least take out one of you, but he's clearly failed me, but i'll deal with him later."

Ivy narrowed her eyes to the redhead, 'She's the lone...I've seen her before...with Victoria and Ravi'

as Ivy was in thought, the redhead jumped from the beam and onto the dusted floor, her canines out, she growled.

"You all prove to be a threat, you're all like an itch I can't reach, and I can't have that."

Mitsuki growled, but Ui hushed Mitsuki.

"Just how are we a threat? what are you planning?", Ui questioned.

the red head stepped forward and shifted as she walked, "YOU WON'T LIVE TO KNOW~"

Ivy's emerald eyes widened, she turned and made a break for it, she wanted to go know, she felt this strange feeling of dread all of a sudden.

Ui shifted, just then, Hisoumou and two other wolves both jumped out from the abandoned mil's windows and surrounded the three, stopping Ivy from fleeing.

"Shit!", Ivy avoided a claw to the neck, she bent backwards and jumped back, she flipped once and ended up behind the two wolves.

Ui sneered, flashing her canines to Ivy.

"What, I tried to leave!", Ivy barked.

Ivy shivered and stepped back enough to feel her hand graze Mitsuki's fur.

Mitsuki remained ignorant to her presence.

but just how long could Mitsuki ignore the vampire?

"FETCH!", the red furred wolf growled the command.

Hisoumou jumped towards Ivy first, Ivy huffed and ducked, allowing for Hisoumou to smash into the ginger furred wolf.

'Crap, Mitsuki!'

"SORRY!", Ivy yelled out.

Mitsuki growled and got to her hind leg, she took Hisoumou by the throat and tossed him into another wolf.

Ui turned to the brown haired Spanish teen and further flashed her canines, 'Dumb ass!'

The red head saw how the three sucked at watching each others back, she saw this as an advantage.

"SUCH AN UNLIKELY THREE"

with this, the two other wolfs jump in and attack , Ui and Mitsuki.

all the while, leaving Ivy to herself, not paying attention to where it should be...the red furred wolf.

* * *

 _ **11:59pm**_

"Shit, Kyle!", Hope ran with the blonde haired male.

"fuck, we're almost there"

Alice sighed heavily, "Those vampires are closing in on the scene as well!"

the three ran fast through the empty streets, seeing the abandoned mill and factories coming into view.

"Shit, and the lone", Kyle commented with a huff.

"The lone isn't so lone actually", Alice spoke.

"She has a small pack", Hope bit her bottom lip in anxiousness.

* * *

"Yui, what's wrong?"

Ayumi and Azusa both saw Yui's ear twitch.

"A pack call, something's wrong, they need help"

Ayumi's eyes glowed up with curiosity, "Can I join-"

"Absolutely not", Yui stood up from the couch and stretched, "Sorry, you're all Azusa has for a parent, I won't risk you"

Azusa looked at her mother.

"I can take care of myself, Yui-san.", Ayumi crossed her arms over her chest.

Yui shook her head, "No, I'm not taking you"

Azusa frowned, "Yui, just let her go, she'll go either way-"

"I'll wait it out, then", Ayumi intervened

"Ehhh?", Azusa looked at her mother in surprise.

Yui shrugged.

"You seem to think I'll get crushed out there", Ayumi spoke once more.

"Cause you will, my sister did"

"Hai, Hai, I'll try not to be too pushy then"

Yui turned to Azusa, "I'll be back, Love"

Azusa nodded, "if it gets to be too much out there, please get away from the situation"

"I will", Yui smiled lightly, Azusa stood up and hugged Yui tightly.

"Love you", the petite girl whispered softly, just enough for Yui to hear.

Yui pulled away and gave Azusa a kiss on the lips.

"Bye, see you later"

With that, Yui took her leave.

Azusa sighed and then turned to her mother.

"I Still can't get over it", Ayumi said with a light blush.

"mom!"

* * *

"Urgh!", Ivy groaned out in pain as she was smashed into the side of a building.

Blood dripped the side of the vampire's head.

Ui was tossed out into a pound, she struggled with the two wolves.

Mitsuki was taking on Hisoumou.

Ivy coughed and got to her feet, she was no match for this alpha, all she could do, was evade as much as she could.

"WORTHLESS", the red furred wolf chuckled.

Ivy glared at the wolf, Ivy's shift was slightly torn.

'I should've left when they told me too.'

'Should have, but didn't, hang on, we're almost there', the familiar voice of her best friend came into her mind.

'Eliza!'

Ivy huffed.

"Shit"

The red head leaped forward, Ivy jumped out of it's way, but her leg was caught, her body was lifted into the air.

Ivy struggled and kicked to try and free herself.

'No use!'

"PATHETIC". the alpha then tossed Ivy up to the next floor through the ceiling.

"AGHHH!", Ivy's body laid sprawled on the next floor.

The wolf smiled darkly and jumped through the hole it made in the ceiling.

"It's over"

Ivy fell into unconsciousness.

Mitsuki growled, she couldn't get passed Hisoumou, she was quite annoyed by this fact.

'Damn it damn it damn it! damn it-'

then a familiar scent reached her nose.

'Ivy'

Mitsuki turned to Ui, but saw Ui taking the two beta's on, on her own.

Mitsuki growled and with all her strength, she pushed forwards, causing Hisoumou to smash into one of the wolves Ui was taking on.

Ui sneered, she only had to deal with on now.

but before the two other wolves could get up, three wolves leaped into the dusted field.

"RAGGHH!", the brown furred wolf tackled the wolf Ui was facing.

Ui shifted down, she was exhausted.

Hope returned to her human form, "Where's Ivy-san!"

Mitsuki felt her heart drop, she lost track of her, then the smell filled her nose once again, her head snapped to the mill.

just then two more figures appeared.

but both ran past the wolves quickly, in a blur they were inside the building.

"Hans and the other one", Hope said.

"Mitsuki-"

before Ui could say more, Mitsuki leaped off quickly after the vampires.

"We got company!", another figure appeared.

"Onee-chan!", Ui yelled out.

Yui ran towards them.

"Get ready!"

and just like Yui said, more figures came into view...vampires.

"More damn new borns!", Ui growled out.

"Shit." Kyle grunted and turned to Alice.

'Shit'

* * *

"Ivy, Sweety!", Hans called out to the unconscious girl that laid on the floor next to a large hold on the second floor.

Elizabeth frowned heavily at seeing her best friend down.

"Damn it, Ivy, get up!"

large thumping got their attention.

"You", Hans glared at the red head, now in human form.

"Hello, Amigo", the redhead snickered, she licked blood from the side of her mouth.

"Looks like getting to the brat first, was the best way of getting you out here huh?"

Hans stood up and in his hand, he held a bottle of holy water and in the other he held a silver stake.

"You dirty Mutt"

Eliza glared at the red head.

"Bitch, more like it"

"I'll make you my bitch", the wolf shifted and then leaped to the three vampires, but as luck would have it, Mitsuki intervened.

"OOUGH!", the red furred wolf and the ginger both crashed into the side of a wall and both fell into another room.

"Woah", Elizabeth stood up and got a better look at the scene.

"She's got the bitch under control, for now. let's get Ivy out of here", Hans said.

"Right"

Both supported Ivy and fell through the hold to the first floor, and sat Ivy down by the exit.

"I'll be going up, Mitsuki is a mere Beta, she wouldn't be able to hold off the girl", Hans gave the vial of holy water to Elizabeth just in case.

"You might need it to stun them for a bit"

"I'll be looking for a one hit kill", Hans sneered.

"Right"

mean while outside, the group was now engaging the vampires.

"that Victoria girl's here", Hope said.

"Fuck"

Ui and Yui both looked at each other.

"I'll kill her this time", Ui growled, "I only let her crush me so Kotobuki wouldn't get injured more."

Yui nodded, "Get her, I got the middle.

Kyle and Alice both looked at each other as well.

"Back me up, Hope and Kyle, we'll get the right side"

Seeing as there were about 20 or so vampires, they were going to not take any chances.

"Kill them when you get the chance, don't think twice.", Yui said, then finally shifted.

* * *

"OUUUU!", Mitsuki howled in pain as the bigger wolf slammed her into the floor again and again, over and over, until finally, both fell through to the first floor, startling the vampires.

"Damn", Elizabeth frowned, seeing Mitsuki get a beat down,

Ivy groaned out, she shifted slightly and opened her eyes.

"Eliza, Hans"

Hans looked at his underling, "You okay there, Sweets?"

"Mmhmm, Just, dazed is all"

"OUUUUU!", another howl came about.

Ivy's head snapped towards the two wolves.

'M-Mitsuki'

"OOOUUUUUU! OUUUUU!", Mitsuki howled over and over again.

the red head snickered and slammed her down again, making the floor vibrate.

Ivy stood up.

"Don't interfere, Ivy, we'll get in when she can no longer hold the alpha.", Hans said.

"Hold? what the hell is she holding?!, it's more like she's being held!". Ivy yelled out

Eliza's face contorted into one of sympathy for the ginger.

"She's fighting an up hill fight to be honest, she doesn't stand a chance.", Ivy huffed out, seeing Mitsuki get slammed into everything in the room...seeing just how entertained the red furred wolf was.

Mitsuki's eyes were closed in pain, her body was going limp.

until finally, the alpha dropped Mitsuki's unmoving body to the floor and left it there, now giving the vampires it's full attention.

Hans and Eliza stepper back.

Ivy remained still, she was clearly mad, "You trash, why don't you try going toe to toe with another alpha?"

the red furred wolf glared at the vampire.

"Pissing it off more, won't help us, Ivy", Eliza said as she stepped back cautiously.

Ivy gritted her teeth, seeing the unmoving ginger, it bothered her...It bothered her so much.

"You fucking-"

The red furred wolf heard enough, she leaped forwards, but in a twist, was caught by her hind legs, she hit the floor hard.

the vampires jumped.

Mitsuki was up again, the ginger furred wolf pulled hard on the legs to drag the alpha, but the alpha kicked hard and sent Mitsuki into a wall.

Mitsuki didn't howl at all this time, she merely opened her eyes and sprinted forwards quickly, and made an attempt to tackle to bigger wolf.

Ivy and Hans both remained stunned.

Eliza was merely amazed by the ginger's will power to take the wolf out.

The Alpha slammed down, but Mitsuki remained unmoved, she wrapped her arms around the bigger wolf, and lifted, successfully getting the wolf off the ground and dropping the alpha.

"A-Amazing", Eliza yelped out.

Ivy's eyes lit up with hope.

"Mitsuki-san"

Mitsuki's ears picked up Ivy's voice, she slowly turned to the vampire.

golden eyes met emerald.

Hans looked in between the two, he smiled lightly.

'oh'

the Alpha took it's chance and threw the smaller wolf off of it.

Mitsuki went passed the three vampires.

The Alpha, had it's eyes set on the Spanish vampire whom had insulted her.

Hans and Eliza both jumped back, Ivy noticed the alpha observing her, she huffed out and took steps back. the alpha didn't want to open more distantance between them, she charged forwards.

all thought ivy would get out of it's way fast, but in a twist, a familiar vampire, Victoria, reached up through the hole in the ground and held Ivy's feet in place.

Ivy grunted in surprise.

Hans and Eliza both went wide eyed.

"IVY!"/"IVYELLA!", both Hans and Eliza yelled out.

'Damn it', Ivy was stuck, just mere feet from being clawed to death.

but once again...a certain ginger intervened, but at a cost.

"RURRGH!"

Hans' tightened the grip on the stake, sweat ran down his forehead.

Eliza froze up, blood splattered in her direction, droplets hitting her face.

Ivy's eyes were wide.

both wolfs, were holding each other.

Mitsuki's claws dove deep into the alpha's ribs, puncturing the lungs.

causing blood to spurt out from the alpha's mouth.

everything seemed to slow down, and in deed it had, for Mitsuki.

thump by thump, and finally, nothing.

Mitsuki was still, then suddenly, her claws came out from the alpha, she feel back, eyes slightly opened, small droplets of blood escaped from her snout, and the corner of her canines.

"MITSUKI!"

everything went black for the ginger, slowly, her human form was coming out from all the fur, it was strange, it was as if, she shifted down, but for the fur to remain like shaven hair on the human body, was strange.

Victoria snickered and let Ivy go, she fled once again.

The Alpha stumbled back, then fell and released one last breath.

Ivy stumbled forwards and bent down to Mitsuki's nude form.

the fur was like a blanket on the ginger.

Light brown eyes were slightly open, the pupils were dilated, her lips, slightly parted, blood decorated the corners of her mouth and her nose.

Hans looked away, Eliza closed her eyes.

Ivy's eyes clouded up with tears.

"Mitsuki? Mitsuki-san?"

the ginger, was unresponsive.

the vampire shook her head and with hand, she pushed the pile of fur out of her way, Mitsuki's bare chest came into view, she put her hand over Mitsuki's heart.

"Nothing", Ivy spoke, softly, dreadfully.

Hans walked over to Ivy, slowly, he put a hand onto her shoulder.

"No, there's no way, no way, Mitsuki won, she-"

"The alpha, delivered her own blow to her, Ivy. I'm sorry", Elizabeth looked away.

'No'

Finally, the tears spilled over, emerald eyes were glossy.

"She's gone"

Ivy shook her head, "No, this can't be"

Hans wore a sorrowful look, he kneeled down beside his underling and hugged her softly.

Ivy kept her hand on Mitsuki's still heart.

 _"No"_

* * *

Ui's head snapped in the direction of the mill.

they had just finished up with the last few vampires.

but something felt dreadfully off.

Kyle and Alice both wore solemn looks.

"I Smell blood", Hope said as she Turned to Yui.

"Guys"

everyone turned to Ritsu.

Ritsu was running towards them.

"Sorry, I got held up, I caught another vampires scent, but she got away from me"

Ritsu was clearly in some kind of fight, her clothing was slightly torn.

Ui ignored the True alpha's presence and began to walk in the direction of the mill.

"Ui?", Yui asked, but was ignored.

Ritsu was slightly nervous, she felt strange.

all the wolves turned to each other and followed Ui.

as they all got closer, they began to hear, the unmistakable sound of...crying.

Ui jogged faster.

Ritsu and the rest followed, all got inside the mill, as they got in, the scene of the two dead wolves welcomed them.

Ritsu froze at the sight.

Ui gasped.

Alice buried her face into her hands, Kyle turned away. Hope frowned heavily and closed her eyes, she looked down to the dusted floor.

Yui...was shocked.

'she killed the lone wolf', Ritsu thought, 'it ended up costing her life', she thought bitterly.

Ivy cried, she sobbed lightly, her hand still over the ginger's still heart.

"Damn it", Ui gritted her teeth, she suppressed the tears that began to cloud her field of vision.

'She's gone', Eliza spoke to Ivy.

'Shut up!'

Ivy sobbed, Hans held her shaking form.

"It can't end like this, she won"

Hans sighed out, he knew Ivy didn't see it, but when the two wolves were dealing their blows, the alpha dealt one of an instant kill, he saw it, he was able to keep track of the movements.

he saw the alpha punch the ginger's chest, hard enough to force stop the ginger's heart and kill her.

"Ivy, let's go"

"No!", Ivy shook Hans off of her and bent down, she was starting to perform Cpr on the girl.

'Ivy, please. let it go'

Ivy ignored the voice invading her mind, she continued to pass air into the ginger, she then rested her palms on the ginger's chest and pushed forward, trying desperately to bring the still heart back.

it just wasn't working.

 _"Ivy-san, let it go"_

* * *

Whale...um, there it is...chapter 22

XD

Sorry.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed, comments, questions and or, critiques.

* * *

Till next update!


	23. Chapter 23 Mala Suerte Y Muerte X

Whale, here's another update! XD

* * *

 ** _Rated: M_**

 ** _Sexual situations, Bloody Situations, Violence and other stuffs._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Supernatural, Spiritual, Drama, Angst, and Romance._**

* * *

I Sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I might make.

* * *

 _ **Chapter: Gone by**_

It was now a Monday. (Skipped Sunday)

Everyone in their homerooms for class, all chatting away.

Steel grey eyes and Blue eyes flickered towards two Vampires that sat at the opposite end of them.

"Mio, Mugi, quit staring at her", Ritsu said softly as she faced forwards.

The Blonde huffed slightly and faced forwards, she held the strap of her sling tightly.

Mio sighed heavily.

'Ivy-san'. Mio thought, she felt bad for the vampire, she could clearly see the difference in the vampire, she was usually wearing a smile and had a cheery attitude, but now...it was all to different.

"I'm sorry, I just...can't believe that happened", Mio whispered as she turned to the agitated Ritsu.

"Well, Believe it. things are diving into another level", Yui said as she gritted her teeth.

"Another level in which we can't take you two to", Ritsu added.

Mio frowned, "We can handle our selves"

"Yeah", Mugi chimed in.

Ritsu turned to Mio and Mugi, "Mitsuki killed the lone, but let her guard down for Ivy. and what happened? Both the alpha and Mitsuki are dead. The Alpha's charred, but Mitsuki, her body's being taken to central."

"The both of you won't be able to hold off against this issue, at least not with out our intervention, and we won't sacrifice anybody else from now on.", Yui spoke firmly.

Ritsu agreed, "This is our issue now, we can't risk taking you two along. we'll be dealing with this issue."

Mugi frowned and scoffed, she remained silent and turned away, looking out the window.

Mio bit her bottom lip and turned away, she felt the need to argue with her mate, disappear completely.

"We care about you two, and if something happens to you two, we'll attract the hunters to ourselves, we can't risk anymore"

'Damn it'

* * *

Lunch came and went.

Ivy came back to class from wondering around aimlessly, she had yet to touch her yakisoba bread and apple tea.

her mind, remained silent.

Elizabeth went her own way and came back to class, sitting down, she waited for her friend.

Ivy was silently walking to her class, she sighed, her heart felt heavy.

she felt...if only she had left, Mitsuki wouldn't have needed to intervene, Mitsuki would have still been here...with her.

'What am I thinking, it'd never even work', Ivy gripped the un eaten yakisoba bread in her hand.

entering class, she hadn't even spoken to the 'Pack' and or the hunters, she just wasn't up to it, she didn't feel like hearing them say 'Sorry' to her.

"Ivy", Elizabeth spoke softly.

Ivy remained quiet, she faced forward in her seat.

Elizabeth sighed heavily and sat back in her own seat behind Ivy.

as the two girl sat in silence, two male approached Ivy and Elizabeth.

"Hey girls, um, we um got some tickets to see some concert, we were wondering if you two would chill with us-"

"No thanks, I'm a very busy person", Ivy cut the guy off, she spoke with slight attitude.

the guys looked at each other, "Oh, uh, Eliz-"

"No thanks, sorry, but I got a crammed schedule this week and next week", Elizabeth spoke much more nicely.

"uh, hai, well sorry for the bother.", both males murmured to themselves and walked off to their seats.

"Ivy-"

"Leave me Alone, Eliza"

Eliza shivered slightly, "O-Okay"

Mio took note of everything, as she sat and looked on from afar.

'Wow, she's really in no mood'

"Mio, please, stop staring", Ritsu asked once again as she sat next to Mio.

Mio sighed and turned away, "Sorry"

* * *

 _Days went by, days turned to weeks, then turned into months._

 _and nothing._

 _The school Dropped Mitsuki._

 _Hans actually became a teacher at the school._

 _and no new leads came about, tracking Victoria was harder then they initially thought it'd be._

* * *

Everyone changed slightly physically.

"Ritsu-kun!"

"Oi, Oi, watch it with that thing, old man!", Ritsu said as she ducked, avoiding a metal pipe to the face.

"Gomen, Gomen, Ritsu-kun", Yahiro chuckled lightly.

"Dad, Ritsu", Mio called out to the two, she brought three glasses of Lemonade with her on a tray.

It was now the beginning of the warmer months, and school was almost ending as well, they'd get into their last year of highschool.

everyone grew closer.

* * *

"Yui-Kun!", Ayumi smacked Yui over the head with metal frying pan.

"ACCK!", Yui fell off the bed and held her head. "IIITAI!"

Azusa covered herself, "MOM!"

"You're so grounded this time, Missy!", Ayumi pointed the frying pan towards her daughter, her face red with a dark blush.

Azusa rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance, "Urgh! Mom!"

Ayumi Grabbed Yui by the ear, she pinched the ear and dragged Yui out of her daughter's room.

"You're coming with me!"

"Noooooooo!", Yui yelped.

Azusa sighed heavily, "Ugh"

* * *

"Ui-chan", A certain blonde called out.

"Hello, Mr. Kotobuki"

"Good day young lass, here for my daughter?"

"Yes, sir"

"Come in, lass", Tsunehiro smiled brightly towards the girl, "She's up stairs, in her room"

"Right, bye!", Ui smiled towards the blonde haired man.

"Bye"

* * *

"Ivy, Sweets, I suggest you and take a break from all this, you're looking paler then you really should.", Hans said as he leaned against Ivy's door frame.

"I'm 'Undead' I believe this is how I should look, Hans", Ivy rolled her eyes as she laid in bed, the book she read sat on her tummy.

Hans sighed and shrugged.

Hans knew she became more paler after Mitsuki's death, maybe it was because, Ivy drew blood from the wolf, and that was what made her much more lively-like.

'I Tried'

Ivy became a lot like Hans, reserved and quiet, Ivy stopped chatting with the others at school, going as far as to cut off the 'pack' and hunters, she kept her distance.

but even know, Ivy felt this emptiness inside of her, she missed the ginger, it was strange, they were nothing to each other, yet...she knew deep down, it hurt her so much when the Ginger died that day, and only more pain came to follow after that.

"I Shouldn't care"

* * *

 _But something was just on the horizon...and no one would have guessed it or have thought of it._

* * *

"AHHHHH!"

the distant scream of horror as a man was tossed off a cliff.

"Oh man, he was always so annoying!", a voice snickered, shifting into human form, a black cloak covered her nude form.

Clapping was heard, it echoed through out the big isolated castle.

the cloaked figure bowed and walked through the clapping crowd, she passed the crowd and walked into a chamber, large mirrors decorated the walls of the mystical castle.

she turned to see her reflection, Crimson red eyes looked back, short unruly, messy shoulder length Orange hair swayed as she walked.

She smirked.

"What an unforeseen event."

* * *

 ** _Saturday. May 23, 2016_**

Ivy packed her things and began to put it into the moving truck.

"You sure you'll be alright, sweets?", Hans asked.

"Yeah, I'll be perfectly fine, Hans", Ivy spoke.

"Alright, be sure to visit, Sweets. if anything call me, keep in contact please."

"I will, thanks for everything, good bye"

"Good bye", Hans spoke slightly sad.

with that, Ivy got into her car and followed the truck.

"They always grow up so fast.", Hans sighed out.

Ivy yawned slightly and drove past a few stores, she wasn't moving to far, she only moved more into the downtown area, a condo just across the mall.

she drove a Dark blue Mustang GT, the newer model, Hans gifted it to her about two months ago.

she parked her car and directed the mover guys where to place her things.

after about an hour or so, the mover guys said their goodbyes and left, Ivy sighed out, she played with her necklace, and turned to the boxes.

"Time to start unboxing"

the Spanish girl did just that, unbox.

she arranged everything to her liking, and three more hours later, she had arranged everything to where she wanted it, she went to her room, her lavish living space might have been a tad too spacious for her, but she didn't care, there were two rooms, both were big, both had bathrooms in them and Jacuzzis.

Ivy only filled one room, hers.

she picked a book out from her rack of books, before moving, she made sure to buy new books for her to read and keep herself entertained, aside from school, she didn't really do much these days, a lot of guys attacked her with dates and other stuff, but she always turned them down.

Elizabeth found herself a girlfriend, a human one, which seemed weird to everyone that knew of the two and what Eliza was.

Ivy opened a bag of chips and sat down on her sofa, crossing her legs, she read the book and was quickly entrapped by the book's setting and plot.

* * *

"Ritsu"

"Yeah, babe", Ritsu hummed as she sat back and allowed Mio to slip into her lap.

Mio tangled her fingers with Ritsu's right hand.

"It's been really quiet lately."

Ritsu licked her lips, "Yeah, it has. but it's okay, we won't drop our guard."

Mio nodded her head.

"Funny how I never suspected Azusa's mom of being a hunter though", Mio brought up.

Ritsu chuckled, "Yui gets her ass kicked all day everyday, it's hilarious"

Mio rolled her eyes, "Ritsu?"

"What, babe", Ritsu kissed Mio's hand.

"When'll we tell my father"

Ritsu physically shivered, "Uh-Uh...Not yet, please, when me and him can actually talk with out you being around, when you're not around, he threatens me from time to time."

Mio sweat dropped.

'Oh wow, I didn't know this'

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause, I don't want to seem weak by complaining to you", Ritsu blushed.

Mio rolled her eyes and leaned forwards, she kissed Ritsu's lips and then pulled back, "You'll be fine, we'll wait a bit longer"

Ritsu swallowed and nodded, "H-Hai"

* * *

A deep breath

"Back? Master, it's been quite some time"

"I know, it has."

A tall man approached the female figure.

"It's been hard for you to tame the Alpha with in, No?"

"It has indeed".

"So, what brought you back Here?", the man asked, he wore sunglasses and a cap.

the girl wore a pair of shades as well, she wore a white Nike hat backwards, she wore a black V-neck short sleeved shirt and a pair of khaki joggers with black and white Adidas sneakers.

"That Acker Girl, I want her dead", the ginger smirked deviously.

"Ah, got it. but she's fallen off the radar, no one's been able to track that vampire, but...we have a lead to her brother, Ravi"

"Ravi it is then", the girl crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hai, want help?"

The Ginger turned away and waved off, "Sorry, but the Ackers are all mine, I'm fully capable now."

The man smiled, "That you are, but always remember, the 'old' packs still about"

The ginger frowned lightly at this but just remained quiet and walked off, crossing the street, she disappeared from the mans field of vision.

"Oh, how you just don't change"

* * *

Sipping some tea at a local café, Ivy sat in the sofa of the café, reading, she loved the smell of brewed coffee and tea.

"Ah, Ivy-senpai", a small voice cut Ivy's train of thoughts.

Ivy looked up from her book and saw a familiar face.

'Nakano-san'

"Err, Hello, Nakano-san"

"Ah, you can call me Azusa if you'd like, ya' know...we don know each other after all", Azusa smiled sadly

Ivy flinched and turned away, "Right"

"Mind if I sit here?", Azusa asked pointing to the sofa next to Ivy's

Ivy nodded.

"Hai", Azusa took a seat next to Ivy

Ivy closed her book, she felt slightly awkward.

"So, um, how have you been?", Azusa asked.

Ivy shrugged, "Okay, bored these days, what about you"

Azusa smiled lightly, "Ah, same here I guess. nothing to do ya' know, plus school vacation is just around the corner."

"Yeah"

Ivy sighed a bit.

"I hope I'm not bothering you", Azusa said.

"No, I'm just...this is just me", Ivy spoke softly.

"Ah...", Azusa turned away and just sat as she sipped her iced tea.

Ivy looked out the window, she wanted so badly to get out of this phase, she knew she was still suffering from losing someone she barely even had contact with, yet it hurt her so much, and because of this person, she was still alive.

after that day, Ivy always remembered Hans' words, 'Someday the shoe will be on the other foot'

and indeed it was, and Mitsuki stepped up for her.

"If you need to talk, I'm usually free, it can stay in between us, Ivy-senpai", Azusa said softly, her hand reached out to touch Ivy's colder ones, Ivy remained still.

"Thanks, Azusa-san"

Ivy felt fear of opening up to someone, scared that she'd lose someone again, Eliza and Hans were the only ones she ever opened up to, but even then, she was still reserved.

"You're welcome to come over my place as well if you need to chat, okay, just text me first so I can get Yui out of the house.", with that, Azusa stood up and wrote her number on a piece of paper and put it on the coffee table in front of Ivy's sofa.

"Thanks"

"Bye"

"Bye", Ivy sighed out, the teen walked out the café.

'She changed', Ivy noticed how the petite teen's chest seemed to have gotten bigger in size, not too big, but she wasn't so small these days, she developed a more noticeable chest.

Ivy reached forwards and grabbed the number, putting it in her pocket, she opened her book once more and began to read, but just as she had opened the book, a smell drowned her nose and suffocated her.

Emerald eyes shot wide, she sniffled lightly and began to look around, this smell...was so familiar, one that she swore she knew so well.

A figure standing at the register caught Ivy's eyes.

she stood at about 5'5", orange hair kept by the white Nike hat worn backwards, a pair of expensive black shades.

Ivy felt her heart skip like it had for that other person, she frowned heavily and covered her nose, her fangs were on the verge of coming out, she jumped out of the couch and dropped her book...

She fled out of the café quickly.

people stared at her as she panted while she ran.

'What was that?!'

The Spanish teen shook her head, her fangs not yet out, she sighed out and calmed herself.

"That was strange"

the girl kept walking, her home coming into view, she hurriedly entered her home and shut the front door, her back sliding against the door, she released a breath she didn't even know she was holding, she was sweating, and she felt...hot

Ivy got up fast and ran to the bathroom of her room, upon entering, she gasped at the look of her face.

she was slightly red, the very pale complexion, was fading into that of how she looked like when she first encountered the other Ginger, Mitsuki.

Ivy brought her hands up to her face, she closed her eyes, it was strange, she was getting this feeling inside of her.

'what am I thinking, I'm just blood hungry, I haven't been feeding the right way'

Ivy put her hands down, they rested on the sink, she sighed, her face seemed more like that of a humans, before people asked her of she was sick, and now, they'd ask her if she had fever, that was for sure.

Ivy felt her heart skipping again, she gritted her teeth.

"God damn it!"

Ivy turned around and dropped to her knees, she didn't like this feeling, she knew it was one of weakness.

just at the sight of that ginger by the register, got her riled up, the way the figure gave the clerk a smog smirk.

gosh, it was all to familiar to her.

'stop it!'

* * *

"Hm, she dropped her book", a tall man said as he picked up the book

"I got it", a female voice spoke up from behind the guy.

"Oh?"

the Ginger reached out her hand and waited for the man to drop it into her hand.

the man hummed, but then gave it to her without another word.

The ginger sighed, iced coffee in hand, she chuckled lightly as she exited the café.

"You looked like you seen a ghost..."

 _"Ivy-san"_

* * *

"Yui-kun"

"I said I'm sorry, Ayumi!", Yui cowered into a corner as Ayumi sprinkled some holy water at Yui.

"TSSSS", Yui hissed lightly as it hurt her a bit.

"Mom, stop it already", Azusa sighed as she walked into the home only to see her mother punishing Yui.

Ayumi huffed, "Ugh, Keep it in your pants will ya'?"

Yui nodded, "Sorry"

Yui crawled out from under the table and to Azusa, "Your mom's crazy"

"What was that?", Ayumi hissed.

"Ahhh, Nothing!"

Azusa rolled her eyes, "oh boy"

Yui fake cried, "So cruel to me"

Ayumi smirked Deviously, "Cruel? you haven't even began to see cruel, kid"

Yui shivered, "Azusa, help me!"

"Enough you two, geez, it's like an everyday challenge with you two", the Nakano huffed, "I'll be up stairs"

Yui was going to follow but was grabbed by the back of her shirt's collar.

"If I catch you again, I'll shoot you this time, got it?" Ayumi was sick and tired of catching her daughter and Yui doing funny things in Azusa's room.

Yui growled lightly

Ayumi sighed out and let Yui go.

Yui left quickly.

Ayumi couldn't lie, she found Yui to be a bit adorable, Yui was a bit like a puppy really, those light grunts and growls made Ayumi slightly fond of the girl, and how Yui was protective of not only Azusa, but also her too. Yui would protect both Ayumi and Azusa.

"Oh, darn them.", Ayumi sighed.

* * *

Whale, uh...yeah, hope y'all liked this chapter, kinda short, I know, but oh whale.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed, Questions, Critiques, and comments.

* * *

Till next update!


	24. Chapter 24 Mala Suerte Y Muerte XI

Here's chapter 24!

Hope it's been to you reader's liking, I apologize for the OOCness too.

* * *

I Sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I might make.

* * *

 ** _Chapter: A Mate of Wait._**

 ** _Beast Of Gevaudan!_**

 ** _(Part 1)_**

 ** _Sunday. May, 2016_**

a deep sighed escaped the Emerald eyed vampire's lips, she sat on her bed and laid on to her back, closing her eyes.

'Why, Why did she intervene for me?', Ivy was once again thinking of a certain ginger.

Ivy wanted to push it away, she wanted to stay away from what had happened, she didn't want to think about it. It hurt her so much when Mitsuki had died that day.

there was something that ate away at her, she felt that she should have left in the first place, if she had, Maybe Mitsuki would have been alive now...

"Why does it even matter to me!", Ivy yelled out, she sat up on her bed and gritted her teeth, "I shouldn't car-", Ivy's voice trailed off a bit, her eyes became a blur, and tears spilled out, running down her pale cheeks.

Her heart skipped slightly, 'My heart, she made it this way'

There's something important Ivy avoided sharing with Hans, the fact that her heart speed up and skipped, was strange, Vampires' heart were close to being still, but that wasn't the case for Ivy.

and the strange sense of arousal that had washed over her when she had bitten Mitsuki, was very strange.

Ivy gritted her teeth, she became furious, "I hate you so much!", she yelled out and furiously rubbed her eyes.

'You've hurt me so much! Why didn't you just come out and tell me, why didn't you make me yours!?'

Ivy felt her heart hurting, she hated it, she felt so weak and pathetic. back then, she didn't realize it, but she actually wanted Mitsuki to Imprint on her, She wanted Mitsuki to want her...

'Why, You damn Mutt!'

"Why, Why did I see you like that?", Ivy huffed and cried softly, she whimpered.

She had been bottling it up for quite sometime already, when Mitsuki died, she seemed to get over it, but in reality, she was still hurting, she still is.

'I...I Fell for you'

"so hard, I thought I was only interested in your blood", Ivy rubbed her eyes.

"Stupid, Mutt"

* * *

"Yui-Kun"

Ayumi sighed out as she narrowed her eyes slightly, she walked into her daughters room, she wanted to catch the two in action.

'If I catch them again...'

But what Ayumi found, was nothing wrong. Yui was sleeping soundly with Azusa, Azusa in Yui's arms, both were in deep slumber.

Ayumi crossed her arms over her chest, she sighed out and kept the frying pan in her grasp.

"Yui-kun, Get up please"

Yui stirred slightly, "Hmm, What is it?", she spoke sluggishly.

Ayumi sighed, "I want a word with you, alone"

Yui opened her eyes and looked at the woman that resembled her mate, "Hai, give me a minute, I don't want to wake Azusa."

Ayumi nodded and made her way out of her daughter's room.

'I might as well, since she's always here and all'. Ayumi was slightly pink from the face, she was planning on making a proposal to Yui, one she knew Yui wouldn't turn down.

just as the woman set the frying pan down, she heard Yui yawn and walk towards her.

Ayumi turned around and smiled lightly, "Morning Yui-kun."

"Morning, Ayumi-san"

Ayumi sighed and leaned into the kitchen sink.

Yui looked at Ayumi and asked, "So, why the morning chat?"

Ayumi shrugged, "Well, I've been meaning to ask something"

Yui crossed her arms over her chest, she nodded, "Go on"

Ayumi frowned lightly, 'she seems mature, but only at times. I mean, she technically is more wiser than myself, she older than me', "Well, I've noticed how you seem to spend a lot of time here, with my daughter and myself, sure sometimes I kick you out, but that's your own fault for not Keeping 'It' in your pants."

Yui's eyebrow cocked up, "Uh, and?"

"well, I was thinking.", Ayumi paused and fiddled with her thumbs, "I was thinking, how's about you move in?"

Yui was slightly taken aback, she hummed, "W-What? like, as in, me live her, with you two?"

Ayumi nodded, "Yes, I may not show it much, but I like the company you make around here. even though you're always doing funny things with my daughter the moment you get her alone. but I honestly don't mind you being around. In a way, You kinda make it safer"

Yui felt her cheeks heat up slightly, "Um, uh.", she turned away and rubbed the back of her head.

"So?"

Yui shrugged, " I Guess, Sure"

"Great, Azusa's room is big enough for you two, and there's also the guest room if you decide to stick in there", Ayumi clapped her hands together in joy, she smiled, her eyes twinkled with childishness.

Yui smiled lightly, 'Glad she likes me now'

"But that doesn't mean You and my daughter can have Sex all over the place either, Try and contain yourself please", Ayumi cleared her throat.

Yui grinned, "I can try, but I can't promise"

Ayumi gritted her teeth and walked to where she set the metal frying pan, she picked up and turned to Yui, "Well then, I'll just have to make you keep that promise"

Yui's grin feel, she began to sweat nervously, she stepped back, her eyes turned a bright yellow, she growled at the woman, Not in a life threatening manner, no, Yui wouldn't hurt her mate's mother.

Yui only growled in a playful manner, as in to challenge the woman.

a challenge Ayumi didn't back down from.

"Let's rumble, Puppy", Ayumi's eyes now twinkled with determination.

Yui, narrowed her glowing eyes and roared lowly, just enough for it to only reach Ayumi.

"You both at it already in the morning Geez", Azusa merely walked by the two to get to the fridge.

"Geez, Weirdos", Azusa muttered.

* * *

"Eliza"

Hans turned to a certain vampire.

"Eliza?", he repeated once more.

Eliza hummed and turned to the Man, "Uh, sorry about that", the brunette sighed out.

"You've been out it as of late, are you alright?", Hans asked as he sipped some of his tea.

Elizabeth nodded, "Yeah, it's just...are you sure it was a good idea to let Ivy out on her own? I mean, I've been...having these strange visions, like...Ugh I can't even explain it"

Hans' cocked an eyebrow up, "What kind of visions?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Something's just on the horizon, something's going to happen. I just don't know what, at least not exactly. we shouldn't be so comfortable, after Asagawa's passing, I've felt this strange uneasiness, I mean, It's been really quiet lately, Victoria's still out there and the Dead Alpha's pack didn't retaliate after Asagawa killed her."

Hans hummed, "Relax, don't pay mind to it"

Elizabeth's eyes flickered to the clock on the wall, "And something was also weird about that alpha, her aura was different"

"Eliza, Relax, there's nothing we're not ready for. and Ivy is capable of keeping herself in check, don't worry about her. But if you feel like something is truly wrong, then it's the true alpha you should speak to, she'll hear you out"

Elizabeth sighed.

'Something's weird'

 _'Gevaudan...What does it mean?'_

* * *

 ** _Later, night time._**

"Mio?"

Ritsu chuckled out.

"Mmmm, what?", Mio giggled from under Ritsu.

Ritsu's body was in between Mio's legs, "When's your dad coming back?"

Mio brought a hand up to caress her lover's cheek, "He said something about investigating a string of murders in England.", Mio's tone was slightly serious.

Ritsu's head tilted to the side, "Murders?"

Mio nodded, "Well, more like charred remains of, other werewolves"

Ritsu's facial expression became more serious, "Really?"

"The local priests and exorcists don't know what to make of it, but they are cleansing the areas."

Ritsu sighed, she opened her mouth, intending to say something, but then something caught her attention, she growled strangely and turned away from Mio.

"Ritsu", Mio's heart picked up.

Ritsu's eyes glowed red instantly, she rolled off of Mio and stood up, her chest began to heave more and more, growls began to escape.

Ritsu was getting this incredible urge to shift, she felt such hatred fill her, her inner wolf was trying to force itself to the surface.

Mio noticed Ritsu trying to contain herself, she got out of the bed and walked to Ritsu, she pressed herself to Ritsu's back and tried to sooth the wolf, "Amor, calm down. What's wrong?"

'No, What'

Ritsu blinked her glowing red eyes many times, trying to shake the urge to change, "No way"

Ritsu's sense enhanced, all of a sudden, she became aware of everything around her, the intense creaking of the tree outside, Mio's breathing, Mio's heart, her own heart thumped in her ears...

'Shake it off', Ritsu released one final growl and shook her head.

Mio caressed Ritsu's shoulders and back, even going as far as to slowly wrap her arms around the Tainaka and dip her hands south, her hands played with the belt that held Ritsu's jeans.

"Ritsu, relax", Mio spoke slightly demandingly, Mio knew Ritsu listened her.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me.", 'False alarm, Of course I was wrong'. Ritsu sighed out and turned around in her lover's arms, "Sorry, babe. I don't know, I got worked up all of a sudden"

Mio looked out the window, she smiled lightly, "Ritsu, It's the full moon." the Akiyama blushed, "You don't have to restrain yourself with me, Ritsu, If you're in heat, I can handle you"

Ritsu Smiled, "I feel fine, Mio, geez. I just...Don't know what came over me all of a sudden.", The Tainaka wrapped her arms around Mio and leaned forwards, she pecked her lover's lips gently, as she pulled away, she smirked, "Besides, I'm not really sex deprived. We've been fine these last few months."

Mio blushed once again, she knew exactly what Ritsu was getting at. Mio had in fact made sure to have sex with the True alpha more often after that Attempted Forced 'Mating' Ritsu almost pushed onto Mugi. Mio wanted to prevent something like from ever happening, and what better way, than to keep Ritsu satisfied sexually.

"Just making sure"

Ritsu grinned, "Thanks, Mio.", the Tainaka was very happy, her sex life might have actually one-up'ed Yui's

'She does give good blow jobs', Ritsu smirked at her thoughts, she lost count of how many she'd received from Mio, Mio had sucked her off many times, School, her apartment, Mio's house, the club, and even once, well, twice in the movie theaters.

'Gosh, and the hand jobs', Ritsu just kept the thoughts coming. when Mio couldn't suck her off, Mio would stick her hand into her pants and pump her cock, Mio had given her a hand job in many place, school was definitely one of them, Mugi had switched seats with Ritsu, just so Mio and her could sit together, and well, that lead to Mio distracting Ritsu quite a lot.

but of course, Ritsu would repay the favor by giving Mio a good fucking once they were alone in private, either that, or Ritsu would finger her or 'eat' her out.

Mio noticed Ritsu smirking like some thoughtful idiot, Mio pinched Ritsu's side, "Quit thinking dirty"

"What, It's not my fault I have such a skillful woman", Ritsu chuckled.

"Idiot"

* * *

'keep yourself together'

Ivy sighed out, she got herself ready, she was going to head out and buy some groceries.

Vampires lived off of blood sure, But food was something they could eat to, well, just for the taste, they couldn't really live off of human food.

'I have to go see if they have my book though, I dropped it back at that café, sheesh, I highly doubt it'd still be there though', Ivy huffed in defeat, "I wasn't even close to finding out if Jane was pregnant", Ivy sulked slightly at the thought of never finding out whether her favorite character was pregnant or not.

'Oh well, Worth a try'

The vampire got to the front door and slipped her shoes on, she reached out and began to turn the door knob, but then something...no, that smell came back to drown her nose.

Ivy hissed slightly, her emerald eyes went crimson all of a sudden, she let go of the door and brought a hand up to pinch her nose.

'W-What?!'

'not again!'

As Ivy Sniffled, a knock caused Ivy to jump back, she gritted her teeth, she couldn't take it, she flipped out and made a b-line for the window, but just as she turned around to run for the window, she smashed into someone, she fell flat onto her bottom and hissed out, she held her nose tightly, her crimson eyes opened.

...

a figure stood over Ivy, a book in hand.

"Ya' know, You shouldn't really leave your window open, you don't know who can come in"

The figure was tallish, a female, she smirked smugly, her light brown eyes twinkled with mischief, she had orange short hair and she held a book in one hand.

Ivy's eyes widened, "A-A...U-"

"I believe this belongs to you, _Ivyella_ ", the girl gave Ivy a toothy smirk.

Ivy's lips quivered.

'H-How...No this can't be'

It was the same figure she had seen at the café, that familiar sweet intoxicating alluring smell filled her nose once more, even more...

Ivy didn't see the girl's facial features at all, but now, she was literally looking up at the ginger...

Ivy's eye returned to emerald for some strange unknown reason.

"Y-You...W-"

Ivy's eyes began to water up.

The ginger turned and set the book onto the coffee table and then returned her gaze towards the shocked Ivy.

"Miss me?", the ginger stepped towards Ivy and then got on a knee, she removed her hat and then set her hat on the floor, "Is it me, or have you gotten hotter?"

Ivy's pale cheeks flushed, the color was now coming back to her face, her eyes began to glow with, happiness, but why?

The Ginger hummed when she was getting no response from the vampire, she waved a hand in front of the girl, "Oi, Oi, Earth to Ivyella, hello?-Ooouff!"

The Ginger fell onto her back, her cheek began to sting.

"IDIOT!", Ivy yelled out furiously, tears gathered in her eyes, they spilled over, Ivy slapped the ginger hard.

"hey, calm down!", The ginger held her hands in front of her in defense.

"No! You Mutt! I hate you! I hate you! You made me hurt!", Ivy began to spill her emotions out.

the ginger sat up, "Ivyella, I can explain"

"Then explain already! explain, Mitsuki!, explain!", Ivy yelled out, she glared daggers at the wolf.

the wolf Ivy swore she saw die.

"geez, you slapped the shit out of me", Mitsuki sighed out as she held her cheek.

Ivy crossed her arms over her chest, "Mitsuki!"

"okay, okay! Geez, I'll explain."

"Do it!", Ivy bit her bottom lip.

Mitsuki sighed out, "I-I, well, I didn't exactly die that day okay, I know you all thought I was dead, even I thought I was, But it turned out something happened.", Mitsuki started.

"What did", Ivy frowned heavily, she was clearly mad.

"come one, let's sit down please", Mitsuki suggested.

"No, I want you t-"

"Ivyella, please", Mitsuki gave Ivy a pleading look.

"Ugh, Fine!"

Both girls got up, but just as they did, Mitsuki sprinted forward and did something that would throw Ivy in for a loop.

Mitsuki didn't really come with intentions of talking, no, Mitsuki came with other intentions, she came with a purpose, one that she felt she should have gone through with before.

Mitsuki grabbed Ivy and Kissed her hard on the lips.

Ivy's eyes widened, she tried to shove the girl away, but Mitsuki quickly grabbed her hands and then pinned her to the wall.

Ivy tried to move yet again, but it was completely futile, she couldn't even budge in the slightest.

"Mmmm!", Ivy struggled a bit more, but when she Mitsuki's tongue slip past her lips, she began to give in.

Ivy relaxed and slowly closed her eyes.

Mitsuki tilted her head to the side a bit, her lips perfectly molded against the other girl's

'I'm sorry, but I can't help it, I've been waiting all these months, I can't stop', Mitsuki pressed her body hard against the vampire, causing Ivy to Moan slightly into Mitsuki's mouth.

'M-Mitsuki...', Ivy began to kiss back, her heart began to thump in a quicker pace, she liked this, she couldn't lie, she wouldn't lie anymore.

"Mitsuki~", Ivy broke the kiss and panted, saliva still connected their lips.

Mitsuki's heart thundered in her chest, her own chest heaved.

"I'm sorry, I just- I-"

"Shut Up and don't stop", Ivy panted, her eyes began to turn crimson.

Mitsuki began to release Ivy's hands, Ivy quickly cupped Mitsuki's face into her hands, tears in her eyes.

Emerald searched Light brown.

'Who am I kidding, I want this more than anything, I thought i'd never get this chance, and here it is. I won't let this slip'

"Ivyella", Mitsuki smiled lightly, seeing how gently Ivy caressed her face.

"I-Idiot, don't think you're off the hook, you still have explaining to do"

the Ginger smirked, "I'll explain, later that is"

Ivy blushed, she knew what was to come in between now and later, "as long as you explain."

"I Will"

"You better"

With that, Ivy leaned forwards and sealed her lips against that of Mitsuki's, this kiss was very passionate and slow, sensual and tender.

The wolf growled lightly and began to dominate the kiss, quickly turning it passionate and hot blooded, unlike how Ivy had started it.

Ivy moaned, she wanted this, she was eager to feel the wolf's hot body against her, she want to become Mitsuki's...she wasn't sure why, but she just wanted it. Ivy let the ginger's face go, she wrapped her arms around the ginger's neck and allowed Mitsuki to pick her up, Ivy's legs wrapped around Mitsuki's waist.

there was something different about Mitsuki, Ivy couldn't put her finger in it.

Ivy felt an even more intense urge to have Mitsuki take her, but why.

Mitsuki growled lowly, she broke the kiss, "Let's take it to your bed, I can't promise that i'll be gentle if I end up fucking you somewhere around here"

Ivy blushed, "I wouldn't mind"

Mitsuki smirked, "Oh You will when you realize that there's no stopping me when i'm inside"

Ivy's blush intensified, 'I-Inside'

Mitsuki smirked, "That's another thing I have to explain, When you met me, I was a mere Beta, but now"

The Ginger's eyes changed color, a bright unique glowing blue.

 _"I'm not a beta anymore"_

* * *

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

What do you reader think?

XD

* * *

 ** _Replies To Reviews:_**

 ** _wilt02: Sorry About That, I just try and give all the characters a shot XD_**

 ** _Kiutemy: Don't worry, I'll bring up the Ackers soon._**

 ** _Herobine01: I'm sure your heart is now healed XD_**

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

Comments, Questions, Critiques and other random things are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25 Mala Suerte Y Muerte XII

Omg, here's the 25th chapter y'all!

* * *

 ** _Rated: M_**

 ** _Futa, sexual situations and language._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Supernatural, Romance, Drama, and other stuffs._**

* * *

 _I Sincerely Apologize for any type of mistakes I might make._

* * *

 _ **Chapter: A Mate of wait.**_

 _ **Beast of Gevaudan!**_

 _ **(Part 2)**_

"Ah~", Ivy moaned out softly, she tilted her head to the side to allow Mitsuki more access to her neck. The ginger smirked against the Vampire's smooth neck, she slightly nibbled.

The Spanish teen Opened her legs to allow the ginger to lay her body there, Ivy moaned once more, feeling what she knew was Mitsuki's Package, press against her womanhood.

Mitsuki trailed her lips from Ivy's neck to her smooth chest, bringing a hand up to grope one of the vampire's perfectly soft breasts.

'she's so big', Mitsuki thought as she fondled the breast, 'More than a handful at that'

Ivy dug her hands into the ginger's orange locks, she massaged the wolf's head.

Mitsuki pulled away and then trailed her Lips to meet Ivy's in a heated kiss, one that seemed to express need.

the vampire's eyes glowed crimson, she unconsciously bit Mitsuki's bottom lip and drew blood.

Mitsuki flinched and groaned, she ran a hand down to Ivy's thigh and squeezed hard, causing Ivy to pull away, she blushed furiously.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't what came over me, I-"

"Hey, Hey, relax, calm down, I'm not mad.", Mitsuki chuckled lightly, "If you're hungry, go ahead"

Ivy's eyes widened, her lips trembled slightly, 'she's allowing me'

"But, isn't it fo-"

"Not anymore, I've...there's a reason why it took me long to come around again", Mitsuki curled her lips and rolled off of the vampire as she pulled Ivy up to straddle her, "I had some things done."

the girl hummed and then smiled, "Are you sure?"

the wolf nodded her head, "It's perfectly fine. You seem paler than before to, have you been eating right?"

Ivy looked away and bit her bottom lip.

"Hey, Come, go for it, I want to see you eat something", Mitsuki began to unbutton her shirt, then she shrugged her shirt off a slight bit, her shoulder and neck exposed for the vampire.

Ivy got the intoxicating scent, she moaned as she inhaled the smell, 'oh god, she smells so good, better then before.'

without further ado, Ivy leaned in and started off slowly, she sniffed the wolf's neck, her hands remaining on the wolf's chest. she kissed the warm flesh, slightly she suckled, then she parted her lips and took the flesh in between her teeth and sunk her fangs in.

the ginger flinched out of reflex, she felt the needy pinch, she brought a hand up to the back of Ivy's head, she dug her hand into the soft wavy hair and massaged the vampire's scalp.

'So sweet, so warm! It's better than before!', Ivy closed her eyes, she savored the taste of her lover, the blood made Ivy's cheeks flush.

'Gah...Okay. That's enough now', Mitsuki felt the familiar sensation of fatigue blur her vision. "Alright, stop", she said softly, but it clearly didn't make the vampire stop.

Ivy kept at it, she remained in place as if in a trance.

'Fuck! okay!', "Ivyella, that's...E-Enough"

'No good'

Mitsuki huffed and with out thought, her inner wolf awakened at the sense of life threatening danger. Mitsuki's eyes went red, the other went glowing blue, she stopped the soft caresses and added slight force to, she brought her hand to the back of Ivy's neck, and gave a tight squeeze,

"Ivyella", Mitsuki growled.

Ivy's eyes snapped open, her eyes went to emerald green, she pulled away fast, she gasped.

'Oh no!', "I'm sorry! Mitsuki, are you okay!"

Mitsuki panted, she huffed, her eyes still glowing of the two colors, she growled lowly, 'Control, Control!', she breathed slightly fast.

the vampire felt bad, she wiped her mouth, the blood smudged her bottom lip still, the pillow Mitsuki was on, was stained of blood.

"Mitsuki, I'm so sorry, I lost it there, I-"

"It's fine, It's fine", Mitsuki said sluggishly, she blinked a few times, trying to steady her vision.

"It's not fine, I could have...I could ha-"

"Calm down, Love", Mitsuki spoke to shut the girl up, she sat up with Ivy still straddling her, she looked into Ivy's eyes, "How long has it been since you've eaten?", the wolf questioned curiously.

Ivy blushed, "Since...last time we did this"

the ginger's honey colored eyes returned, she gasped a bit, "What? are you kidding? That was months ago, Ivyella"

Ivy nodded, "I-I, I just couldn't bring myself to taste someone else's blood, I wasn't really hungry either"

'Ivyella'

Ivy blushed, 'She calls me by my name, my full name'

the wolf felt her heart thump against her chest, 'I was the last'

"Ivyella", Mitsuki spoke huskily, her eyes went to glowing blue, both this time, she smirked, "Can I?"

Ivy's cheeks flushed once more, "yeah"

Mitsuki rolled them over and placed Ivy onto her back, she smiled, her canines came out slightly, Ivy got goosebumps, she smiled back at her werewolf lover. Ivy's hands ran down Mitsuki's breasts, and stomach, then up and around her strong back.

"I can't stop once I've started", Mitsuki leaned in and begun her assault on the Spanish vampire's bosoms, snaking her hand to the bra's clasp and unclasped the item that held the bountiful breasts.

Ivy moaned, "Don't stop", she arched into the wolf's hot body, she wanted to feel the wolf, skin to skin, and her wish would soon come true.

Mitsuki growled more, she lifted Ivy slightly and took the girl's shirt off and the un clasped bra as well, tossing both items somewhere.

Mitsuki's eyes gazed at the full sight of the bare bountiful breasts, 'Amazing, they're so beautiful.'

Ivy blushed, but allowed the wolf to observe her chest, "You like them?"

"Like them? That's an understatement, I love them", the wolf smirked.

Ivy smiled, "Good"

with that, things definitely went the way Ivy wanted it to go.

the room's temperature rose, causing the two to lose more clothing, Mitsuki growled more from time to time, but these growls weren't like the other ones Ivy had heard, all those other growls were that of annoyance, Anger or intimidation, but this one, was that of a possessive nature, It was a territorial growl.

Mitsuki was no doubt, making Ivy hers.

Ivy moaned out loud, "Ahhh!~"

Mitsuki groaned as she pushed the head of her cock into the slick, dripping, tight cunt.

"Ahh! Mitsuki~", Ivy clutched the bed sheets tightly, her breasts heaved.

'She's going inside of me', Ivy bit her bottom lips her face contorted into an expression of slight pain as she realized Mitsuki was actually quite big. 'It hurts', Ivy relaxed, she knew that she had to relax, she just had to stretch to accommodate the ginger's Well endowed 'Package'

'She's so big', Ivy gasped when Mitsuki had gone all the way inside of her, she still felt the pressure.

Mitsuki grunted and then began to move. Short Gasps ripped of from Ivy's chest, she closed her eyes, still feeling slight pain, she'd never been penetrated by something so big and think, sure she had slept with someone already in the past, but his penis, was clearly nothing compared to that of the wolf's.

'oh god', Ivy's pain filled gasps, began to turn into moans of pleasure, her breasts began to bounce each time Mitsuki slammed her cock into her pussy.

"Faster, Mitsuki, Harder, go deeper", Ivy moaned out lustfully.

Mitsuki growled and did what was wanted of her, she picked up her pace, she had been slow at first, to see if Ivy would stretch to her cock and enjoy it, she had caught Ivy's pain filled expression, so she decided to wait until Ivy was able to get comfortable.

"Fuck, You're so tight", Mitsuki's hands were on Ivy's sides, the bed began to creak as Mitsuki began to pound into the girl harder in order to reach more depth in the girl under here.

"Ahh!~ Ahhh!~", Ivy couldn't help but yelp out when Mitsuki's length hit her deeper each time, she felt herself getting closer and closer to what she knew was her own orgasm, 'Her dick feels so good!'

The vampire's eyes turned crimson, she opened her arms, "Mitsuki!~"

Mitsuki felt the girl under her tighten more and more, she knew more than anyone, Ivy was going to cum, "Fuck", Mitsuki leaned down and allowed Ivy to hug her close, Ivy released a gasp when their bodies came together, Mitsuki's body was hot, it almost made her hiss. The ginger thrusted in harder and faster, her balls slamming against the dripping wetness.

'I wanted to last longer', Ivy cursed, she then closed her eyes and shuddered violently against the wolf's hot body.

'Not yet', Mitsuki's balls, knotted, the ginger growled, she was saving her semen, saving her seed, she wanted to fill the vampire with her seed when she felt that it would be planted, and by planted, It meant, Mitsuki was attempting to Impregnate Ivy.

"I'm not done~ Ah, Fuck", Mitsuki moaned as she pounded into Ivy, her cock sliding in and out of the dripping cunt, each time, her balls aching for release.

Ivy was once again getting into it, she brought the ginger in for a hungry lusty kiss.

The ginger pulled out all of a sudden, causing Ivy to whimper, "Mitsuki?~"

Mitsuki grunted and rolled off of the vampire, she repositioned herself and the vampire. Mitsuki spooned Ivy, she hooked an arm under Ivy's soft creamy leg, and began to lift the leg, she then positioned her cock and inserted herself into the tight, dripping cunt, instantly, Ivy's pussy sucked Mitsuki's length in, Mitsuki groaned, 'She's so hot and tight', Ivy moaned heavily, 'Mitsuki's cock fills me in so well', Ivy was loving this, the way the wolf's cock stretched her insides and hit her deep inside was just amazing, it made her feel lucky that a wolf such as Mitsuki had taking interest in her.

'I want her to fill me with her cum', Ivy's thoughts were jumbled, if there was one thing Ivy had avoided, It was the risk of pregnancy, she'd never allowed her previous partner to cum inside of her, she was always so worried...but at this point...she didn't care, she wanted the ginger to remain by her side anyways.

Mitsuki huffed, she was close, she had just saved up three orgasms worth of her seed, 'Fuck, I'll fill her'

Mitsuki panted, her balls continued to slap against her partners wet skin, her dick going in and out Repeatedly, she waited for her to get the perfect amount of depth so she could cum, she leaned forwards and began to rain kisses against the Vampire's shoulders, and shoulder blades, both were a sweating mess.

Ivy whimpered and cried out each time Mitsuki's cock hit her womb, feeling slight pain and pleasure.

"Mitsuki~ I can't-Ahhh!~", Ivy shut her eyes and came, tightening her warm walls around the Ginger's cock.

Mitsuki released a growl and 'Unknotted' as she held the vampire tightly against her body, her balls sent a heavy spurt of cum deep inside of the Vampire's Womb, she thrusted in roughly, making sure her cock was satisfied.

"Ahhh~", 'She came inside, It feels so warm', Ivy moaned and closed her legs to trap Mitsuki's member inside for a bit.

The chance for pregnancy, was heightened ten fold.

the cock softened but remained inside, "Wow", The ginger huffed, her eyes returned to normal, she hugged the girl from behind and nuzzled into her hair. Ivy smiled weakly.

"That was amazing"

both girl remained in that position.

Mitsuki pulled up the sheets and covered them both, her soft cock still inside the wet warmth.

as the two were going into slumber, the wolf's seed had became planted.

* * *

"Oi, Oi, Ravi's been spotted", Hans said to Ivy.

Ivy wore a smiled on her face, she sighed contently.

"Oi, Ivy, Sweets", Hans hummed.

"Hmm, oh sorry, I was in thought", Ivy blushed.

"You creeping us out with your spacing out", Elizabeth chuckled out as she sat in the staff room.

Hans' eyebrow went up, he crossed his arms over his chest, 'Ivy's got something on her mind'

"Oi, Eliza, try not to sit there, the other teacher'll give me shit after, you're not even allowed in here"

Eliza rolled her eyes, "Whatever"

Ivy's pale complexion, was now different, she seemed more...'Alive' somehow, more happy.

"Alright, Ivy, I'll stake you if you don't spill", Eliza got off from the teacher's chair, "Hans just gave you new about an Acker, and here you are, Spacing out like some weirdo"

Ivy blushed, "Oh, shut up. There's nothing to spill"

"Ivy, Sweets. I'm going to have to side with Eliza this time"

"Yeah, now?"

"It's nothing, really, I just...Don't feel so up to chasing down some Acker, why not pass it on to the wolves."

Both vampire looked at each other, "Um"

"Well, I'll be going now, I have to return to study hall"

as Ivy left, Both vampire looked at her figure with perplexed looks

"I've got to figure this out now", Eliza said

"go for it, I don't want a part in it, She'll get mad"

"Well, it's her fault for not sharing"

Hans shrugged, "Well, I should be going myself, maybe I should bring this to the Tainaka's attention after all.

* * *

"Mio?"

"Hey dad", Mio spoke into her phone.

"Mio", Yahiro's voice sounded serious.

Mio's eyebrow went up, "Dad?"

"Listen, We've picked up some leads, we have traces of witch craft and vampires, it seems the two are working together."

Mio turned to Ritsu, Ritsu's ear twitched a bit.

"Witches?"

"yeah, it seems we've got a whole package down here. Mugi's father warned her about it too, but, we've figured out that the True Alpha's in Japan, and also, the Beast of _Gevaudan_ "

Mio's eyes widened, "Dad, they're both here!", Mio's eyes flickered nervously to Ritsu, Ritsu frowned heavily.

'how, I haven't made my presence know'

"How did you find that information", Mio asked.

The line was quiet for a few seconds, "How is Ritsu treating you?", Yahiro asked all of a sudden.

Ritsu stood up fast, her eyes widened, her heart picking up.

"S-She's treating me well, she always does, You know her-"

"Mio, Is there something I should know about?"

This was sudden.

really sudden.

'My dad's figured it out!'

"Dad, I, I Love her a lot, she loves me, she protect me, she always keeps me out of harms way-"

"Is she really keeping you out of harms way, Mio? Is that what she has you believing?"

Ritsu's heart thumped in her ears.

Mio's eyes narrowed in a strange way, "You listen here, Ritsu takes care of me, she takes _Good_ Care of me. I don't know what you're trying to connect Ritsu with, But I'll have you know, If you hurt her, I swear...You'll never see me again"

Ritsu looked on in awe, Mio was sticking up for her, covering up for her.

On the line, Yahiro chuckled, "You not only have your mother's shyness, but also have her attitude when she's been pushed to her limit"

Mio frowned, "What's Ritsu have to do with any of this?"

Yahiro sighed, "You think word doesn't get around, Mio? It was Her pack that killed off the beast _Gevaudan_ , am I right?"

Mio flinched, "The beast of Gevaudan's dead?"

Ritsu hummed.

"Not exactly, it turns out, who ever kills it, becomes it, so, there's a new beast, and she's running a muck with France, well, was. She's in japan now."

Mio turned to Ritsu.

'Mitsuki?'

"Mio, Do you know who Ritsu really is?"

Mio bit her bottom lip.

"Yes", she said bluntly.

"and who are you to her?"

Mio looked at Ritsu, Ritsu nodded.

"I'm her mate"

Yahiro grunted on the other end, "Mio, Do You know what you're doing?"

"Yes I do, I know exactly what I'm doing, and know exactly what you're going to do", the Akiyama knew very well, her father was going to track Ritsu.

"Mio, Are you going to stand against me?"

"Yes"

It became a clear challenge, "What's she done to my little girl?"

Mio smiled in a strange manner, "Nothing, I've just come to see things in a different light, Dad", Mio paused, "So, I'm guessing You're already here, in japan?"

'So, that's why they didn't retaliate, because they had thrown me under the bus to the hunters.'

Yahiro Chuckled, "You know me well, baby girl"

Yahiro was sitting at home, he was cleaning his guns, preparing himself.

Mio sighed.

"Sadly, I do, but you don't know me like I know you"

with that, Mio hung the phone up and gave her phone to Ritsu.

"Mio, what'll you do now, I know what you're planning-"

"Crush it, get rid of the phone quickly, he was tracking me, let's go", Mio walked ahead of Ritsu.

Ritsu frowned and crushed the phone in her hand, she tossed it and walked with Mio.

"Mio?"

"We have to warn the others, for all we know, Azusa's mother could be plotting against Yui as well.", Mio ignored Ritsu.

"Mio, Don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to do"

"I am"

"Why!? are you crazy, You'll only dig me and you into a bigger hole, also the others, what about Mugi!"

"Mugi knows the drill, she's with Ui, I highly doubt she'd work against us"

Ritsu bit her bottom lip, "Mio, Your father will murder me if you get hurt, I can't take you with me-"

"He'll kill you anyways, whether I stay with him or not"

'She's right, but still', "Mio, please, I can't take you with me"

"Enough!, What you say, won't make me change my mind"

Ritsu knew quite well. when Mio was set on something, Mio got it somehow, no mater what.

"Fine"

"let's go warn the others, and then we can see how to go about this"

and so, the hunt began.

For Yahiro, it was an epic hunt.

For Ritsu, It'd be toture.

For everyone else that was about to be thrown in, it'd be a game of cat and mouse, one in which, everyone is unwillingly playing.

But in this game of cat and mouse.

 _Everyone was the mouse_

* * *

Whale, here comes the Death train XD

Characters are bound to die (For real this time) XD

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

Comments, Questions, Critiques and other random things, are welcomed.

* * *

Till next time!


	26. Chapter 26 Mala Suerte Y Muerte XIII

Here's an update!

This Arc had yet to come to a close, but soon, then from there we'll get on with another arc...but I have a question, I'm a bit unsure of how to go about it, like should I just keep adding chapters when I throw in another arc, or I should I wrap this fic up after the close of this current arc and make 'new' stories out of the remaining arcs?

I hope I was clear enough on my question T.T

* * *

 ** _Rated: M_**

 ** _Futa, Lesbians, Language and Bloody Situations._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Supernatural, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort and Angst...well, slight Angst...Idk_**

* * *

 _I Sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I might make._

* * *

 ** _Chapter: A Mate Of Wait._**

 ** _Beast Of Gevaudan!_**

 ** _(Part 3-Final)_**

 ** _Monday, May 2016_**

"Mmmm~"

Ivy closed her eyes as she moaned lightly, her bottom pressed against a certain ginger's clothed Bulge.

"Mmm, Hehe", Mitsuki chuckled lightly, her member was hardening as Ivy's fine ass rubbed against her crotch.

"Wait, Mitsuki. I just came from school, at least let me shower first", Ivy opened her eyes and tried to make Mitsuki let go of her.

"I Don't mind, You smell good, Ivyella.", The Ginger growled lightly, she leaned slightly and nipped Ivy's ear from behind, her arms wrapped tightly around the Vampire.

'Oh God', Ivy bit her bottom lip to hold back a moan, she could feel the Wolf's erect cock against her bottom. "Mitsuki, please wait~", Ivy whined a bit at this point.

The wolf smirked, 'I want it now, Love', Mitsuki knew when her inner wolf craved for something, it had to be done, "Now, Please"

The Vampire blushed, 'wasn't last night enough for her?', "Fine, in the shower"

Mitsuki groaned, "Sounds good"

Ivy's heart raced against her chest, she took her lover's hand into her own, ready for what was to come inside the bathroom, but just as both were going to head there, a knock at her door stopped them.

'Who could that be?'

Ivy hummed, her eyes went to Mitsuki's.

Mitsuki merely sniffed the air for some reason, she growled, 'Shit, I was on the low!', the ginger let go of Ivy's hand.

"Don't open it", The Ginger whispered as lowly as she could.

Ivy's emerald eyes scanned Mitsuki's facial features, "Why? It's Hans-"

"You're missing his companions", Mitsuki said firmly, "Listen, Open if you want, I'll be taking my leave"

Ivy's eyes widened, "What?!-"

"Shhh", "Geez, I'll be back okay"

Ivy nodded, "No, You're not leaving. You won't come b-"

"I will come back, Love. Why wouldn't I, I came in the first place to be with you, and I'm not going to throw away what we currently have.", Mitsuki said sincerely.

Ivy frowned, "M-Mitsuki, Please stay, I won't open the door", bringing her hands up to cup the ginger's face.

'She wants me to stay...I have to do what she wants of me', Mitsuki leaned forwards and planted a few kisses onto the brunette's lips, Ivy mewled lightly, her arms wrapping around Mitsuki's neck.

'Don't leave me'

Mitsuki pulled away, "Fine, I'll stay."

Ivy still clung to the ginger, she smiled once more, "I Love you", the vampire said softly, almost in a whisper.

The Ginger's eye went to bright blue, she smiled, "I Love you too"

'I can't believe I just said that!', Ivy mentally screamed, her heart skipping and thumping rapidly, 'My heart, my body', Ivy felt what she knew wasn't normal for a vampire to feel, but at this point, she couldn't care much, she had what she wanted, Mitsuki.

"Ivy, Sweets?", Hans' voice echoed in the large apartment as the knocks continued.

"Ivy, Open the damn door, you're in there, we definitely know that", Elizabeth chimed in.

Ivy hummed. she looked up to the ginger, "I'm busy, come back later!", Ivy said out, loud enough for it to make it to the others standing by her door.

Mitsuki smiled. "Busy?"

Ivy nodded and unwrapped her arms from Mitsuki, she brought her hands down, one slipping into Mitsuki's Boxers. The wolf growled and groaned out when Ivy took hold of her cock and stroked her firmly.

"Wow, You're hard", Ivy blushed, she licked her lips as she stroked the vainy shaft. 'She's so big, it's a wonder how all of 'it' was able to fit inside of me'

"Fuck, I want inside"

"You'll get it when we're in the shower, love"

Goosebumps came onto the wolf, her lower abdomen began to burn. "Alright, let's get there, shall we."

* * *

"Humph, busy?", Hans cocked an eyebrow up.

Eliza covered her nose, 'Oh god, I can hear her thoughts' "More like Busy, fucking a mutt"

Yui and Ritsu both smirked.

"That's our Dog", Yui chuckled.

Ritsu had her arms crossed, "Mitsuki sure has a lot of explaining to do, she reigned hell on France from what's been told."

Yui sighed, "She's avoided us for who knows how long."

Hans yawned, "Gosh, I Knew she had a thing for Carrot top in there, but I wouldn't have minded if she told me about it."

Eliza glared at Hans, "You'd let them be together?"

Hans shrugged, "Not my choice honey, It's theirs, They were drawn to each other, nothing will change that"

Eliza rolled her eyes, 'I still think she's wasting her body'

"You may think like that, but it goes against us", Yui said to Hans.

"It goes against us as well, but hey...they'll still do it"

Ritsu sighed out, "So, we'll have to come back then?"

Hans smiled, "Not exactly, I have a spare, but...she might get mad, keep that in mind."

Eliza blushed, "Ew gross, what if we walk in on the fucking on the sofa of something", the vampire was clearly disgusted at the thought.

"Then we'll get a show", Hans smirked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card key, he then slid the card on the door's swipe and the door unlocked.

Ritsu and Yui both looked at each other.

"Hold up, what if the real danger's Mitsuki.", Ritsu said.

Hans hummed.

"Right now they're Mating, Some wolves hate interruption and they get really aggressive really fast.", Yui added.

Eliza rolled her eyes and shoved her way inside of the large apartment.

Ritsu and Yui both stepped in a bit.

"This feels wrong", Yui said.

"It does for us because we're interfering with one of our pack mate's mating sessions", Ritsu sniffed around.

Hans shrugged, "Well, we aren't animals so we don't really feel what you feel"

Yui glared at the man, lightly growling aggressively.

"Ahhh!~", a moan came about.

Eliza and Hans both blushed.

no doubt they were in deed 'mating' in the bed room.

Ritsu and Yui stood in place, neither of the two were uncomfortable.

'Wow, she sure is getting it on with her', Yui thought.

Ritsu hummed and stepped more inside, she stood next to Elizabeth, "You know, I always did wonder what it was like to mate with one of you, like in general"

Eliza blushed and turned towards the taller teen, only to give her a glare

Hans smirked and chimed in, "Well, Eliza's 'Unclaimed' by a wolf, give it try with her"

Eliza sneered at her Vampire superior, "Bastard"

"I wish, But I'm happily mated, I was just curious about it", Ritsu turned to Yui, "What about you?"

"Oh-Ho, Azusa's mother would have me killed, and I'm happily mated to Azusa, I can't"

A faint growl was heard, followed by more moaning, Ivy's moans at that.

Hans began to rub his chin hairs, "I'm going to have to intrude, We don't have much time from what Mio-san spoke of"

Ritsu nodded, "I'll go with you"

Eliza blushed as she felt the Tainaka's hand graze hers.

'Ew, she's so hot'

"How does Ivy do it?"

Yui walked past Eliza and Followed the man and her alpha.

As they walked towards the bed room, the sound of the headboard thumping became more louder.

'Quite rough', Hans thought, 'Always pictured her as the soft and sensual type.'

"Ahh~ Ahhh~", Ivy whimpered and yelped out.

Growling filled the hallway leading to the bed room.

"I'm starting to feel uncomfortable, Mitsuki's become quite territorial.", Ritsu said, feeling the strong feeling of aggression come over her.

"Ah~ Mitsuki, I said to wait~!", Ivy whined out.

Mitsuki groaned and thrusted in with strength, she gripped Ivy's fine ass tightly as she pounded into her roughly, "I...I Couldn't...wait~", Mitsuki growled.

Hans came to the open door, he blushed at the scene.

Ivy and Mitsuki both covered in a light blanket of sweat, the bed sheets falling off of their bodies, Ivy's arms and legs wrapped around the strong wolf's body as the wolf ravaged her womanhood.

Ritsu and Yui both smirked unconsciously.

'Woah'

'Perez-san's pretty hot', Ritsu thought, then she shook her head, 'what the hell, what was that thought?'

Ivy moaned as she dug her nails into Mitsuki's strong back, effectively leaving scratch marks and a bit of blood.

"Uh...", Ritsu started off softly, enough for only Mitsuki to hear.

Mitsuki gunted and began to slow her pace, Ivy buried her face into Mitsuki's shoulder, the ginger slowly turned to the door.

"GRRRR!", Mitsuki growled heavily and aggressively towards the three by the door.

"Ahhh~ Mitsuki, Harder, faster!"

Mitsuki wasn't complying, instead, she stopped all together, she pulled out and gave the three her full attention.

Ivy moaned, then she turned to where her lover was facing, she gasped and brought the sheets up to her chest.

"What the hell!", Ivy yelled out furiously.

Mitsuki's cock was erect, causing a major tent to be made under the sheets where it hid.

but her chest exposed.

Ritsu gulped, "H-Hey, chill out, we have something very important to talk about"

Ritsu knew how wolfs were, she herself would kill someone if someone would have interrupted her and Mio.

"Hey, calm down, please", Yui put her hands up.

Ivy glared at Hans.

"Ivy, calm her down please. We have something very urgent to speak of", Hans said.

The vampire huffed, "Mitsuki calm down", she spoke soothingly.

Mitsuki's chest heaved heavily, she was clearly enraged.

"I should fucking kill you all", the ginger growled animalistic-like.

Ivy sighed heavily and calmed down herself, she leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around Mitsuki's back, she closed her eyes and ran a hand up and down Mitsuki's back to calm her, "Calm down, Love"

Mitsuki's canines were out, her eyes had gone to red, the other eye went to blue.

"I'm trying", Mitsuki said huskily.

Ivy kissed Mitsuki's shoulders, "For me, try harder."

Mitsuki turned away and closed her eyes, her eyes were slowly going back to normal, her canines retracted, she sighed out.

Hans sighed out, "Thank you"

Ritsu and Yui both felt the tension melt away.

the ginger allowed the Spanish vampire to hug her from behind.

"Good", Ivy smiled and kissed the back of Mitsuki's ear. her full breasts against the wolf's strong back.

"What do you want", Mitsuki spoke harshly.

"We need to talk", Ritsu said.

"Well, couldn't it have waited at least?", Mitsuki spoke, obviously bothered.

"No, it really couldn't", Yui chimed in, "We're all on a time slot."

The ginger growled, "Get out, let me get dressed at least"

"Alright, and please don't try and flee, We just want to inform you on something."

Mitsuki looked away, "Alright, get out"

with that, the three got out, shutting the door.

"Well, that was awkward huh", Yui said.

"Yeah"

"You said it"

Hand and Ritsu both agreed.

"So?", Eliza stood by the couch.

"They're coming out in a bit."

as the three took their seats on the couch, Mitsuki and Ivy both appeared.

"So?". Mitsuki was the first to speak.

Eliza hummed, "Asagawa?" 'She looks different'

Ivy clung to the wolf's arm, "Calm down, Love"

Mitsuki growled once more, not being able to contain herself from growling.

"You've changed", Ritsu said from no where.

Mitsuki turned to the True alpha. "Yeah. I know"

"What are you", Ritsu pressed on.

"Hey, we're aren't talking about me are we?, let's get to what you said was urgent"

"Mitsuki, calm down", Ivy tightened her hold on the ginger's arm as she felt Mitsuki's muscles flex.

"What we came here to talk about, has a lot to do with you", Yui chimed in.

"A lot to do with you", Hans added.

"So?"

"You never died, You just went through Transformation", Ritsu said, "You became what you killed."

Mitsuki relaxed, "No shit"

"So, wait, hold up!", Eliza cut in, "Wait, so...she's an alpha now?"

Yui nodded, "Yeah, but not just any...right, Mitsuki"

Mitsuki nodded, "I'm as close as you can get to the True alpha."

Ivy hummed.

Mitsuki faced forwards, her eyes locked with Ritsu's

 _"La Bete du Gevaudan"_ , Hans spoke in French.

Mitsuki smirked.

"The Greatest Werewolf in French History...", Yui said.

"You've inherited the title", Ritsu said.

The ginger nodded, "I have, and with it I put the council in their place"

Ritsu smirked, "You reigned hell on France for 60 days, Mitsuki..."

"I Did", Mitsuki confirmed, "The council was going to have me killed because I became the second thing they feared, they thought that if the True alpha and me got on the same side, we'd be unstoppable."

Ritsu nodded, she understood where the ginger was coming from, in all her years of being alive, she never once crossed paths with the rumored beast that came close to her...

"What did you do?"

Mitsuki tilted her head to the side.

"I took care of those bastards, I changed things."

Hans looked at Eliza.

"-For all were-kind and also the vampires."

Ivy let go of Mitsuki's arm.

"How", Ritsu asked.

"I killed off many council members not wiling to budge to my new rules. But of course, The Ackers will still pay for what happened to me, I mean, in a way i'm grateful, but then again, I suffered so much, I still do."

Ritsu narrowed her eyes, "You have no control of it do you?"

Mitsuki slowly nodded, "No, I don't. another reason why it took me a while to come back here. I wasn't ready", Mitsuki turned to Ivy, "I wanted Ivy so badly before, and then when this happened to me, and my need for her only intensified, it almost turned into an obsession, I felt myself losing a grip on who I was, I couldn't control my phasing during these past four full moons. It hurts so much when I shift.", the ginger explained.

Ritsu sighed out, "Mitsuki, you could have came to me"

"I wasn't sure of what to do, you were the last thing on my mind, Ritsu, I was more in thought on Ivyella, then I was on anything."

Yui narrowed her eyes now, something was weird...

"Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki turned to Yui.

"What?"

Hans and Eliza both felt uncomfortable for Ivy, they both felt funny.

"How do you feel with Ivy?"

Ritsu's attention was caught on to the situation, 'Yui?'

"I-I...I want to always be with her, I-...", Mitsuki looked away.

Yui's hands feel to her sides, "Do you want her to bare for you?"

Mitsuki's head shot up quickly, she turned to Ivy then back to Yui, she nodded, "Yes, I want her to have my children."

Ivy blushed furiously. 'M-Mitsuki'

Ritsu blushed, 'she wants her to have her kids.'

Hans frowned when it hit him.

'they can't have children'

'Ivy, Ivy, You have to stop this', Eliza spoke mentally.

Ivy looked at the worried faces her vampire companions had.

'Eliza, what do you mean?'

"Mitsuki...do you ever felt the urge to shift when you have sex with her?"

Mitsuki nodded, "Yeah"

Ivy turned her head back to Yui and the ginger's conversation.

"Today, while you two were going at it, Did you feel the urge more stronger than the last time you mated with her?"

Mitsuki heart began to race, she nodded, "yes"

Ritsu's face fell, 'That's not normal, Mitsuki.'

'It's not normal, Ivy', Eliza said.

Ivy heard what Eliza said, but she kept her attention on the wolfs.

Yui shook her head, "Mitsuki, You're...what you're feeling is genuine love for Ivy-san...but...", Yui paused.

"What?", Mitsuki questioned nervously.

Ritsu's arms fell to her sides, "Mitsuki, You can't...you absolutely can't have children with her, no...you shouldn't have had it with her."

Ivy's breath caught in her throat, her heart dropped to her stomach. 'Have had?'

Mitsuki hummed and began to step back.

Yui swallowed and locked eyes with the ginger, "Mitsuki, You're the fifth Beast. the ones before you never had children, not that they couldn't, it's just...the 'beast' is naturally restricted to one offspring...they did what you did, they found mates and mated, but the real issues come when their mate is with child..."

Hans looked away, 'They kill their mate and child.'

"What...what?", Mitsuki asked as she felt the tension rise.

"Mitsuki, You're going to kill Ivy-san.", Yui finished.

The ginger froze, 'What, no I wouldn't, I would never hurt her. I...I..'

"Mitsuki, No offspring's ever survived", Hans came in.

"Oh My god", Elizabeth kept her gaze on Ivy's stomach.

Ivy froze, 'What, no, it's not true...then I won't have her children then...we can find a way around this.', "Then I won't have her children, it's as simple as that-"

Ritsu frowned and nodded.

Yui's face contorted into one of sympathy, "It's not, Mitsuki's body will want to reproduce with you...But...it's already too late for that, Ivy-san"

Ivy was going to speak, but her words got caught in her throat.

Mitsuki's mouth fell slightly, she turned to Ivy slowly, her eyes glowed a blue, she looked at Ivy's stomach. 'Are they saying...no, it can't be!'

Eliza knew it now, she heard it early, she swore she heard it while they were in school...the second heart beat...'Why didn't I put two and two together!.'

Mitsuki turned to Ritsu, "I-I...She's not thought, right!? Right?!", the ginger got slightly frantic.

Ritsu frowned, "If you would have been an ordinary alpha, it would have been okay...But you just happen to get a cursed line of Alpha in you, I'm sorry"

Ivy felt fear build in her, she put a hand over her stomach, it was still flat.

"There has to be a mistake-"

"Ivy's definitely carrying Mitsuki's child", Eliza cut in, she spoke softly, her face was slightly plain. "You're really pregnant, Ivy"

'Oh God'

Mitsuki began to breath slightly faster, she growled and got away from Ivy and the others, heading to window, she buried her face into her hands.

"Oh god", Mitsuki sobbed out.

'Fuck.', Ritsu frowned, "Listen, come to my place, Mitsuki, this talk is far from over, We have a bunch of hunters that got word on you and me, they're after us."

Mitsuki shook her head, "Fuck! fuck! just let them kill me!", Mitsuki yelled out furiously.

'I'd rather die than cause harm to Ivy.'

Ivy bit her bottom lip, 'I'd say get rid of it, but for some reason, I don't want that.'

Hans sighed out, "Oh sweets, what a mess we've gotten into"

Ivy had tears in her eyes, they had yet to spill.

'I'm scared'

"I-I...what happens if I make it with the baby?", Ivy spoke.

"We don't know, nobody knows", Ritsu said, "Because somehow, The baby and it's carrier always get killed."

Mitsuki bit her bottom lip, "Ivy, kill it, just kill it-"

"No!", Ivy yelled out, "I want it, I want this...I-I, I want 'Her'", Ivy's eyes went slightly crimson.

"Her?", Yui asked.

Ivy breathed in, her eyes were now full red, she nodded, "I can't believe I couldn't tell I was pregnant."

Ritsu sighed, "Alright...well, I've never heard of a vampire baring for a wolf, a 'Beast' especially, But I think we can help you two make this, if we ourselves don't get killed by the hunters first."

Ivy looked at Ritsu, ""What do you mean"

"We have problems all over the place.", Yui said with a sigh.

"So what the hell do we do!?", Eliza yelled out.

"We help Ivy through this", Hans said. "Mean while, You and your pack Keep Mitsuki away, I'm thinking if we create a gap in distance, it should save Ivy and the child."

Ritsu nodded, "I guess you two are lucky we came"

Ivy blushed and nodded, her eyes looked at her lover's back.

"Mitsuki?", Ivy spoke softly.

Mitsuki remained quiet.

"Mitsuki, I love you, no matter what"

Mitsuki's lips quivered, "I Love you too, I'll always love you"

Ivy smiled softly, 'I hope we can make this, because now hunters are involved with you and the pack, I want you to see your child.'

Ritsu and Yui sighed, "Mitsuki, come with us, we'll do what we can to help your situation, you'll be helping us with ours."

Mitsuki nodded and turned around, she walked past the vampires and to Ivy, she leaned forwards and kissed Ivy softly.

"Stay safe, please", Ivy said when their lips separated.

"I will, and you stay healthy okay, my love. take care of yourself."

with that, the two separated, Mitsuki already felt her heart ache, her body yearning to be next to Ivy's, and her cock still fully erected from the lack of pleasure she had received, but she didn't really mind.

Ritsu looked at Ivy, "We'll do our best by you"

Ivy smiled, "I'll be sure to repay you for all of this if in so we make it"

with that, the wolves left.

The vampires remained in the apartment...it was slightly awkward.

"So how many times?", Elizabeth asked shyly.

"Second time", Ivy blushed, even though she knew she was in danger, she felt happy, she was carrying Mitsuki's child...

"So, you're sure on the gender?", Hans said.

Ivy, "Yes, I am. It's a girl."

Eliza sighed, "You sure you want it-"

"Positive" Ivy smiled, "I'm going to make it work somehow, I really want 'Her'"

Hans smiled, "Well then. To be honest, i never expected this to ever happen, but i guess the worlds full of surprises. and on that note, I call dibs on uncle"

Ivy laughed out, "Oh gosh."

after that, they began discussing baby names and stuff relating to health, and how Ivy should remain healthu for the child...they were trying to lighten the mood, but they all knew...from here on, it'd be an up hill battle to keep Ivy safe from Mitsuki. Because Mitsuki didn't have much control of her wolf, she'd pose an even bigger threat.

* * *

Whale, what a nice family XD.

I ain't gonna make it easy for them XD

hope its good so far.

* * *

 _Glad the readers like the Ivy and Mitsuki ship..._

 _Lets me know i did well in creating them together XD._

* * *

 ** _Reviews are alwayd welcomed._**

* * *

Till next time...mind the errors, i did this on my phone XD.


End file.
